Karaoke Nights
by ariesdragon
Summary: Tea breaks up with Yami and goes to the new Karoke bar where she finds a new, true love with an unexpected person. But will it last. pairings TeaKaiba complete, part two coming soon
1. The Breakup

Disclaimer-Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh

Note: This was originally supposed to be set to Macy Gray's I Try

Key

_someone singing_

"qoutes are speech"

'is dreaming'

/is flashback/

is is thoughs

/Yami looked at Tea then sighed. "Tea, We need to talk" He pulled her to the side away from the crowd of spectators that had gathered around the football game. It was Saturday night and Tea was all ampped to go. "Do you remember my last duel against Hoshi Neko, the worlds best female duelist." Tea nodded. "Well, after the duel me and her kind of got to know each other and…" He heaved a deep sigh and looked at the girls light blue eyes beginning to tear up. "We cant see each other anymore." "I thought we had something special, why, why cant we still be togheter."/

Tea began to hit her pillow, it wasn't fair how could he do that too her. Yet she had remained friends with Yugi, playing it off like nothing was wrong. I cant tell them that the day still haunts my dreams. Cant tell them that hanging out with Yugi as he duels is so painful and hard, I have to be there for them they are my friends

Tea had decided not to talk to Yami much anymore. Tried to convince Yugi that they could still be friends even though Yami and him were one and the same, almost. She tried to simply walk away from that football game and keep moving on with her life but it was hard.

Yet no matter what she did she couldn't go back completely to the way things use to be. Though she didn't know it she was beginning to affect everyone around. Just recently she had moved out of her parents house, decicidint to get way from everyone that didn't support her dream, she was slowly becoming cold and distant. Yet everyone thought she was just recovering, she smiled told them she'd be alright and they believed her.

Tea wiped away her tears and got ready for school. She looked forward to it actually she had begun hanging around Mai who was a senior and Serenity who had been skipped to freshman. She checked her calender October 10. Just a week before her dance recital. She sighed and went to school. She doubted she do well in her performance not in the condition she was in. Great, just great, I'm just going to have to figure out a way to cheer myself up maybe visit that karoke bar after school, anything to take my mind off that recital, I just know I'll mess up, because I'm a wreck, I wish Yami were here she shook her head to clear her mind then plastered on a smile, and walked out the door.

She started to stop her car and stopped, and began crying. This is so unfair she thought, I miss him, why doesn't he love me anymore

"I DON'T NEED HIM" she shouted suddenly, still crying and pounding her fist on the dash, ignoring the quizzical looks people walking by gave her. "so why does it still hurt." She said quietly to herself.


	2. Its Not You Its Me

Disclaimer-Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh

Note this chapter was originally set to Shania Twain's That Don't Impress Me Much

Key

_Italics is song lyrics that no one is singing_

_ someone singing_

"qoutes are speech"

'is dreaming'

/is flashback/

is thoughs

Sorry took so long to update my computer was down  but I'm back now

Tea controlled her sobs. You can do this Then She drove her car to school. Mai and Serenity were waiting for her at the entrance. They joined togheter and went to the back lot where Tristan and Joey were playing basketball. Yugi was sitting on a park bench watching them play and Duke was flirting over by the far left corner with some girls.

"Hey guys." Tea called to them. They raised a hand in recogintion and then went back to what they were doing. Tea, Mai, and Serenity sat down. Tea looked at Yugi and noticed he was wearing the millenium puzzle. She winced. Mai and Serenity noticed this.

"Tea whats say we get to class early." Serenity said. Tea nodded her head and they waved goodbye to the guys and left. Yugi looked down at the milleniun puzzle. What was that about Yugi mind linked to Yami. She just needs time to adjust Yami mind linked back. Speaking of which Yugi all you all right I miss hanging out the way we used to I am sure things will go back to normal Your right Yami Yugi by the way I am going on another date at 8:00 if that's all right with you. Sure

Tea, Mai and Serenity were walking down the hall toward class when they heard Kaiba calling out to them. Tea sighed. What does _he_ want Tea decided to igonre him and went to their first hour. Kaiba stared after them. He grunted and pulled out a small box out of his locker. I hope Tea like this. I need someone to go out with in order for the Yokuza account to even consider me, plus I've never known an another woman quite like her shes so supportive and beautiful and where did that come from, I must have been watching Mokubas stupid movies to long. After he recollected his thoughts he went to his first class which was the same as theirs.

"I know you heard me." He said walking up to them. She just continued to read her magazine. He pushed the Magazine out of her hand. "Listen…" he suddenly looked his into her eyes. those eyes… I could stare into those eyes all dayhe thought.

"What?" she asked with a hiss.

"I umm…here" he said blushing. Tea looked and pulled out a small gold oval necklace. She arched an eyebrow. She saw it could be opened so she did. Suddenly lights swirled around the room then a holographic simulator showed a ballerina dancing. She looked at Kaiba and saw he was watching her intently. She saw he was still blushing. Mai and Serenity looked at the scene in awe. Mai looked over at Kaiba and caught him staring at Tea . He looked at her then turned his head his face getting redder.

Mai leaned over to Tea "looks like someone has a crush." She whispered.

"Yeah, time to nip in the bud."

"how."

"Watch."

"Kaiba why did you give this to me."

"Well I'm developing these lockets to sell to people only they'll be able to program it with what they want too."

"How does it work."

"Well it's the same holographic techonology that was in the first duel disk… only the battery is the same that was used on the rockets that KaibaCorp made…."

Tea sighed. "That doesn't tell me anything."

"I want your feedback you…"

Tea snapped it in half. "Oh… look it broke." She said in mock sadness. "What a shame." She threw it in his face. "Now take this trash and go shove it some place unpleasant if you know what I mean." He narrowed his eyes. No one talks to me like not even someone as beautiful and no focus Seto focus

"Listen here you self-righteoues, useless little cheerleader you better not think you can talk to me like that, that "trash" as you put it worth more than you are, your lucky I don't make you pay for it." He hissed.

"Who do you think you are." She shouted. "You mess with my friends constantly then you think you can walk over here and give me jewelry and demand I tell you what I think about it like I am just some tool that you can use to get your way."

"I don't think you're a tool Gardner, in order to be a tool you have to be useful."

"If I'm so useless then why do you have a crush on me!"

"I do not"

"Please you were blushing constantly the whole time and stared at me your eyes practically popping out of your skull."

Was I that obvious.he thought. "Even if I did Gardner, how would you know because if you geeks are telling the truth about an ancient sprit that resides inside that tacky jewelry Yugi always wears, then your in love with a 5000 year old ghost that takes over your friends body, so not only do you like to get with ghost you have no problems using some one whos suppose to be your friends body to get to said ghost, even though its obvious said friend feels the same way about you as the ghost pretened to." Tea slappped him across his face.

"How dare you." She said.

"Don't slap me."

"Oh you didn't like that did you?" she said. She was about to slap him again when Kaiba caught her hand. She tried her other hand but he caught her other hand.

"What's the matter Gardner, don't like people telling you the truth rather live in a fantasy world where fairy tales are real and your useful."

"Let go."

"Make me." She reached out her leg to kick him but he dodged and lost his footing they toppled on the floor and she landed on top of him there lips pressed against each other. Both of their eyes widend. They felt sparks. She rolled off him. Unwilling to believe what had just happened. Kaiba slowly got up and looked at her.

What the… That kiss…I felt…better pretend like I hate the fact that we did this because I cant stand that jerk…can I….NO definitly not." She wiped off her mouth and started spitting. Then she pretended to start gagging. She looked up at him and saw his eyes look kind of sad for a second then go back to his usual stoic expression. Mai and Serenity quickly rescued Tea and they ran off. Kaiba got up and walked toward the trash can that Tea had pretended to be throwing up in. He looked and saw besides a crumpled up piece of paper it was completely empty. So she was acting, she does like me maybe I should take a different approach. He went straight home after school and called a stylist.

The next day Kaiba had a full make over he wore the school uniform only it was unbuttoned and had a white almost translucent shirt under it. His hair was put in a way better haircut then it usually was where it had been brushed out of his face and trimmed. He had on a special custom blen cologne on and the aftershave he wore mixed perfectly with it. He had grooming stuff hidden in his coat, and it was all for her. Tea walked up to her locker and he leaned against one next to it.

"Hello Gardener." Tea looked at him then gasped. He actually looked pretty nice. He caught her staring at him and smirked. It was working.

"What do you want" she hissed.

"I'm sorry." He said his voice low. "for the other day I mean." She gawked at him. Is this the same Seto Kaiba?" He looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Who are you and what did you do with the Seto Kaiba." She asked.

"Why like what you see?" He said smirking at her. She blushed and turned her head. "Anyway I was wondering would you like to see Dark Magiciang Girl on Ice with me?" She looked at the ticket.

"Let me think ummm no"

"What why."

"Cause then I'd have to talk to you and I've decided to ignore you?"

"I said I was sorry."

"No its not you its me." She said teary eyed. "I just not ready for a relationship, especially with anyone who reminds of the things I did with Yami." She began crying he looked at her surprised then pulled her close to him.

"I wont hurt you." He said his voice surprisingly low and soothing. She could smell his cologne and enjoyed it. She squeezed him tighter. I wish this moment didn't have to endthey both thought at the same time.

"I'm sorry." She said turning and running away. Mai and Serenity had seen the whole thing and ran after her.

"Tea wait!" For the next couple of days she ignored him completely.

He drove up to her in his expensive Italian car. It was candy red. He honked at her. Tea turned around from talking to Joey, Tristan, and Yugi.

"Hey check out my new wheels." He shouted. They all ran up to it.

"Man this car is sweet." Joey said.

"Careful not to drool all over it."

"Errr Kaiba…" Joey said stalking towards him while Tristan held him back.

"This is really nice Kaiba." Yugi admitted.

"Yeah, bet you could go to that new Karaoke bar really fast." Tea admitted. Kaiba arched an eyebrow and stored the info away for later.

"So who wants to go for a ride?" Kaiba asked. "Dogs allowed."

"Kaiba…" Joey said trying to strangle him.

Kaiba laughed. "Hop in." he said. Tristan Yugi and Joey got in the back. "Room for one more." Kaiba said to Tea. Tea shook her head and walked off.

Duke walked up. "Hey sweet ride." Kaiba watched Tea walk off. "Where you guys going."

"Burger World." Kaiba replied. Causing Yugi and Tristan to cheer. Joey just looked out the window and grumbled.

"Can I come?"

"Sure." He said reluctantly and turned back on the engine. "Lets go." Yugi noticed this but said nothing. Kaiba pulled off and left. Tea watched them leave. Mai and Serenity walked up to her.

"What's wrong?" asked Serenity.

"Nothing." She sighed and walked off.

"Why do I get the feeling it isn't nothing?" Serenity asked.

"I know what you mean." Mai replied looking at Tea.


	3. Music and Business part 1

Disclaimer-Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh

Key

_Italics is song lyrics that no one is singing_

_ someone singing_

"qoutes are speech"

'is dreaming'

/is flashback/

is thoughs

Later that Night Tea decided to go to the karoke bar. She called Serenity and they went over to Mai's house. Where they got all dressed up for a night on the town. Serenity wore her hair in a loose ponytail with a pink scrunchie. With a pink sleeveless turleneck and bluejeans. She completed her look with a pair of black boots and a silver heartlocket. Mai wore what she normally wore minus the jacket. Tea wore a black tubetop with a black skirt that came just barely below her knees and black stilletos she wore a black choker with a gold heart. (a/n: think a dog collar with a heart as a dogtag)

"You look great, hun." Mai said to herself in the mirror.

"We all look great, now lets just hope we don't run into my brother." Serenity laughed. This is just what I need a girls night out without running into KaibaTea thought.

"You okay?" asked Mai, noticing Teas suddenly serious expression. Tea smiled.

"Yea, I'm fine lets go." Tea said grabbing her black clutch and heading out the door.

"Yeah!" Mai and Serenity exclaimed.

When they got to the karaoke bar they grabbed the table neareset to the stage and ordered some drinks when Kaiba walked in. Whats he doing here?Tea thought. He stole a glance at Tea and then grabbed the table next to hers and began talking to two business men that walked in with him. "This should get intresting." Mai said glacing over at them. Tea shot her a glare. "What?" Mai said putting on a mock innocent face. "Do you want some time alone to be with your boyfriend." Mai teased. Tea kicked her under the table. "Ouch" Mai winced.

"You guys we're not here for that." Serenity said. Mai and Tea smiled at her.

"Your right." They both said.

Tea looked over at Kaiba. She noticed he was back to his old look his hair was the same and he had on a black tshirt and a white business shirt and black pants. She frowned. Is he over me already that's too bad it was kind of nice, whoa where did that come from bad bad Tea she mentally chastised herself. She noticed she could hear their converstaion.

"Mr.Kaiba do you have the blueprints here?" asked the one on the left, a tiny skinny guy with thick coke bottle glasses and buck teeth. He looked unkept and seemed jumpy.

"No, Mr. Hashimura as I've said before these blueprints are top secret until Mr.Toyama over their signs the agreement." Said Kaiba. Tea looked over to who he had nodded towards. Mr.Toyama looked the complete opposite of Mr.Hashimura, he was fat, yet well groomed with perfect hair and teeth his demeanor was cool, calm and collected.

"And as I've told you Mr.Kaiba I wont sign the agreement until I see the blueprints." Just then the waitress walked up.

"Do you gentlemen need anything?" she asked.

"A Cola." Kaiba ordered.

"Anything else?" she asked the all shook their heads and she walked off.

"Look I've told you gentlemen…" Just then Kaibas cellphone interuppted him from continuing. He answered it. "Hello…" he placed his hand over the reciever "I need to take this." He said to them. "Mokuba no I'm not almost done…I don't know when I'm coming home…what was that…I distinctly heard a crash…Mokuba…Mokuba!" He quickly punched back some numbers and walked off. Meanwhile Mr.Hashimura and Mr.Toyama watched him. The waitress came by and put his drink on the table.

"This isnt going anywhere, Mr. Hashimura pour the serum in his drink."

"But sir..I.I..don't think we should"

"I make the rules around here now do it." Mr.Toyama snarled. Mr.Hashimura took out a small vial and poured its contents in Kaibas coke he took a spoon and mixed it up. Tea noticed this and had to control herself from bringing any attention toward her table.

Kaiba walked up. "Kids…" he said kind of explantory. He picked up the coke and put it to his lips.

I got of think of something quick…Tea thought. I got it!


	4. Music and Business part 2

Disclaimer-Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh

Note: Really recommend you looking up Clay Aiken's Invisible for this chappie.

Key

_Italics is song lyrics that no one is singing_

_ someone singing_

"qoutes are speech"

'is dreaming'

/is flashback/

is thoughs

Tea walked up to Kaiba. "Hi." She said. All he did was grunt a hello and was about to drink the tainted cola when Tea grabbed his arm. "Bet you 5 bucks you won't go up their and sing a song." He glared at her.

"I'm no going to do anything that stupid, now go away I have important business here Gardner." He spat. He's back to using my name he really doesn't like me anymore… I guess I shouldn't mind its not like I like him…Do I He noticed her crestfallen expression. I hate when she gets sad like that I wish she would let me be apart of her life I want her to be happy… I want her to be happy with me

"What are you scared?" she said mockingly interuppting his train of thoughts.

"Seto Kaiba is afraid of nothing."

"Prove it."

"I don't have to prove anything."

"I knew you were scared."

"I am not! You are about to eat those words."

He got up to the stage and took the mike, he noticed that everyone in the room was staring at him in silence. May as well kill two birds with one stone and tell Tea how I feel and if she doesn't feel the same I can deny everything. He flipped through the songs they had. Not like she notices me anyway…not the way I want her too He found the song he wanted to sing. Well it's a little to pop for my taste but this is a karaoke bar and it has the words I want to say. He walked up to mike and cleared his throat after whispering to the karaoke bar music handler guy what he wanted to use. (a/n: what is that guy called? does he count as Dj , I don't know oh well on with the fic,)

Kaiba began to sing Clay Aiken's invisible.

Tea noticed that the whole time his eyes focused on her and no one else in the room. Time seemed to stand still and the whole room was empty. Except for them and he was singing to her and not just at same karaoke bar but only to her and they were the only two in the room.

Mai and Serenity looked at Tea focusing on him with a dreamy look in her eyes. They smiled knowingly and noticed that Kaiba's gaze had never left hers. _  
_

Tea gulped after the song was over and clapped, most the people in the bar did. Except two, Mr.Toyama and Mr.Hashimura, just crossed their arms and looked at Tea.

"If she proves to be anymore trouble then you know what to do." Mr.Toyama said to Hashimura. Hashimura just nervously nodded his head in response. Kaiba walked over to Tea with that arrogant smirk that he was so infamous for. Tea looked at Kaiba.

"That…That was wonderful." Tea said.

"Thanks he said rubbing the back of his head."

"Sooo…" she said nervously.

"Sooo…" he said in reply just as awakardly, they both suddenly found the floor very interesting. For a while there was an awkward silence between the two.

Kaiba was the first to break it. "I guess you owe me five bucks." He said back in regular tone of voice. "Don't worry you can take your time to pay it I'm sure that someone such as you would have trouble paying such a large amount." He said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hahaha very funny, so funny I forgot to laugh." Tea said in reply. She went to the table and saw her black clutch wasn't there. "Oops, must of left my purse in the car, I'll be right back." She said rushing out of the karaoke bar. She grabbed her clutch and when she suddenly remembered the cola. She got back there just in time to see him sitting down at the table gulping it down in when fowl swoop. "Nooo."she whispered all teary eyed.

Kaiba eyes suddenly got really small for a second as pain suddenly shot through his abdomen. He clutched his sides. "Now that we got your attention Mr.Kaiba, where all those blue prints." Said Mr.Yomata in a sickenly calm voice. Kaiba couldn't talk though even if he wanted too, he was in too much pain, he felt like his insides were being shredded by thousands of knives. "Whats the matter cat got your tongue." Mr.Yomata said smirking his voice cruely sarcastic. "Don't worry you'll live…as long as you give those blueprints." Kaiba began having trouble breathing and sweat began pouring down his face. He shut his eyes tight and groaned. "What the heck did you give him Mr.Hashimura ." Mr.Yomata said angrily.

"The mind control serum just like u said, the one where he has to do whatever you say and tell you what you want to know without lying, just like u said."

"Let me see that vial."

He snatched it out of his hands and read the label. "Err, he must be having an allergic reaction lets get out of here while the getting is good."He said with sickening indifference. He suddenly grabbed Tea and slammed her against the wall. "I know you've been eavesdropping you little rat and if anyone finds out that hes been poisoned then you and your entire family all your pretty little friends there are all dead." He said his voice low and menacing. Mr.Yomata then preceded to walk over to where Kaiba was and where Mr.Hashimura was checking him for the blueprints.

"Find anything?" Mr.Yomata asked.

"N.N.N. No sir."

"Then lets go, grab my briefcase." He turned toward where Kaiba was and lifted his head up by his hair, "Pleasure doing business with you." He said mockingly then let his head drop back to the table. He walked out of the bar casually like nothing had happened. Mr.Hashimura grabbed his briefcase and started to walk off. He stopped at Tea.

"Hhhere." He said holding out a small vial.

"What's that?" she asked afraid. "The a.a.a.anidote, j.j.just give to this him with some water and keep a close eye on him aaand he should sssurvive the n.n.night." he said holding out. She was wary of it but took it anyway.

"How do I know its not posion." She hissed.

"I.I.Its n.n.not I.I don't like k.killing anyone, but I have to listen to the b.b.boss if I want to see my family again." The guy said miserably. Tea clenched the bottle and nodded.

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

"Mr.Hashimura." Mr.Yomata thundered out. he shouted he nodded at her then ran off.

Mai and Serenity ran up to Tea as soon as Mr.Hashimura had left and caught her from collapssing. "We got to get Seto out of here." Tea said.

"Right." Mai and Serenity both said. They all used all the strength they had to lift him up.

"For a skinny guy he sure is heavy."Serenity said, trying to keep herself from collapsing and having one of his arms slung over her shoulder. Mai had his other arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah, and bye the way Tea when did you start calling him Seto." Tea blushed and almost collapsed under his weight as she had her back against his chest and was trying to push him up with her legs but her feet were just skidding on the floor. Darn Stilletos. finally they managed to push him up but then he almost fell over backwards so Tea ran behind him and pushed up with her back but he almost fell forward so she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ohh no you don't." she said. Then they took him out to Tea's car then put him in the passenger side.

"You should take him home hun, me and Serenity will catch a cab." Mai said.

"You guys sure?" Tea asked.

"We're positive." Serenity piped in. Tea pulled out of the lot of the bar so much for our girls night out and checked his coat for a cellphone she was glad when she saw Mokuba's number in the address book. She called him and got their address. They immediately got him in bed and grabbed some water they mixed the solution of the vial and water togheter and tilted his head up and poured down his throat. Tea checked his temperture with the back of her hand. "He's burning up, Mokuba go get a towel and wet with cold water." Mokuba nodded and rushed to get it. She rolled it up and placed it on his forhead.

"Big brother, please be okay." Mokuba said miserably then he picked up his brothers arms and snuggled it next to him and clutched his shirt with one hand.

"Well, I guess I should go." Tea said. She picked up her clutch and got up.

"Please stay." Mokuba said. "I don't want to be alone."

"You have all these maids Mokuba and I really should go what would your brother think?"

"He wouldn't mind and I really just want a friend right now." He said looking down at his brother who was sleeping. Tea felt a lump rise in her throat she nodded and kicked off her shoes and sat down on the chair at Kaibas side. A few hours later Kaiba woke up and saw Tea sleep with her arms crossed and her head resting on his bed he looked to the other side and saw Mokuba. Mokuba woke up.

"Big Brother what are you doing up you need your rest.?"

"Unn, what happened?"he asked obviously still feeling the effects of the poison. He tried to get up but Mokuba pushed him back down.

"Don't you remember you were poisoned and Tea had to bring you home, we were so worried." Mokuba said tears welling in his eyes at the memory. "Please just stay in bed."

"Okay right after I get some water." He tried to get up but Mokuba pushed him back down.

"I'll get it." Mokuba opened the door and left the room. The sound of the door opening closing woke up Tea.

"Unnn, where am I." Tea said rubbing her eyes. She looked at Kaiba who had turned toward her.

"Oh!" she said with a start.

"Se..I mean Kaiba are you okay?"

He nodded, "I'll be fine." Tea looked relieved.

"Gardner, err, I mean Tea, I just want to thank you for all that you've done, I mean." Tea nodded her head.

"I should go." She said. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Please don't" Tea looked his eyes and could see he was still feeling the poison. I should probably stay and make sure he's okay. She nodded and layed next to him. She was slighten taken aback when he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on hers. He started to drift to sleep. Then Tea remembered what they had Mr.Hashimura said about what the drug was supposed to do. Now was the time to find out what she really wanted to know.

"Seto."

"Hnnn"

"Do you truly love me?" she asked ready to jump out of his arms and run home.

"More than you'll ever know."

"And if hypothetically we were to get into a relationship would you try to hurt me."

"Tea I never want to see you hurt again, I wish I could take you in my arms and never let you go and shield you from the world." Tea felt a lump rise her throat.

"Seto…" she heard no reply and turned her head and saw that he fallen back asleep. She decided not to disturb him, he was heavily drugged after all. I should probably get out of his armsshe thought. But she didn't move truth be told she was enjoying the faint smell of his cologne and the feel of his arms wrapped around her waist. She subconciously whispered "I love you too Seto" before falling back asleep.

"Seto I got your Wa…" Mokuba said loudly opening the door. "ter" he said very softly seeing the scene in front of him. He could tell they had both fallen back to sleep because they were both facing the door. They both had a peaceful, blissful look on their face and Kaiba had wrapped his arms tightly around Teas wait. "Night you two." He said quietly backing out of the room. He peeked one more time at them then smiled and closed the door.


	5. The Morning After

Disclaimer-Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh

Note: Orginally set to Foreign's I want to know what love is

Key

_Italics is song lyrics that no one is singing_

_ someone singing_

"qoutes are speech"

'is dreaming'

/is flashback/

is thoughs

'Yami stood across from Tea surronded by all Tea's friends. Kaiba stood behind her his face expressionless, like almost always. "You betrayed me, we were supposed to be friends and then you go and fall in love with my rival." Yami accused.

"Yami, I'm sorry, I…" Tea said.

Yugi, who had his own body interuppted her, "How could you Tea."

"Yugi…" Tea said tears welling in her eyes.

"You were supposed to be one of us." Chanted Joey, Tristan, Duke, Mai, and Serenity.

"I am."

"No, your not, your with him." They all chanted pointing their fingers at Kaiba. Kaiba just kept staring straight forward, expressionless.

"Please let me still be your friends and Kaibas."

"No you must choose." Yami said.

"I..I.." Tea started walking towards them.

"It's too late." They all started chanting and floating backwards into the darkness. Soon they were engulfed completely in it. Tea fell to her knees.

"Wait…"she choked out between her sobs. She was completely surronded by the dark. She turned around and saw Kaiba staring at her, emotionlessly. She ran and embraced him. She buried her head into his shirt. "Seto, this awful." She cried.

"Its about to get a whole lot worse." He sneered. She looked up and saw him with a sinister smirk on his face and a knife raised in the air. She screamed as the knife came plungin toward her heart.'

Tea screamed, and woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around the room. This room isnt mine, where... Kaiba! she thought fearfully. She looked over her side at him and saw him sweating and tossing and turning and whimpering in his sleep. "Seto wake up." She pleaded.

'Gozaboro was standing over him, at least 50 feet tall. "Admit it you don't love her." He sneered.

"Your wrong." He shouted.

"No you don't, your just using her for the Yokuza account."

"No, I started out looking for candidates so I'd have a girlfriend, so they'd consider me but its turned into something more."

"Liar!" Gozaboro shouted and smacked him across the face. Kaiba landed on the ground and fell through the floor.

"You don't love her, and she doesn't love you, you don't even know what love is."

"Yes, I do."

"Face it your worthless noone could ever love you."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is and you know it."

"NO!" Kaiba shouted and turned around and tried to run, but he couldn't get away.

"Then why arent your parents here." He was suddenly confronted of an image of his parents scowling at him angrily.

"NO!" he shouted and turned to run another way.

"Why did your Aunt just use up your inheritance and then send you to live in that orphanage." He was suddenly confronted with another image of his past this time of his Aunt glaring at him. "How come you had no friends at the orphanage." Suddenly another image appeared in front of him of a bunch of the bullies he had to fight off during his stay at the orphanage. He turned to run another way but Gozabora blocked him. "Face it your worthless, no ever has, ever will love you."

"NO!" he shouted.

Backing away in the only clear direction he was suddenly on a high cliff. He began backing up.

"Worthless." All the figures began chanting.

"No!" He shouted crying.

"Worthless." They all began chanting. Tea suddenly among them.

"No." he whimpered.

"Worthless."

"No." he cried backing up further. He tried to back up more but he was at the edge..

"Worthless!" they all shouted lunging at him. He stepped back and noticed there was nothing to step on, some little rocks he had stepped tumbled down the cliff. They charged him but they landed on the ground because the ground under him suddenly gave way plunging him to the cavern below.

"Nooooo!" he shouted as he fell.'

Tea began shaking him, but all he did was keep muttering no in his sleep. "Seto wake up." She said still crying, because he wouldn't and because of her own nightmare. He suddenly shot up

"No!" he shouted in a cold sweat. He began hyper ventalating for a second, his eyes wet from tears he refused to shed. He looked over at Tea who was crying. "Tea." He said confused. "What are you doing here?" She looked up at him startled at his question.

"Don't you remember anything about last night." He shook his head.

"The last thing I remember is singing onstage, you went to your car to get…something and the rest is all a blur, I don't even know how I got home." He said. This made Tea cry even more. He pulled her close to him.

"Don't cry." He said trying to calm her down. "What's wrong." She wrapped her arms around his waist and began crying in to his shirt. "Yami said I betrayed him…and everyone was chanting…and then you had a knife….and then you wouldn't wake up…you kept saying no, no, no…and now you don't remember." She said choking between her sobs.

"Wait..What?" Kaiba asked.

Tea calmed down and told him everything start to finish and he told her is nightmare. They both stared at each other for awhile.

"Seto, where do we go from here?" Tea asked. "I don't know."

Gotta take a little time  
A little"Tea you do know I would never try to kill you right?" Kaiba asked disturbed by a certain part of her dreams. Tea shook her head yes.

"You do know that your not worthless and that I do feel the same way about you as you do about me." She asked him. He shook his head yes.

"I think so, but I'm not sure, my dream was right I don't really know what love is Tea ever since my parents died, no one had ever really cared about me except Mokuba and now you." He said trying to keep himself from crying. Tea nodded in understanding.

"I know what you mean, I thought I knew what love was but Yami…" she said crying. "I don't know if this going to work out, I'm scared that I'll be hurt again." Tea admitted crying.

"I'm scared too Tea I've been alone for so long…"

"But I'm willing to give it a shot if you are." Kaiba said seriously. Tea just jumped into his arms and began sobbing and squeezing him tight. He held her tight back.

"I want to try too." She said crying.

For awhile they just sat like that, Tea sobbing into Kaiba shirt and him holding on to her tight holding back tears of his own.

Finally Tea stopped crying and looked up at Kaiba. She smiled at him. "Thank you, Seto."

"For what."

"For being so understanding, for not giving up on me even after I kept ignoring you." He shook his head.

"Tea, that was nothing, I'd do anything for you." He said. Tea smiled.

"I know Seto, I know." She said squeezing him tighter. Mokuba came bounding into the room. He looked at Tea and Kaiba holding each other. They quickly, yet reluctantly let go of each other. Mokuba smiled.

"I was going to ask could we go out and get waffles but since you two are busy…" Mokuba said in a teasing tone.

"Actually breakfast sounds nice." Tea said. Then Mokuba skipped out of the room followed by Tea and Kaiba holding hands.


	6. Moving In

Disclaimer-Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh

Key

_Italics is song lyrics that no one is singing_

_ someone singing_

"qoutes are speech"

'is dreaming'

/is flashback/

is thoughs

When Tea and Kaiba stepped out of the limo at school holding hands everyone was shocked. Tea unuse to getting all that public attention squeezed Kaibas hand tighter.

"I cant do this." She whispered to him.

"Just Breathe." He replied.

"What?" she whispered.

"Whenever your scared or anixious or just feel like you cant do something, rather that something be good or bad all you have to do is breathe." He whispered back. Tea breathe in deep and muttered I can do this to herself. Then they walked in the building and saw Serenity and Mai gawking at them like they were aliens.

"What'd I miss?" Mai whispered to Serenity.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Serenity whispered back. Great even my friends are looking at me funny she thought.

"Hey hun, hows every little thing." Mai said grabbing Serenity and dragging her over to the couple.

"Mai…" Serenity whispered. "I don't think I should go over Kaiba hates my brother he'll probably hate me too."

"Too bad."

"What about you Kaiba." Asked Serenity timidly. Kaiba just glared at her.

"None of your business." He hissed.

"Oh, okay." Serenity said hiding behind Mai. Kaiba kept glaring at her. I hope Tea doesn't really expect me to put up with that Mutt AND his sister Tea looked at Kaiba and at Mai and Serenity who both seemed a jumpy, even though Mai was much better at hiding it.

"Stop it your scaring them."she whispered.

"So…" Kaiba whispered back. Tea elbowed him in the stomach, and smiled at Mai and Serenity.

"Sorry he just not use to interacting in non business type matter with people are you Seto." She said sugary sweet.

"No." he said shaking his head and trying to catch his breath at the same time.

"and he feels great, much better than he has in a long time don't you Seto."

"I wouldn't say that…" he said finally catching his breath, when Tea elbowed him again still smiling at Mai and Serenity.

"I mean yes…"

"Good boy now come on." She said patting his head and grabbing him by his collar and dragging him down the hallway toward their first class.

"Hey Let go this is undignified do you know who I am, I'm Seto Kaiba no one treats me this way not even you Tea." Kaiba shouted his voice growing quieter as Tea and Kaiba made there way down the hallway. Suddenly Mai and Serenity heard a large smack. Then silence. They didn't know what he said but knowing Kaiba…

"They havent been dating even twenty four hours and already their bickering." Mai said shaking her head. Serenity just nodded. Then they ran to their first hour. They were a little early and saw Tea in the front of the room with Kaiba, who was sitting on a desk with his back leaned against the wall sulking.

"What was that for woman!" Kaiba demanded.

"You know full well it was for."

"Look I don't know where you get off, incase your wondering I do not let people run all over me Gardner, I dominate people, people don't dominate me."

"Ooo like you dominate Mokuba."

"Whats that supposed to mean." Tea suddenly noticed Mai and Serenity in the doorway.

"Mai, Serenity who is the dominate brother in the Kaiba family." Mai and Serenity looked at each other than at Tea.

"Mokuba" they said at the same time.

"What are you idiots babbling about, I'm the Alpha male when it comes to Mokuba."

"Please he gots you wrapped around his little finger." Tea said.

"He does not!"

"All he has to do is flash you with those little puppy dog eyes of his and you cave in to whatever hes going on about." Tea said.

Mai started imatating Mokubas puppy dog eyes. "Please Seto can I have ice cream before dinner." She said looking at Serenity. Serenity giggled and couldn't help but play along.

"NO, you'll rot your teeth." Serenity said in a robotic voice.

"Pretty please." Mai said still imating Mokuba.

"Yes Master." Serenity said still in a robotic voice. Tea, Mai, and Serenity started cracking up. Kaiba's face got red with anger it was all he could do to restrain from slapping the lot of them.

"Errr, what do you half wits know anyway." Kaiba said walking off toward the back of the room, turning over desk and grumbling something about women that they didn't quite catch, nor did they think that they wanted too.

He sat at his deck and hid his face with his bangs and crossed his arms. "Humph." Tea looked back and giggled. He so cute when hes ticked off like thatTea thought. He looked up and shot her glare. and scary too

"So what happened to and I qoute swearing off of men forever" Mai teased. Tea shot her glare.

"Yeah well things change." She said looking back at Kaiba who was still sulking.

Then the class bell rang and everyone filed into class. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Duke made their way into the room and looked at Tea.

"Hey Tea wassup we didn' catch ya at the courtyard today." Joey said.

"Hellooo, earth to Tea." Tristan said waving his hand in front of Teas face.

"Hmmm" Tea said.

"What'cha lookin' at Kaiba for." Joey asked, "Did that jerk say somethin' to you." This snapped Tea out of it.

"uh..uhh…nno im not staring at Kaiba I was jjust thinking about about…" Tea looked and saw a poster of some Kuriboh on the wall next to Kaiba that said even small things count. "about Kuriboh."

"Oh okay" Joey said dumbly. Tristan and Yugi stared at Joey in disbelief but decided better of saying anything

The teacher tapped his ruler on the desk. "Okay everyone settle down today were going to learn how to turn quadratic equations into binomials." Said the teacher. But Tea wasn't listening she was to be busy thinking about Kaiba.

Infact she didn't even realize that class had begun until permission slips were being handed back. She looked down at the permission slip and saw it was to go to the amusement park/ waterpark that was right in downtown Domino. I wonder if Seto is going to go Then she noticed the parent signature and started feeling really sad. I miss my parents so much, I loved them and I know they loved me but they never wanted to let me even try to be a dancer…and now I cant even go on this stupid field trip cause I need their stupid signature and I don't know how I'm going to make rent if I cant work…I cant take this she thought. She started crying, silently to herself.

"Miss Gardner is everything all right." The teacher asked.

"Yes, Mr.Stone I just don't feel well is all." Tea half lied.

"Okay, I'll send you down to the nurses office." Mr.Stone.

"I'll escort her." Kaiba said.

"Okay, Mr.Kaiba, but come straight back." He said handing them the hall pass, unsure of what was really going on.

What in the !#$ Joey and Tristan thought at the same time. Wait a minute did I miss something Yugi mindlinked to Yami. I think we all missed something Yami mindlinked back.

Tea would of collapsed in the hallway if wasn't for the fact that Kaiba caught her. She sobbed in his shirt. He stroked her hair and waited for her to calm down a bit. She slowly stopped crying. He lifted her chin up with his index and middle finger than wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Now you want to tell me what's wrong." He asked. She hiccuped then shook her head and threw herself back in his arms. "You can tell me anything Tea that's what I am here for." He said stroking her hair.

"I don't know what I am going to do, I cant work because of stupid school rules and I cant go to my parents because…I just cant" she said sobbing. "So im going to lose my apartment for sure and probably end up some hobo on the street holding up a sign saying will dance for food." She said crying her eyes out.

"Don't you think your being just a little bit ridiculous."

"No! I am not being ridicoulus." She said trying to break free from his embrace. "People like you never understand, you don't have to worry about money." Kaiba frowned.

"I'm sorry and as for your apartment, no girlfriend of mine is going to be homeless, how about I pay your rent this month."

"Kaiba I don't want you to give me any money."

"Well then come live with me." Teas eyes went wide and she freed herself from him.

"You cant be serious."

"Why cant I be, wont let me give you money, yet you cant work, you don't want to be homeless and now your refusing a home?"

"I don't want to be some charity case."

"Well then, you can be Mokubas nanny, I'm looking for one anyway and you'll be making money so you could move out eventually…if you still wanted too."

"I wouldn't want to impose…"

"Tea we could both live in my mansion and never see each other, trust me you wouldn't be imposing."

"Well okay then…I guess, but how are you going to convince the school to let me work for you?"

Kaiba smirked. "Just watch me work, lets go."

"What now!"

"Why not now?"

"I never skip school, never!" she whispered. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"There's a first time for everything." He said grabbing her hand.

"but I promised to fill in Mai and Serenity in on what happened last night!" He rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He crumpled up the hall pass and threw it at Mai

Mai turned her head towards Kaiba and he nodded his to her to come over. Mai arched an eyebrow. He pointed to Serenity and Mai then nodded for them to come out of the classroom. Joey noticed this and frowned when Mai and Serenity looked at the teacher before sneaking out toward Kaiba.

"Errr, why is that jerk callin' ma sister over to him fo'." Joey said through gritted teeth. "I'll show 'im not to mess.." Tristan cupped his hand over Joeys mouth and stopped him from going over.

"Joey you need to calm down, if you walk over there now you'll only be getting you sister in trouble too." Joey sat back down leaned back in his chair crossed his arms and grumbled too himself about how Kaiba was lucky he hadnt got up and what he was going to do to him the next time he saw him.

"Lets go." Kaiba said turning to walk off.

"Wait whats going on?" said Serenity looking at the classroom trying to decide wheter she wanted to skip or not.

"Teas moving to my house and your going to help her pack." Kaiba said like it wasn't really all that big of a deal.

"What!" Mai and Serenity shouted at the same time. Kaiba covered their mouths.

"Do you want to get us all suspended." He hissed.

"Why do you care Kaiba?" Mai asked. "Mokuba doesn't want me too…" he said turning his head. They all started cracking up. "Shutup." He snapped. "Now come on." He said grabbing Teas hand and began dragging her down the hallway.

"I don't know if I should…" Serenity whispered.

"What?" Kaiba asked.

"Skip with you guys, I'll just be heading back to class…" she said backing up.

"Oh no you don't, your coming with us, I am not going to risk you telling on us."

"I wont"

"Too bad I don't trust you." He said picking up Serenity and slinging her over one of his shoulders.

He grabbed Teas hand with his free one and started dragging her down the hallway, he turned toward Mai. "Any questions?" she shook her head and they began making their way down the door. Kaiba let go and of Teas hand for a second and put on a headset. He then called ordered the phone to execute plan 009. Soon it sound like he had some business meeting over the phone. He grabbed Teas hand. They continued down to the main entrance. Kaiba kept talking and nodded to the guard, who nodded back and let them all just walk out the school with no problems.

"Can ya put me down now?" asked Serenity as they approached Kaiba's electric blue Bentley Azure. (a/n: I don't own Bentley, and this car is real it's the fastest four seat convertible in the world

"Wow Kaiba this is a sweet ride, glad I took the bus today." Exclaimed Mai jumping into the back seat. Serenity hopped in after Mai. Tea sat in the passenger side. Kaiba kissed Tea then started up the car. He put on a pair of sleek black sunglassess.

"Lets Ride." He said. Then pulled out of the drive way, and sped off.

When they got too Teas house Tea ran inside and started packing. Soon they had almost everything packed away. They started Stacking things for Kaiba to carry. He felt like was carrying every little thing in the house all at once his knees were shaking and he could barely move. Then his cellphone started ringing. He froze. "ring, ring" the cellphone kept ringing whoever it was was important.

"I'll get it." Tea offered. She picked up his cellphone and took a message. She stuck the cellphone back in his pocket along with the message he leaned to the side the cellphone was on and fell over. Taking with him all of Teas stuff. (a/n: I know, I know this is the oldest one in the book but I couldn't help sticking it in there ()) He rubbed the back of his head.

"Oww." He said then collapsed on the ground. When they finally got all the stuff loaded into the car they took off to the Kaiba mansion. Tea looked up at her new home and awe along with Mai and Serenity.

"This is where I'm going to live?" Tea asked in disbelief.

"What did ya expect a shack?" Kaiba asked sarcastically.

"No, but this, this is incredible." she said looking up at the huge victorian style mansion with sprawling lush green grass outside.

"Please, you were here last night."

"Well I didn't exactly stop and look at the view I was busy helping your sorry..."

"So where do ya want to sleep." He asked once they got inside the house.

"Your room of course." She said matter of factly. He dropped her bags.

"What!"

"You don't mind do you." She said pouting.

"Well no…but…My room!"

"Well yea…unless you don't want me there."

"Well I…" My room, I don't really want her there my room is well my room but I cant tell her that…besides it doesn't sound that bad… "Ok, you can stay in my room." He said.

"Yea!" she said throwing her arms around him.

"Now come on and help me unpack." He led her through the house showing her where everything was and then finally he came to his room. He opened it and let them in. Tea wrinkled her nose. The room was plent plane there was some navy blue curtains and the bed had a navy blue bedspread. There was navy blue and white wallpaper. There was a desk in the corner with a desk lamp and there was walk in closet and a bathroom other than that there was nothing in the way of decoration.

Tea walked over to the bed and saw little blue eyes white dragons all over it. She giggled. "Whats so funny?" he asked. She shook her head and tried to stifle her laughter. He looked over at what she was looking at.

"Mokuba gave that for my last birthday…" he said blushing and suddenly uncomftorble with them scrutinizing his room. Tea noticed this.

"I'm sorry." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So lets unpack already." Mai said. After they finished unpacking some of Teas stuff they left the house to get something to eat.

Tea and Kaiba changed their clothes. Kaiba wore what he wore at battle city while Tea wore a black shirt that said "as a matter of fact the world does revovle around me."and some blue jeans. They stopped at Mai and Serenity house and let them change too. Mai wore a purple halter top and a black skirt, Serenity wore a pink tshirt and some khaki shorts.

"So where do you ladies want to go." Kaiba asked pulling out of Mai's drive way.

"How about we go back to that Karaoke bar, since our trip was ruined last night." Mai said.

"Sounds good." Tea and Serenity agreed.

"Ramone's Karaoke and Seafood it is." Kaiba said. They got there and sat down and ordered their food. Kaiba ordered Shrimp and Rice, Tea ordered Sushi and Rice, Mai ordered Seafood Pasta, and Serenity ordered Sushi and Rice balls.

As they watched some people perform and eat there food they remained pretty silent. Although it wasn't an uncomftorble one Mai decided to break it anyway.

"Serenity do you know what I just noticed, you're the only one of us whos never went up stage and singed." Serenity almost choked on her riceball.

"Oh no I couldn't…" she said nervously.

"Why not?" because I cant really sing all that well.

"well neither can I but that doesn't stop me."Mai said.

"I'm sure you can do well and we all we be here supporting you." Tea said. Serenity nodded and went upstage and took the mike.

"Umm this song is dedicated to my friend Tea." She said softly into the microphone. Everyone ignored her except Tea and Mai and surprisingly enough Kaiba. She started singing Kelly Clarkson's Miss Independent really softy.

Serenity looked around and started sweating nervously. Everyone in the room kept talking. She picked up her voice just a tiny bit.

"Will you peole shut up and let the girl sing!" Kaiba suddenly growled loudly. Everyone turned toward him and seeing who it was shutup. "T.Thanks Kaiba." Serenity said quietly. He waved his hand for her to go on. She started swaying her hips to the music. She let her voice get much louder and in tune with the music, her voice now rivaled that of Kelly Clarkson.

After awhile Serenity let her voice boom around the room amazing everyone, by the time the song was over everyone in the room was standing up and clapping. Serenity smiled and bounced off and sat down like it was nothing. Everyone at the table just stared at her. Kaiba was the first to break the silence.

"Well I guess someone in your family had to be talented." He said.

"Thanks…I think." Serenity replied.

After they finished eating they went to the park. Mai and Serenity went for a walk while Tea sat on a pair of swings. Kaiba sat next to her.

"Serenity's some singer huh." Tea said making small talk.

"Yea."

"Umm, Kaiba I just want to thank you for today."

"No problem., but like I said before I would do anything for you Tea." Tea smiled. Kaiba got up behind her and started pushing her on the swing Tea smiled and she loved the feeling of the wind in her hair.

Afterwards the went for a walk then sat near the lake and watched the clouds go by and talked. They didn't even notice when Mai and Serenity said their goodbyes and left. They just continued talking til it became sunset. Tea sat up and watched the sunset. Kaiba sat up and looked at Tea.

"Beatiful, isnt it." Tea said lazily still looking at the sunset.

"Mmmhmm." Kaiba said still looking at her. She turned her head toward his and notcied he was only inches away. They stared into each others eyes for minute then closed their eyes and leaned in for the kiss. But they were interuppted when Joey shouted.

"Kaiba get away from her!" Kaiba looked up and saw Yugi, Duke, Tristan, and Joey.

"Joey!" Tea shouted. Kaiba shook his head.

"Its ok, I'll go." Kaiba said dusting himself off. "I got to check up on Mokuba anyway." He glared at Joey then whispered to Tea that he'd send a limo by later, just call him Tea nodded remembering their phone number from last night. Then Kaiba walked off.


	7. First Night

Disclaimer-Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh

Key

_Italics is song lyrics that no one is singing_

_ someone singing_

"qoutes are speech"

'is dreaming'

/is flashback/

is thoughs

When Tea got back to the Kaiba mansion Mokuba and some other boy ran up to her.

"Hi Tea!" Mokuba greeted.

"Hey Mokuba whos your friend?" she asked.

"I'm Sam." The little boy piped up. Tea examined the boy. He had short spikey black hair. He had big green eyes an adorbably crooked smile, he was missing his two fronts teeth.

"Nice to meet you." Tea said bowing respectivly as did Sam.

"Guess what?" Mokuba said.

"What?" Tea asked.

"Seto said he was going to play board games with Me and Sam!" He exclaimed proudly. "Right after dinner."

"Well that's wonderful." Tea smiled. Come to think of it I havent anything in a while, I think I'll go see whats cookingTea thought.

She went into the Kitchen and laughed. Kaiba was covered head to toe in flour. The kitchen was a complete disaseter and Kaiba wore a food stained what she assumed use to be white apron. A bunch of pots on the stove were over flowing and the once white walls had food stains all over them. Tea looked up at the ceiling and saw a noodle hanging off the light fixture. How'd he pull that off? she wondered.

"!#$ it!" Kaiba said holding down a pot lid as it overflowed. He then Pulled up the lid of another pot and looked inside and turned his head away in disgust.

"Seto what on Earth are you doing?" Tea said walking over to him.

"The 8th cook this month quit leaving me too cook the chinese fried rice and the Yaki Tori (a/n: Yaki Tori is grilled chicken on a stick with a teriyaki sauce of sorts) and of course i just had to hire the chef that makes his own Teriyaki sauce!"

"Not to mention the Ocha!" (a/n: Ocha is green tea) he said pointing to a spot where he had been trying to boil water but it had evaporated and the pan had burnt.

Tea couldnt help but giggle.

"I'd of thought you'd know how to cook Seto tsk tsk." Tea said playfully wagging her finger.

"Hey look at me, i look this good, i'm rich, and young, successful, i can sing and to top it all off i'm the worlds greatest duelist (Tea rolled her eyes at this last comment), I'm not going to have it all." he said half jokingly half serious.

Tea shook her. "Now Now Seto it doesnt take a lot to know how to cook." Kaiba scowled and turned his head.

"!#$ woman !#$ !#$ !#$" he muttered under his breath.

Tea rolled her eyes. "Okay we're going to make all of this again and this time i'll help you." Tea said sweetly.

"Why should i waste my time when..." He looked at her glaring at him. "Never mind."

"Okay first things first lets get rid of this garbage." She said picking up a pot that had a the teriyaki sauce in it that smelled really bad. She turned her head away as she poured the semi liquid down the drain. Next she picked up a skillet looked like it had pieces of charred she didnt know what in it. Let me guess the "fried rice"Tea thought just putting the skillet in the sink. She looked at another pan that had a grilling rack over it that was covered in flour.

:"Seto you dont put flour on grilled chicken."

"But my dad use to put flour and seasonings on the chicken before sticking in the pan it had a lot of grease in it." Tea looked down past the grilling rack and saw a bunch of oil.

"Seto that was fried chicken." Tea said.

"Oh."

After they had cleaned up Kaibas mess they started in on the food.

"Okay." Tea said with a bunch of recipes in front of her. "Lets start with something simple not what you were making before."

"Okay how about sashimi (a/n: that the raw fish found in sushi without the rice.) and rice and ocha." Kaiba nodded his head. "Okay now first we need to boil some water." She grabbed a pot and put some water in it and Kaiba grabbed another pot and was about to turn it on when Tea stopped him. "We put the Ocha water in this." she said holding up a teapot. "and we put on just before the food is ready so it will be ready when the food is." Kaiba nodded then picked up the pot and tried pouring it into the teapot but most of the water ended up on the floor.

"Okay, I'll put the water in the pot and you go get a mop." Tea said. Kaiba nodded then called one of his maids over and had her bring him a mop. Tea shook her head but said nothing. Kaiba mopped up the floor the got ready to make the sashimi. "Okay all you have do is..." Tea started,but Kaiba put his hand up.

"I can handle making raw fish." he said. Tea handed him the knife. He started hacking the fish to pieces and he didn't bother to chop off the head.

"Seto I don't think you should do it that..." Kaiba looked at her.

"What I just cutting the sashimi." He said sincerely.

"You didn't even clean it."

"Ohhhh... Okay I'll clean it." He said grabbing some dish washing liquid and pouring it on the fish. He took a towel and started rubbing it down.

"Seto maybe I should..." he looked at her.

"Here you can help clean it too." He said handing her a handful of fish guts and fish and the towel. He squirted some dishwashing liquid on the fish guts then smiled and continued on to what he was doing. Tea wrinkled her nose and disgust and put the fish back on the table then wiped her hand on her white apron.

"Seto..." Tea said.

"Hmmm." He said still "cleanining" the fish.

"Stop." She said putting a hand on his arm.

"Stop what?" he said still cooking.

"Stop cleaning the fish!" she shouted a little more harshly then she meant too. He looked at her.

"I'm just trying to help..." he began.

"Help, this isnt help this is I don't even know what to call this I mean come on small children know how to cook better than you do! You know what just go I'll make dinner, it'll have to be something else cause you ruined this." She said irratibly. Kaiba looked at her then with hurt eyes then hung his head turned on his heel and left the kitchen. Tea bit her lower lip. Maybe I was to hard on him... Part of this is my fault a student is only as good as the teacher teaches him to be after all... I'll have to apologize to him later but first things first.

Kaiba went up to his room and took a shower and changed into his cream colored pajamas that had little blue eye white dragons for buttons and a little blues eyes on the corners of his collar. Then went to his office to work. I was just trying to help its not like I ever got to learn how to do anything but make cereal from my parents then gozaboro and the company...I just didn't have time to learn. Besides that what cooks are for I don't know how I go through so many cooks just because I hire them and then don't trust them to do their job without poisoning me I do have a lot of people who try to do that kind of stuff. His computer finished booting and he emersed himself in his work. Later Tea pulled out her suffle out of the oven.

"Mmm." She said smelling it.

"Hey Tea is dinner done yet!" Mokuba and Sam shouted busting into the kitchen. The suffle fell.

!#$ it!" Tea shouted.

"Ooooo you said a sweeaarrr." Mokuba said. Tea glared daggers at the two boys and they ran across the kitchen toward her.

"What'cha doin'"asked Sam.

"Cooking." Tea replied.

"Why?" asked Mokuba.

"Because your brother can't."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"Because we've only been dating a few days."

"Why."

"Because we use to didn't like each other."

"Why?"

"Because we just didn't."

"Why?"

"Okay that's enough asking why." Tea said starting to get annoyed.

"Why?"

"Because its annoying." Tea said even more annoyed.

"Why?"

"Go away."

"Why?"

"Because your annoying me." Tea said even more annoyed.

"Why?" Tea picked up the potatoes off the stove and started to walk towards the dining room.

"Because your stupid."

"Why?"

"If you say why one more time I'll."

"You'll what." Kaiba asked gruffly. Tea jumped, startled at Kaiba sudden entrance and landed on her but the potatoes flew in the air and landed on her head. Kaiba smirked and helped her up. "Take out." He said.

"Take out." She replied. Kaiba took a bit of the mash potatoes she had made off her face with his finger and stuck it in his mouth. "Mmm." He said nodding his head. "Needed more butter."he said matter of factly.

Tea scowled in reply. "Can we get chinese food Seto." Mokuba asked.

"Yea' Seto can we." Sam piped in.

"Sure." He said ruffling Mokubas here. "Now go play."

"Okay Seto." Mokuba said turning to leave.

"Oh and Tea." Mokuba said looking back at her.

"Yeah." Tea said sweetly.

"Why." Mokuba said smirking.

"Errr..." Tea said stalking toward Mokuba.

"Aah." Mokuba said screaming and running away. Tea started to chase after him but Kaiba grabbed her arm.

"What do you want." He said dragging her over to a touchscreen pad on his wall. Tea looked over the menu and shrugged.

"I don't care." Tea said.

"Oh and Seto...I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier." Kaiba shrugged. "I was just a little tense from earlier."she said.

"What happened earlier." He asked.

/Joey and Tristan and Duke were all talking at once about how she shouldn't hang around Kaiba whileYugi and Yami tried to calm them down. But they both kept switching bodies and talking amongst each other so to anybody walking by the would of thought that he was crazy. Tea meanwhile was covering her ears and trying to shout over them to stay out of her business but it ended up coming out as Tea putting her fingers in her ears.

"Stay out of my business."

"Tea do you know what kind of a person Kaiba is he..." Duke Tristan and Joey said.

"Calm down you guys." Yugi said.

"Yugi your friends are right, think about what Kaiba did to your grandfather." Yami said now in control of the body and moving a shouting Tristan out of the way.

"Yami you said it your self that Kaiba could be trusted at battle city remember." Yugi said now in control of the body again and patting Tea on the back.

Tea brushed him off and started to walk down the sidewalk. Joey Tristan and Duke started to follow her. Yami started to follow them.

"To give us a card to help us out yes, to date Tea no."

"Wait up you guys." Yugi shouted. Tea sat on a bench and Joey Tristan and Duke surrounded her.

'I'm not listening lalalala..." Tea said closing her eyes, with her fingers in her ears.

"Yami I think at least we should give him a chance." Yugi said trying to push his way through the guys. Yami took over.

"But Yugi he hasn't exactly been on the best terms with any of us..." Yami said pushing Duke out the way.

"Yami..." Yugi said taking back over the body once they got over to Tea and putting a symapthetic arm on her shoulder.

"Yugi..." Yami said taking over and trying to comfort Tea as well.

"Yami all I am saying is everyone deseverves a chance." Yugi said standing up and trying to calm down Joey.

"Your right Yugi." Yami said finally calming everyone down. Joey stalked off angrily followed by Tristan. Tea glared at Duke and he ran off to hang with Joey./

"Trust me you don't want to know." Tea said shaking her head at the memory.

"Whatever." Kaiba said stiffly then walking off. Once they food arrived they all went to the dining room.

"Aww Seto can we eat in the living room?" Mokuba asked.

"No." Kaiba said flatly.

"Please." Mokuba said giving him the puppy dog eyes and pouting his lip.

"N..." Kaiba began. Mokubas lip quivered. "Oh all right." Kaiba said and picking up the box of food and carrying it into the living room.

"Yeah!" Sam and Mokuba shouted running into the living room. Kaiba followed after them and Tea followed him. Kaiba set the box on the coffee table then sat on the couch. Tea sat next to him. Mokuba and Sam sat on two beanbag chairs by their feet. Everyone grabbed their food and Kaiba, Mokuba and Sam both reached for the remote at the same time.

"I'd let go of that if I were you." Kaiba said.

"Funny I was just about to say the same thing." Mokuba said.

"Let go of that remote." Sam said. They all started glaring each other down. Tea got wordlessly and changed the channel to her favorite cartoon. She sat down and started laughing.

"What's so funny." Kaiba hissed.

"That bunny just hit the dog with that mallet." Tea said pointing to the tv. They all turned their heads to what Tea was watching then shrugged and ate their food.

"So what game do you want to play?" Kaiba asked Mokuba shoving some noodles into his mouth.

"Capsule Monster Chess." Mokuba exclaimed.

"But you always win..." Sam whined.

"That's why I want to play."

After dinner they all played capsule monster chess, Mokuba won, followed by Kaiba, then Tea, then Sam. Kaiba sent Mokuba and Sam to bed. Tea went to wash the dishes. Kaiba followed her in to the kitchen.

"Why are you washing dishes that's what maids are for." Kaiba said looking at Tea.

"I know but I dont mind doing dishes. It gives me time to think." Tea said turning around and smiling.

"Think huh." Kaiba said walking over and picking up a dish that she had just washed. "Then i'll help." Tea handed him dishes then he rinsed them and put them in the dish rack.

"Thanks." Tea said. Then both of them were silent reflecting on their own thoughts. I can see why Mokuba said that Seto wasnt mean and that he was his best friend. He's like a whole different person to people he cares about.Its been kind of nice having Tea in the house but I cant help thinking that shes keeping something from me, if her parents were dead or cant get a job then the school would gadly let her work it must be something else. Best not to ask her about it now.

Tea glanced over at Kaiba and saw him frowning.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing." He said shaking his head. Then turning back to do the dishes. Tea looked down at the soapy dishwater then smiled mischeviously.

"Hey Seto." She said.

"What?" he said turning his head to look at him. She splashed him with some soapy water.

"Hey!" he shouted sheilding himself.

"Whats the matter scared of getting wet?" she said splashing him again.

"That's it." He said pulling the rinsing hose and turning it on her. Tea put her arms up to shield her face.

"Aah." She said turning on heel and running out the kitchen. Kaiba quickly grabbed Mokubas squirt gun from one of the drawers where he had confiscated it from before and filled it up with water.

"Ohh Tea." He shouted in a mock sing song voice. He found her hiding behind the couch. "Gotcha!" he shouted then Tea ran away from him out into the garden. Kaiba ran toward the garden then Tea stuck out her leg and he fell into the grass. She started tickling him. Kaiba started laughing and wiggled out of her grasp.

"Who would of thought the great Seto Kaiba is ticklish." Tea teased.

"Do you reallly think anyone else but you would have the nerve to try and tickle me." He said leaning close.

"Yea well someone had to bring you back down to earth." She said smirking.

"What's that supposed to mean." Tea face suddenly turned deadly serious.

"I am Seto Kaiba and I am the worlds greatest duelist." She said mocking him.

"That's not funny." Kaiba said getting up. Tea tackled him back down.

"Oh lighten up I was just kidding." She said smiling.

"Whatever." Kaiba said knocking her off.

Tea smiled at him. Kaiba looked at her. "Tea I've never met a girl like you, your amazing." He said sincerely. Tea smiled and looked up at the stars.

"And I never met anyone quite like you either Seto." Tea smiled.

"Soo Seto what kind of girls have you dated."

"What?"

"You know give your list."

"I am not giving you my list."

"Fine then I'll give you mine."

Tea looked at Kaiba. "Let's see there was you, of course, and this guy named Jim from 6th grade and Yami..."Tea said. Kaiba noticed the flash of hurt in her eyes when she said Yami.

"Do you still love him?" Kaiba asked cautiously.

"Seto I not going to lie to you I do still think about him from time to time and I still want to be friends with him but the person I truly love is you." Tea said. She turned her head from him and looked up at the stars. "You know its funny I use to look at the stars and talk about this same sort of stuff, with Yami, and I havent done it in so long."

"I mean I couldn't even really smile after he dumped me but now, but now for the first time in a long time I can truly smile I am truly happy and its all because of you."

Tea smiled at Kaiba. Kaiba studied her for a moment.

"What?" she asked smiling. Kaiba smirked and set her up.

"What?" she asked again. He made her face him. He kissed her passionitly. Then whispered in her ear.

"Tea I never thought I would be able to be as happy as I am now, again, its all thanks to you." He got up and walked back into the house. Tea chased after him. She finally caught up with him as he was about go into his room.

Tea huffed and puffed up to him. "You know what I just realised, you walk fast." Tea joked. Kaiba smiled at her and wiped some dirt off her cheek.

"You got a little something there." He said laughing.

"Yea well you got something on your face too." She said having to stand on her tiptoes just to wipe it off.

"Looks like we both need a shower." She said. Tea and Kaiba looked at each other and then rushed to into the room.

"I call first!" they both shouted at the same time. They scrambled to get their stuff together. Kaiba got to the door first.

"Ha I win." He said facing her. Tea kicked him in the knee.

"Ow." Kaiba said hopping up and down. Tea rushed into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Hey I got their first." Kaiba said banging on the door. Tea opened it and stuck her tongue out at him.

After they had both showered and dressed. Tea laid down in bed. She saw Kaiba heading out the door. "Where ya going." Tea asked confused.

"To my office, I have work I have to catch up on." He said eyeing her. She looks so good in that big baby blue Tshirt of hers He had noticed it came down her knees. Where did she get that shirt did she buy it that big or did some guy give it to her. Kaiba thought jealously.

"Why cant you just relax for one day, I not ready to go to sleep yet I want to spend some time with you." Tea said.

"Don't want to sleep, eh." Kaiba teased. Tea glared at him and threw a pillow at him.

"You know that's not what I meant."

Kaiba smiled and sat down next to her on the bed. Tea looked up at Kaiba and smiled.

"Thanks." Kaiba shrugged his shoulders.

"So what you want to talk about."

"Anything." Tea said laying down. They talked for a few hours about duel monsters, school, Kaiba's job, Tea's new "job" and anything else that came into their mind. Tea sat up and looked at Kaiba who had laid down. He was laying on his stomach arms folded.

"Your job sounds stressful." She said.

"Let me give you a massage." She grabbed his shoulders and started rubbing them. Tea felt awkward at first, this definintly wasn't like the pregame football massagess she gave Joey. Kaiba didn't seem to notice or anything at all. "Seto." She said. Silence. She glance over at him and saw he had fallen asleep.

She smiled and brushed his bangs off his face. Tea took the moment to study Kaiba, he was wearing silky red sleep shorts and that was it. She blused and laid back on her bed. Seto is so wonderful I just hope that the other guys will accept us being togheter, but if they don't then I am not leaving him, hes the best thing that's come my way since...Yami she thought sleepily. She closed her eyes.

They woke up the next morning and went to school. Tea grabbed Kaiba's hand and started to take him to the courtyard where Yugi and the gang were , she didn't care if they saw her there. I just know they'll be happy for me and if there not then I just have to make them understand that when I with him and I love him and he loves me back and that's all that should matter, right Kaiba looked at her and frowned.

"Tea I don't want to hang out with your little friends." Kaiba muttered.

"Please Seto I have, no we have to do this." Tea said pleadingly. Kaiba looked at her then nodded.

"Alright." He said squeezing her hand tighter.

"Just breathe." Tea whispered to herself as they made their way to the courtyard.


	8. Secret Plots and Goodnight Wishes

Disclaimer-Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh and the snippet of When You Wish Upon A Star is owned by Leigh Harline and Ned Washington

Key

_Italics is song lyrics that no one is singing_

_ someone singing_

"qoutes are speech"

'is dreaming'

/is flashback/

is thoughs

Tea walked over to the courtyard with Kaiba in tow. "Hey guys!"she shouted. Joey and Tristan were playing basketball, Yugi was working on his games, while Duke flirted with some girls, as usual. Joey and Tristan looked over at Tea then stared at her dumbfounded, a basketball hit Joey's head but he didn't notice, Yugi's pirate in a barrel swordsticking game pirate head flew off and Duke just turned and gawked while his fangirls tried to recapture his attention. Mai and Serenity walked up and saw all the guys gawking at Tea and Kaiba.

"Uh oh." Serenity said giving the biggest undestatement of the year.

After they got over the initial shock the gang ran over and toward the couple. "Well if it isn't the nerd herd coming to ruin our day." Kaiba said rolling his eyes. Tea elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow, what?" Kaiba asked. Tea gave him one of those if you don't know I'm not going to tell you looks. "What?"

"Mmhmm like you don't know."

"What?"

"Look…" Tea opened her mouth to say but Yugi cut her off.

"Hi Tea how are you two." He said faking the best smile he could.

"You two, you make 'em sound like a couple Yug" Joey said.

"We are Joey." Tea said sheepishly. Kaiba just stayed silent wearing the arrogant smirk that he was so infamous of his.

"What, I thought we all agreed you weren't going to go out with him last night." Joey said.

/"Tea you cant date him and that's final." Joey shouted.

"Yeah." Tristan and Duke said lamely. But before she could protest they ran off really fast so she couldn't protest. Tea sweatdropped.

"Well I guess they only have good intentions…" Tea said. She turned to where Yugi was but he had already snuck off, not wanting to be caught in the middle. Tea sighed. "Great, just great."/

"No you agreed that me and him weren't going to date then ran off like a idiot." Tea said.

"Look Tea how could ya even think of goin' out wit a guy like Kaiba, he's nothin' but stuck up, no good, arrogant jerk and that's puttin' it very, mildly." Joey said pointing toward Kaiba. Kaiba scoffed.

"Listen Mutt, and this goes for the rest of you geeks too, I can, and will date whomever I want, whenever I want and there's nothing any of you can do about it."

"Err listen hear you jerk, what makes you think ya even good enough for my friend." Joey said grabbing Kaiba's shirt collar. Kaiba glared down at him then wrenched his hand off and tossed him in through the air about five feet.

"Tsk tsk Mutt, how many times do I have to tell you to stay on your leash, otherwise barking chiuawuas like you get hurt." Kaiba said smirking. "Come on Tea." Kaiba said dragging her off. Joey however wasn't done.

"That's it Kaiba, your dead." Joey shouted tackling Kaiba from behind. Kaiba pushed him off.

"You just don't learn do you."Kaiba said tossing his trenchcoat off to the side. "Looks like I just going to have to teach you the hard way." Joey charged toward Kaiba, but Kaiba easily sidestepped Joey's punch and countered with a knee strike to his gut. Joey's eye pupils got small and he coughed up a little blood and crumbled to the ground. "That the best you got Wheeler." Kaiba spat. Joey screamed and lounged at Kaiba but Kaiba easily dodged every thing he threw his way and countred. Duke and Tristan ran up and picked up Joey. "You two looking for a fight or are you just going to go quietly like the whimpering dogs I've turned you into." Kaiba sneered.

"I'm a lover not a fighter." Duke said running off with Joey. Tristan stood his ground for a second looking very nervous. Kaiba rolled his eyes, got into fighting postion then faked a move toward Tristan. Tristan hightailed it toward Yugi.

"C'mon Yugi you know we have to be there for Joey when he wakes up, otherwise I would of beat that punk." Tristan said laughing his fist on his sides and looking toward the air.

Kaiba had picked up his trenchcoat and been making his way back to class, dragging Tea along when he heard the comment. "Oh really." He said standing behind him.

"Ahahaha…ahha…ha." Tristan laughed slowly looking behind him at Kaiba. "Err c'mon Yugi." Tristan said stomping off madly.

Tea was seething mad by lunch. "How could you do that too my friends, its bad enough you beat Joey in a fight but did you have to take away his, and Duke, and Tristan's dignity away too!" she said angrily.

"Look Tea, you knew before we got togheter that I hate those losers, so save the stupid little friendship rant for someone who cares." Kaiba said coldly.

"Friendship rant, friendship rant more like common sense, and those "losers" as you put it are my friends."

"Whatever, you can hang out with those losers all you want I got better things to do." Kaiba said pulling out his bento box (a/n: bento boxes, or obentoo are boxed lunches that usually have rice, veggies, and fish.)

"Oh no you dont." Tea said stomping over to where Kaiba was. "I wasn't finished talking to you." Tea said.

"Well that's just too bad." Kaiba replied. Tea snatched the sushi from out of his chopsticks.

"Yea for you."

"I was eating that." Kaiba said crossing his arms and glaring at her.

"And I was talking to you." Tea replied. For a while they just glared at each other. Tea sighed. "Look Seto will you at least try and to act civily towards my friends, for me." Tea said givng him the puppy dog eyes and pouting. !#$ has she been talking to Mokuba behind my back. Oh well i have already made my desicion on this and the puppy dog pout isnt going to work on me this time, i am going to stand tall and firm on this descion, i am not going to give in

The next thing Kaiba knew he was sitting with Joey, Tristan, Duke, Mai, Serenity, Yugi, and Tea with his cheek resting on his hand. I can't beleive i gave in. Joey, who had gotten a weeks detention while Kaiba had gotten away scotch free, was eating his food and glaring at Kaiba. Duke and Tristan were flirting with Serenity though if she honesty didnt realize it or was just playing hard to get Kaiba didnt know, Mai was staring shamelessly at the captain of the football team who was sitting at the table across from them,and Yugi and Tea were surveying the whole scene, Kaiba was glaring back at Joey and they were eating their food as if snapping their carrots in half was going to snap each other in half.

Tea looked at them and sighed. "Well at least its a start." Tea said to Yugi.

"Hey look at the bright side at least their night fighting."

Suddenly Kaiba and Joey's voices were raised. They were arguing about what happened at battle city. "You weren't even supposed to be in my tournament."

"Yea, well I made it all the way to the finals, so quit callin' me an amateur i already proved that Joey Wheeler is no amateur."

"No, the only reason you were in the finals is because a freak accident caused your opponent to be knocked out, only for you to get what you desereved, a slap in the face by Ra."

"Err Kaiba..." Joey said stalking towards him.

"C'mon man he's not worth it." Tristan said holding Joey back.

Yugi dropped his head. "Guess i spoke too soon."

After school Tea was by her locker gathering her stuff for the day. "Hey Kaiba I have a class meeting today why dont you come over."

"Can't I have work."

"Oh,ok." Tea said packing her stuff away.

"Oh before I forget, here." Kaiba said handing her small package.

"What is it?" Tea asked looking at the package quizzically.

"You'll see, just dont open it before you get home." Kaiba said.

Tea went to the class meeting. "Ok, you all know that October 25 is the school dance, but we what still have to decide is the theme, any suggestions?" Tea asked smiling. Almost everyones hand went straight up. Joey leaned back in his chair.Tea and Kaiba togheter is jus' wrong, I got to think of a way to make them not tigheter anymore.Joey thought. Bakura raised his hand.

"How about a Royal Ball theme, like the one we had back at my home, we could all get dressed up really well and in the end we can nominate a King and Queen of the dance." Bakura said sheepishly.

Everyone thought about it for a minute. "Yea, that sounds like fun." One kid said.

"We could make, sceptors, and crowns, and capes and thrones, it sounds so magical." another girl added.

"Ok, ok everyone settle down." Tea said. "Ok lets take a vote, all in favor of a hoe-down raise your hands." Tea said. Two kids raised their hands. "All in favor of a costume ball raise you hand." Ten kids raised their hands. "All in favor of a royal ball raise your hands." Eleven kids raised their hands. "Ok then its decided, we having a royal ball.A royal ball huh, maybe i can use that too my advantage somehow Joey thought.

Tea called a limo to go home, when she remembered Kaiba's present. She opened the present and saw a key on a heart keychain, and a small slip of paper. She read the message aloud. "Tea this is the master key to the house, it will open every door in the house. Its also the key to my heart. Love always, Seto Kaiba."

"Aww, how sweet." Tea cooed. The limo driver rolled his eyes. When Tea got back to the mansion she noticed Mokuba and Kaiba weren't home yet. "Excuse me do you know where Seto and Mokuba are?" Tea asked one of the maids. "The young masters are at Kaibacorp miss, shall i call them for you?"

"No, thats ok." Well since Seto and Mokuba aren't home i my as well practice my number for the recital

Meanwhile at Kaibacorp, Kaiba was typing furiously on his computer while Mokuba watched tv. "Seto can we got to Kaibaland and hang out?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because i have a lot of work to catch up on since i practically took the day off yesterday."

"Aww Man, ok." Mokuba sighed again. "Seto I'm going to get something to eat, want anything."

"No."

"But Seto you have, to eat, you haven't eaten anything since 11:00 and its six o'clock and you already too skinny."

"Fine get me some Yaki Soba." (a/n: fried noodles)"

"Ok."

Mokuba left Kaibacorp and literally skipped across the street to the restaruant there. "One order of Yakisoba and some onigiri (a/n: rice balls) please?" he said. Then he noticed a capusule monster chess machine. He ordered his bodygurads to take it.

"Hey you cant take that!" the owner shouted coming from the back room as Mokuba snatched up his order. Mokuba left and threw a huge pile of money toward the owner. The owner looked down at it in amazement. "Thank you, come again." He shouted waving his hand like an idiot. Mokuba got ready to cross the street when he heard someone.

"Psst, hey kid come over here." Mokuba looked around and saw no one else.

"Who me?" he asked pointing towards himself.

"Yes you my boy come closer." He looked at the old lady, wearing a green shawl with, deep brown eyes that had little gold flecks in them, that somehow seemed familiar.

"What?" he asked coming towards her.

"I need you help with something." she said.

"What?" Mokuba asked cautiously remembering suddenly that Kaiba had told him never talk to strangers.

"Well you see, I'm very, very old, and I have this magical wishing stone, but alas i have no one to give it too." the old woman said somberly.

"Well why dont you just wish yourself younger."

"Alas the stone only works for those who are pure of heart, and I no longer am, i hoped to give it to someone before it was too late, but as the years went by i still had no one, and now i just want to give it to someone, and i sense something special in you." The old lady said. "So will you help me?" Mokuba nodded. She placed the medium sized purple stone in the palm of Mokubas hand. "Go on, wish for something." she said smiling.

I wish for a chocolate parfait Suddenly a chocolate parfait appeared in front of him. Mokuba eyes went wide. "See I knew i sensed something special in you, now go on and dont forget the number 1 rule."

"What's that."

"Have fun."

"Okay, thanks." Mokuba said waving goodbye to the old woman. He walked to Kaibacorps front door then stopped. I wish Seto would stop working right nowhe thought. Then he sent the bodyguards toward his office and had them put the capsule monster chess vending machine away.

He walked into Kaiba's office and saw him frozen in place with his fingers on the keyboard and some just above it, he was staring at the screen with a blank face. Did I do this Mokuba thought waving his hands in front of his brothers face. I wish Seto was back to the way he was before just before I made the wish he thought. Kaiba started typing furiously on the computer. He looked at Mokuba and his heart skipped a beat.

"When did you get back?" Kaiba asked.

"Just a second ago." Kaiba looked at the clock and saw it had skipped ahead five minutes. He scratched his head.

"I must have dozed off." Kaiba said.

"Yea..." Mokuba said rubbing the back of his head and smiling like he was hiding something. Kaiba noticed this but said nothing, just shoved a chopstick full of Yaki Soba in his mouth and continued working.

Once the old lady was sure that Mokuba had gone inside she put her hands under her face and pulled off her old womans mask, next she shrugged off the green shawl, and pulled out a voice distorter. Where a uncomely old woman once stood now stood a beautiful young woman, with deep brown eyes that had flecks of gold in them, she undid her hair and the long black wavy looks spilled onto her shoulders, she was now wearing a maids uniform. "Yes, have fun little Mokuba while it last, because while i can't use that stupid stone, you can, and soon you will give me everything that I want, and everything that I deserve." she thought grimly. "Money, Fame, Wealth, Kaibacorp, and of course Seto Kaiba himself." she laughed. "He's going to be mine if its the last thing I do, but not before he pays for what he did." she hissed. Then she put on her Kaibacorp staff badge that gained her accesss to his mansion and walked off back into the alley.

When Mokuba and Kaiba got back to the mansion, Tea was sitting on the couch, reading her book.

"Hey Tea." Mokuba said before dashing off to his room.

"Hi,..Moku..ba" Tea shook her head then went back to reading. "How was your day Seto?" she asked casually. He collapsed on the couch and rested his head on her lap. He peered up at her from the gap in between the book and her face.

"Terrible." he sighed.

"Awww what happened." Tea said stroking his hair. He sat up.

"Trust me you dont want to know."

"Try me."

"Ok...turns out i had missed three important meetings the other day, and i got all of the mid-quaterly reports on all the subsidiary buildings of Kaibacorp in one day, i would have two days, but i wasn't actually in the office yesterday. Not to mention i noticed a miscalculated vector on the duel disk which results in a fatal flaw, not to mention, some wise guy decided to present one of his reports in binary, and while i understand binary, its still a pain too hve to translate all that, and i think i'm losing my touch because i cant even account for 5 mins of my life, i checked the security tapes, and i just blanked out for a good 5 mins, 5 mins, what the !#$ was up with that, i dont know, not to mention i had to figure out all the employees pay, today, every single last one, usually you could unload some of that work on the vice-president or ceo, but since, i am both president and ceo and chief engineer, and the primary inventor of all Kaibacorps technology, and Mokuba is too young, i had to do it all, not to mention there was a malfunction in some equpment in one of the labs, and the chief of testing all the products got hurt, i had to give him a whole 6 weeks of paid vaction, not to mention disability leave, just so he wouldnt so sue. So I had to test all that equipmeny myself and while no more dangerous accidents happened i had to overhaul a lot of work and have re design it all. 5 projects, an update to my rpg game, and some virtual reality games. Not to mention my current project the duel disk 3. Oh yeah and did i mention that i still have to figure out the all the house staff and body guards pay today, and do my science project, which i am not going to get an extension on again. Not to mention all the other homework assignments i got left to do."

"Goodness...well tell you what why dont i make dinner first and then help you with some of the work."

"Thanks Tea, but no thanks...I have to do it all myself, or with Mokubas help to prevent future lawsuits."

"O.k."

"But i was wondering if you could save some time in your schedule for my dance recital, its two days from now, at 8:00." Tea asked sheepishly. Kaiba pulled out his pda and looked at the screen,

"sorry Tea I'm busy." He looked her crestfallen face and sighed. "Look I'll see what I can do, but I doubt if i'll..." Suddenly he felt Tea leap into his arms and squeeze him as tight as she could.

"Thank you Seto."

"Tea...I...can't...breath..." Tea let go of him rubbed the back of her head, and blushed. "Sorry."

Kaiba shut himself in his offfice and didnt come out til 1:00am He dragged his feet to the bed and slipped into bed without bothering to take off anything more than his trenchcoat, and one shoe. Tea wokeup at the sound of Kaiba getting to bed. Though she could tell he was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. She laughed when she saw how he had chosen to fall asleep. Then she noticed he hadn't set the alarm clock. I hate to get him up but he'd be mad if i let him sleep in "Seto."she whispered shaking him.

"Unnn." he said swatting her hand away and pulling himself deeper into the covers.

"Seto." she whispered again shaking him.

"Err...what!" he snapped.

"I'm not telling you with that tone of voice"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You forgot to set your alarm."

"Oh, set it on alarm two, dont have to be to work til 9:00."

"ok." Tea said setting the alarm. Kaiba snuggled back into the covers and was about to go to sleep when he heard a pounding on the door.

"Seto, i had a nightmare, can you come in my room and sleep next to me just til' the monsters go away?" He heard Mokuba whine at the other end of the door. Kaiba growled and rolled out of his bed. Kicked off his other boot.

"Just a minute." Kaiba growled. Then changed into his purple Kaibacorp nightshirt and pants while muttering obscenities. He opened the door and grabbed Mokuba's hand. "C'mon." he said yawning, after showing Mokuba that there were no monsters in his room. he turned to leave and go back to his room.

"Setooo." Mokuba whined. Kaiba rolled his eyes, muttered more obscenities under his breath, then climbed in next to Mokuba.

"Now, i'm only staying until you go to sleep your getting to be a big boy okay?"

"Okay." Kaiba stared at the celing grateful his brother never took more than 5 minutes to sleep. But thirty minutes later he still wasnt asleep.

"Seto."

"Yeah."

I cant sleep." He said snuggling closer to him. Kaiba put one arm around him and pulled hiim closer.

"Dont worry there aren't any monsters, and even if there were i wouldn't let anything happen to you." Kaiba said. There that always gets him to go to sleep.

"Seto, i still cant sleep." ARRGGGGHHH

"Okay, Mokuba just try closing your eyes, for me, please." Please, please, please. Go to sleep.

"I tried that." Arrrggghhh

"Why not." he growled.

"Because i just cant." Why me

Meanwhile Tea decided to look out the window, since her asleep was offically disturbed. She squealed in delight at the size of one of stars, even it was actually a planet, and smiled. She bust into Mokubas room and ran over toward his balcony. "Star light, star bright, first star i wish tonight, i wish i may, i wish i might, have the wish tonight." She said really loudly, to make sure Mokuba heard.

"I wish Seto would get along with my friends better." she whispered. Mokuba looked at her oddly.

"Tea what'cha doin."

"Wishing on a wishing star." Tea said.

"A whozit."

"A wishing star."

"Gardner, what mindless garbage are you polluting my brothers head with now?" Kaiba protested.

"Its, not mindless garbage."

"Tea whats a wishing star?" Mokuba asked.

"How about i sing you a lullaby to tell you all about it?" Tea said tucking him back into bed. Kaiba pulled him closer to him and whispered into his ear.

"Mokuba don't believe a word she says." He whispered to make sure Tea didnt hear him.

"All comfy cozy." Mokuba nodded. "Okay not let me see how this goes. Oh yes I remember."

_Tea: When you wish upon a star_ Kaiba opened his mouth to protest but Tea put a finger on his mouth to shush him _Tea: Doesnt matter who you are_ She poked Kaiba where his heart was. _Tea: Anything your heart desires will come to you_ She smiled and leaned over toward Mokuba and stroked his hair out of his face. _Tea_: _If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme When you wish upon a star As dreamers do_ She pulled the bed sheets closer to Mokuba.

After the song the Kaiba brothers appeared to be out like a light. Kaiba had one arm thrown defensivly like over his brother and Mokuba had snuggled close to him. Tea smiled then gave them both a kiss on the forhead. She cut out the light and whispered "Goodnight you two." before shutting the door and heading back into her and Kaiba's room. Mokuba peeked one eye open to make sure Tea was gone before quietly tip toeing over to the balcony window.

"Star light, star bright, first star i see tonight, i wish i may, i wish i might, have this wish i wish tonight." He whispered. "I wish i could spend more time like this with my brother, not at work, but doing normal brother stuff, like going to the park, or camping, or to the amusement park, or to the beach, yeah the beach, that would be so great." He glaced over at his wishing stone on the dresser. I would use that, but i dont want to manipulate my brother like that, i hope this star thing works. He said turning his head toward Kaiba, completely unaware that his brother had heard him get up.

He snuggled back in bed next to Kaiba and fell asleep. Maybe i haven't been spending enough time with the kid. He thought before drifting to sleep.

Meanwhile over at Joey's house, Joey was working on his plan to break Tea and Kaiba up. "Then I put a computer chip under a box, and when he goes to grab it i pull the string and nah that just stupid." Joey said crumpling up another notebook paper. He grabbed another sheet a paper and started to plot again. He smiled and laughed when he finally came up with his plan. Ha, this is perfect, thanks to this buh-rilliant plan, ol' Moneybags won't even be able to hold his head up, let alone date TeaHe stretched and looked at the clock, 1:36. "Time ta hit the hay, i'll tell Tristan da plan ta morrow and come October 25, that rich boy will finally gets whats comin' to him. Sure Tea will be mad at first but then she'll see that this is for her good, that Kaiba's been nothin' but trouble since we first met the guy."

Also around the same time, the girl with the Brown eyes with golden specks watched Tea go back to Kaiba's room and close the door. A smile on Tea's face. Enjoy it while ya can, because when the time is right, i'll make my move, and then i'll finally have everything i deserve.She closed the door of her room. Then looked at herself in the mirror. "Renee (a/n: pronounced Rah Neigh) girl you've really out done yourself, this is so much better than when you snuck those cameras in his room." She smirked and turned on the light. Her entire room was dedicated to Kaiba, every magazine he had ever been in, every picture with him in it, she had a copy on her wall. Including pictures on her wall he hadn't known she had took of him, from the cameras, in his room, in his office, and in every inch of the house. She picked up a picture she had framed of him and stroked it. "Soon dear boy, everything you own, will be mine, including you." she hugged the picture and laughed mancially while the occupants of the house slept blissfully unaware of the dangers and trauma that lay ahead.


	9. Everything According to Plan

Disclaimer-Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh

Key

_Italics is song lyrics that no one is singing_

_ someone singing_

"quotes are speech"

'is dreaming'

/is flashback/

is thoughts

Tea woke up from her slumber and stretched. She looked over at the clock and saw it was 8:00 oh no I'm late for school, oh that's right we have today and tomorrow off. Tea thought sleepily. She walked over to Mokuba's room and peaked in the door. Kaiba and Mokuba were asleep. Tea smiled and shut the door. I should make those guys breakfast, an American style one. Now what are the typical breakfast foods? Tea thought making her way to the kitchen. On her way down the stairs she noticed a door by the foot of the stairs. She looked curiously at the door, remembering what Kaiba had said to her about it when he took her a tour of the house.

/"And over here we have the kitchen." Kaiba said gesturing towards the kitchen. Mai and Serenity and Tea looked at the room in awe, and they had thought Kaiba's room was big. "Over here we have a door which none of you must never ever enter." Kaiba said gesturing to the door then starting to make his way up the steps like it was nothing.

"What do you mean must never, ever enter, you keep customers bodies in their or something?" Mai asked. Kaiba growled.

"Just don't go in there!" he snapped. Tea, Mai, and Serenity looked up at the door. Kaiba growled and started pushing all three girls up the steps. "and we're walking, and we're walking."/

Suddenly Renee came out the room clutching a small camcorder. She froze and looked at Tea. "What were you doing in there?" Tea demanded.

"I was just c-cleaning ma'am" !#$ if she finds out I was recording his room then I'll never get a change to finish up my plan that little brat will just get my magical stone. Renee stuttered.

"With a camcorder?" Tea said narrowing her eyes, her voice threateningly low.

"I was just…taking this with me because I just bought it, then I remembered I had to clean up in there so I just did it real fast before going up to my room." Renee lied. Tea glared at her. I don't believe this…(Tea looked at the name tag) Renee person one bit, but innocent until proven guilty I suppose… Tea glared at Renee and then waved her off to go.

Tea closed the door then made her way to the kitchen. "Let's see, I've read that Americans often eat: cereal, oatmeal, bacon, sausage, pancakes, waffles, orange juice, milk oranges, grapefruit, bagels, toast, cofee, and strawberries." Tea thought aloud. Gosh that's a lot of stuff, if their breakfasts are this big then I'd hate to see their dinner. Tea made all the items then set them on the dining room table.

Tea made her way upstairs then saw Kaiba tossing all all over the place. "What on earth are you doing?" Tea asked dodging a pair of boxers that whizzed by her head.

"Looking for my tie with the little money signs on it." Kaiba said inadverently a pair of briefs on Teas head. Tea pulled the article of clothing off her head then blushedwhen she saw what they were.

"Cant you wear a different one?" Tea asked dodging a business shirt.

"I want that one." Kaiba said glaring at her, as serious as a heart attack. Tea shook her head.

"Men" Tea said throwing her hands up.

"Women." Kaiba muttered tossing yet another business shirt. Tea put her hands on her hips and was about to say something when Kaiba cut her off.

"Make sure Mokubas ready I need him to work at Kaibaland today." Kaiba said tossing a pair of boxers out the door.

Renee walked toward Kaiba's room when the boxers landed in front of her. She picked them up and examined them. They were navy blue with the letters BEWD printed on the waistband. Renee quickly snatched them up and made her way to her room. She opened up her closet and went to a backroom where various articles of clothing, all belonging to Kaiba were gathered. She put the boxers in the closet and then smirked, grabbed a pair of her own shorts that were navy blue as well and shredded them. She grabbed a laundry basket then to pick up clothes off the floor, even as he threw them and put it over over her shorts. She then tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sir." She said sheepishly. He glared over at her. "These are fresh from the wash, where shall I set them?" He looked at the laundry basket then preceded to dig through its contents, he came across the shredded shorts.

"What are these?" he asked.

"I'm sorry sir a pair of your boxers got shredded in the wash."

"How is it every time you do wash something gets shredded?" he growled.

"I don't know sir, please don't fire me." Renee said dropping to her knees and hugging his legs and resting her head on his waist. I know he wont fire me, I've been her too long, as long as I play to his ego.

/6 years ago. A much younger Kaiba hugged his knees and cried in the corner if his room. Gozaboro had whipped him once again for falling asleep instead of doing his work. He looked over at the work table then at the window. A much younger Renee bounced into his room. "Hey Seto, what's wrong?" she asked innocently.

"Gozaboro as usual." The small boy sniffled. "All I did was go to sleep… what so bad about that?" he asked Renee miserably. Renee walked over at him. Kaiba looked at her, she was the same age as him. Kaiba looked at her, she was the same age as him, and very pretty in his opinion but he knew they could never to be togheter, if he even looked at her Gozaboro would surely beat him, or worse her.

"Nothing." She said smiling a big smile.

"If its nothing I wouldn't have gotten this." He said showing her the fresh whip mark on his shoulder.

"Hold on just a second." She said running off. She went to her room and came back with a little first aid kit.

"Take of you shirt." She commanded. He slid off his shirt and she started bandaging him up. He stared at her the whole time.

"Why you lookin' at me?" she asked.

"Your pretty." Kaiba said a little blush spreading across his young face. Renee blushed. Then turned back to her work, not saying a word about what he had said. He turned his head down sadly. Renee walked over to the door and locked it.

"You sleep and I'll do your work."

"But."

"No buts." She said pushing Kaiba on the bed and pulling the covers over him. Renee worked hard until Gozaboro came banging on the door.

"Seto you havent made a peep in four hours, which means you should be finished with you work now! So hand it over, and their better be no mistakes." Renee looked up worried, while she was confident she had all the problems right, she hadn't finished it all.

"Seto you have to wake up." She said shaking him.

"Unn, what?" he said sleepily.

"Open this door!" Gozaboro bellowed. He jumped up fully alert now. He quickly straightend out his hair and clothes so it wouldn't look like he was sleeping. He opened the door. Gozaboro caught site of Renee. "What is she doing here?" he said his voice dangerously low. Kaiba bowed respectivly.

"I'm sorry, she was just saying hi, it was only one quick little second, it wont happen ever again I promise."

"It better not." Gozaboro shouted. "Get out of here you little street urchin." Renee scrambled out of the room. Renee peeked back in and watched Kaiba get yelled at, the only reason he was spared the whip was because there weren't any mistakes on the papers "he had done"

Renee walked back into the room, where Kaiba sat at his desk miserably working on the rest of his assignment. Kaiba looked up at her sadly. "Go away Renee if you don't leave Gozaboro will hit us." He sighed.

"I don't care, you need someone here with you and since you won't let Mokuba why no let me."

"I'd like that but, I do care if Gozaboro hits you, please just leave." Kaiba said his face crestfallen. Renee nodded her head and ran out the room. Then she turned and ran in the room. She kissed him on the cheek.

"I think your cute too." She whispered, then ran out the room. Kaiba blushed, placed a hand on his cheek and smiled.

They had played togheter on the weekends after that. But then Gozaboro had took away Kaiba's weekends, and after Renee's parents died and she was forced to work for Gozaboro to pay off her debts, the had played with each other less and less…/

Renee squeezed Kaiba tighter. "Please let me keep my job." Kaiba sighed. I want to fire her, and yet I can't. !#$ why wont she just quit, she's the only girl I ever hit…albeit I was ten." He thought glaring down at her.

/Gozaboro walked up to Kaiba. "You've been spending too much time with her." He growled.

"Who?" Kaiba asked innocently.

"Don't play dum with me me, you know full well I am talking about Renee." Gozaboro shouted. Kaiba watched his hand twitch on the whip.

"But I like her." He said defiently.

"If you don't take care of her I will, maybe let the authorties know I for a little orphan on my hands, maybe haver her sent to the same one you were at, think she'd like that?" Gozaboro smirked. Kaiba stiffened.

"I'll take care of it." Kaiba said droppin his head.

Gozaboro walked over toward him with the whip. Forcing the boy to look at him eye to eye. He looked up at his eyes that looked so sad, and yet not as sad as they had once been. His eyes were showing less and less emotion, he was showing less and less emotion. Gozaboro smirked. His "training" was paying off. "And you'll do it in the cruelest way you can think of, because the only way to get anywhere in this world is to be ruthless and cruel."

"But I really like her, why cant we friends?" Kaiba asked.

"Friends, friends, don't make me laugh Seto, do you honestly think she likes you boy?"

"Yes."

"Well your wrong, no one likes you, no one has ever liked you and no one will ever like you and the sooner you realize that the better, there is no such things as friends, only suffering, and wheter you'll be the one suffering, or the one dishing it out is completely up to you." He said pulling the whip away from his face. "Now go do as I say, or you'll find yourself in a world of trouble, or better yet maybe I'll send you back to the orphanage and Mokuba will be my heir." Gozaboro threatened, making his way out the room. Kaiba looked down at his work angrily and waited for Renee.

Renee hopped in the room. "Hey Seto!" she said skipping up to him. "Look what I managed to sneak." She said holding up a piece of frou gras. "I know its your favorite." She said beaming up at him, proud to have such a rear treat in her hand. Kaiba looked at it and turned his head.

"I don't want it." He said coldly looking at the wall, he didn't want to face her.

"Why?"

"Because I hate you." He whispered. She looked up at him quizically.

"What did you say I couldn't hear you?" Kaiba turned toward her and faked an angry look at her.

"I said I HATE you!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Wha, why?" she said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Because you're an ugly, horrible, little witch."

"Please whatever I did we can work it out."

"Get out."

"Please you're my only friend."

"I said GET OUT!" he said slapping her across the face. She looked up at him hurt and stunned with a hand to her cheek. Then ran out the room./

Kaiba sighed at the memory. "Fine you can keep you job." He said pulling her off of him. Then he rembarked on his search for the tie with the money signs on it.

Mean while Tea walked over to Mokuba's room. She smiled when she saw him. One of Kaibas trenchcoats and a pair of his pants were on the bed. Mokuba was wearing a white business shirt that went all the way down to the floor, and folded up several times. He was currently trying to put on Kaiba's tie with the little money signs on I, even though it went all the way down to his knees. Mokuba looked at Tea "Mokuba what on earth are you doing?"

"I just want to be like my big brother." Mokuba whined.

"Well all you'll do is hurt yourself wearing his clothes, their much to big." Tea said walking into the room and sitting down on Mokubas bed.

Kaiba walked to the door way then stopped and peeked over when he heard the next comment. "But my big brother isnt paying any attention anymore, its like I don't even have one." Mokuba said sadly. Kaiba dropped his head dejectedly and was about to step in when Tea patted Mokuba on the back and said,

"Mokuba you know your brother loves you more than anything else in the world, he talks about you all the time, you mean everything to him." Tea said reassuringly.

"I know," Mokuba said smiling, "that's why I want to be just like him."

"Well wearing those will only get you hurt."

"They will not, I already didn't finish my math, I'm not taking these off too!" Mokuba shouted, then he tripped over the fabric of the shirt and fell and hit his elbow on the desk. Mokuba began crying. Kaiba instinctivly started to run over to him. Tea kneeled over by Mokuba.

"It's ok Mokuba." Tea said hugging him.

"No its not, why did I have to be the wimpy, little, stupid Kaiba. How come I can't be more like my brother."

"Sssh, your not stupid Mokuba, and your not a wimp."

"Yes I am. I couldn't even finish my math, and my brother always gets his done in like 5 minutes and his is harder!" Mokuba said still sobbing on Tea's shirt.

"Seto is a very tough individual, but he's not perfect and neither are you, we all have flaws and that's what makes you who you are, and as for being dumb, you in no way dumb, you may not be as smart as your brother but he's a friggin' genius and very few people will ever even come close to that, not even people with college degrees, and your certainly not a wimp, your just a regular ten year old kid, with his own unique talents and skills." Tea said.

"And I wouldn't have you any other way." Kaiba said.

"Really?" Mokuba said.

"Really." Kaiba said back. Mokuba broke free from Tea and ran up to Kaiba. He looked up at his brother.

"You pinky promise." Mokuba said solemnly.

"I pinky promise." Kaiba said solemnly locking his pinky with Mokubas. Tea arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Mokuba exclaimed hugging his brother as tight as he could!

Kaiba kneeled down and hugged his brother back. Then he took off his tie over Mokubas head. "What's say we forget about work and head to the beach just us two." Kaiba said smiling at his brother. Mokuba smiled.

"That would be great!" he exclaimed. Kaiba looked up at Tea

"You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not Seto."

"I'll get my swimming trunks." Mokuba squealed. "I'll go get my wet suit." Seto covers up completely even at the beach, I wonder why? Tea thought.

Tea walked with the two up to the driveway where Kaiba was loading their stuff into the back of his Azure. Tea smiled at how great they both looked. Mokuba looked very cute in his little blue swimshorts with tiny green sharks all over them. While Kaiba looked great in his speedo that was designed to look like a shark skin (minus the fin). He also hadn't failed to mention that it was designed for speed and was the fastest swimsuit in the world, and had been designed for people in the olympics. (a/n: I don't own speedo or the olympics) She waved goodbye then went back into the house where she saw Renee once again leaving out of the room.

I got to respect Seto's privacy but why does that maid keep going in there is she stealing something? Best let him deal with that. Tea thought. She decided to put away the dishes from breakfast. She smiled at how much was left over. Even Seto knew that when they said that Americans ate all that food, they didn't mean all at once, and that man can't cook to save his life. She smiled at the memory of Kaiba "cleaning the fish." She put the dishes in the sink, but a maid promptly took over washing them. Tea sighed and went into the living room. "Would the ma'adam like any food or beverage to consume whilst she is watching televison." A butler asked her. She her head no and left. Tea watched tv for awhile, then dozed off. Before she knew it Kaiba and Mokuba were home.

"Hey Mokuba how was your day?"

"Awesome, we went swimming, built a sandcastle ate ice cream, I built another sandcastle while Seto read a book, then he fell asleep so I buried him."

"That part wasn't all that great."

"Yes it was, I built a sandcastle on you, got some old people to take a picture of us." Tea laughed and Kaiba scoffed then turned his head away. "See." Mokuba said handing a picture of Kaiba under a large block of sand with a sand castle on it, Mokuba was standing next ot it giving the victory pose while Kaiba glared at him. Tea laughed some more.

"Hey." Kaiba scoffed glaring at her.

"I'm so sorry Seto, it just so…cute." Tea said bursting into a whole new set of laughter. Kaiba glared at her, and seeing as she had her eyes closed, Kaiba grabbed a pillow off the sofa, and raised it above her head.

"Seto!" Mokuba shouted. Tea looked up at Kaiba in shock.

"What I wasn't going to do it." Kaiba said laughing nervously. Tea and Mokuba still stared at him. "Oh come on." Tea and Mokuba still stared at him. "Oh I give up." Kaiba said throwing his hands up in the air in defeat and stomping up the stairs, muttering obscenities. Then they heard his door slam shut, and more obscenities, then they heard his shower start, and more obscenities, then silence. Mokuba shook his head.

"I love my brother but he can be such a dofus."

Later that night everyone had settled in bed when Renee got up and walked into Kaibas room. She smiled when she saw he was in a pair of red silk pants but nothing else. He was turned over on his side facing the the door and Tea wasn't in bed. He didn't have the covers on him. She raised up the camera and took a picture of him. She sat down next to him and moved his bangs to the side. He shivered. She got up and started straightening up his room a bit. Renee glanced over at Kaiba and seeing as how he was still shivering pulled the covers up close to him. Tea walked in and had to clasp a hand over her to keep from screaming.

"What are you doing in here?" she hissed.

"I'm sorry ma'aam I was just straightening up." Renee said bowing respectivly. Tea glared at her suspicously..

"At 2:00 in the morning?" Tea hissed.

Kaiba woke up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "What's going on?" he asked Tea.

"I think she's up to something." Tea said pointing a finger toward Renee. He looked over at Renee.

"Like what?"

"I don't know but she claimed she was just straightening up."

"Oh is that all, go back to sleep the maids and butlers do that, when I don't go to work or the office."

"And you trust her?"

"Its not that I trust Renee, I don't, but I know she wouldn't mess with me in my sleep, and even if she did, she wouldn't get away with it." Kaiba said matter of factly. Foolish boy, I've been coming in herre and doing stuff that I wasn't supposed to do for years Renee thought evily. Like setting up cameras in your room, taking still photos of you asleep, and you lucky I haven't went further…but as they say good things come to those who wait.

"Mr. Kaiba I am sorry for disturbing your slumber may I go now?" Renee said sickingly sweet. Kaiba waved her off. Speaking of which time to cause a little chaos.

She walked into Mokuba's room and bent down and whispered in his ear, "You know your brother only took you to the beach today out of pity, your worthless, and your brother would be much happier without you." She whispered in his ear.

"Better off without me." Mokuba whimpered in his sleep, then turned away from Renee.

"Yes better off without you." She whispered in his ear. It wasn't long before was whimpering in his sleep, tossing and turning vecause of a nightmare he was having.

'Kaiba stood over Mokuba, glaring down at him. "Hey Seto, want to play a game of chess." Mokuba said stepping forward toward him. (a/n: I took the following line directly from the anime.)

"Not another step closer." He said glaring at him. (a/n: I took the following lines directly from the manga)

"S-Seto…" "

Ah…I" Mokuba stammered.

"I've felt your patheric, clinging, losers gaze staring at my back for years. Mokuba until you realize that there is no such thing as brotherly love, you will always be a loser." Kaiba shouted. (a/n: the rest of the story lines don't come from the anime/maga unless otherwise stated.)

"Why don't you do me a favor and stop ruining my life!" Kaiba shouted angrily shouted at Mokuba. Kaiba turned on his heel and walked off into the shadows.

"Big brother come back!" Mokuba shouted.'

Kaiba started shaking Mokuba to wake up him up. He had woken up with an uneasy feeling and went to check on Mokuba.

"Big brother come back." Mokuba mumbled.

"I'm right here Mokuba." Kaiba said worriedly, trying desperately to wake him up. "Please open your eyes." Mokubas eyes fluttered open and Kaiba breathed a sigh of relief. Mokuba cried and threw himself into his brothers arms. He cried on his shoulder.

"Brother I dreamt you had left me because you didn't like me anymore!"

"Ssh, Mokuba it was only a dream, I'd never leave you, and I will never stop loving you, you're my whole world and I'd never give that up."He suddenly remembered all the stuff Kaiba had went through so he wouldn't have too, and how his brother used to be, and how whe was now.Maybe that's the whole problem, maybe I have been ruining your whole life. Mokuba thought sadly. He loosened up his grip on his brother neck and pulled away from his brothers embrace.

"Your right Seto, I know you love me, just like I love you." Kaiba smiled and held out his pinky.

"Brothers forever?" Mokuba locked at his pinky with Kaibas.

"You know it, forever until the end of time." Mokuba said faking a smile. Kaiba studied him for a second.

"Do you want me to stay in here until you fall asleep."

"No, I'm good."

"You sure." Mokuba nodded.

"Okay." Kaiba said kissing Mokuba on the forehead. "Go to sleep." Kaiba said patting him on the back.

Tea watched the scene, then watched Kaiba go back to hi room. I just know that Renee person had something to do with this. Tea thought. She went downstairs to find her and saw her come out that room again. I finally have all his journal pages photographed and ready to be copied. Renee thought, when she bumped into Tea.

Renee bumped into Tea, "Excuse me." Renee said bowing respectivly then running before Tea could say anything. There something going on here and I'm going to find out. Tea thought. Just breathe she thought remembering Kaiba's advice. She inhaled and exhaled deeply then opened the door to the room. She looked around and didn't see anything all that bad about the room. She saw a bed, a buch of pictures, hanging on the wall, and table with a black notebook on top of it.

Tea walked over to the notebook and saw it had gold lettering that read Duel Monsters. She opened the cover the manufacturers of the notebook had put this journal belongs to , and beside it in childish, blockish, messy handwriting Seto Nakatani. There was a line through that name and the name Seto nobody and a line, under it that it said Seto Kaiba with parenthesis under it that said I have a last name again! in bold letters. Tea put the book down.

She looked around the room and saw various pictures of Mokuba and kaiba togheter, and one picture of Gozaboro and Mokuba and Kaiba togheter, under it was a sticky note that read, note to self do not take down this picture until you've gotten over it. She walked along the walls til she came to a picture in a tarnished, spray painted gold picture frame. She carefully picked it up and and examined the picture closely. There was a woman with long black hair and srormy blue eyes like Mokubas. She was tall and lean and was wearing a black dress. The man in the picture was muscular with wide broad shoulders and fit waist. He was wearing a navy blue suit and had brown hair and blue eyes like the mans and was clutching a new looking blue eyes white dragon plushie. Tea loked over at the bed at the corner and saw a old looking blue eyes white dragon plushie placed carefully on top of it. She turned back and looked at the photo and was about to put it back when it was snatched from her hands.

"Don't touch this, don't ever touch this!" Kaiba shouted glaring daggers at her.

"Seto…I"

"What are you doing in here, didn't I tell you never to come in here."

"Seto I saw one of you housekeepers…what was her name…Renee keep coming in here, so I investigated."

"Renee is the only other perosn besides Mokuba allowed in here. You on the other hand I specifically forbade you from ever sleeping foot in here."

"Well how was I supposed to know that and how can you trust her more than me!" Tea shouted.

"Who said I trusted her…or you for that matter." Kaiba said coldly. Tea slapped him hard across the face. Kaiba put the picture back on the wall then walked up to her. "Don't try to make me the bad guy here you traiterous!#$, I let you go into every room in the house except this one, I get up to get some water and where I do I find you…snooping around where you don't belong, nosily picking your way through my personal business." He said his voice low and menacing.

"Seto its not like that." Tea said backing up tears in her eyes.

"Isn't it?" he said mockingly.

"No, I think your maid is up to something."

"Well I think your up to something." He sneered. Tea slapped him as hard as she could across the face, so hard his head actually turned. For a moment no one said anything a dead silence hanging over the air. Kaiba turned his head and glared at Tea, and raised his hand as if he was going to slap her. Tea backed into the wall. Kaiba stepped forward. "How dare you." He growled his voice low and deadly. Time to teach her a lesson he heard Gozaboro's voice say. No what am I doing? Kaiba thought looking into Teas fearful eyes. Kaiba grabbed his shaking hand and then put them both down by his sides. "Get out of here, I'll deal with you in the morining, and you better not run off, or hide in some other room or the consequences will be far worse." He hissed. Tea ran up to their room and flopped herself on the bed and began crying. I just wanted to help.

Kaiba stared at the picture of his parents on the wall. He picked up his notebook, clicked out the pen and wrote in it. Then he grabbed his blue eyes white dragon plushie and laid on the bed. He stared at it for a second. Why do children like these things so much, it childish to sleep with one and yet… Kaiba hugged it close to him and stared at the ceiling. How does that Gardner girl get to me so badly…she gets me so worked up sometimes and then she turns around and makes me so happy, which is a big deal, for me. He thought before drifting off to sleep.

Tea however had not had such an easy time sleeping. She worried about the next day, the day of her recital. What's he going to do with me, he definitely wont come to my recital now, if I make it there alive that is. She hugged his pillow tight. She loved how it smelled just like him, and yet it brought her little comfort. She cried herself to sleep. Little did anyone know someone was watching them. Renee smirked looking at everyone through the various camera points she had secretly installed around the house. Excellent, everything's going according to plan She touched the monitor where Kaiba slept peacefully. Soon Seto you will be mine.


	10. Mokubas Dilema

Disclaimer-Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh

Key

_Italics is song lyrics that no one is singing_

_ someone singing_

"qoutes are speech"

'is dreaming'

/is flashback/

- is thoughs -

Mokuba woke up early and glanced at the clock, it was 8:00. He grabbed his stone, got dressed, and snuck outside. He walked along Domino looking around the neighborhood. He stopped at the park and got on the swing. He swung as high as he could until he saw Tristan and Joey talking to each other, Yugi was nowhere in sight. Mokuba jumped off the swingand sailed through the air landing on his feet. -All right new personal record!- He thought to himself. Then he ran over to where Joey and Tristan were talking.

"So you really think this is going to work?" Tristan asked.

"O'course it'll work, come time for the dance Kaiba 'll be outta our hair for good." Joey said pumping his fist in the air. "O'course if that don't work I could always giv' Kaiba the ol' one-two-three." Joey said punching the air.

"Then again maybe we should giv' the guy a shot Joey." Tristan said. "I mean we can trust Tea." Tristan said. They continued walking until the spotted Mokuba jumping off the swing and running over to them.

"Hi Joey, hi Tristan." Mokuba shouted running over to them.

"Hey there Mokuba." Joey and Tristan said at the same time.

"Can I hang out with you guys for a little while." Mokuba asked.

"I dunno…" Joey said. -How are we suppose' ta work out my buhrilliant plan if Mokuba is aroun'.-

"Please…" Mokuba said giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Well only if its okay with your brother." Tristan said, happy to find a way out of it.

"Seto's not here right now." Mokuba said.

"Maybe some other time." Joey said turning to walk off.

"I'll buy you guys all the food you can eat." Mokuba added.

"Well why didn' ya say so!" Joey said running at impossible speeds back towards Mokuba, a dust cloud behind his feet. Mokuba and Tristan face faulted. "Wha'? Was it something I said?" Joey said a blank look on his face.

"That guys got a stomach like a black hole." Tristan said twitching, and still laying on the ground next to Mokuba.

"Or a black lab." Mokuba said twitching next to Tristan. Mokuba and Tristan got up.

"Who you calling a black lab, wait a sec' wha's a black lab." Joey said dumbly. Mokuba and Tristan facefaulted. They got back up.

"It's a dog." Mokuba snickered.

"Errr…Moku..ba.." Joey said stalking towards Mokuba.

"Joey chill he just a kid." Tristan said holding him back. Meanwhile Mokuba had already started walking off. Mokuba turned around and whistled and waved for Joey and Tristan to hurry up.

"C'mon, Tristan, last one there is a kuriboh." Joey said running off laughing his mouth open. Tristan shook his head, but decided better of saying anything.

"Hey wait up!" Tristan shouted running back towards the group.

When they got to Calorie Burger they ordered their meals and were pretty silent for awhile. -Maybe Tristans right maybe we should give Kaiba a chance, I mean its like Tristan said I have complete faith in Tea- Joey thought. -Maybe I should ask Joey how to be a better brother to Seto, so I can quit ruining his life.- Mokuba thought sadly. -I am not a kuriboh!-Tristan thought dumbly. Mokuba watched Joey eat his food, he had seen Joey eat before when they were on the blimp at battle city but now he was eating much neater, he had been working on the same fry for 5 minutes now. Mokuba took a sip of his chocolate shake.

"Umm, Wheeler-sama…" (a/n: sama is something you add on to the end of someones name so that your saying it a much more respectible and honorable way, such respect is usually only given to people who are considered higher status then you, and not just a little higher, a lot higher.) Mokuba began. Joey looked up shocked, no one had ever called him what before.

"Wha' is it Mokuba?" Joey said, after he had stopped choking on his fry.

"Can you teach me how to be a better brother?" Mokuba asked sadly. This time it was Tristans turn to choke on his food.

"What did you just say." Tristan asked shocked.

"I want Wheeler-sama to be my brother sensei." (a/n: Senseiteacher) Mokuba said. Tristan started cracking up.

"Joey…a…sensei….bwa hahahaha" Tristan said pointing and laughing at Joey tears running out of his eyes.

"Tristan…"Joey growled and then put Tristan in a choke hold.

"Gah…I give." Tristan said.

"Well are you going to help me or not." Mokuba said annoyed. Joey calmed down and looked at Mokuba seriously.

"Mokuba from everythin' I seen you're a great brother."

"No, I'm not I'm ruining my brother's life." Mokuba said trying to keep himself from crying.

"Wha' are ya talkin' about Mokuba ya' are ya' brothers life." Joey said.

"Yea, I've never seen a closer set of brothers then you two, Kaiba would, and had risked everything to keep you safe, if he thought you were a bad brother he wouldn't have done all the things hes done to try and protect you." Tristan added.

"That's the whole problem, I'm ruining his life." Mokuba shouted no longer able to hold the tears back.

"Mokuba no your not, seriusly can ya' even name one time ya' ruinied your brothers life?" Joey said.

"I've been ruining his life since that day I was born, I read a part of my brothers journal and it said that our Mom died giving birth to me, then after our father died and we went to the orphanage, I stopped him from getting into a good family because no one wanted me, so we ended up with Gozaboro, not to mention duelist kingdom and that whole thing with Noa." Mokuba shouted.

"Mokuba none of that is ya' fault you cant blame ya' self for that." Joey said.

"He's right it was all just a sad coincidence." Tristan added.

"No its not, its all my fault!" Mokuba shouted then ran out the door.

"Hey come back!" Tristan shouted chasing after Mokuba. Mokuba looked behind and saw Joey and Tristan chasing after him. -I wish I was back in my room- Mokuba thought rounding a corner. Mokuba disappeared just before Joey and Tristan rounded the corner.

"Where'd he go?" Tristan asked looking around.

"Dang it!" Joey shouted punching the wall.

"He got away from us." Tristan said.

"Well where eva' he's I hope he's safe." Joey said. -That tears it. Kaiba is goin' down. I maybe able ta trust Tea but I cant trust Kaiba, he obviously doesn't even treat 'is brother right- Joey thought angrily.

Mokuba flopped on his bed and started crying. Mokuba heard a knock on his door. "Mokuba you dressed yet its already 9:45, I planned to leave earlier than this." Kaiba said adjusting his tie. Suddenly Mokuba remembered what Tristan said.

/ "Yea, I've never seen a closer set of brothers then you two, Kaiba would, and had risked everything to keep you safe, if he thought you were a bad brother he wouldn't have done all the things hes done to try and protect you."/ -Maybe the answer isn't to be a better brother, its to be a worse one, I hate that Seto wont like me much anymore…but if it means he wont ruin his own life so I can have a better one then so be it.- Mokuba thought miserably.

"No, I'm not done yet, so why don't you take the stick out and get off my back loser." Mokuba shouted. Kaiba froze. -What he just say?- Kaiba thought confused.

"Are you feeling okay Mokuba?" Kaiba shouted behind the door.

"I'm fine." Mokuba said coldly. "Just go to work by yourself, I don't want to come today." Mokuba shouted. Kaiba glanced at the door sad, and confused walked slowly off. A few minutes later Mokuba saw Kaibas limo pulling out the driveway.

Mokuba walked down stairs and opened the door by the foot of the stairs. He grabbed Kaibas BEWD plushie then walked into the living room. He layed down on the couch and hugged the bear tight. Tea came down stairs and saw Mokuba crying on the sofa. Forgetting her own problems with Kaiba for the moment she walked over to him.

"Hey Mokuba why are you so sad?" Tea asked. Mokuba glared at her then continued watching tv.

"I don't want to talk about it." Mokuba said somberly.

"Well, you feel a whole lot better if you talk about it." Tea said.

"I said I don't want to talk about so save your loser rants for someone who cares." Mokuba said storming off into his room, plushie in hand.

Tea shook her head. -One thing those two definitly have in common is having a whole lot to say, and not speaking a word of it- Tea thought remembering how Kaiba had treated her that moring.

/Kaiba barged into his room and started rummaging around for what he was going to wear to work, finally deciding on a white shirt, a black tie, and black pants. Tea watched Kaiba afraid of when he finally was going to snap at her about last night.

"Ummm…Seto look I want to say I'm sorry…"she began.

"Shut up Gardner." Kaiba snapped. Then he went into the bathroom to change. Tea looked down.

"Seto please, I just want to talk."

"All you ever want to do is talk, well I don't so save your little loser rants for someone who cares." Kaiba said coming out the bathroom, having trouble with his tie. He walked out the room and outside to the next room over, which was Mokubas. Tea looked down worriedly. Kaiba came back into the room upset, about something.

"Seto whats wrong?" Tea asked concerned.

"Its nothing." Kaiba lied.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be so upset."

"I don't want to talk about."

"Seto just tell me, I want to help."

"I said this conversation is over!" Kaiba said about to storm out the door. "And don't think I've forgotten about last night…your not off the hook that easy." Kaiba said slamming the door. Tea ran back upstairs upset, when she saw Mokuba walk out his door, down the steps and into the room. She turned back and slammed the door shut to "her" room./

Mokuba fiddled with the stone in his hands. When Renee walked into the room. Mokuba looked up at Renee surprised. "Renee you…" Mokuba began. Renee stiffenned. "Have the same eyes as this lady I met on the street who gave me this cool rock." Mokuba said.

-You fool that was me.- "Oh really…that's pretty interesting." Renee said sickly sweet.

"Yea." Mokuba said. "Renee can I ask you important question?"

"Sure."

"You use to know my brother, right?"

"yeah…"

"Well do you think he really that much of a different person from when he first moved in here…and now."

"Yes. I do."

"I knew it, I'm ruining his life." Mokuba said throwing himself on the bed. "Master Mokuba your not runinig his life."

"Yes I am!"

"Your brother loves you, I hardly think that counts as ruining his life." \

"But he would be so much better off without me, maybe I should run away."

"Don't do that, its not safe."

"It is if I have this." Mokuba said holding out the wishing stone.

"Your cool rock, how will that help?" Renee said, faking cluelessness.

"It grants me any wish I want watch."

"I wish that I had on a smaller version of what Seto wore at battle city." Mokuba said aloud. Suddenly his brown vest, blue and white top and jeans changed into a smaller version of what Kaiba had wore at battle city. "I wish I had a chocolate parfait." Mokuba said again. A chocolate parfait materalized on his desk. Mokuba grabbed it and dug in.

"Well if your sure that you will be safe, then you should do what you feel is best, even if it means running away from your brother." Renee said walking out the door. Mokuba put the parfait down and layed on his bed.

"What to do, what to do?" Mokuba said to himself.

Several hours later Tea was scrambling around the house looking for her outfit for the dance. A beautiful white dress that had a tight corset middle and flowed down all the way to the floor. And whose sleeves were a white silk that stopped a little bit down her shoulder, and a lite, whire, translucent material that flowed down the rest of her arm and onto her hand and when over her thumbs and had a triangle point on her hands. The skirt of the dress looked like it was small but when she grabbed the edges it spread out to reveal a very large skirt, like those a flamingo dancer wears. "Where is it, where is it." She said scrambling around.

"Where's what Tea?" Mokuba asked.

"My dress, I have to find my dress." Tea said hurriedly.

"Why?"

"For the recital, I have to find because I cant do my number without it, and this time I managed to pull the last spot, for the recital."

"What's your recital going to be about."

"I get to do a number my way, from one of my all time favorite musicals, West Side Story (a/n: I don't own West Side Story.)

"Which one?"

"You'll see, your brother's coming. He is coming isn't he."

"I don't know he was pretty ticked off last night." Tea sighed. -Tonight is going to be a disaster.- Tea thought. After some hunting they found the dress, in the closet Tea and Kaiba shared, hidden under Kaiba's vast amounts of trenchcoats.

Kaiba was working hard on his work when he glanced at the time. -I guess I was supposed to go to Tea's recital tonight. But I cant go if I don't know the time- Kaiba smirked. He threw the clock against the wall. "Oops." He said sarcastically. Then he went back to his work.

Meanwhile Tea got the recital and went backstage. She saw Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, and Mai sitting in the front row, but she didn't see Kaiba anywhere. She glanced over the curtain for the hundreth time, then sighed and started getting ready to go on.

Kaiba couldn't concentrate on his work anymore. All he could think about was Tea. He sighed for the millionth time then closed his laptop. He grabbed his briefcase and headed out the door. He stopped at the flower shop and bought a dozen of the most expensive long stemmed red roses he could find. He looked at his watch. -!#$ Tea's performance was on in a matter of minutes.- He paid for the roses. "Domino High Auditorium and step on it."

Tea sighed. Her number was about to begin and Kaiba still hadn't showed up. "Miss Gardner…your on in 5." Said the stage manager. Tea nodded her head. Then finished brushing her hair. She clipped part of her back with pearl clips, then put on silver butterfly necklace her mother had given her. She paused and stared at herself in the mirror. Soon it was time to go on. She prepared herself just offstage to go on.

Kaiba burst into Domino High running through the hall ways to the auditorium. -I hope I'm not to late- Kaiba thought to himself.


	11. Tea's Recital

Disclaimer-Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh Stephen Sondheim owns I Feel Pretty (stage lyrics), which I strongly recommened you reading, since doesn't allow song fics anymore, and it was important to the dance recital.

Key

_Italics is song lyrics that no one is singing_

/_ someone singing/_

"quotes are speech"

'is dreaming'

/is flashback/

- is thoughts -

Tea looked at the stage, The curtains blocked her view of the audience. She saw the stage crew dashing at break neck speeds setting everything up. Tea laced up her toe shoes tightly around her tights then took her place onstage. -just breathe- she told herself. -whose advise was that again, oh yeah Seto's...- Tea shook her head and wiped away the Teas beginning to brim on her eyes before she shed them.

Kaiba came busting into the auditorium, flowers in hand, just in time to see the lights dimming and the curtains rising. Tea was onstage sitting on a white stool, looking in a mirror and pretending to fix her hair.

Tea was humming loudly. "Someone sure is happy" cooed one of the girls on stage.

"Yea you seem to be in a good mood." agreed another girl. Tea stopped messing with her hair and stood up.

"Happy, in a good mood, I feel better than that, i feel...i feel..."

/_Tea:_ _I feel pretty oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and bright and I pity any girls who isn't me tonight_/ Tea sang getting all the other girls up out of their seats. -Oh gosh what's the next line, i cant remember what's next, i cant do this.- Tea froze. All the other girls looked at Tea expectantly. The music restarted back in the place where she was supposed to be at but Tea still didn't budge, sweat ran down her face.

Some people began snickering in the audience. Tea ran off stage. All the other girls looked at each other and then ran off stage. "Chotto matte kudasai (a/n: means Please wait a moment) folks there's just a slight technical difficulty, her mikes not turned on properly, don't worry we'll fix it. It'll be just a moment so don't go anywhere onagaishimasu (a/n: one way to say please.)" One girl said covering for Tea then running off the stage.

Kaiba ran backstage. "Hey you cant come back here." said the stage manager, a small weaselly looking boy with bright orange hair and big square, black, coke bottle glasses. Kaiba glared down at him.

"Whose going to stop me." He said his voice low and menacing.

"M-me." stuttered the stage manager.

"You and what army." Kaiba said glaring down.

"Me and this army." said the stage manager pushing on Kaiba's chest. Kaiba didn't budge an inch while the small stage managers feet slid around on the floor. Kaiba rolled his eyes and pushed the guy to the side. The stage manager got up and dusted himself off. "Ok, buddy put up your dukes." The stage manager said, in his small nasally voice jumping up and down. Kaiba rolled his eyes and then picked up the guy and hung him on the coat rack. "Hey no fair." shouted the stage manager, throwing a punch at Kaiba and ending up spinning around, getting himself more tangled on the hook and missing Kaiba completely. Kaiba looked at the guy then shook his head and went more toward the back to find Tea.

"What happened out there." asked one of the dancers, a purple haired girl, with a pink dress on that was similar to Teas.

"I don't know Kira I was just froze, i cant go back out there." Tea said turning away from Kira's concerned amber eyes.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to." sneered one of the other girls, dressed in a black dress that was similar to Teas as well. She tossed her back long, pin straight, dark brown hair and smirked. "My performance of course, went without a hitch, I deserved to go on last. Your undeserving of such a good spot." She said her dark, green eyes glaring down at Tea.

"Shove it Rei just because you've danced in New York doesn't mean your all that, as i recall your parents moved you here with your grandparents because you kept getting picked on after you got booed off the stage." said another girl, also in a pink dress like Teas. Her jet black hair was pulled back in to a ponytail and her periwinkle eyes glaring with the lights of war at Rei. Rei smirked,

"and as I recall you tried out for Kara in Mr. Taka's musical, but you didn't get the part, and i did, but then you never did quite measure up to me." Rei smirked holding out her hand to her chest, making fun of the other girls height.

"Err...Rei." shouted the other girl stomping toward Rei.

"Calm down, shes not worth it Yumi." Tea said holding her back.

"Your right she's not." Yumi said still glaring at Rei.

Just then Rei noticed Kaiba who had been standing there the whole time, unknown to all the girls. "Your...your Seto Kaiba, I'm your biggest fan, can i have your autograph, Ami go get my autograph book." Rei said sweetly to Kaiba then barked orders to Ami, a small girl, who was also wearing a black dress like Teas (a/n: to see a description of Teas dress again go back to the last chapter.), with short light brown hair, and thin rectangle glasses, with no frame, and light brown eyes.

"Yes, Rei, right away Rei." she said dashing off. Kaiba glared down at Rei. -He looks even better in person- Rei thought.

"Hi, Seto, can i call you that, i am your biggest fan, did you get the package i sent you, my mother baked those cookies herself. I cant begin to tell you what an honor it is to finally meet you, I admire your work, and am not just talking about duel monsters, which by the way i still think your the best in the world, that Yugi Moto punk must have cheated or something..." (a/n: The preceding paragraph in no way reflects the views of the authoress, Yugi is actually one of my fav characters, i wrote that paragraph from Rei's point of view.) Kaiba walked past her and walked over to Tea.

"Hey, Tea what's wrong." Kaiba asked.

"What happened out there, you just froze." He asked her concerned.

"I did...I can't go back out there." Tea said crying. Kaiba wiped the Tears from her face.

"Yes, you can, I know you can do this Tea." Kaiba said reassuring.

"But what if I mess up, what if i get stage fright what if..." Tea said. Kaiba put a finger on her lip to shush her.

"Tea no matter what happens I am here for you, so go onstage and dance, I'll be right here cheering you on." Tea nodded then hugged Kaiba tight. Kaiba looked up at Rei.

"And as for you, Rei..." He said, saying her name as if it was poison. "Your right about one thing, I am the best, and that's why I am in love with Tea, because I only love the best. And as for your mothers nasty cookies, yeah i got them, but i dumped them in the trash, the only thing i regret is that i cant dump you in the trash, because if theirs one thing i cant stand its idiotic little bullies like you. Now if you excuse me, I have to go cheer my girlfriend on." Kaiba said, then he kissed Tea and walked back out into the audience and took a seat. Ami came running up to Rei.

"Heres your autograph book Rei."

"Err, shut up." Rei said smacking the autograph book out of Ami's hands.

"Shutting up." Ami said scurrying towards Rei, who had stomped off to take her place on stage.

The lights dimmed. The girls took their place on stage. Tea in the center in her white dress. With Yumi and Rei on one side, with Yumi in a pink dress then Rei in a black dress, and Kira and Ami on the other side, with Kira in a pink dress and Ami in a black dress. The curtains rose and Tea began to pretend to be fixing her hair, sitting on a white stool. "Someone sure is happy." cooed Ami. "Yea some sure seems to be in a good mood." agreed Yumi. Tea stopped messing with her hair and stood up. "Happy, in a good mood, i feel better than that, I feel...I feel..."

/_Tea: I feel pretty oh pretty, oh so pretty, i feel pretty and witty and bright and I pity any girl who isn't me tonight_/ Tea sang getting all the other girls up out of their seats. The other girls twirled around when Tea stood them up then looked at her.

/_Tea: I feel charming oh so charming its alarming how charming I feel and so pretty I can hardly believe that I'm real._/ Tea twirled over to the mirror. The other girls stood on tip toe and danced their way over by Tea.

/_Tea:_ _See that pretty girl in that mirror there: Who can that attractive girl be._/ Tea turned toward Rei and started dancing with her. /_Tea: Such a pretty face Such a pretty dress Such a pretty smile Such a pretty me_/ Tea said letting go of Rei and spinning her away, purposely too hard right off stage. Rei stumbled backstage and fell on her butt. Rei growled and then faked a smile and danced back onstage.

Tea twirled around started dancing circles around Rei, ticking her off. During the entire number she kept tyring to one-up her or tripped her, but Tea always landed on her feet, and ended up handling the whole thing with grace and refinement, backflipping, twirling, leaping and prancing like it was supposed to happen, no one was going to ruin her number.

Tea came to a stop then stood on tiptoe and danced to center stage followed by Ami. All the girls surrounded Tea and twirled around non stop. While Tea danced around the center of them randomly putting her hands under her chin in a ain't I cute gesture. All the girls except Tea came to a stop and twirled around so that they were in straight line then linked arms, Ami linked with Yumi, and Rei linked with Kira, so that dresses were in the color pattern, pink, black, pink black, Tea twirled in between them and bowed gracefully on tiptoe.) The girls twirled around Tea unlinking arms slowly while Ami and Kira stayed in place Yumi and Rei crossed over to the other two girls in front of Tea there pink and black skirts billowing around them.

As the last notes of song ended they twirled back to center stage. They all stopped twirling in place and raised their arm and leg eloquently around Tea. Tea in the center ther hands framing her face. /_Tea:For I'm loved by a pretty wonderful boy._(Tea held the note a bit)/ Then Tea got up and they all split up then twirled off stage at the end music.

The crowd gave a standing ovation with Kaiba clapping the loudest. The curtain closed briefly then all the dancers in Tea's company was onstage and took a bow. Tea smiled triumphantly. Yumi, who was the student president of the wing weaver dance company stepped forward.

"Thank you, for coming to see this wonderful performance, lets hear it again for the girls huh?" Yumi said. The crowed applauded again. "Now please remember to drive safe and please leave any change that you can, because without you we wing weavers would cease to exist. Thanks again and come back next show, bring your friends." The crowd began to file out while some people went to the backstage area to greet the various girls they had come there for. Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Mai, Serenity, and Duke went back stage followed by Kaiba.

"That was great Tea." Serenity said.

"Yeah, you were awsome" Joey said pumping his fist in the air. Duke gave her the thumbs up.

"You were amazing, Mon chereri" Duke said.

"Hun, i usually just think that dancing is boring, especially your kind but you had me glued to my seat." Mai said giving her the victory sign and winking.

"Uh, thanks Mai, I think." Tea said, a bead of sweat running down her face. Tristan and Yugi laughed, then turned toward Tea.

"I've never seen a better performance i give it a A+." Yugi said.

"It was all right...Oh who am i fooling girl you were great!" Tristan added. Kaiba just watched them.

"Tea you were better than great you floated around the stage with all the grace of a swan, and your singing was like a sweet melody of bells ringing softly in the twilight, i couldn't believe that I got to watch you for free, I'd give up a thousand lifetimes just to watch you dance across the stage, mi amour." Kaiba said bowing down and kissing her hand. Tea blushed.

"Well, I couldn't of done it without you Seto, thank you for giving me the courage to go up there." Tea said to Kaiba. Kaiba wrapped his arms around her waist, and Tea wrapped her arms around his neck. Kaiba and Tea shut their eyes and kissed a slight blush tracing their features.

"Awww..." cooed Mai, Serenity, Yumi, and Kira. The couple turned around and broke apart from each other, they had completely forgot that anyone else was in the room, for them time had stopped and everyone else had simply disappeared.

They glanced down at the floor and blushed. "You guys..." Tea finally said.

"Its ok, it was cuute." cooed Kira, holding her hands together and putting them by her face. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"We should celebrate." said Yugi.

"Yea." cheered all the others, except Kaiba. Just then Rei and Ami came over. Rei walked over to Tea and glared down at her.

"You may have won this round Gardner, but rest assured, I'm not through with you yet." Tea glared back up her.

"Its that supposed to be a threat."

"Yes, so consider yourself officially screwed, because I wont rest until I take you down, and when your sitting alone a mere shell of what you once were, remember this day, may it haunt your dreams forever."

"Oh don't worry, I'll remember this, but i wont remember because its the beginning of the end, I'll remember because its the day i finally brought you down." Rei smirked and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Gardner, don't make me laugh, once a loser always a loser." Rei said turning around. "Come on Ami." Rei said snapping her fingers and walking off.

"Coming!" Ami shouted scurrying behind her.

Just then Tea parents came walking up. It was easy to see where Tea got her looks from. Both her parents had brown hair and blue eyes just like Tea. Her mother looked liked and older version of her while her father was a tall, lanky man with broad shoulders and small oval glasses.

"Hello Tea." said her mother flatly.

"Hello mother, father, what may I ask are you doing here?" Tea said just as flatly.

"What do you think we're doing here, we came to take you home." stated her father.

"Well, I'm not going, I got a new home now." Tea said linking arms with Kaiba and resting her head on his arm.

"Err...Tea why don't you stop this foolish delusion of yours and come home." shouted her father

"I don't know what your talking about." Tea said.

"You know full well what I'm talking about, this foolish dream you have of being a dancer, honestly Tea do you really believe you can make it on such a useless talent, what happens when you have kids, huh, why don't you quit this nonsense and quit being such a meiyo o kegasu (a/n: meiyo o kegasu is dishonor)" said the father.

"Iya please lower your voice." said Tea's mom to her dad.

"No, Kisha I wont lower my voice." growled Iya.

"Tea honey please just come home, and we'll talk about it. Dancing could be your hobby or something, and you could become something decent like a lawyer or a dentist, like your father and me." said Kisha.

"No, Kisha, Tea your going to put this dancing nonsense behind you and come home and that's final." growled Iya.

"No, I have a new home now, and I'm going to continue to live there and I'm going to continue to dance rather you like it or not." Tea said flatly.

"Don't make me drag the police into this, need i remind you your still a minor." Iya scowled.

"Well you do what you have to do Mr. Gardner and we'll do what we have to do, c'mon Tea." Kaiba said giving her his arm.

"Gladly." Tea said linking her arm with his.

"Tea get back here." shouted Iya, as the group walked off.

"This conversation is over." Tea shouted back. Then walked out the door.

"What are we going to do?" cried Kisha into a tissue.

"Don't worry she'll come around." Iya said.

"But what if she doesn't I don't know what I'll do without my little girl, maybe if we let her be a dancer..."Kisha said.

"No, as parents we have to do what's best for her and twirling around in little circles for the rest of her life is not what's best."

"But its her life, we should want what makes her happy, and if that means being a dancer..."

"Kisha, shes still just 16 years old, heck she just turned 16 a couple of months ago, she doesn't know what shes doing or what shes talking about. Don't worry we'll get her back."

"But what if we don't, are you really going to call the police?"

"No, i just said that to try to get her back home with us."

"Oh Iya i miss my little girl."

"I do too Kisha, I do too." (a/n: I pushed all the characters ages back to fit with the story line and made them all born the same year,with the exception of Serenity, Mai and Mokuba and Sam of course, so some characters are younger than others by a few months, and some are older by a few months but i gave them all the same birthdays as what's on Janime.)

Tea sighed as they headed out the door. "You guys I don't feel like celebrating anymore." Tea said.

"We understand." said Mai. Tea hugged each of the guys goodbye then got into her car and drove off. Kaiba called his limo and got in.

"Home." he ordered the driver.

Kaiba walked in and saw Tea sitting on the couch, she had changed out of her white dress into a pink nightgown. He sat down next to her then studied her for a minute. She was reading a book. "Why?" he asked her.

"Why, what?"

"Why, haven't you told anyone but Mai and Serenity that your living with me?" Tea put down her book and looked at him.

"I just haven't...Its just that the guys are having a hard enough time dealing with the fact that we're dating, I'm just not ready to tell them we're living together too." she said frowning. Kaiba nodded his head.

"Oh and before i forget don't think your sleeping in our room tonight." He frowned. Tea, who had went back to reading her book, shot her head up and looked at him.

"I'm not!"

"No. Your sleeping in the silence room." He said smirking. Tea gulped.

Joey laid on his bed in silence, staring at the ceiling and frowning. -So far every thing is going to plan, but how am i suppose ta get Tea to go along wit dis.- he turned on his side and stared at his door, in particular the flame swordsman poster on it. -Wha' the heck am I to do, laugh all this thinking is making my head hurt.- Joey said rubbing his hand through his hair. He went down the hall, making sure to sneak past his dad, lest he wake him, and got himself a glass of water. He gulped it down then sat at the kitchen table. -Now what to do, what to do, i know dem too is gonna have a argument, a big one and den...-

Meanwhile Rei up laid her back against her wall. She pulled down her cordless phone off the hook and punched some numbers in. "Hello Ushio, remember that favor you owe me, well I'm calling it in look this is what I need you to do..."

Renee smirked as she walked out of Mokuba's room. -Everything is finally coming together...soon Seto...soon everything you possess, will be mine, including you.- Mokuba paced back in forth in his room, thinking about Renee had said. -Maybe Renee is right, maybe i wasn't harsh enough on him, if i don't want him to like me anymore, if i don't want to ruin his life anymore, then I'm going to have to kick it up a notch, but how?- Mokuba looked at himself in the mirror, he was wearing the silk, black and gold , Kaibacorp pajamas Kaiba had given him.

/"Hey Mokuba, I got something for you." Kaiba said smiling.

"What Seto?"

"Well, I know how much you liked my black and gold Kaibacorp pajamas so I got you a pair of your own." Kaiba said proudly holding up the bag. Mokuba looked at the PJs them smiled.

"Thanks Seto, your the best." Mokuba said hugging him.

"No problem Mokuba, brothers forever?" Kaiba said holding up his pinky.

"You know it, forever until the end of time." Mokuba said locking his pinky with Kaiba's. Then hugging him some more. Kaiba smiled then hugged him back./

Mokuba narrowed his eyes and then changed Pajamas. He grabbed a pair of scissors then closed his eyes and started shredding them. He walked into Kaiba's room and placed them on his bed along with a note that said, I hate you and these stupid pajamas i only wish i could of shredded you instead of them. Then left the room. He heard Tea come in, followed not to much later by Kaiba. He walked upstairs then laid on his bed, after locking his door. -I hope I'm doing the right thing, Seto sure is going to be upset when he sees that, but no matter what I have to keep being mean to him, its for his own good, he'll be really really upset at first, but he'll move on, at least that's what Renee said, I hope she's right.- Mokuba thought crying into his pillow. -I going to miss him when I leave...now all I got to figure out is when.-


	12. Night of Tears part 1

Disclaimer-Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh

Key

_Italics is song lyrics that no one is singing_

/_ someone singing/_

"quotes are speech"

'is dreaming'

/is flashback/

- is thoughts -

"W-What is the silence room?" Tea asked nervously. Kaiba smirked.

"I'm glad you asked that Tea, the silence room, is your worst nightmare. Its a bulletproof sound proof room that has no lighting whatsoever. Its also the darkest, dankest room in the house. Its also the home to my one and only pet, a devenomized snake, he slithers around that room, silently and stealthily, be careful not to make any sudden movements, he bites, oh and if he slithers around any part of your body you better remain perfectly still. He lives off the little various critters that scamper around in there and crushes them with his powerful tail. In short, that snake is the thing that goes bump in the night." Kaiba said his voice low and creepy.

"Tell me something Tea can you picture it." He asked her arrogantly cocking his head to the side. Tea shook her head no, nervously. "Well then imagine this, your sitting in that room, with only the sound of your own heart to accompany you, lub dub, lub dub, when soundly you hear the sound of something crawling, slithering around the floor. You try to see what it is that could be making that noise, but you cant see anything, not even your hand because there is no light, no windows, no escape. So you tell yourself that its only an illusion, that nothing bad can happen to you, but you know its not true, that its only a matter of time. You try to listen to see if you can hear that snake again, but you cant, he waiting for you to make your move and the only sound you hear is the sound of your heart beating, lub dub, lub dub."

"And then you start to feel, that snakes cold scaly skin making its way up your body. You try be still, if you don't move it wont get you right, wrong, see not moving only prolongs the inevitable. You try to scream for help but no one can hear you, only the snake as it flicks its tail across your body. You try to run, to bust down the door, but you can't, it's humanly impossible. And now the snake has got your scent, and he makes his attack, not from the front, but from behind. He wraps his long powerful tail around you, and that's when it hits you, your not going to survive the night, and then everything vanishes. Once again all you can hear is the sound of your heart again, lub dub, lub dub, you realize it was all an illusion. One of the many holographic simulations I'll have running while your in there. Then you feel that snake again, and you feel your heart racing. You ask yourself is this the real snake or another simulation, as its it slowly wraps its body around you. You scream, hoping desperately that someone will hear you, that someone will save you, but no hears you and no one ever will." Kaiba said, while Tea was trembling in her seat. He smirked.

"Maddening isn't it." Kaiba asked her arrogantly. Tea gulped and nodded. "You know most people who go in there, either have a heart attack, or go crazy within the first fifteen minutes from being in that room. Some never make it out of that room, and that's why its called the silence room." Kaiba said all too matter of factly. Tea backed away from him.

"You don't honestly expect me to spend the whole night in there do you." Tea asked trembling.

"No, Gardner dear I don't" Kaiba said calmly. Tea breathed a sigh of relief.

"Your going to be spending, the rest of night, and all of tomorrow in there." He said darkly. Tea eyes opened wide.

"You c-can't do that t-to me." Tea said afraid backing up further into the sofa. She tried to get up but Kaiba blocked her way by pinning her down to the couch.

"Cant I?" He asked her darkly, locking his eyes into hers.

Tea broke free and ran. She didn't know where to go, it was his house but anywhere but that room was fine. She looked back and saw Kaiba look up at her, then get up slowly and simply start walking toward her. She ran toward his room, and tried to close the door but he stuck his foot in the door at the last second and came in anyway. Tea backed away from him. Suddenly he froze and all the color left his face. Tea looked at him quzzically and then behind her, all she saw was a pile of black cloth some of which had little of bits of gold lining on them lying on the bed.

Kaiba slowly walked past her to the bed and picked up the cloth laboriously off the bed. He saw a small slip of paper on the bed and picked it up. He read it fast then, his eyes widened. He felt a lump rise in his throat and swallowed and tried to keep himself from crying. He picked up a piece that had the letters KC embroidered in gold on a black piece of cloth and held it to his chest. Then he stood up and walked over to Mokubas room. Tea stared at his back confused then picked up the piece of paper and read it aloud. "I hate you and these stupid pajamas i only wish i could of shredded you instead of them." She looked over at the bed at the pieces of cloth on the bed. "Seto." she whispered.

Kaiba softly knocked on Mokubas door. "Mokuba...can we talk?" Kaiba asked.

-He found it, oh well time to give the best performance of my life.- Mokuba thought drying his tears and getting up and unlocking the door.

"What is it that was so important you had to wake me up?" Mokuba hissed.

"I'm sorry I woke you up but I wanted to ask you what's this mean?" Kaiba asked

holding out the piece of black cloth.

"Did you see the note I left you?" Mokuba spat. Kaiba nodded his head, his eyes wet with tears he refused to shed. "Well then, what do you think that means?"

Kaiba pushed his way into Mokubas room and sat down on his bed. Mokuba watched him, mock angrily. Then shut the door so they could have privacy. "Mokuba whatever I did to make you so upset, I-I'm sorry." Kaiba said fidgeting with his hands.

-No, Seto dont be sorry its my fault.- "Your sure are sorry, a sorry excuse for a brother." Mokuba spat. He looked and saw Kaiba visibly flinch.

"Mokuba, If you would just tell me what I did, I promise to make it up to you."

-You didn't do anything wrong Seto, I did- "Its not what you did, its what you didn't do, your never there for me, I hate you." Mokuba said harshly. He looked at Kaiba who had dropped his head sadly.

"Mokuba I-I, I will always be here for you, no matter what, I know sometimes I may be busy, but I'm doing it all for you, and if you ever need anything, anything at all just ask me, and I'll do anything in my power to get it for you, I'd give up anything to keep you safe, your my Otouto (a/n: little brother) and I love you, and nothing will ever change that." Kaiba said hugging his brother tightly.

-I love you too oniisan (a/n: big brother). and I'm so sorry, but i gots to do, what i got to do.- Mokuba didn't return the hug. "Yeah you can say that all you want it doesn't make it true." Mokuba said pushing him off him. "Besides who said I love you." Mokuba said glaring at him. -I say I love you Seto- Kaiba looked up at him.

"M-Mokuba w-why, w-what, how can I make it up to you, whatever I did I'm so sorry, I thought, what about the beach, I thought we had a good time, did I do something to offend you." Kaiba said looking him in the eye.

-No Seto you didn't do anything- "Yeah you did something to offend me, you were born, sometimes I wish I was an only child, that you weren't my brother, and my life didn't have to be ruined just because you can't get your act togheter!" -No, I'm the one ruining your life, your the best big brother anyone could ask for- Mokuba shouted.

"Mokuba...I..." Kaiba said feeling as though his heart had just been ripped from his chest.

"Err...you chase away my friends, -only the people who were pretending to be my friends-, your never there for me, -your always there for me, I dont know what I'm going to do without you-, and you just flat out disgust me." -No you dont, infact, your the best big brother in the whole world, and i wouldnt trade you for anything- Mokuba shouted at him.

"Mokuba...I'm sorry...please forgive me, I didn't know I was such a horrible person." Kaiba said hugging Mokuba tightly. -Seto, I...I wanted you to hate me, not feel bad about yourself...- Mokuba looked down at Kaiba who was hugging him tightly, and crying. -He's crying, but, Seto you never cry, please dont cry, I'm so sorry- Mokuba thought looking at Kaiba horrifed at what he had done. Kaiba looked up at Mokuba.

-Mokuba...you hate me dont you...I'm sorry I didn't know...I cant believe that I'm crying, emotions are for the weak, you hate me don't you Mokuba, Its because I'm horrible big brother, horrible and weak...please forgive me Mokuba...- "Please." He said squeezing him tighter, trying to stop himself from crying but to no avail. -Sure we've fought before, it was only natural, but never like this-

-Seto I'm sorry for what I am about to do, please don't hate yourself, hate me, that way when I leave it wont hurt as much, that way you wont go looking for me, that way I wont ruin your life- "No." Mokuba hissed.

"I promise to be a better Mokuba, just give me another chance, and I'll prove it." Kaiba said squeezing Mokuba tighter.

-Seto you couldn't be a better big brother, your already are the best one anyone could ask for, I dont deserve one as good as you, I've ruined you life enough, which is why I have to do this- Mokuba slapped Kaiba hard across the face. "Liar!" he shouted. For awhile, no one said anything, the only sound in the room the ticking of Mokbuas clock. "Get out of my room, and Stay out of my life!" Mokuba shouted. Kaiba placed a shaking hand up to his face.

"Mokuba...I...Is that what you really want, for me to stay out of your life, would you really be happier." Kaiba asked teary eyed.

"Yes." -No!- Mokuba hissed.

"Alright then, Otouto, err...I mean Kaiba sama, I'll stay out of your life on one condition." Kaiba said, still crying. "Don't tell anyone that I cried, I, dont want to be thought of as some pathetic little weakling with no family, it would just be too much you know." Kaiba said looking at the floor, trying to control his sobs. He swallowed the lump rising in his throat.

"Its a deal, now leave." Mokuba said glaring at him. Kaiba just nodded and walked out the door, pausing at the doorframe then yanking off his duel monster locket, and looking at it one last time before letting it fall to the ground. He looked at Mokuba one last time, eyes full of tears then walked off.


	13. Night of Tears part 2

Disclaimer-Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh

Key

_Italics is song lyrics that no one is singing_

/_ someone singing/_

"quotes are speech"

'is dreaming'

/is flashback/

- is thoughts -

warning: Character death (no one major, or even mentioned before in the story)

Kaiba walked back into his room more upset than he had ever been before. He saw Tea was still in there and frowned. -Err...I just want to be alone right now...wait I know a way I can be alone- Kaiba thought darkly. He snatched Tea up from behind and slung her over his shoulder before she knew what was going on. "Dont think I forgot about you, Tea..." -I wont be the only one who suffers tonight- He thought walking out of the room.

"Seto please put me down." Tea screamed trying to wriggle free by pusing his shoulders out of her way.

"You wanted to be in a room you didn't belong in so badly, well now I am going to put you in a room you don't belong in, be careful what you wish for." Kaiba said re-adjusting her so that she couldn't wriggle free.

"Seto, please you dont understand..." Tea said crying.

"Oh, I understand perfectly, you can't leave well enought alone, so you decided to go snooping in the one room I forbade you from going in, then tried to blame it on the help." Kaiba said making his way down some steps.

"It's not like that please just listen to me..." Tea said panicking as they went down the stairs.

"I'm tired of listening to your lies." Kaiba hissed.

"Please Seto, please, dont" Tea pleaded tears running down her face.

"Its too late for that Gardner." Kaiba said puching in some keys on a keypad. A large bookshelf moved out of the way revealing a dark, dank, looking room with a blood stain on the floor. The only thing in there to offer any sort of comfort being a large stone slab with a bed sheet on it.

"Seto, please, reconsider don't make me go in there, honestly i was just trying to help, you got to believe me, I was only in there because I care about you and..." Tea began tears running down her pale, fear stricken face.

"Err..I'm tired of your lies...do you honestly expect me to believe that you violated my trust, by snooping around in my personal business, because you care about me!" He snapped.

"I know how it looks but please, just hear me out." Tea cried.

Kaiba just glared down at her, "This conversation is over." Kaiba said harshly. Then he set down on the slab and cuffed her wrist to the wall.

"Please Seto..." Tea began as he walked out the door. "Don't leave me!" she screamed as he slowly shut the door and her whole world became blackness.

Kaiba walked back to the keypad. First he locked the door, and had the cuff release her, then he turned on the virtual snakes. He looked at the button to release the real snake. He raised his hand to press it, then let his hand drop. -I can't...I can't put her in actual harm's way...- he realized. He activated the time lock, he had meant to set for 25 hours and then open but he accidently set it for 25 hours. Then walked up the stairs depressed.

Meanwhile Tea felt the cuff around her wrist release. She rubbed her wrist, then pulled her legs up to her chest. She was completely blinded, and the dead silence that filled the air hung like a blade, she could feel her heart racing. She gulped then felt her way to the door. She pounded on the door. "Let me out!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, even though she knew no one was coming. Then she felt something cold, and scaly brush by her leg. She froze in place. Then the feeling was gone. She felt her way back to the slab and sat down. She brought her legs to her chest then rested her head on her knees.

Meanwhile Kaiba went upstairs, showered and bathed, then wrapped himself in a robe and opened up the drawer he kept his nightclothes in. The first thing he saw when he opened it was his black and gold Kaibacorp pajamas. He closed his eyes to keep from crying then closed the drawer. -Boxers and this robe are fine, not like Teas sleeping in here anyway.- He thought getting into bed.

Meanwhile Tea suddenly felt another snake move across her bare legs. Then wrap itself around her abdomen, and chest. It flicked its tongue in her face as it squeezed her. Tea could hardly breathe. "Somebody Help Me." she screamed. Then before she knew it was gone. -I can't go on like this- she thought.

Renee walked down the steps whistling then walked over to the door Tea was at and released the real snake from its pen. "Oop, clumsy me." she said sarcastically. Then she walked back up the steps towards her room. One the way back she saw Kaiba sitting up on his bed with his hands on his knees, and his head on his heads, and face looking down sadly. -Aww poor Seto you almost break my heart, almost, but you see I am like an artist and your mine fine, piece of marble, and while its a shame to mess up such a nice piece of marble, you have to chisel away at it, bit by bit by bit until you get what you want, throwing away any unwanted pieces, and that witch Tea and that little brat Mokuba are as unwanted as they come- She thought making her way back to her room.

She showered and bathed then slipped into her night gown. A slutty little number, that was black, and sheer, almost see through. She walked over to her dresser and started brushing her long black wavy hair, watching Kaiba intently for a couple of hours. He got up out of the bed, and started to open the door, then changed his mind and sat in the corner and started crying. Renee slipped over her robe, also a slutty, thin, sheer number, and let it hang open. "Its showtime." she said before heading over to his room.

She walked into his room and put on the best concerned face she could, if ever there any good things to be said about her they would be one, she was good looking, and two she was a good little actress. "Umm, master Kaiba is everything alright." she asked mock concerned.

"Go away." He said turning and staring at the wall, trying to keep himself from crying in front of anyone, his voice low and grief stricken.

"Are you sure you don't need anything sir..anything at all?" she asked.

"What do you care, your off duty." he asked, his voice low and robotic.

"Because I care about you, your still the only friend I've had." she said looking sad and turning her face away. Kaiba looked over at her and studied her for a bit. -I can't tell if she's faking or not...she looks like she's truly sad, and she has got to be cold in that thing, she should put something on, unless she's trying to heat up some other way, better stay on my guard.- he thought.

-So far he's buying, but he's not sold yet, Renee girl its time to step it up a bit.- She thought.

"That was along time ago Renee, we were little kids, I'm old enough now to realize that no good can come from friendship so save your little speeches or you'll end up with little miss friendship herself in the silence room." He hissed. Renee looked at him.

"Sir with all due respect, I am not trying to give you a friendship speech, I prefer to let the past stay the past, its...just so hard sometime you know?" she said pretending to stifle back tears. He looked at her. Then stared at the floor.

"I know what you mean." he said sadly. -Yes, hes buying it.-

"Do you ever think about them?" she asked sitting next to him, though he didn't notice.

"Who?" he asked dropping his guard. -Maybe she is concerned, she did use to be my friend, til Gozaboro forced me to stop hanging out with her, until I slapped her...-

"Your parents." she said looking at him. He snapped his head up and looked at her.

Meanwhile Tea screamed as yet another snake made its way up her legs and started to flicking its tongue across her. Then another, they were all attacking at once. Then the real snake started slithering toward her, Tea an easy target as she tried to claw away the snakes, realzing that they were only illusions. Then they all disappeared. Tea cried, she had been in there two hours and she didn't know how much more she could take. Her breathing was hard pressed and her night gown was tattered, though if it was her own doing or the snakes she didn't know. -I'm not going to make it out of this room, it feels like I've been locked in here for years, and it can't have been that long, I...can't take this.- she thought crying.

She got up to feel herself to the door, hoping that maybe Kaiba was wrong about it being soundproof, not realizing that she just narrowly escaped death as the snake blindly lunged at her and missed. She pounded at the door. "Somebody help!" she screamed pounded at the door with all her might. "Please help me." she screamed crying and screaming her punches gradually getting weaker and weaker. "Seto, Mokuba, help please, somebody...anybody...!" she screamed puching the door weakly on the wall and crying. "Help." she whispered collapsing onto her knees and hugging herself. No longer able to control her sobs no longer caring if she was an easy target, and unaware that the real snake had picked up her scent.

"Sometimes." Kaiba said to Renee looking at the ceiling.

"I think about my parent's everyday." Renee said scooting closer. Kaiba nodded. -That's right, she's an orphan just like me- Kaiba thought remembering how Gozaboro used the fact to get Kaiba to do what he wanted. He sighed.

"I'm sorry." he said looking at her.

"For what!" Renee said truly startled.

"For hitting you, all those years ago, it wasn't my fault thought, Gozaboro forced me to." he said looking at her deadly serious. -I hate to seem weak, but I hate owing people even more, besides with that off my mind if she really did step out of line, and get Tea in trouble then I won't feel guilty if I fire her.- he thought. Renee looked at him for a second. -Wasn't expecting that, but it doesn't change my plan at all.- she thought.

"I figured as much, that's why I never stopped caring." she said scooting closer, their legs practically touching.

"Renee, just stop it ok, I'm sick of people lying to me and telling me they care, when they don't, I'm not stupid, I know that I'll always be alone." He said feeling as though he was about to cry -Not even Mokuba cares- He thought sadly.

"You don't have to be." she said turning his head toward her gently with her two fingers. She looked at his eyes, wet with tears he refused to shed.

"Just stop, please just stop it, I sick of it o.k." he said overwhelming himself. "I so sick of liars, always ripping my heart and crushing it before my very eyes, I'm sick of always being told I have no heart, by people who don't even know me, I mean how they expect to me to have a heart when its been broken into tiny little pieces so many times, that I've given up putting it back togher again, how can I have a heart when every time I give a piece of it to somebody they, take it and leave me alone, with noone to even care if I live or if I die." He said on the verge of tears.

Renee looked at him mock sadly. "Don't say things like that, when you start to talk like that then you stop caring about yourself, listen I know your a good person and I know you've been through a lot, but I've never known you to be a quitter." she said. He glared at her.

"I'm no quitter." he said.

"What was that, I couldn't quite hear you." she said putting her hand to her ear.

"I said I'm no quitter." he shouted.

"That's right and all those people who left you, well good riddiance, you don't need them, you don't need anybody." she shouted.

"I don't need anybody." he shouted getting up.

"We don't need anybody." she shouted.

"We don't need anybody." he shouted even louder, not realizing he had just said "we" instead of "I".

"Screw you Mom and Dad." she shouted.

"Yeah, screw you, you want to break promises then so can I." He shouted.

"Screw you Gozaboro." She shouted.

"Screw you Gozaboro." He repeated louder.

"Screw you Mokuba." she shouted a little quieter not sure how he act.

He paused for a minute. Then remembering what Mokuba had just said to him he shouted, "Screw you Mokuba, I tried to be your brother, I gave it my all, but if you want me out of your life then fine, you stay the !#$ away from mine!" he shouted loudest of all. Kaiba smirked and hugged Renee. "Thank you, and if you ever tell anyone about this I wont just fire you, I'll murder you." he whispered. She smirked behind his back taking in his embrace.

-Phase one of my plan went by without a hitch- she thought evily. Suddenly Kaiba stiffened. "Tea." he whispered pulling away and running downstairs. he didn't no why but suddenly he felt compelled to run down there. Renee ran after him.

Meanwhile Tea was still hugging herself and rocking back and forth crying unaware of the real snake making its way toward her. He slithered up her leg and started wrapping its long tail around her abdomen. Cutting off her oxygen. Tea felt a sharp pain suddenly hit her sides that she hadn't felt before, she tried to scream but nothing came out. "This is it." she thought fearfully. When suddenly the door opened and a tall silhoutte was standing in the door way, though Teas vison was so clouded she couldn't tell.

She tried to stand up and claw the snake off her but she couldn't. The figure ran over toward and called out her name, but she still couldn't tell who, a second, smaller, slender figure appeared in the door but this person made no move to help. "Help me." she managed to choke out before all her breathing was cut off. The figure snatched the snake off and threw it on the ground. The snake lounged at the figure and but the figure dodged. Then picked up a stick off the ground. The snake lounged a second time but the figure dodged it then stabbed it with the stick, killing it instantly. Tea watched as the figure started becoming clearer. Who ever it was it was a guy wearing a velvet looking color. They kneeled down next to her then said her name again. She blinked a couple time, first making out concerned, intense sappahire eyes, then making out dark brown hair. She realized who it was. "Seto." she said reaching to touch his face then her whole world became black.

"Tea, Tea...stay with me!" she could hear Kaiba shouting even though it sounded strange, some how muffled. Then she passed out completly.

Meanwhile upstairs Mokuba was crying on his bed. He had heard the shouting coming from Kaiba's room, though he didn't know who the heck the other person was with him. "Well I guess I got what I wanted, so why does it hurt so much." Mokuba whispered trying to choke back sobs. He walked over and picked up Kaiba's locket off the floor. Then opened his own and set the two lockets side by side. Staring at the pictures. Then he closed them and threw them out the window. Watching them twirl about then land on the ground.

Elsewhere a group of teenagers had met at the school courtyard. One was a guy with thick eyebrows, and semi-long hair which was parted on the front framing his face. He was big and wore a school uniform that had a white band on the sleeve that read hall monitor. "Alright you guys settle down." he said to the group.

"You mind telling us why you called us here Ushio." said one of the guys, a guy also in a school uniform only it was open and he had no shirt underneath and was made of black leather. He had spiky green hair, and green eyes. (a/n: Ushio is not OC read the first manga if you don't know who he is, they've shown him on the show, he's they guy that stood over Joey and Tristan who Yugi saved him from, back when they were bullies, he had beat them up and Yugi save them and that's how Joey and Tristan became friends. Yami made him play a shadow game where he thought that leaves and dirt were a bunch of money.)

"I'm glad you asked that question Vinny." Rei said dressed in the males school uniform, only the pants were black and leather, she didn't wear the jacket and she had on a long black button up shirt and two wristbands with spikes in them, and a sword. Ami followed close behind her, sheepishly wearing the same thing minus the wrist bands, and sword.

"But you know what I think you forget place. Or need I remind you that we always say our motto before any meeting." She hissed. Vinny gulped and pulled on his collar. "

Uhh, you see.." he began nervously.

"Silence." she hissed. Vinny immediately shut up.

"Now today is a special meeting because we have someone to initiatate." she said stepping to the side to reveal Ami. "Then I'll reveal why i called you are all here." she said smirking evily.

Ami gulped and backed away, she had no idea the Rei was the only female in the group. "Now lets say the motto while we iniate Ami." she cooed. She walked over to Ami and grabbed her by the hand and lead her to the center of the group. "Now Ami, noone's going to hurt you, I promise." she said letting go of Ami's hand and walking into the center. Ami relaxed a little and let down her guard. "Let the initiation commence." Rei commanded.

Suddnely Ami found herself getting beat up. (a/n: I wont describe in order to keep it PG-13 but its bad.) "Who are we!" Rei shouted.

"We are DHT" the gang shouted.

"What do we do!" Rei shouted.

"We Devaste, Humilate, and Terminate the residents of Domino." the gang shouted. "What do we own!" she shouted.

"Domino High is our Territory." they shouted.

"Excellent." she hissed. Ami collapsed to the ground.

"You promised..." Ami whispered.

"Oops, guess I lied, but your in DHT Ami dear, and the only way out now is in a box." she said sugary sweet. Ami fell unconcious. Rei circled her. "You know as members of DHT we have never done all three to one human being before, we devasted her, but she lives, and if she had kept her mouth shut she wouldn't have been humilated. Now what I propose is we all do all to all three individuals who had the extreme misfortune of crossing my path, these three individuals are Yumi Nakamura, Tea Gardner, and last but certainly not least Seto Kaiba." she said crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes.

"Wait I thought you liked him." Vinny said.

"That's the second time you stepped out of line, today Vinny, you know what that means." She said unsheating her samurai sword and charging him. He fell to the ground, dead. (a/n: This is as bad as the vio-lence gets in this fic, like i said i'm keeping it pg-13 this is no more violent than Rururoni Kenshin, or Dragon Ball/DBZ/DBGT and they came on early enough for little kids to see)

She resheated the sword as he fell to the ground. "Anymore questions." she hissed. Everyone shook their heads. "Good, Now what's are mission!" she hissed.

"To Devaste, Humilate, and Terminate." The gang shouted.

"Who!"she shouted.

"Nakamura, Gardner, and Kaiba" the gang shouted.

"I can't hear you." she shouted.

"Nakamura, Gardner, and Kaiba!" the gang shouted.

"DHT forvever!" Ushio shouted.

"Yeah, D-H-T, D-H-T, D-H-T" the gang shouted. Rei narrowed her eyes. -excellent- she thought darkly.

"Now clean this mess up." she said refering to Ami, who was still unconcious, and Vinny who was dead. She grabbed Ushio and dragged him to the side. The walked until they got to the park and sat on a bench. "Thanks Ushio dear, for coming to the DHT meeting." She cooed tracing his chest.

"It was nothing, it was fun." he said queitly. "I just can't believe you did that to Ami." he said quietly.

"She'll get over it, and if she doesn't I don't really care, I can get a new lapdog." she said casually.

"But Rei, she's your cousin, her mother left her, her fathers in jail and your the only family she has left." he said shocked. Rei narrowed her eyes. "Want to taste steel." she hissed. He shook his head.

"Never mind." he said. Rei relaxed. "Good, now then I bet your wondering what you have to do with all this." she said.

"The thought crossed my mind, yeah." he said.

"Well, your the hall monitor, so I want you too monitor those three, and lead them too where I want, when I want, do I make myself perfectly clear." she hissed.

"Yes." he said.

"Good." she said kissing then getting up. "Au revoir" she said waving goodbye and skipping off as if nothing had happened.

"If she weren't my girlfriend..." Ushio said shaking his head.

Meanwhile Joey called Duke on the phone. Duke heard his phone ringing and got up yawned and stretched.

"Hello" Duke said.

"Can I speak to Duke Devlin?" Joey asked on the phone.

"Speaking." Duke said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Duke, this Joey, we need to talk."

"Joey? Dude, do you have any idea what time it is, its like 1:00 am."

"Yea, well dis is important, your da the head a da decoratin' comitee for the roya' ball on the 25th right?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, well I am the ultimate romantic, and shoe in for king...why do you ask?" Duke said tossing his hair from his face.

"Well, I need ya to do me a favor, and it involves totally humiliating Kaiba." Joey said, still angry at Kaiba for making his brother feel so bad. (a/n: or at least that's what he thinks happened.)

"I'm listening?" Duke said awake now.

"Ok here's the plan..." Joey said.

Meanwhile Kaiba was busy trying to wake Tea up. "Tea open your eyes." he pleaded. He hadn't been trying for a good half hour now to no avail. Tea didn't wake up. Kaiba closed his eyes and rested his head on stomach.

"Please Tea, you have to, if anything were to happen to you, because of me, I don't know what I'd do." Kaiba said crying on her stomach.

"Please." he whispered squeezing her hand tighter. Renee smirked. -Everything is going do better than I thought it would-

He picked her up placing one arm under legs and one arm supporting her arm, her head rolled off his arm and dangled, along with her legs. -Tea...-he thought, it was all he could think about. The events of their time togheter flashing before his eyes. He carried her up the steps to the fourth floor of the house, the medical ward, there a small group of physcians and nurses lived and worked, for a little bit more than they'd make at a hospital, of course they still worked days at the hospital, but nights they were on call 24 hours for Kaiba and Mokuba, and any staff in urgent need of care, but for the money they were making, it was well worth it. "Help!" he called out trying to wake one of them. One of the doctors, a kindly old man who was half bald the other half pulled into a medium sized gray ponytail. He wore square rimmed glasses over his warm brown eyes, he had been working in one of the rooms, checking on patient when he heard Kaiba calling.

"Oh dear." he said scutlling out the room.

He saw Kaiba carrying a listless Tea. "Oh dear, oh dear." he said running up to Kaiba and checking her vitals. "Bring her in here." he said walking over to a room. Kaiba followed. "Place her on the bed." The doctor commanded.

"Doctor Kanako is she going to be alright?" Kaiba asked worriedly, placing Tea on the bed.

"Only time will tell sonny, only time will tell." The old docotor said expertly hooking Tea to a breathing mask, and starting the machine. "Look Sonny, she needs her rest, I doubt she'll wake up today, why don't you go get some sleep and I'll call if there's any change, I know you cell number so don't worry." the old man said.

"But..."Kaiba began.

"Out, out, out, out, out." the old man said pushing Kaiba out the room. Kaiba watched as the door closed on his face. Normally he would of marched back in there, but he didn't want to make the doctor mess up when working or Tea plus he was out of energy.

He sighed and went back upstairs to his room, pausing only briefly at Mokuba's room wishing he could talk to him. He sighed and layed on his bed. Then got up and paced around his room. He sighed, then opened up his drawer and pulled out a pair of black pants and put them on. Then walked out the door, uncaring that he had on no shirt, and a velvet robe on, at this point he didn't really care how he looked.

He walked on the street to nowhere. He just needed to clear his head. -Tea, I'm so sorry.- he thought sadly.

He walked over towards the park. -Everythings so screwed up right now.- he thought saldly. He looked over and saw a couple walking up to a house.

"I had fun tonight." the girl cooed.

"Me too." the boy said, rocking on the balls of his feet.

"I'm sorry I read your journal...I just was afraid that Melanie was..." the girl began.

"Its alright I forgive you." the boy said kissing the girl on the lips passionetly. Kaiba turned his head then continued walking, faster than before, their situations was just too similar. -Only difference is that they had a happy ending!#$ it why couldn't listen.-Kaiba thought closing his eyes to keep from crying. He swallowed the lump rising in his throat. -Things would of been so much better if I had only listened.-

'"Don't touch this, Don't ever touch this!" Kaiba shouted snatching the picture of his parents from her.

"Seto..." Tea started.

"Why are you in here, didn't I tell you not to come in here." He shouted.

"I was only trying to help?" Tea said crying. Kaiba features softened.

"What do you mean." he asked her his voice low and soothing.

"I thought some maid was trying to steal from you." she said throwing herself into his arms.

"Sssh, I forgive you." Kaiba said rubbing her back soothingly. She looked up and then opened her eyes and kissed him.'

Kaiba shook the image out of his head. -That's the way it should of went, but it didn't, because I let my stupid pride get in the way. I even yelled at her just because the only friends she's told she's living with me are Mai and Serenity, just to justify to my own arrogant self that I was right and she was wrong. She never desereved this. I never deserved her.-

He looked over and saw an empty bench. He sat down and placed his hands on his head. -I'm such a pathetic wreck, I've never felt worse than I do right now. Mokuba doesn't want to be my brother anymore, and if Tea lives she sure as heck won't want to see me again. Maybe this is what I deserve.- He thought as it started raining. He shivered and tied up his robe. -I should of brought a coat, I'm so stupid, I'm stupid in a lot ways, I'm nothing.- He thought crying, glad that it was raining so noone could tell that he was. The last thing he wanted was to appear weak in public, but his whole life had been turned upside down in the course of a day.

He cried and cried until he couldn't cry anymore. Once he had controled himself he got up and started walking some more. His destination unknown even to him. He went into a store, searching for he didn't know what. He saw a gold necklace, with a ballerina on it with one arm strecthed out in front of her, and one leg stretched out behind her elequently. He stared at the necklace remembering Tea's performance. He felt like crying but he couldn't.

He grabbed the necklace and felt in his pants pocket for money, he found his emergency stash, he hadn't brought his wallet, just his cell phone and payed for it. Then continued to walk, forgetting to buy an umbrella. He walked aimlessly in the dark. He reached Domino pier and sat down on a bench overlooking the ocean. The streets were empty, just the way he liked it.

He looked at the ocean. The sound of it bringing little solace, but what little solace it did bring he was glad for. He looked at the square pier and remembered when he had last been there. Joey and Yugi had been having a duel and Tea was trapped in chair so they wouldn't interfere. -Why did, I save her that day, I mean why did I care so much, if Yugi and his little friends drowned or not. I think I loved her even then, I just didn't know it yet, so I saved her, only to put her back in harm's way myself. If anything happens to her because of me, I don't know what I'll do.- He thought sadly.

He looked up at the sky sadly. He remembered what Tea had said about wishing stars. "Star light, Star bright first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish, I wish tonight." he recited. "I wish that Tea will wake up, if she wakes up I promise I'll try to change, just please let her wake up." he whispered sadly. "Even if it means she'll hate me, and leave me forever, just let her be ok." he said stifling back tears.

Suddenly Kaiba heard his cell phone ring. "Hello...I'll be right there." Kaiba said getting up and running as fast as he feet would take him back home.


	14. Shattered Hearts

Disclaimer-Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh and Michelle Branch owns Are You Happy Now

Key

_Italics is song lyrics that no one is singing_

/_ someone singing/_

"quotes are speech"

'is dreaming'

/is flashback/

- is thoughts -

Kaiba ran as fast as he could to Tea, getting there just in time to see her wake-up. -nnn, my head...where...how...what am I doing in wearing my nightgown, I've never seen this place before, and my clothes are shredded, what's going on?- Tea thought panicking. She looked around and saw Kaiba, wearing a velvet robe that was open, and a pair of pants, and boots, like he only bothered to get half dressed. -Kaiba wouldn't...-she thought afraid, she started hyperventilating.

"Tea...I'm...sorry, I didn't mean...well I did but then I wasn't going to...Then...I don't how...I just...sorry." Kaiba said fidgeting with his hands, and looking at the floor.

-He didn't...- Tea thought fear and anger boiling inside her. "What the heck happened to my clothes, and what am I doing in your house." Tea demanded.

Kaiba's face paled, and his eyes widened in shock. "Don't you remember?" Kaiba asked surprised.

"Remember what?" Tea snapped. "

"Remember us?" Kaiba asked cautiously.

"What the heck are you talking about I would never go out with a big, ugly, annoying, stuck up jerk like you." Tea snapped. "Besides, I know who my boyfriend is, its Yami, he has a duel with the top female duelist in the world, what's her name, oh yes, Hoshi Neko tonight. Which brings me back to what the heck am I doing here, why aren't I there, and why am I here instead of there." Tea demanded.

Kaiba felt like he was about to pass out. He swallowed the lump rising in his throat. "Tea, I don't know how to tell you, but you and Yami have been broke up, for about, three weeks now, and you and I have been dating for a little over two weeks." Kaiba said slowly. Tea narrowed her eyes.

"You lie." she snapped. Kaiba shook his head and closed his eyes.

"I wish I were lying, maybe if I hadn't of been so stupid, and locked you in that...Tea you must remember, the first night we slept together in the same bed, your dance recital, the night at the park, something!" Kaiba said, his voice louder and more pained then he meant it to be.

"My recital isn't for like five days now, and how did you learn about that." Tea hissed.

"You have to remember Tea, please...I..." Kaiba began. -I should tell her that I need her, that I love her, but she doesn't remember anything...I...should...could...want to...I can't- Kaiba thought his eyes suddenly fogging over. Tea wasn't moved. -That jerk has to be lying to me...there's just no way...so why do I feel...no, i am not going to go there, I don't what that jerk did to me...but, I'm angrier now then I've ever been before, and my sides hurt, and for some reason...I feel sad...like I'm losing something...but what.-

"You what?" Tea snapped, breaking Kaiba out of his own thoughts.

"I..." -I can't lay myself out on the line like that, if not even Mokuba, my own Otouto, my heart, doesn't want me in his life why, why would Tea want me in hers, but I have to, I love her, and she's all I got left...- He sighed and swallowed the lump rising in his throat.

"Tea...I lu...I lu...urm, you see what I mean to say is...I...c'mon lets go out, I'll explain everything later." -I bet that karaoke bar will jog some memories for her.- he thought.

"Why should I go anywhere with you." Tea said harsher then she intended to.

"Because...because...because this." Kaiba said just before he started kissing her as passionately as he could, Tea kissing him back, not really understanding why. -I shouldn't be kissing him, but somehow this feels right.- For awhile time stood still for the couple, as everything, and everyone else in the room faded away. They kept kissing even after it became hard to breathe, neither one wanting to break away from each other, yet both knowing it couldn't last. They broke apart from each other only when they both needed air. Tea gasped and looked at Kaiba shocked. She touched her lips with her hand then clutched her shirt, where her heart was. -I don't know whether to slap him, or to kiss him, I'll slap him- Tea thought. She slapped Kaiba hard across the face. Kaiba touched his cheek, where she had slapped him. She expected him to go off on her, but all he did was remain silent. He looked as though he wanted to cry, but of course he didn't.

"You really don't remember, do you?" Kaiba said quietly. Tea sighed, then she looked at the calendar, but that couldn't be right, could it?

"Kyou wa Nan Youbi desu ka?" Tea asked. (a/n: what day is it today.) "

"Kyou wa Nichiyoubi desu." He replied. (a/n: Today is Sunday, pronounced Key Yo Wah Knee Chi Yo Bee Des) Tea darted her eyes around, staring at the floor, confused. -He's telling the truth.- She suddenly realized.

"At least, give me a chance to talk to you, I think I deserve at least that...If you still want to leave after that...I won't stop you...you can go ahead and leave me" Kaiba said. -Everyone else does anyway.- Kaiba thought sadly. Tea nodded.

"Where is my clothes." Tea asked.

"In...In our room." Kaiba said nervously.

"In our room!" Tea said shocked, "What do you mean in our room." She said feeling even more

confused. Kaiba looked past Tea at the wall, a trick he had learned making when he had to make speeches at Kaibacorps annual night under the stars.

"We live here, together, me and you, and we sleep together too." Kaiba said.

"We haven't you know..." Tea began.

"No, we haven't done that, just slept in the same bed is all." Kaiba said. Tea blushed.

"Well lead the way to the room...our room." Tea said getting up from the bed. Dr. Kanako watched at the two left the room. He actually felt bad for his employer. -I've never seen him like this before, looks like the little boy that hired me is finally growing up, he must really have loved her to carry her up, two basement levels and four ground level up the stairs, and not to get angry when she didn't remember, even after being carried six flights of stairs.- He turned around and began cleaning up the small mess he had made.

Tea looked in awe around at the huge house, with its eloquent design, in everything from the way the roof and doorways were designed, to the picture frames on the walls. She was actually disappointed when she saw the plain room, which was decorated with everything navy blue and white. "Here we are." Kaiba said. He walked over to the walk-in closet and shut himself in, then came out in a black shirt and dark blue trench coat. "Go ahead, and go in, if you need anything else there in that drawer, I'll be downstairs, not the stairs we came down the ones down the hallway and to the left." he said walking out the door to give her some privacy.

Tea nodded and walked in. She looked all around the room, then got dressed. A plain orange and black t-shirt, and a black skirt. She looked around til she saw a box where she kept her purses. She didn't know why but she felt compelled to grab her black clutch. She grabbed a brush and started brushing her hair, and reflecting. -If every thing Kaiba said is true then that means I'm not together with Yami anymore, so then don't I feel sad about it, and how come I kissed Kaiba back, I'm so confused.- She finished her hair then clipped it back with orange rhinestone clips then walked toward the stairs.

Mokuba came out his room, and looked at Tea. "Hey Tea going somewhere this late?" asked Mokuba.

"Kaiba is taking me out to eat, he says he has something important to say, but I honestly can't make heads nor tails of what's going on." Tea said giving Mokuba a weak smile.

"Oh, he's taking you to eat, but its late out its like, gozen ni ji go fun." ( a/n: 2:05am pronounced Go zen knee gee go phew un.) Mokuba said bewildered.

"Hai, (a/n: yes), I know but there is a couple of places that's still open, there calorie burger by the station, and that new karaoke bar that Mai said had the best chikin (a/n: Chicken pronounced Chi Keen) in all of Domino." Tea said.

"Tch, whatever." Mokuba said huffily.

"Mokuba is everything all right." Tea asked sensing his off mood.

"Why don't you mind your own business and go eat your stupid chikin and leave me alone!" Mokuba snapped. -I expected my brother not to like me, but he could at least act a little bit more upset about what I told him- Mokuba thought a bit angrily. Tea eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights. -All I asked was how he was doing, usually he's the mild tempered one, Kaiba acting normal, and Mokuba acting hot-headed, not remembering any of the past couple of weeks, including Yami supposedly dumping me, gosh it feels like I'm in some kind of bad soap opera.- Tea shook the thought from her head.

Tea decided it was better not to get to involved with Mokuba's problem. "Well, if you ever need to talk you know where to find me." Tea said waving goodbye to Mokuba. -Now if I only knew where to find me.- Tea thought to herself. Tea went downstairs and saw Kaiba pacing back and forth impatiently. -yup still the same ol' Kaiba, maybe it isn't such a bad soap opera.- Tea thought.

"Aww, there you are Tea, I'm ready to go when you are." Kaiba said taking her hand and kissing it. -I think i spoke to soon.- Tea thought. Tea suddenly noticed the kitchen.

/Tea glanced over at Kaiba and saw him frowning. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing." He said shaking his head. Then turning back to do the dishes. Tea looked down at the soapy dishwater then smiled mischievously.

"Hey Seto." She said.

"What?" he said turning his head to look at him. She splashed him with some soapy water.

"Hey!" he shouted shielding himself.

"What's the matter scared of getting wet?" she said splashing him again.

"That's it." He said pulling the rinsing hose and turning it on her. Tea put her arms up to shield her face.

"Aah." She said turning on heel and running out the kitchen. Kaiba quickly grabbed Mokuba's squirt gun from one of the drawers where he had confiscated it from before and filled it up with water.

"Ohh Tea." He shouted in a mock sing song voice. He found her hiding behind the couch.

"Gotcha!" he shouted then Tea ran away from him out into the garden. Kaiba ran toward the garden then Tea stuck out her leg and he fell into the grass. She started tickling him. Kaiba started laughing and wiggled out of her grasp.

"Who would of thought the great Seto Kaiba is ticklish." Tea teased.

"Do you reallly think anyone else but you would have the nerve to try and tickle me." He said leaning close.

"Yea well someone had to bring you back down to earth." She said smirking.

"What's that supposed to mean."

Tea face suddenly turned deadly serious. "I am Seto Kaiba and I am the worlds greatest duelist." She said mocking him.

"That's not funny." Kaiba said getting up. Tea tackled him back down.

"Oh lighten up I was just kidding." She said smiling.

"Whatever." Kaiba said knocking her off.

Tea smiled at him. Kaiba looked at her. "Tea I've never met a girl like you, your amazing." He said sincerely. Tea smiled and looked up at the stars.

"And I never met anyone quite like you either Seto." Tea smiled.

"Soo Seto what kind of girls have you dated."

"What?"

"You know give your list."

"I am not giving you my list."

"Fine then I'll give you mine."

Tea looked at Kaiba. "Let's see there was you, of course, and this guy named Jim from 6th grade and Yami..."Tea said. Kaiba noticed the flash of hurt in her eyes when she said Yami.

"Do you still love him?" Kaiba asked cautiously.

"Seto I not going to lie to you I do still think about him from time to time and I still want to be friends with him but the person I truly love is you." Tea said. She turned her head from him and looked up at the stars.

"You know its funny I use to look at the stars and talk about this same sort of stuff, with Yami, and I haven't done it in so long."

"I mean I couldn't even really smile after he dumped me but now, but now for the first time in a long time I can truly smile I am truly happy and its all because of you."

Tea smiled at Kaiba. Kaiba studied her for a moment. "What?" she asked smiling. Kaiba smirked and set her up. "What?" she asked again. He made her face him. He kissed her passionately. Then whispered in her ear.

"Tea I never thought I would be able to be as happy as I am now again, its all thanks to you." He got up and walked back into the house. Tea chased after him./

Tea shook her head. -where did that come from?- Tea thought confused, she sighed. Kaiba looked at her. "Is everything all right?" Kaiba asked sincerely. -He's asking me if I'm all right, but I thought the only other person besides himself is Mokuba, I guess he really is telling the truth, so then what did happen between us? I guess I'll have to wait til dinner to find out.-

"Nothing, just a little overwhelmed is all." she said giving Kaiba a weak smile. Kaiba nodded.

"Let's go, I'll lead the way." Kaiba said grabbing her hand and leading the way.

They drove to the karaoke bar in silence. Tea felt uncomfortable in his car, but she could tell the whole situation was upsetting him deeply, whatever they had had, he had fallen in love with her. -I wish I could remember why- Tea thought. -She's so silent, she must hate me again...I can't say i blame her, the way she had to wake up was awful, but I can't help that, all I can do is be completely honest with her, and hope seeing that karaoke bar will jar her memory, after all its where our relationship started...though i was unconscious for that whole time.- Kaiba looked over at Tea. (a/n: there in a limo) Tea glanced over at him. Kaiba gave her a weak smile and turned back to looking out the tinted window. Tea stared at him for a minute. Although he didn't outwardly give any hint of any kind of emotion, she could read his eyes and tell that he was sad. Though how she could just make eye contact with him and know how he was feeling was a mystery to her.

They finally got to the Karaoke bar. Kaiba walked around the limo and opened the door for Tea, and helped her out of the car. "Thanks." Tea said half-heartedly. She looked up at the karaoke bar.

/"We got to get Seto out of here." Tea said.

"Right." Mai and Serenity both said. They all used all the strength they had to lift him up.

"For a skinny guy he sure is heavy."Serenity said, trying to keep herself from collapsing and having one of his arms slung over her shoulder. Mai had his other arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah, and bye the way Tea when did you start calling him Seto." Tea blushed and almost collapsed under his weight as she had her back against his chest and was trying to push him up with her legs but her feet were just skidding on the floor, finally they managed to push him up but then he almost fell over backwards so Tea ran behind him and pushed up with her back but he almost fell forward so she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ohh no you don't." she said. Then they took her out to Teas car they put him in the passenger side.

"You should take him home hun, me and Serenity will catch a cab." Mai said.

"You guys sure?" Tea asked. "

We're positive." Serenity piped in. Tea pulled out of the lot of the bar.../

Tea blinked. Another flashback. As soon as she stepped in to the karaoke bar, suddenly everything came rushing back to her...deciding to try things out with Kaiba, Kaiba hacking fish to pieces, eating Chinese food with Mokuba and Sam, telling Mokuba and Kaiba about wishing stars, the recital, and the silence room. Suddenly she felt no sympathy for Kaiba. -once again I'm faced with the dilemma of whether I should slap him or not, but I'm interested in what Kaiba's has to say, so i guess I'll see what he says...but it better be one heck of an apology.- she thought narrowing her eyes. Kaiba looked at her, and noticed the sudden change in her mood.

"You all right?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm fine, just remembered that you were poisoned here by some fat guy." Tea said lying and plastering on a fake smile. Kaiba looked at her and smiled back then they walked over to a table close to the stage.

A waitress came over and took their orders, seafood salad and water for Tea, and nothing for Kaiba, he was too nervous to eat.

"Umm...Tea...I should probably start from the beginning, you see Yami dumped and your parents said they didn't want you to be a dancer, as far as know, I asked you out and you said no, but then I went to the karaoke bar on the same day as you did by coincidence, i didn't even know you came to this place." Kaiba said. -a little white lie never hurt anyone.- Kaiba thought.

-He brought that stupid red car to school, and I made a comment about how it could probably go to the karaoke bar really fast, that's strike one Seto.- Tea thought.

"Anyway I sang Invisible to you (a/n: I don't own invisible, clay Aiken does.) and then i got poisoned...though I'm not quite sure how, and then somehow we got to my home, then we accidentally slept together, then you had a nightmare and we decided to go out with each other." Kaiba said. -You had one too, strike two Seto.- Tea thought.

"Then we went out for breakfast and you moved into my house, because you couldn't make rent and you couldn't work, and Mai and Serenity helped you move in. We ate dinner, we had Chinese, and then you told me that you were happy with me, and you hadn't been in a while, and then you went into my special room, snooping around where you shouldn't of been, and i over reacted and locked you in a torture room of sorts with a bunch of holographic snakes, but Tea I swear I don't know how the real snake got loose." Kaiba said.

-and you had to go to strike three, four, and five, you lied, you confessed that you were happy for the first time in a long while too, and I kept telling you that one of your stupid names had went into the stupid room, and i just bet you didn't mean to release that snake- Tea thought angrily.

Tea looked at Kaiba. "Wow, all of that happened?" Tea said mock innocently. Kaiba nodded.

"You said, you sung to me, well did I ever sing to you." She asked Kaiba. Kaiba shook his no.

"Well, we can't have that can we." Tea said.

"Uhhh..."Kaiba said at a loss for words for once in his life.

"Of course not, now promise me you'll stay for the whole song, no matter how bad it sounds." she said giving him the puppy dog pout. Kaiba nodded. Tea walked onto stage and flipped through the songs.

/_Tea: Now, don't just walk away Pretending everything's ok And you don't care about me And I know there's just no use When all your lies become your truths and I don't care... yeah, yeah, yeah/_

Kaiba's eyes widened i surprise. -she knows- He thought. -I'd leave right now but I promised to stay, I should apologize, tell her how I feel...no, i can't i can't sacrifice my dignity for this girl, I know no matter what I'm going to lose Tea, but that doesn't mean I will lose my dignity too, i was raised to believe emotions were for the weak, but did I listen, no, and look where emotion got me, it got me nothing and no one. Well whatever, if I have to be alone I have to be alone, I don't need her, I don't need Mokuba, I don't need anybody!-

/_Tea: Could you look me in the eye And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased, Are you happy now? Are you happy now/_

-I can't believe that jerk is still trying to say that I was snooping around for no reason, that Renee witch is up to something, and I don't care what- Tea thought.

-No, I should swallow my pride, I don't want to lose her, I can't lose her and yet I don't know what to do...it's as if fate has conspired against me...everyone I hold dear is leaving me...I feel myself slowly slipping into a dark hole and don't know how to get out.- Kaiba thought

-That's not true I do care, I love him, dang it Seto why won't you just tell me all things that I need to hear, how come you can't just take me in your arms and make everything okay, like you did that night I had that nightmare, like you did with Yami.../ Tea thought. /I can't do this, I just can't I need to but I can't, I'm too weak...no I'm not weak, I can't be weak, I'm going to tell her, wait no I can't/ Kaiba thought.

-I'm can't, I can, but I can't, but I can, I could, I should, I would, I must, but I can't./ Kaiba thought conflictedly. /I guess, whatever happens, happens, I guess...if he's not sorry that he locked me in that room, them I'm not sorry for breaking his heart./ Tea thought. Tea's anger shone through her voice, but Kaiba had troubling thoughts of his own, so they were both startled as Tea finished the song.

/_Tea: Cause I'm happy now, ohhh, ohhh Are you happy now/_

Tea recomposed herself, got offstage and looked at Kaiba. "I guess you know, huh?" Kaiba asked, hoping for a no, that he knew wasn't coming.

"Yes, I do." Tea snapped.

"Tea...I..." Kaiba said.

"You what." she asked hoping he would just tell her he loved her, or at the very least apologize.

"I...err, why did you have to go in my room?" He said, beginning out soft but backing out at the last minute.

"Its over Kaiba." Tea picking up her clutch from the table.

"Tea wait." Kaiba said grabbing her arm.

"Let go, and that's Ms. Gardner to you." Tea hissed.

"Tea, please just listen." Kaiba said still holding her arm.

"I said let go!" Tea said taking her glass of water and splashing it his face with his free hand.

Kaiba let go, and sputtered out the water. "No, you listen your the most egotistical, self-centered, narcissistic, big, dumb, ugly, jerk I have ever had the displeasure of knowing, I thought I loved you, I really did, but all you do is lie, you lie to other people, you lie to me, and you lie to yourself. I didn't go in that room to snoop around in that room, I didn't care what you wanted to keep private, everyone wants some privacy, and yes I understand that you were upset when you saw me in there but that gave you no right to do to me what you did, and your not even sorry for about it." Tea snapped.

"Tea...I" Kaiba began.

"You had no right!" Tea screamed, her voice cracking and tear streaming down her face.

"I..." -I'm sorry, your right I was out of line, forgive me, I love you- "You know fine just go, see if I care." Kaiba screamed.

"Is that what you really want, because once I walk out that door I am not coming back." Tea said trying to stifle back her anger, and sadness. Kaiba swallowed the lump in his throat, and tried to keep his tears from falling, he wanted to apologize, but he just couldn't bring himself to put himself on the line like that.

"Your silence says it all." Tea said regretfully. She turned around and ran out tears trailing behind her. Kaiba watched her leave.

"Tea..." Kaiba said reaching out his hand toward her as she ran off. -I'm sorry, I love you, please come back- He collapsed on the ground and hugged himself, crying uncontrollably, and rocking back and forth, not noticing all the stares he was getting, as his whole world crumbled around him.

Tea ran as far as she possible could, all the way to Domino pier. She collapsed on her knees, crying uncontrollably, hugging herself and rocking back and forth. Mai just happened to be walking, thinking about what Joey had just said to her, his plan to get Kaiba back for all the humilation he had put him through, and to "save" Tea before it was too late, when she saw Tea. -Looks like your too late Joey- She thought grimly before making her way over to her.

"Now, hun, what's a girl like you doing out at a time like this." she teased. Tea looked up at her.

"Go away." she said quietly. Mai walked over and gave her a hug.

"Honey you should know me better than that...I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." Mai said pulling out a lacy tissue and handing it to Tea.

"Oh Mai, everything's so messed up I don't know what I'm going to do." Tea said crying into Mai's t-shirt.

"Ssh, tell Oneesan (a/n: big sister) Mai all about it." Mai said patting Tea on the back.


	15. Walking in the Rain

Disclaimer-Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh and Vanessa Carlton owns 1000 miles

Key

_Italics is song lyrics that no one is singing_

/_ someone singing/_

"quotes are speech"

'is dreaming'

/is flashback/

- is thoughts -

Tea sipped on her hot chocolate, lost in thought. The green wool blanket that Mai had given her wrapped over her shoulders. Mai tapped her own mug of hot chocolate with her index finger, lost in thought. -whoa, never thought Kaiba would do something like that, then again I never thought Tea had it in her to stand up to him the way she did.- Mai thought. "Sounds to me like you got yourself quite a predicament." Mai said, breaking the silence that had formed between the two girls. Tea nodded her head. "All my stuff is still at his house." she said shivering a little, she and Mai had spent quite a little bit of time crying in the rain, Tea had spilled everything that had happened to her, and now here they were, at Mai's house.

"Look, I'll help you out with that, but the real question now is, where are you going to live, I'd say you could stay here, but I'm in trouble with the landlord as it is, dueling just hasn't been reeling in the money like it use to, especially after battle city..." Mai said. "Its okay Mai, I understand." Tea said cutting Mai off, battle city had been a tough enough time for everyone. "Okay tell you what, why don't you get a little sleep here, and in a few hours we'll go get your things, o.k?" Mai said. Tea nodded, "Yeah that would be great, thanks Mai."

Meanwhile Kaiba had run out of the karaoke bar, and had kept running until he couldn't run anymore. He had tried going home, but he couldn't bear not being able to talk to Mokuba.

/Kaiba ran in to the mansion soaked, tired, and crying. Mokuba was watching tv in the living room when he saw him. He looked at his brother then turned back toward the tv. Kaiba made his way by him and grabbed his journal and walked to the kitchen table. Renee walked by and saw him. "What happened to you sir." Renee asked. Kaiba glared at her, but said nothing. He turned back to his journal. "Right then, here let me just make you something hot, how bout some kocha." (a/n: just the regular plain tea, that you see sold everywhere) Kaiba nodded and she quickly made it. He wrote in his journal, somehow writing in it always made him feel better. He wondered who had told him to write in that journal anyway, oh yeah Mokuba. He drank down his kocha then walked up to Mokuba. "Hey kid" he said still shivering a bit. "Hmph." Mokua snorted and walked up stairs. Kaiba sighed and walked back out the door for a walk he didn't care that it was still raining./

So now here he was walking out in the rain at 4:00 in the morning, shivering violently, he hadn't thought of bringing an umbrella and he hadn't bothered changing his already soaked clothes. He sighed. -How'd i manage to get lost, I know Domino like the back of my hand- He decided to duck inside a store. He walked around and looked at all the things they had to offer, finally he decided on some juice. He walked over to the counter. "That'll be Ni Hyaku yen sir." (a/n: 200 hundred yen, a little less then 2.00) Kaiba reached into his pocket and pulled out his money. When a tiny white bag caught his eyes. He opened it and looked inside and saw the gold dancer necklace he had bought for Tea earlier. He swallowed the lump in his throat and shoved it back in his pocket. He paid for the drink, took his change, and left.

-I want to tell her that I'm sorry, that I love her, but I can't. It's not like before, before she didn't hate me. So how can tell her that I'm really am sorry, how can I tell her that my love for her is eternal, how can I tell her that she does things to me that I don't understand and that that's why i love her, I didn't even go to sleep at regular times, until she moved in then I started going to bed around the same time as her, just because I wanted to be near her, and Mokuba I don't know how I'm going to win him back...but I just have to, I can't stand this, he doesn't realize but he's always been my strength, I had everything with him, and I'm nothing without him.- He thought sadly.

Tea stared out the window of Mai's house. She knew Mai had told her to get some sleep but she couldn't. -How can I sleep when everything's so screwed up right now.- She thought sadly. She thought back at what had happened just a few hours before.

/ "Tea wait." Kaiba said grabbing her arm. "Let go, and that's Ms. Gardner to you." Tea hissed. "Tea, please just listen." Kaiba said still holding her arm. "I said let go!" Tea said taking her glass of water and splashing it his face with his free hand. Kaiba let go, and sputtered out the water. "No, you listen your the most egotistical, self-centered, narcissistic, big, dumb, ugly, jerk I have ever had the displeasure of knowing, I thought I loved you, I really did, but all you do is lie, you lie to other people, you lie to me, and you lie to yourself..." Tea snapped./

-I can't believe I said that to him.- she thought. She sighed and decided to go for a walk. She wrote a note telling Mai what she was doing and walked out the door. She looked walked outside hurriedly to nowhere. -Everything's so screwed up right now, why does this kind of stuff always happen to me.- she thought. -I don't know where I'm going to live...I can't go back living with my parents, I refuse to go back there, I don't want to live with them if they are not going to support my dream of becoming a dancer, I don't want to be a stupid lawyer and I don't want to be a stupid dentist, dancing may not be the most stable job in the world, but its my dream, and its my life. I can't stay with Yugi, it would be too awkard especially since Yami is there too... Joey's father is a loose canon and a drunk...I'm not going anywhere near Duke's and his "cheerleaders" and I don't want to impose on Tristan's family since his Aunt and Uncle are visting, besides his little cousin JoJo is enough of a burden. Serenity is staying at a hotel...which brings me back to square one where am I going to live, maybe i should see if i can have my old room back at the house i was renting- Tea thought walking down the street, not knowing that Kaiba was doing the same thing, both ignoring all the people walking by, both ignoring the fact the fact they didn't know where the heck they were walking too, and both lost deep in thought.

_Makin' my way downtown, Walkin' fast, Faces pass and I'm homebound. Starin' blankly ahead, Just makin' my way, Makin' a way through the crowd._

-And then there's Seto...I still love him...but how can we be togheter after what I said, after what he did.- Tea thought tears streaming down her face covered up by the rain.

-I still love her...but how can I possibly face her again after what I did, and judging by what she said to me she probably doesn't want to see me again.- Kaiba thought.

-Where do I go from here.- They both thought at the same time.

_And I need you, And I miss you, And now I wonder..._

Kaiba took a long drink from his cup of juice then threw it away. He reached into his pocket then started to throw away the gold dancers necklace, first the bag, then the receipt. He started to throw away the necklace then stopped, the gold chain dangling from his hands. -I can't- he thought stuffing it back into his pocket. He continued walking buttoning up his trenchcoat, shivering violently. He continued walking. -I'd give anything to see her again, do anything to hold her again, but how.- Tea shivered wishing she had brought a coat along her little walk. She had went on the walk to clear her head, to free her thoughts from him, but now all she could think about was Kaiba. -Seto if only you knew what you mean to me, if only I had listened to what he had to say, if only I hadn't went in that room, I was only trying to help him, If I only I could turn back time, but I guess that doesn't matter now.- Tea thought.

_If I could fall into the sky, Do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you... Tonight._

Tea took a seat at a bench in the park and looked up at the sky. She placed her head in her hands. -Kaiba I'm so sorry...I'm sorry I went into that room and I'm sorry I said those things to you...and I still love you...and I can only hope you still feel the same way...- Tea thought wrapping her arms around her waist and shivering. She got up and kept walking. -I better keep moving.- she thought.

_It's always times like these When I think of you, And wonder if you ever think of me._

Kaiba looked around for familar scenery but didn't see any. He shivered some more and looked around for another store to go in, but he didn't see any. -So cold...- he thought. -Err...It was so stupid of me to leave that house soaked and with no umbrella what was i thinking...bet Tea wouldn't do anything like that....Tea- He thought. He shook his head and kept walking. He looked around for a payphone so he could call home. -Surely Mokuba will be able to find me thanks to those gps locators that I put on our lockets...my locket?!- he thought suddenly feeling his neck. -Where...oh yea its back home.- He thought sadly.

/"Its a deal, now leave." Mokuba said glaring at him. Kaiba just nodded and walked out the door, pausing at the doorframe then yanking off his duel monster locket, and looking at it one last time before letting it fall to the ground. Looking at Mokuba one last time, eyes full of tears then walking off./

He shook his head and continued walking. -Tea...Mokuba...I'm so sorry I ruined your lives...I don't deserve you guys...but that doesn't mean that I'll ever stop caring about you two. - Kaiba thought leaning against a brick wall.

_'Cause everything's so wrong And I don't belong. Livin' in your precious memory._

Kaiba was shivering violently now. And despite feeling extremely cold before now he felt hot. -I shouldn't of been out here as long as I have been.- he thought. Everything was begining to get blurry, so he rubbed his eyes and shook his head. He stood up and continued walking. -I have to get home fast, but how?- he thought worriedly. He had noticed a while back that the conditions of the buildings had changed, before he had saw a bunch of mansions, then small middle class homes, and tall apartment complexes, but now there was nothing but rundown houses and run down apartments, he had a vague idea where he was he was in the bad part of Domino, he was in gang territory. Yet the only things he could think of was Mokuba and Tea. -If had just swallowed my stupid pride, none of this would be happenining, Its my fault, how can I ever make it up to them...-

_'Cause I need you, And I miss you, And now I wonder..._

Tea decided to go to her parents house, but only for a minute. -I'll get a jacket from them then go back to Seto's. and get my stuff, then I'll guess I'll have to take it from there. Besides I need to see him again, it can't end like this.- she thought.

_If I could fall into the sky, Do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you... Tonight._

Kaiba looked around til he came across a another shop, he quickly started to make his way to there when he was stopped by a gang of guys. "Well Well what do we have here." One of them said, looking down at Kaiba, (a/n: yes, down) "Looks like rich boy here has wondered unto our side of the road." Kaiba glared up at the guy was at least a half foot taller than him and at least 200 pounds heavier than him. He was wearing a red bandana on his head and a leather jacket and a pair of dark blue jeans. His cold hazel eyes staring down at him. "Look, I don't want any trouble." Kaiba said trying to make his way in the store. "He don't want no trouble he says." laughed another guy with slicked back, greasy, black hair and a leather jacket and a bandana on his head as well. He wore light tinted sunglasses even though it was dark out. Kaiba glared at him and scowled. "Shut it Vinny." The guy with hazel eyes snapped. "Alright boss, I didn't mean no disrespect." Vinny said backing up. "So you says ya don't want no trouble well then yas came to the wrong place, punk." The hazel eyed guy said pushing Kaiba lightly on the shoulder.

Meanwhile Tea continued walking. The rain was really beating down hard now. She decided to cut through the park, to get to her house when she saw Joey and Tristan. "Hey guys over here!" she shouted. They turned around and waved at her. -Finally something to take my mind off of him...- Tea thought catching up to her. "Hey Tea what are ya doin' out this late, do you have any idea what time it is?" Joey asked. Tea stopped and looked at the ground. "Here." Tristan said taking off his coat and putting it on Tea shoulders. "Its a little wet but it should keep you warm." He said placing his hands on her shoulders. "Now do you want to tell us what's wrong?" Tristan asked. Tea shook her head and started crying again. Joey and Tristan looked at each other concerned etched into their faces. "Tea..." Joey said. Tea suddenly threw herself into the closest persons arms which just happened to be Tristans. Tristan looked at her in surprise. -Usually she's the one cheering us up...what could of happend?"- Tristan thought. Joey came over and placed a hand on Tea's shoulders. "Tea ya know ya can tell us anything right?" Joey asked. Tea nodded and kept crying into Tristans shirt. -I can't tell them what's going on...If I tell them about Kaiba they might hurt him and no matter what I don't want to hurt him, I still love him.-

_If I could fall into the sky, Do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you... Tonight._

Kaiba looked at his shoulder than at the guy. "Look, I'm only going to tell you one more time, I don't want any trouble, but if you touch me again then'll have no choice then to drop you where you stand." Kaiba said glaring at the hazel eyed guy. "Is that a fact." The guy laughed. "Yes that's a fact." Kaiba said trying to push past him. The guy leaned close to Kaiba's face. "Don't make me laugh...you think a puny little spoiled rich boy like you could ever hope to beat a real man like me." Kaiba punched him in the face, knocking the guy on the ground then he jumped on him and began punching him as hard as he could, until he was knocked out cold. "Why you little punk." Vinny said cracking his knuckles along with the rest of the guys. Kaiba glared at them. "If you don't back off I will not hesitate to do to you what I did to your leader there." Kaiba said glaring at him. Vinny thought about for a minute. "You win this round but don't think we'll forget this." Vinny said snapping his fingers. They rest of the guys picked up their leader and walked off. Kaiba breathed a sigh of relief, then walked into the store.

He started walking around looking at what they hard blankly. He looked and saw the guy wasn't selling him any umbrellas or jackets or anything of the sort, only food. He walked up the guy at the counter. The guy narrowed his eyes when he saw him. "Go away, we don't serve you kind here." he said. Kaiba looked at the guy incredously. "Excuse me?" Kaiba said surprised. "I saw the way you beat up that guy, we don't serve thugs here now get lost." He said nervously. Kaiba laughed to himself. -Is that what this guy things, well I guess I do look like a thug....- Kaiba thought looking down at his completely soaked clothes. Kaiba grabbed some beef jerky and threw the money for it at the guy then opened up and snapped off a piece and ate it. Then walked out the store. Once he got the store he regretted it though. -Err...If I had just explained my situation I could of used his phone instead of being out here in the cold, why, why do I always let my stupid pride get in the way- He thought shivering as a gust of wind came by and chilled him to the bone. -This is exactly what I did to Tea....I don't desereve her they say if you love someone you should let them go well then I guess I have to let you go Tea, I don't want to, but I have to.-

_I, I, don't wanna let you know I, I, drown in your memory. I, I, don't wanna let this go. I, I, don't_.

Tea hugged Tristan's shirt tighter. "Tea..." Tristan said wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back soothingly. Joey watched in silence. "Tea please let us help." Joey said. Tea pulled away from Tristan, "I'm sorry, I can't" Tea said tears streaming down her face. And with that she took off running. When she was far enough away from Tristan and Joey she slowed down and began walking back to Kaiba's mansion. -I have to find him.-

_Makin' my way downtown, Walkin' fast, Faces pass and I'm homebound. _

She stopped walking. -But what do I say.- She thought worriedly.

_Starin' blankly ahead, Just makin' my way, Makin' a way through the crowd._

She looked at the store next to her and saw a blue eyes white dragon pendant, it was blue eyes white dragon dangling from a silver chain. The blue eyes white dragon itself was silver and it had sapphire blue eyes. Tea went into the store and paid for it, even though it took almost all of the money she had. She walked out clutching the bag. -I just hope that we can work things out and that he likes this- Tea thought running towards the Kaiba mansion.

_And I still need you, And I still miss you, And now I wonder... _

Kaiba started making his way more and more into the bad part of Domino until ended up coming out to none other than Domino park. Kaiba looked around stunned. -How did I....? oh never mind, I guess i shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.- Kaiba thought trying to stay awake, he rubbed his eyes as he was seeing double when suddenly he felt himself get punched in the face. "Errr Kaiba what did ya do to her!" Joey shouted jumping on him. He brought his hand up to punch him again but Tristan caught him. "Joey chill." Tristan said pulling Joey off of Kaiba. Kaiba looked around dazed for a second then he stood up and fell back down. Tristan and Joey blinked. "Joey man what did you do." Tristan said. "Nothin' it was just one punch last time he kicked ma butt so why is he knocked out now?" Joey said. Kaiba moaned and started stirring.

"Hey man are you okay." Tristan asked. Kaiba scowled. "I'm fine just mind your business." Kaiba said standing up. "Err...Kaiba look he was just trying to help which is more than you deserve, now tell me what ya did to Tea." Joey said grabbing Kaiba by his shirt. "Just mind your business Wheeler." Kaiba wrenching Joey off and tossing him like five feet through the air with one hand. "Now what does this remind me of oh yes duelist kingdom, only this time Yugi isn't here to save you." Kaiba said glaring down at Joey. Joey stood off and brushed himself off. "Kaiba, I'm not scared of ya, I don't know what you did to Tea and Mokuba but I swear ya going to pay for it" Joey said spitting out mud. Kaiba eyes widened in surprise, then fogged over. "Mind your own buisness Wheeler." Kaiba said quietly. "Wat was that, mind my own business, well guess what Kaiba I'm making it my business, so tell me wat ya did to my friends." Joey said. "I...its not of your business mutt." Kaiba said turning to walk away. Tristan noticed how flushed his face was and started to move out the way. "Man you don't look so good." Tristan said. "I said I was..." Kaiba began before falling unconcious. Tristan caught him and started shaking him. "Kaiba...Kaiba!" He shouted trying to wake him up. -Mokuba, Tea...-Kaiba thought before blacking out.

_If I could fall into the sky, Do you think time Would pass.. us by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you... _

Meanwhile Tea made it to to the Kaiba Mansion, passed the gates, the idiot guards didn't know those two had gotten in an argument, and knocked on the door. Renee smirked and opened the door. -and there he is now.- she thought. She had her eyes closed and leaned against the doorframe. "Let me guess, Kaiba dear, your feeling a bit under the weather, well guess what unless you give me what I want you won't get the antidote." She said. She opened her eyes and saw a very angry soaked Tea clutching a small white bag. "Oh, its you." she said with sickening indifference. "Look, why don't you just run along and forget this whole thing and I'll forget I saw you." she said twirling a small vial in her hands. "What do you want with Seto." Tea said unimpressed crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do I want from Seto? What do I want from Seto! I want everything from him, his company, his money, his power, his fame. I want him, and everything he owns, its what I've been waiting for all these years, its what I deserve." She said grabbing Tea's arms and tossing her into the room. "How can you deserve something that belongs to somebody else, he worked hard to get where he is today, and I'm not going to stand by and watch you poison him and take his life." Tea said unimpressed by Renee strength. "Who ever said I was going to take his life. I love Seto, and would never do such a thing." Renee pouted mock innocently. "No, you see while I take over Kaibacorp, and take control of all his money and power and the inherit fame that goes with it Kaiba will be my husband and he will stay chained up in the basement watching our kids, i plan to have maybe three or four with him, wheter he likes it or not. And if he gets out of line I'll remind him of his new place with this.

Renee said pulling something from her a strap that was wrapped around her little almost see through robe. It extended, and shined in her hands. This is when Tea noticed Renee was wearing matching gold wristbands and boots, each with what appeared to be the millenium eye on them but it was backwards. "Your crazy." Tea said her voice quavering, just above a whisper. "Not crazy, just determined." Renee said cocking her head. "No, your crazy, I mean if you truly love Seto you wouldn't do this to him, I mean if you love him then how could you?" Tea said feeling her anger boil. Renee threw her head back and laughed evily. "It was soooo easy." she hissed. "I'm not going to let you get away with this." Tea said tossing the bag to the side and getting ready to fight. "You don't have a choice." Renee hissed.

Meanwhile Kaiba looked up and saw a light shining in his eyes and three worried faces standing over him. He blinked and rubbed his eyes and came the three faces came into focus. It was Joey, Tristan, and Mai. "nnn...what happened." he said getting up, suddenly noticing he wasn't in his clothes. "Where are my clothes." he asked. "We changed into some of my ex boyfriend's clothes, yours are in the dryer, because somebody hear choose to spend like half the night in the rain." Mai said. "Oh." was Kaiba's only reply. He looked over at the clothes, a pair of blue jeans and white button up shirt that was just a little to big for him. "So you okay hun, you really had us worried." Mai said. Kaiba nodded and shivered. He was still a bit cold. "How long was I out?" he asked. "Well you were out for about five minutes after you got to my house, but Joey said it took them ten or 15 minutes to get here so I'd say about 15, 20 minutes." Mai said. Kaiba looked at them then looked at the floor. He stood up. "You will be compensated for your troubles, I'll be back later for my stuff, at which time you will as I've said before you will recieve compensation." Kaiba said walking towards the door. "Arigato" he said bowing politely. (a/n: thank you.) "You wouldn't know where Tea is by the way?" he asked pausing at the doorframe. "She went out for a walk hun, she should be back soon, why don't you stay, at least until your clothes dry." Mai said getting up touching his arm. Kaiba nodded and sat back down. -This is my chance, Tea I swear as soon as you walk through that door, I'll try to make everything better again, I'll try my best, I just hope my best is good enough, because I need you back in my life.- He thought sadly.

_If I could fall into the sky, Do you think time would pass us by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you. _

Renee and Tea glared each other down for a moment. -That little girl has no idea who she's messing with.- Renee thought angrily. -I'm not going to let that witch hurt Seto anymore, she's ruined both of our lives enough, and I bet she has something to do with why Mokuba's been acting so weird. Seto I love you with all my heart and I'm sorry it took to just now to realize that this whole thing's been Renee's fault this whole time, but I swear I won't give you up without a fight."

_If I could just hold you...._ _Tonight_


	16. Fight for Love

Disclaimer-Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh

Key

_Italics is song lyrics that no one is singing_

/_ someone singing/_

"quotes are speech"

'is dreaming'

/is flashback/

- is thoughts -

Tea looked at Renee angrily, while Renee glared right back at her. Neither girl moved for a while. This was going to be a fight to the finish and the winner would get Kaiba. "Kyaaah" Renee shouted charging towards Tea with her golden staff held like a sword. Tea jumped back and slid a little. Then rushed towards Renee. Renee side-stepped her and hit her in the back with the staff. Tea cried out in pain and landed on the ground on her hands and knees. "Give it up fool, you don't stand a chance, I come from a long life of ninja, and my family has handed down the craft from generation from generation." Renee said cocking her head. "You don't stand a chance." she said sliding her finger across her throat to imitate a knife going across it, and smirking wickedly.

Tea stood up silently and turned toward Renee. "I'll never let you win, the day you win is the day I die." Tea said fiercely. "That can be arranged." Renee said readying her staff then charging towards Tea again.

Meanwhile Joey was glaring at Kaiba who was waiting impatiently for his clothes to dry. -This isn't right, he shouldn't be here, in Mai's house of all places, waiting for Tea. He broke her heart, I jus know it was him she was cryin' about, why else would she not tell me and Tristan wha' was going on.- He thought angrily. Kaiba began drumming his fingers on his thighs. -The sooner I see Tea the better-Kaiba thought impatiently. He glanced at the corner of his eyes and saw Joey glaring at him. "What's your problem mutt?" Kaiba said smirking. "I'll tell ya wat my problem is...you! You did somethin' to Tea an' I wanna know wat!" Joey said glaring impatiently. "That's none of your business." Kaiba said folding his arms across his chest. "He locked her in this really weird room, some kind of torture room with a bunch of fake snakes and a real one, she said it was maddening trying to figure what was what hun, and what's worse the whole room was sound proof so know one could hear her cries for help...it really shook her up bad when I saw her she had collapsed on the ground was crying her eyes out." Mai said tapping her cup of hot chocolate.

"I said it was none of his business Valentine, and besides I already told Tea that I have no idea how the real snake got out." Kaiba said sipping his own mug of hot chocolate. He didn't really care for the stuff but when she had given it to him he had been so cold that he gladly accepted. "Err...you jerk how could you be so casual about a thing like that!" Tristan shouted angrily. "Just think of it as an early Halloween present." Kaiba said smirking and putting the drink down. -That's not how I really feel but its really none of these losers business how I really feel.- Kaiba thought to himself. "That's it...I sick and tired of you Kaiba this ends now." Joey shouted jumping Kaiba and knocking him down to the floor. "Joey chill..." Tristan said about to intervene. "No...I'm tired of chilling and letting this jerk get away with hurting ma friends." Joey said pulling out a switch blade and holding it to Kaiba's throat. Kaiba's eyes widened and he stopped struggling to get from under Joey. "Wheeler listen...." Kaiba began. "No you listen you stay away from ma friend, I'm not going to let her get with a jerk like you!" Joey shouted. Kaiba tried to pull away but Joey grabbed his wrist with his free hand. Mai's eyes widened and she got behind Tristan. "Joey stop man this guy's not worth it!" Tristan shouted. He grabbed Joey's hand and pulled it away from Kaiba's neck. But Joey snatched his hand back and the two began struggling when they heard Kaiba cry out in pain. All eyes went toward Kaiba. Mai screamed at what she saw. Joey and Tristan's faces paled.

Meanwhile Tea was slammed against the wall and Renee's golden staff was pressed against her neck, which Tea was blocking with her hands. Tea was choking so she grabbed the staff and threw her back. Renee slid back with her feet and charged toward her. Tea quickly moved out the way and Renee hit the wall and broke a hole in it. Her staff got stuck and she tried to pull it out. Tea tackled her but Renee pushed her boots into Tea's stomach and launched her backwards into the wall. She quickly ran back toward the wall. Tea held her stomach and winced with one eye shut and blood trickling down her mouth. She breathed in and out heavily, and watched Renee. -That's funny...why didn't she try to finish me off, why did she go after that staff instead, no matter I'll use it to my advantage.- Tea thought getting up tackling Renee to the ground. The staff fell to the ground. Renee tried pushing Tea out the way but Tea slammed her against the wall. Renee reached for the staff and hit Tea in the side with it. Tea fell over on her side.

Mokuba heard loud noises coming from downstairs and started to run downstairs. When suddenly remembered how upset his brother had been. -Part of that is my fault...I guess now's the best time to leave while everyone must be distracted.- He thought solemnly. He closed his door and locked it after fishing out a rope ladder from the closet right across the hall where Kaiba had stored it for emergency use.

/A much younger Kaiba started emptying the closet where Gozaboro had kept his lesson plans whips, and score sheets. Kaiba glared at it. He had forced him to learn all that stuff and hadn't even known the answers himself, he'd simply memorized what each one was. He threw it all in a giant trash bag and tied it up and tossed it to the side. "Seto whatcha' doin?" Mokuba asked eating a red popsicle, the red sticky mess all over his face and fingers. Kaiba turned around and looked at him and smiled. "Hey Mokuba, I'm just putting some emergency stuff away just in case we need it." Kaiba said. "Why?" Mokuba asked. "Because now that we live all by yourself bad people might come after us." Kaiba stated. "Why?" Mokuba said scratching his head. "Because we're rich and I guess that just what those kinds of people do." Kaiba said shrugging his shoulders. "Why?" Mokuba asked. "Because I own my own company now!" Kaiba said excitedly, he couldn't wait for his first day in the office, it felt good to finally be rid of Gozaboro. "Why?" Mokuba asked. "Because, you know why." Kaiba said darting his eyes around. Mokuba giggled. "Nani?" (a/n: What?) Kaiba said checking himself in a piece of glass from the box. "I waiting Oniisan (a/n: big brother)" Mokuba said in a sing song face. "For what." Kaiba asked confused. "For you to get annoyed." Mokuba said poking him. "Why?" Kaiba asked. "Hey that's my line!" Mokuba said poking him some more. "And besides its fun." He added still poking him.

Kaiba tackled and put him in a headlock and ruffled his hair. "Ah, you could never annoy me." He said kissing him on the top of his head. "Ahhh Seto cut it out..." Mokuba said and looking up at his brother. "Cut out what Otouto" (a/n: Little brother) Kaiba said still keep Mokuba in a headlock. "This...." Kaiba said ruffling his brother his hair. "Or this...." Kaiba said kissing him on the cheek. "Both I'm too old." Mokuba said giggling. "Mokuba your only five." Kaiba said still ruffling his hair, this time with his fist. "And your only Ten." Mokuba said trying to squirm out. "Yeah, well I'm a bidness man now." Kaiba said hugging his brother. "Gah, Seto..." Mokuba said, squirming to get from his vice like grip. He paused for a second. "Seto...did ya really mean it when you said that I couldn't annoy you." Mokuba said turning around facing his brother. "Of course, Otouto, brothers forever?" Kaiba asked extending his pinky. "You know it, forever until the end of time." Mokuba said locking his pinky with his brother's./

Mokuba looked at the ladder sadly for a minute then tied it up to his dresser and let it hang out in the window. He started to pack some clothes, just the bare essentials. He checked his wallet. -Only a few hundred yen, (a/n: one hundred yen is less than one American dollar) that's just not going to work- He thought solemnly. -I need some more money if I'm going to survive if I use my bank card then Seto will be able to track me, I guess I going to have to take some from my brother.- he thought worriedly. He slowly crept to his brothers room and opened the door. He looked around the room completely, and seeing no one was in there closed the door behind him. He tried to open his brother's desk drawer but it wouldn't. -Now where does Seto keep the key, oh yeah!- Mokuba thought getting up and pulling a chair to the closet door. He felt around the top and after a little work grabbed the key from the top shelf. Then ran back to the drawer and unlocked the drawer.

He started to slide it open and saw his brother's journal, his spare cash, and his deck. Mokuba closed his eyes, and grabbed the spare cash. Then began counting. -3,000,000 yen, (a/n: 28,571.43 dollars) Seto's emergency money, he said that if ever we had to run away from here, if someone ever took over Kaibacorp and there was no way to get it back if ever we were desperate we would at least be able to rent an apartment and have food and shelter without running the risk of being caught, that way nothing or no one could ever split us up.- Mokuba thought staring at the movie. -I can't do it...- Mokuba thought upset. - He pulled out the contents of the drawer and set them on Kaiba's bed and looked at them. He opened the crystal case Kaiba kept his deck in and took out his three blue eyes white dragon cards and his blue eyes ultimate dragon. -maybe if i take these i can see my brother one more time even after i run away.- Mokuba thought sticking them in his pocket. He grabbed the money and stuffed it into his pockets and left the room, unaware that he had left the stuff on the bed. He went under the bed and pulled out a couple of handguns.

He decided to write a letter so his brother wouldn't think any thing bad had happened. -Okay now let's see, i should probably just write the opposite of what i feel- He thought. -Dearest Seto,- He thought. To whom it may concern, i suppose that's you Seto he wrote. -I love Seto so much- he thought. I hate your guts he wrote. -I'm sorry i have to leave but its for the best for Seto.- So i decided to run away so that I can finally be happy he wrote. -I hope you find me-he thought. Don't come looking for me he wrote. -I have to borrow his guns, but i don't plan to shoot anyone, I didn't even take the bullets.- He thought. If you send someone after me I will shoot them, I stole you handguns, he wrote. -I wish I could be here with you instead, but I'm ruining your life.- he thought. That way even if you find me I'll go to a jail and still won't have to deal with you, so you can stop ruining my life He wrote. -Seto even though I'm gone we'll be brothers forever, and i will never forget you.- He thought. As of right now we're not related, so just forget about me, I know I'll be forgetting about you he wrote. -Goodbye Seto- He thought. I hope I never see you again he wrote. -I hope he knows i don't mean a word i wrote.- Mokuba thought. Sincerely Mokuba he wrote. He left the note on his own dresser then laid down on his bed, trying to psyche himself up to leave.

Meanwhile Tea was getting her butt kicked by Renee. Renee smirked and hit Tea in the stomach with the end of her staff causing Tea to crumble to the floor, and cough up blood. Tea got up and staggered to her feet. "Give it up girl, there's no way you can win, its impossible." Renee scoffed. "I'll never give up, besides your not unbeatable." Tea spat. "Oh, but I am as long as i holding this staff I am." Renee said matter of factly. "What do you mean." Tea hissed. "Simple my dear, these items are magical, 50 years after the millennium items were created the family who were guarding, the tomb keepers they called themselves, were guarding the Pharaohs tomb when a thief came and tried to come in and steal some of the items inside the tomb, namely the millennium necklace." Renee said.

"Yeah, yeah, spare me the history lesson and get to the point." Tea hissed. -Who the heck does this lunatic think she is?-Tea thought to herself. "Tch, I'm getting to that, although they were successful in stopping him, many of them were slaughtered, so they decided they needed something to aid them, a tool for only bodyguard who was left alive. So they created four magical items, called the Zen items. I possess them all there's the Zen wristbands." Renee said holding up her hands, to show them off. "The left one gives one the power to read one's mind the left one to project all that you see, then's theres the Zen boots, these babies give you super speed." Renee said showing off her boots. "And of course the Zen staff, whomsoever wields the Zen staff is undefeatable in battle." Renee cackled. Tea's eyes widened. -Oh no....- She thought before Renee charged her again and clotheslined her with the staff causing Tea to flip to the ground like a pancake. When a small egg timer went off. "On no the poison's entering stage two!" Renee said eye hers wide with shock. -This wasn't supposed to happen until he was here.-

Kaiba groaned in pain and clutched his arm, blood seeped from the wound where Joey and Tristan had accidentally stabbed him. "Oh my...." Mai began. "Gah!" Mai, Tristan and Joey shouted at the same time. Suddenly a pain shot through Kaiba's body, and his vision became blurred and doubled. He suddenly felt cold as well. "Nnnnnn" Kaiba groaned, rolling on his side, despite the fact that Joey still had the knife and was still on top of him. Joey got up and backed up, eyes wide. "Man, Joey what did you do?" Tristan said in shock. "I didn't...well....I only stabbed him in the arm....I didn't mean ta....I only meant ta scare him....I just got so mad.....ya gotta believe me I didn't mean ta!" Joey stuttered. Kaiba tried getting up, but he collapsed to his knees, his vision, blurry and doubled. "I-I'll go and g-get the first aid kit." Mai said running to the bathroom. Tristan started to help Kaiba to his feet, and sitting his now listless body on the couch. He quickly peeled Kaiba shirt and pressed it against his upper arm, just below his shoulder where Joey had stabbed him. "C'mon Mai hurry up with that first aid kit already!" Tristan yelled towards the back. Then he turned toward Kaiba and gently patted him on the face. "C'mon man you have to stay awake." He said trying to wake him up.

Kaiba gave no reply. "C'mon man, wake up!" Tristan shouted shaking Kaiba's shoulder's gently. "Nnnn...so tired...five more minutes." Kaiba said rolling on his side. Tristan breathed a sigh of relief then gently shook him. "No, c'mon if you go to sleep you might not wake up." Tristan said. Joey just stared in stunned silence. -I didn' mean ta stab Kaiba, but I don't think that Tristan, and Mai actually believe that, i wonder if I believe that, but no time to question it now, what gets me why does Kaiba look so sick...I mean I know I stabbed him but he looks a lot worse than it actually should be.- Joey thought. -Wow, all that thinking jus' made my head hurt.- Joey said walking off to get an aspirin and find out what was taking Mai so long, when he heard a knock on the door. "Mai are you there." He heard a familiar voice call out. "I forgot my purse...again." Serenity voice rang out. "Oh no, not her!" Joey said frantically. Normally he would be glad to see his sister, but not when he had just stabbed somebody, and that same somebody was lying on the couch, bleeding like crazy. "Ahhh, no I'm not here." Joey said trying to imitate Mai's voice. Serenity blinked. " Mai how can you not be there when you just answered my question about you being there, if you can say that your not there than that means your there." Serenity replied through the door. "Huh?" Joey said a little too loudly. "Joey is that you?" Serenity said confused.

Meanwhile Tea was on the ground struggling to breathe. Renee was on top of her choking her with her with the Zen staff. -I have to make this quit or else Seto will...No he won't, I won't let that happen, I did not go through all this trouble to lose now!- Renee thought glaring down coldly, and emotionlessly at Tea. Tea finally managed to push her off, and choked for air, Renee hit the wall and dropped the staff. Tea quickly snatched it up and smirked. Renee's eyes widened and she started crawling backward's away from Tea. "Now be easy." Renee said worriedly. Tea spat blood to the side. "Be easy, be easy, you tried to kill me and take Seto as your prisoner and you tell me to be easy!" Tea shouted infuriated. "I give just, just don't kill me!" Renee shouted clasping on to Tea's leg. Tea glared down at her. "Give me one good reason why I should spare you." Tea said glaring down at Renee, completely serious. "B-because...." Renee started pulling out a needle then jabbing it into Tea's leg. "If you kill me you'll never get the antidote!" Renee smirked. Tea crumpled to the ground clutching her leg. Then she swung at Renee with the staff. "Not if I pry it from you cold, dead hands." Tea said coldly. Renee smirked, "But there's only enough for one person, so now the question is who gets to live you, or Seto." Renee laughed evilly. Tea's eyes widened.

Kaiba could barely keep awake as he watched Tristan tend to his stab wound. Tristan grabbed a wet cloth of water. "Now this is going to sting a little." Tristan said grabbing Kaiba's arm firmly. Kaiba winced at Tristan began cleaning up the blood around his wound. Meanwhile, Joey was waving some smelling salt under Serenity's nose. She had passed out immediately.

/"Joey is that you?" Serenity asked from behind the door. "Uh...No...this isn't Joey...this is uh...ummm uh...who wants to know!" Joey said stupidly. "Joey it is you." Serenity said grabbing Mai's spare key from the fake rock, in the rock pile next to the steps and coming in. "Joey what are you doing here?" Serenity said looking at Joey. "Ummm...redecorating?" Joey offered trying to block her view of the couch. "Re-decorating, lemme see." Serenity said pushing Joey to the side. Serenity eyes widened at the sight of Kaiba. "Is...Is that blood?" Serenity nervously questioned, laughing nervously. She passed out before she could get a reply./

Serenity woke up dazed. "There all done." Tristan said tying up Kaiba's arm. Serenity looked over at the two. "What...What happened?" Serenity asked concerned. "Dog boy here stabbed me." Kaiba hissed, his vision still blurry and doubled. Kaiba groaned as another pain shot through his body. He clutched his sides and groaned in pain. Coughing began racking his whole body and a little blood came out his mouth. He almost collapsed to the floor but Tristan caught him. Tristan looked at Kaiba, he was knocked out cold again. Tristan shook him awake. "You don't look so good." Tristan said looking at Kaiba's eyes which were dull, and fogged over. Tristan placed a hand on Kaiba's forehead and grimaced. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Tristan asked holding out his hands. "Twenty." Kaiba replied sleepily. Tristan looked at him. "People don't even have twenty fingers." Tristan replied worriedly. "I know that, that, the other one, holding up, fingers ten too." Kaiba said slurring his words. "Huh?" Tristan asked confused. "So cold." Kaiba said hugging himself. He looked at Tristan. "Shirt." He commanded. "Huh?" Tristan said. "Shirt." Kaiba said again. "I think he wants his shirt." Serenity said. "Oh." Tristan said running off to the laundry room then running back with Kaiba's freshly dried clothes. Kaiba took it and put his shirt on, backwards. Tristan looked then helped him put on the shirt and trench coat, Kaiba looked away.

"Maybe we should take him to a hospital." Mai said standing in the doorway separating the living room from rest of the house. "We can't Joey stabbed him remember?" Tristan said. Mai bit her lip. "Its a good thing all that military training I've been doing also included first aid." Tristan said, glancing over at Kaiba who was laying on his side, clutching his stomach. "Well what can we do then?" Mai said. "Hey wait a minute didn't Mokuba say that Kaibacorp employed good doctors back at battle city, I'm sure if we go to his house we could get him some kind of medical attention." Serenity said. "Good idea sis." Joey said. Tristan shook Kaiba awake. "Nnnn." Kaiba said swatting at his hand. "C'mon we're going to get you some help okay." Tristan said looking at him worriedly. Kaiba only muttered something incoherent. "I'm going to take that as an okay." Tristan said. Kaiba tried to stand up, but he couldn't his legs felt like jello, and buckled up under him. "Kay, so he can't walk, now what?" Joey said. "We'll have to carry him to my car." Mai said. Tristan and Joey nodded. Joey helped Tristan carry Kaiba out of the house. Mai and Serenity followed close behind. They hopped into Tea's car and then peeled out the driveway.

Meanwhile Mokuba stared out the window. Pacing back and forth. -I should be gone already, but something tells me I shouldn't leave just yet...- Mokuba thought looking at the ground. He sighed. -If I don't go now I don't know when I'll get another chance.- Mokuba thought worriedly. -but, I don't want to leave Seto.- Mokuba thought. -No, no I'm being selfish, Its for his own good that I leave, but I can't- Mokuba thought furrowing his brow. He noticed the two duel monster's locket lying on the ground. He carefully climbed down the rope ladder and picked them up. He opened his and look at the picture of his brother. He started crying.

Tea and Renee wrestled on the ground as Tea tried to take the antidote vial from Renee, and Renee tried to take the Zen staff from Tea. "Give it here you slut." Tea choked out reaching towards the vial. "Listen here you little witch you better give that staff back or else." Renee shouted. "Or else what, you going to poison me." Tea hissed.

Tristan looked at Kaiba. "Kaiba tell me about your latest project." he said. Kaiba was incoherent, but it didn't matter, as long as he was talking he was awake, as long as he was awake he was alive and that was all that mattered. Mai pulled into the Kaiba mansion's driveway. Mokuba looked up and saw the headlights coming up. -huh, that's not Seto's car, who could be coming here at a time like this, its like 4:00 in the morning.- Mokuba thought. Then he saw Joey and Tristan get out the car, Kaiba on Tristan's back. Joey walking close behind, lest the brunette teen should fall. "Seto!" Mokuba cried out running toward them clutching the lockets close. "Mokuba what are you doing out here at this time?" Mai asked. Mokuba looked down at the grass. "That's not important right now." Serenity said. The others all nodded then preceded to the front door. "What happened." Mokuba asked. "Uh, that's not important right now, what's important is gettin' ya brotha some help." Joey said quickly. Mokuba glared at him but nodded. "I guess your right." Mokuba said suspiciously. Mokuba opened the door to find Tea and Renee wrestling on the ground with Renee both girls badly battle damaged. "What's going Tea!" Mokuba shouted. "She poisoned your brother!" Tea shouted trying to snatch the vial. Renee finally managed to push Tea away, but didn't get the Zen staff. "What?!" Mokuba said bewildered. "That's right I did, and If you ever one to see you brother alive again then your going to have to do what I say." Renee said standing up.

Mokuba fist balled up at his side. He let his hair cover his face. "So everything was just apart of your big plan to take what's rightfully my brother's, all of it!" Mokuba shouted looking up angrily, tears making his way from his eyes. "That's right, sneaking in that room, making you believe you should run away, releasing that snake all of it." Renee cackled. "But, but I thought you were trying to help me, I trusted you!" Mokuba screamed. Renee put her hand to her mouth and cackled. "You little fool, did you honestly believe I'd help someone like you...I only did what I had to get Seto poisoned, I suppose I should thank you, he'd never be dying if it wasn't for you." She smirked. Then she started cackling again. "You really do ruin his life don't you." She said smirking. Mokuba narrowed his eyes, and tried to tackle her, but she sidestepped him and kicked him in the back. Mokuba cried out in pain and crumpled to the floor. "Mokuba..." Kaiba said weakly, wriggling off of Tristan's back. He grabbed onto the wall and started making his way towards him. But Joey stopped him, "If ya go ever there your only goin' ta get hurt, Mokuba wouldn't want that." Joey said. "Your to weak to fight, but don't worry we got ya covered." Joey said seriously. Kaiba looked at him with glazed eyes, then shook his head, and tried to make his way anyway, but he almost collapsed when Joey caught him. Kaiba blacked out again. -Stage two is going faster than I thought it would, must be all that time spent out in the rain, no matter, I'm still the one in control here and that's all that matters.- Renee thought eyeing Kaiba.

Tea looked at Mokuba then lunged for Renee again, but Renee sidestepped her, and kicked her in the back. Tea got up and hit Renee across the face with the staff. Renee tackled Tea and the staff fell over by Joey. She raised her fist to punch Tea in the face when Mai tackled. "Better think again, hun." Mai said twisting her arms behind her back. Renee back kicked Mai in the stomach and she crumpled to the ground. "I'll go call the police." Tristan said running off. Renee quickly ran over to the staff lying on the ground. "Joey stop her!" Tea shouted. Joey blinked and went to reach for it but Renee dove then hit him in the area where the sun don't shine. Joey's eyes bulged out and he doubled over, Renee quickly hit Joey in the back of the neck, knocking him out. "Okay, all kid gloves are off." Renee said charging toward Tea and hitting her in the head with the staff, effectively knocking he out. "Joey, Tea!" Serenity shouted. Renee looked behind her and saw the small girls frame in the doorway. "Your next..." Renee hissed charging toward her when Mai grabbed the staff and sweeped Renee's legs from behind. "Not so fast hun, first you have to deal with me." Mai said tossing the staff to Serenity. Serenity caught and held it close. "Tch, fine then you can die first." Renee said tackling Mai. Mai hit the ground and a picture frame fell to the floor. Renee smirked and raised it above her head and knocked Mai out with it. Serenity screamed. "Mai!" she shouted about to run toward her when Renee got up slowly and narrowed her eyes. Serenity backed up, "Why are you doing this?" this she whimpered. Renee stopped. "Like I told your friend, I'm doing this to get what I deserve, I take over Kaibacorp, and take control of all Seto dear's money and power and the inherit fame that goes with it While he will be my husband and he will stay chained up in the basement watching our kids, i plan to have maybe three or four with him, whether he likes it or not." Renee said advancing toward Serenity. "Your nuts..." Serenity said backing up. Both unaware that Kaiba had come to and heard everything.

Tristan came out and saw Serenity was the only still standing . "Serenity!" He shouted rushing towards her. Tea groaned and started coming to, as did Joey and Mai, just in time to see Tristan get the staff snatched from Serenity and Renee hit Tristan and the stomach then knock him out with the staff. Serenity managed to knock the staff out her hand, but Renee made quick work of her as well. Kaiba got up then started to walk towards Renee just as she was about to finish Serenity off, once and for all. "Is that what you've really wanted." Kaiba said advancing toward her and catching the staff before Serenity was injured for her. "You should of just said so..." Kaiba said before kissing her, deeply. Renee was caught off-guard, as Kaiba deepened the kiss. Renee dropped the staff, but Kaiba caught it. Tea looked away, tears running down her eyes. While Joey, and Mai looked on in shock. Kaiba raised the staff and hit Renee as hard as he could over the head over with it. Tea heard Renee cry out in pain, then crumble to the floor. She looked over and saw Kaiba panting, still with the staff raised in the air. "Stay away, from Kaibacorp, and stay away from me." Kaiba said wiping his mouth off. Then he closed his eyes, and almost blacked out.

Tea and Joey quickly ran to catch him. Tea cried into his shirt. Kaiba slowly put his arms around Tea. "Hey Tea, I need to tell you that I'm sorry for everything and that I love you more than words could ever say, and that I only hope you feel the same way, I really am just so sorry and..." Kaiba began. Tea put a finger on his lips. "You had me at hello." Tea said before kissing Kaiba. (a/n: I don't own the line you had me at hello) Mai gently shook Tristan awake then Mokuba. Mokuba groaned then ran up to his brother and jumped into his arms. "Seto, I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to get you hurt, I didn't know, I'm so sorry for ruining you life and..." Kaiba squeezed Mokuba tight. "Sssh, Mokuba its okay" Kaiba said gently rubbing his brother's back. "Don't you know the only way you could ruin my life is to not be a part of it." Kaiba whispered. Mokuba looked up Kaiba and smiled. "Seto...I want you have this back." Mokuba said pulling Kaiba's locket from his pocket. Kaiba let Mokuba place it around his neck. Mokuba held out his pinky. "Brother's forever?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba smiled, then locked his pinky with Mokuba's "You know it forever until the end of time." he replied. Serenity ran up to Joey and held him tight. "Joey your okay!" she yelled. "'Course sis, ya didn' think I'd let ma self get beat by the likes of her did ya." Joey replied hugging his sister. Tristan looked at Mai then shrugged and started to hug Mai. Mai pushed Tristan away then wiped the tears from her eyes. "Aww you guys no mushy stuff your killing me over here." Mai laughed. "Aww, where's the love." Tristan said laughing. Everyone looked at Tristan then they all shared a good laugh.

The knock on the door interrupted the teens. Tristan got up and answered the door. "There you guys are, its about time!" Tea said seeing the police. The police looked at Renee lying unconscious on the ground. "Is this the girl you were telling us about." They asked. Tristan nodded and they woke her up, coughed her and led her away. "Glad that's over." Tea said relieved. "So where's the antidote?" Kaiba asked. Tea went over to where Renee had been and so the vial had destroyed. "Oh no!" Tea said backing away. Mokuba looked over at her. "What?" he asked. "The antidote, it's gone!" Tea said tears welling up her eyes. Mokuba smiled then picked it up. "Its okay." Mokuba said. Tea looked at him bewildered. "What do you mean it's okay, Me and Seto needed that to live!" Tea said tears welling up her eyes. Kaiba was silent. "Seto, I know you told me never to talk to strangers but...." Mokuba said pulling out his stone from his pocket. "I hope that in this case you'll make an exception." Mokuba said closing his eyes. -I wish that the vial hadn't broken- he thought squeezing the stone. Everyone watched in awe as the bottle began to fix itself around the liquid. -I wish I had enough for both Tea and Oniisan.- Mokuba thought. The bottle duplicated itself. Mokuba walked up to Tea and handed her the bottle then walked up to his brother and knelt beside him. "Here, Seto drink up." Mokuba said handing his stunned brother the bottle. Kaiba nodded then drank up.

Meanwhile a police car had sped off the road and blown up. The silhouette of a girl with long black hair walked away from the flames. -You haven't seen the last of me Seto Kaiba- Renee thought angrily. -It's just time to go to the shadow realm and get a little help- She thought putting her wristbands together and disappearing into the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: sorry for the late update, had a ton of homework to do and couldn't get it done. Anyway I made sure to make this chapter extra long just for you readers out there. Which, I've noticed I haven't been getting many reviews from people. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did please leave a review, or is this story getting really boring? Should I continue, I don't know. Anyway until next week, ja.


	17. Day of Healing: Day of Hurting

Disclaimer-Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh

Key

_Italics is song lyrics that no one is singing_

/_ someone singing/_

"quotes are speech"

'is dreaming'

/is flashback/

- is thoughts -

Yugi sighed for the millionth time that night as he lay down in his bed. -for some reason I just can't sleep- he thought to himself. He rolled over on his side, his other side, laid horizontally on the bed, and backwards, but nothing seemed to work. -Is something troubling you Yugi?- Yami asked concerned through their mindlink. -I'm not quite sure, it's just for some reason I feel uneasy- Yugi mindlinked back to Yami. -Yes, I sense a great disturbance as well, but I can't quite place what it is.- Yami mindlinked back to Yugi. -Hmm, I don't know, you don't think someone's after the puzzle again, do you!" Yugi mindlinked to Yami. Yami took spirit form beside Yugi. "I'm not sure, but whatever it is I feel it will make its presence known soon enough." Yami said reassuringly to Yugi. "Yeah, I guess so." Yugi said to Yami laying back the right way in bed and folding his arms behind his head. "Anything else troubling you?" Yami asked. "Actually, I've been wondering what's been troubling you, ever since your date with Hoshi, you've been really quiet..." Yugi said looking at Yami concerned.

"Hoshi and I are not seeing each other anymore." Yami said with a surprising lack of emotion. "What, when did this happen, how did you keep this from me, you know we can talk anytime, I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you get your true love back!" Yugi said jumping out of the bed, looking very determined despite the fact he was wearing cloud pajamas, with footies. Yami smiled at Yugi. "It's okay Yugi, I broke up with her..you see thing is I've realized that

I don't love Hoshi, she's an interesting and beautiful person to be sure but the person I love is...Tea." Yami said dead serious. Yugi suddenly looked crestfallen. He curled back into bed. Then faced away from Yami. "Yugi is something troubling you..." Yami said concerned. Yugi shook his head, "No, it's nothing, just tired..." Yugi lied. Yami sensed Yugi was lying but decided not to press the issue further. "Yami...I still intend to keep my promise, and help you get your true love back...After Kaiba and her split up." Yugi said quietly, wishing had never opened his mouth.

"Actually, I was planning sooner than that..." Yami said seriously. "Yami!, you can't be serious, that's just so wrong, on so many levels." Yugi exclaimed bolting up right. "Is it so wrong to love someone so much, that you can't stand being another day without them?" Yami asked. Yugi eyes cast down to the floor. "Well no, but..." Yugi said trailing off. "I was thinking, Joey has been trying to split the two up, correct?" Yami asked. "Well yea, but that's Joey, he's a little over-protective, and sometimes rushes into things, but I know he would never hurt Tea..." Yugi said. "It's not Tea that will be hurt." Yami said matter of factly. "How could Tea not be hurt too, if she really and truly loves Kaiba." Yugi asked. "Because I'm willing to bet our dark magician that she cares for her friends just as much, and all we have to do is make Kaiba out to be the loser he is and she'll go along with it." Yami said.

Yugi looked at Yami like he was a three headed dark magician. "Yami, Kaiba's got a heart of gold deep down inside." Yugi said. "Yes, a tiny heart of gold, surrounded by ice, safes, bricks, lock boxes, chains, stone, brick walls, and darkness, more ice, stone walls, castle battlements, more darkness, and more chains and locks." Yami said sarcastically. Yugi sweat dropped. "That's not the point even if he wasn't a good person, it's still not right to break them apart if he's not hurting Tea." Yugi exclaimed. Yami cast his eyes away. "Maybe not, but Kaiba has done so much to try to hurt our group, and it's not right for him to be with Tea." Yami said viciously. Yugi's eyes widened. "Yami...two wrongs don't make a right." Yugi said quietly. "Perhaps your right aibou, but that doesn't change the fact that I miss Tea." Yami said. Yugi nodded. "Well Yami, maybe we should just let fate run it's course." Yugi said. Yami nodded solemnly. "Yes, thanks for talking to me Yugi, and stopping me from trying to do something I might have regretted." Yami said bowing politely to Yugi. Yugi nodded then curled in bed and went to sleep. Yami frowned for a second and stared up into the night's sky, it'd be sunrise soon, and Yugi needed to sleep, but that didn't stop Yami from wondering what he should do about Tea.

Joey carried Tea up to her room, scooping her up in his arms. Tristan scooped up Kaiba. Shortly after they had drank the antidote they had both passed out. Mokuba peeled back the lable and read that that was just one of the anti-serums side effects but that meant it was working so he didn't worry. "So where's Kaiba's room." Tristan asked, trying to find a place to put him down. "Its the same room." Mokuba said meekly. Tristan set Kaiba down on the bed next to Tea. "Oh okay...." Tristan said blankly,. then it dawned on him ."What!" He and Joey both shouted at the same time. "Ummm, uhhh, didn't Mai or Serenity tell you." Mokuba asked meekly, trying to get out of the situation. The two teens turned toward Mai and Serenity, who backed up and stuttered. "U-umm, uh n-now g-guys calm down...." Mai began. "How Could you not tell us something that important!" Tristatn yelled. "Well uh, I can see you guys are busy, so I'll just...leave." Mokuba said quietly, slowly making his way to the door, "Fuku Hanchou (a/n: vice president) of Kaibacorp exit stage right." Mokuba said to himself dashing out of the room. "Ummm, maybe we should quiet down, those two need their rest." Serenity said quietly, pointing to the bed Tea and Kaiba were in. ."Umm, I guess you have good point." Tristan whispered. Mai, and Serenity left the room, followed closly by Tristan, but Joey was still glaring down at the bed one his best friends were on, and his self proclaimed arch nemeis. Joey nodded, "Just a sec'" Joey said noticing something on the bed under Tea. Tristan nodded then walked out the door.

Joey carefully looked at Tea and Kaiba. Both theiir faces were flushed and tinged a light pink, he placed a hand on Tea's forehead and grimaced, they were both running fever. "I wond' if that's one dem side effect thingies too." Joey thought. He carefully rolled Tea towards Kaiba, for a second and pulled out a black notebook with the words Duel Monsters written across it in gold. Then he moved Tea back they way she had been before. -Don' want her too close to Kaiba.- Joey thought. He opened the book and examined. "Hey, this is Kaiba's notebook journal!" he said aloud. As though Kaiba heard him he bolted straight up and looked at Joey with glossed over eyes, Joey almost jumped out of his shoes and dropped the notebook. "But you can't have Ice cream without hot sauce." Kaiba said then he turned over and fell back to sleep. -That's was close- Joey thought crossing his eyes and sweating. He bent down to pick up the notebook, when he saw a box under Kaiba's bed labeled home videos. He dragged it out and saw a bunch of neatly labeled videos. "Mokuba's first solo bike ride, Mokuba's first rollerblading ride, Seto's first day at work, Mokuba's funnest home videos." Joey said reading the title out loud. He paused and looked at the previous title. "Mokuba's funniest home vidoes?" He blinked. -what could be on that tape?- he wondered. Suddenly Tea groaned in her sleep and turned toward Kaiba. Joey cleaned up the mess, carefully taking out Mokuba's Funniest Videos and putting all the videos away. he went into Kaiba's bathroom, and pulled out the thermometer. He carefully cleaned it then took Tea's temperature. "103. that's not good." Joey said aloud. He cleaned it off again, only this time not as good, he really didn't care if Kaiba got sicker, and took his temperature. "104, that's not good either." He said aloud. He quickly shoved the notebook and video into his green jacket pockets, in the lining.

"Actually, I probably should ask 'em first." Joey said. He shook him as lightly as he could. "Hey Kaiba can I borrow these please." Joey said extremely quietly. Kaiba opened his eyes slowly,all he had heard was can i....please, and then turned on his side, muttering something incoherent. "I'll take dat as a yes." Joey smirked then walked out the room. He went back down stairs and saw Mai, Serenity, and Mokuba's eyes all big and teary.Tristan had his arms folded across his chest. "And now your going to get yelled at by Joey." Tristan yelled. They all looked at him. "We're really sorry please forgive us." Mai said clasping her hands togheter and giving him the puppy dog eyes. "Yes, I didn't know that it was so important, If I had known I would of told you about Tea and Niisama." Mokuba said giving him the puppy dog eyes. "Oh Joey I am so sorry, I didn't know it mattered to you so much, I guess I'm not a good Imotou (a/n: little sister) after all." Serenity said giving him the puppy dog eyes and then glancing away. "You guys are laying it on a little thick don't you think." Tristan said then he glanced at Joey who was crying rivers. Tristan sweatdropped, "Never mind." he said sighing. "You guys, it's alright forgetboutit an' Serenity your the best imouto a guy could ever ask for." Joey said. "Oh, Joey." Serenity said running towards to Joey arms outstretched. "Come here sista'" Joey said running towards her. "Ahahaha." Serenity laughed running towards him ."Ahahahah." Joey laughed running towards her. Everyone else in the room sweatdropped. "Ahahahaha." Serenity laughed. "Ahahhaha....ahhhhhh." Joey yelled running into a table and knocking it, and himself over. Everyone but Joey sweatdropped.

"Ahem, not that little moment is over, um, I think I should tell ya guys that Tea's got a tempertua of 103." Joey said worriedly. "Oh, and Kaiba's is 104." Joey said, not all that concerened. "Then it looks like it's nurse Serenity to the rescue", Serenity said giving the victory pose. "And nurse Mai to the rescue." Mai said shedding her first layer of clothes to reveal a slutty nurse's outfit. "Mai, why did you have that um, unconventional, nurse's outfit under your clothes." Serenity said. "Oh, come on hun, did ya really expect me to wear that tame T-shirt and jeans without something sexy under it." Mai said like it was obvious. Serenity shook her head. Mokuba ran upstairs. "Well, if your the nurses' then you can count on Joey as..." Joey began. "Doctor Mokuba's personal assistance." Mokuba said in a white doctor's uniform with sliver, thinly rimmed glasses that had the lenses poked out on. "And Doctor's Tristan's personal assistant." Tristan said wearing the same thing as Mokuba, standing back to back to him, well as back to back as Mokuba could stand. "Assistant!" Joey shouted indignantly. Serenity and Mai pushed passed Joey and ran towards Tristan and Mokuba. "How cute!" They choroused. "Well thank you la....dies." Tristan said as he was pushed to the side so that Mai and Serenity could get a better look at Mokuba. "Aww he's so cute." Serenity cooed. "Awww Mokuba, you look so kawaii (a/n: cute, charming, etc.) in that little outfit." Mai said pinching his cheeks. Mokuba blushed. "Tell you what Mokuba, how about after this is all over we all go out for ice cream, I'll treat you." Serenity said winking. "Yea, you can get any kind you want, doesn't that sound fun." Mai said smiling. "You deserve it for being such a cute, helpful little brother." Mai said winking. Mokuba blushed some more. "Sounds like fun." Mokuba agreed. "Then its settled now let's go make those two feel better." Mai and Serenity said taking his hand and walking off toward the room.

"Ah man, even the kid has more game than me." Tristan said dejectedly. "Assistant!" Joey said angrily again. "Eheh, about that..." Tristan began. "Err, Tristan." Joey shouted chasing him. They barged into the room and saw Mokuba placing a folded up wet cloth on his brother's forhead. "Sssh." They all hissed glaring at them. "Err, umm, gomen nasai." (a/n: sorry) they both said bowing politely. "You'd better be." Mokuba said angrily, giving them a glare that rivialed that of his brother's. Tristan and Joey gulped. -since when could he look at someone like that- They both thought at the same time. Mokuba rolled his eyes, at the two just standing their like idiots. "Hey, dog boy, are you just going to stand there all day and let Seto stay sick or you going to help?" Mokuba snapped. "What did you just call me!" Joey shouted. "I called you dog boy, it just fits so well don't you think, after all only a dog would stand there with his mouth hanging open like that." Mokuba said folding his arms across his chest and closing his eyes, in a very Kaiba-like manner.

"Errr, Mo-ku-ba." Joey said stalking towards Mokuba while Tristan held him back. "Actually that's Kaiba-kun (a/n: Kun is honorific suffix you add to school age males last names, exactly like san, or sama, just for school age boys.), or Kaiba-sama to you mutt, and if you really don't like my brother so much as to impede him getting better than you have no business being in my house, now please leave before I have to wake up security and have you removed." Mokuba shouted angrily. Joey and Tristans eyes widened. "Mokuba, err Kaiba-kun, I am very sorry for interupting but please let me stay, I want to be there for Tea." Tristan said bowing respectfully. Mokuba nodded the okay, then he glared at Joey. "Umm, uh fine look I'm sorry too." Joey said crossing his arms over his chest and looking away angrily.

"We got to keep their fever's down." Mai said re-wetting the cloth from a bowl of cold-water on the bed and replacing it on Tea's forehead. Four hours later neither of the two teens were much better off than they were before. "It's already 8:00 in the morning and these two are still running fevers of 102.7, and 103.8, and none of us have had any sleep." Mai said. "Well except Mokuba, and Serenity." Joey said pointing to the corner where the two were leaned up against each other under a single blanket, both too tired to keep working. "Yea, but they've only been asleep about 30 minutes, and their both much younger than us, heck Mokuba's only like what Ten?" Mai said removing the ice bags that they had placed under Kaiba when his fever had spiked to almost 105. "Maybe it's time we let the professionals handle it." Tristan said. "I think your right hun, Tristan you go get some help and I'll phone Yugi." Mai said. "Why ya gonna call Yugi." Joey asked. "Because he deserves to be here too!" Mai said. "Well what do you want me to do?" Joey asked. "Ummm...watch Mokuba and Serenity." Mai said waving him off like he wasn't really all that important and dashing off. "Okay, now let's see how does anyone find anything in here." Tristan said running off. Joey looked at Mokuba and Serenity then sighed. "I don't get any respeck 'round here." Joey said sitting next to them.

It wasn't long before Yugi showed up. "I came as soon as I heard, how is Tea!" Yugi said concerned. "She's up stairs with Joey, Tristan, Mokuba, Serenity, and Kaiba." Mai said hurriedly. Duke looked inside. "Wow Kaiba's got a bigger place than I do!" Duke said half impressed, half jealous. They all went upstairs. Joey was sitting in a chair next to Tea, while Serenity sat next to Joey in a chair. Tristan was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall near Tea, and Mokuba was sitting on his brother's bed, back against the rail looking down at his brother. -Oniisan please get better soon, I can't believe that I let Renee trick me like this, none of this would of happened if it wasn't for me, it's all my fault.- Mokuba thought tears running down his face. "Well I have the results of the tests." Doctor Kanako said. "Umm, the girl's going to be just fine, just some bad side effects of the Poision, but Mr.Kaiba, well he's going to need to be kept up here so we can monitor him, a typical flu virus, brought on by spending hours in the rain, isn't mixing well with the anti serum, so he's expericing some erm, possibly deadly side effects." He said adjusting his tie. "What!" Mokuba screamed out. "Doctor there's gotta be something more we can do!!" Yugi shouted. "Niisama!" Mokuba yelled going to hysteria. "Now please calm down, I said possibly deadly, not certainly deadly." Dr.Kanako said quickly. "Luckily you didn't wait too long to bring him in here, I'm sure after spending some time here, he'll be fine." Dr.Kanako said cheerfully. "Whew that's a relief." Mokuba said wiping the sweat from his brow. "Now everyone, shoo." He said pushing Yugi and Mai from the room. Joey, Duke and Tristan followed not far behind. Mokuba came stumbling out. "But I want to see my Niisama!" He shouted at the closing door.

Mokuba slumped against the wall and began crying. Mai and Serenity bit their lips, while Joey, Tristan, and Duke folded their arms across their chests and leaned against the door, staring angrily at the wall. Yugi shifted uncomfortably in his shoes. "This sucks, why can't be in there!" Duke said exaperatedly. Yugi nodded. "Yea, poor Tea and Kaiba" Yugi said. "Well since their's nothing more we can do here..." Joey said trying to leave quickly with his ill gotten gains. "Now you just hold it right there hun." Mai said grabbing his ear annoyedly. "Owww let me go." Joey yelled waving his arms around wildly. Serenity stifled a giggle. "Aww, Mai let him go." Serenity said no longer able to stop laughing. "Hey Seren your suppose to be on my side." Joey said irrabitly. Everyone but Mokuba started laughing. He just turned his head away and cried some more. Mai and Serenity walked over to him. "It's okay hun, ya gots to cheer up." Mai said taking out a tissue and drying Mokuba's eyes with it. "But, I can't I'm so worried about Seto." Mokuba said looking away. "We all are, and Tea too but crying isn't going to help anybody, and I'm sure they wouldn't want us to be crying." Serenity said placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's not the same for me, I'm not like you guys, If Tea dies you will eventually be able to get over it!" Mokuba shouted, taking everyone back by surprise. "Me on the other hand, I've never spent a night without my Oniisan unless I was forced to by some psycho path who kidnapped me to get at him, and even then he always comes to rescue me!" Mokuba shouted. "Mokuba..." Mai began. "Seto's my whole world, he's not just my brother, he's my mother and my father and my best friend!" Mokuba shouted sadly. "He's his mother and father, must look really weird naked." Duke whispered, causing Joey and Tristan to laugh. Everyone else shot them a glare. "Err, umm, that wasn't funny man." Tristan said punching Duke in the arm.

Mokuba glared at them then looked back at Mai and Serenity. "I don't know what I'd do without him." Mokuba said looking up at them sadly. "And what if they put me in an orphanage, I can't go back there, I won't go back there." Mokuba said hugging himself then busting into tears. "I don't have any other family, It's just the way its almost always was, and the way it should be." Mokuba said throwing himself into Serenity's arms. Yugi walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure your brother will be fine." He said. "Yea, he's found in himself in much tougher situations then this and he always manages to pull out on top." Tristan said. "Yea' I mean how many people have tried to kill him, and how many people have succeded?" Duke said. "I mean c'mon that guy has more lives than a cat!" Joey said. "That's right, so don't you worry about it." Serenity said. Mokuba offered a weak smile. "Thanks guys..." he said. "Now how about that Ice cream?" Mai said. "Yeah!" Mokuba, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Duke shouted all at once. "You boys and your food." Serenity joked.

"Last one their's a rotten egg." Mokuba shouted taking off down the hallway. " Your on!" Mai and Serenity shouted. "Hey that's not fair, we don't know where it is." Yugi shouted. -Yugi I have a feeling we should turn left and go down that laundry shoot.- Yami mindlinked to Yugi. -If you say so Yami- Yugi mindlinked back turning and going down the shoot. -Now, run up those little stairs and down a little then go left.- Yami mindlinked. They got to the kitchen first. Mokuba nearly tripped over himself, and stopped in the middle of the doorway when he saw him. "How did you get here before me?" He asked in disbelief. "I am the king of games." Yugi said like it should explain everything. "But it's my house." He said incredously raising an eyebrow. Yugi shrugged, "Yami told me where to go." He said. "But you've never been here before." Mokuba said even more bewildered. Suddenly Mai and Serenity came busting into the room and tripped on Mokuba, effectivly pinning him under them, then Duke and Tristan came and fell on them. Joey came up and saw the pile, then shrugged and jumped on top of them ."So what are we playing?" He asked. "Get Off!" Everyone shouted. Joey sweatdropped then rolled off, followed by everyone else. Mokuba coughed. "I give up, let's just eat." Mokuba said throwing his hands up exaperatedly. Mokuba walked over to the panel and keyed in some stuff, Then to the fridge and opened another panel and looked at it. "Oh, I got a email." He said touching the pad.

The rest of the other's stared at Mokuba. "How can you check your email on a fridge?" Joey asked confused. "On this panel on the side." Mokuba said, this time it was Yami's turn to be confused. "What's an e-mail." He asked. "Its electronic mail." Mokuba said. "Electowhatits?" Yami said confused. "ELECTRONIC MAIL" Mokuba said. "And this mail, is this like what those messengers in the funny blue uniforms brings to Yugi's box everyday?" Yami asked. "Yes." Mokuba said. "Oh, I think I get it Electmonic." Yami said like he had solved everything. -I'll explain it to you later.- Yugi mindlinked to him, taking back over his body. "Anywho, I think it would be better if I use my special stone." Mokuba said pulling it out of his pocket. -I wish for an Ice cream machine that could give you any flavor you asked for, and it's was always in stock and always fresh.- Mokuba thought. A silver Ice cream machine with one spout for ice cream and one spot for toppings appeared. "I want a chocolate Parfait!" Mokuba told it. A glass dish appeared and the the treat poured it's way into it, and a spoon plopped out next. "Yay!" Mokuba shouted sitting at the table. "Umm, I want strawberry!" Serenity said, the ice cream plopping into a dish for her. "Umm I'll have superman." Duke said to the machine it filling it's request. "I want Mint Chocolate Chip!" Tristan said. "I'll take chocolate, with purple sprinkles." Mai said. "I want, vanilla, and orange sherbet with tons of hot fudge sauce and a cherry on top." Joey said. "I'll have Vanilla and Dark Chocolate." Yugi said. Yugi took his treat and set next to Mokuba. "Hey, Mokuba how you doing?" Yugi asked.

Tea groaned and slowly sat up. "Nnnn...what happened?" She asked. Doctor Kanako looked up from his charts at her. "Ah, glad to see your awake." He said walking over to her. "How long have I been out?" She asked. "A few hours." Dr. Kanako said. "Oh man, why?" she asked. "Just some negatice side effects of the Anti-Serum." he explained. Tea looked over to her side and saw Kaiba hadn't woke up yet. "Umm, he's going to be okay too right?" Tea asked pointing over towards him. "Well, I hope so it'd be shame to see him die at such a young age." He said quite frankly. -especially after he's finally stopped coming into my office week after week either collapsed from exhaustion or complaining about the nightmares getting worse, even though I keep telling him I'm no t that kind of doctor.- Dr.Kanako thought to himself. "Well can I go now doc?" Tea asked exhaustedly. "Hmmm, oh why yes of course, just as soon as I run a few quick tests, now if you step into the other room here," Dr.Kanako said helping her out of the bed. "we'll get you all checked up and on your way!" He said shuffling over toward an adjacent room to the one she was already in.

Meanwhile everyone downstairs was eating in silence. Mokuba had just finished his parfait and was now just swirling the spoon around in the bowl, sadly lost in thought. Tristan and Joey hadn't even ran up to get their usual amounts, although they had seconds. "Umm, Mokuba something Renee said bothered me back there..." Serenity said suddenly breaking everyone of their thoughts. "What?" Mokuba asked timidly. "Umm, something along the lines of you really do ruin your brother's life don't you?" Serenity said nervously twidling her thumbs. "Oh yeah, Mokuba told me somethin' like that awhile back." Joey said tapping his finger on his chin. "Yea what was all that about, hun?" Mai asked. "Umm, well you see, it's just that lately I've been feeling like somehow my brother would be happier if I weren't around." Mokuba said. "Why?" Yugi asked. "Because, it seems like everything that goes wrong in his life, I played some part in it." Mokuba said upset. "Hmmm, your right." Yugi said. Everyone looked at Yugi shocked. "I-I am but Seto said that the only way I could ruin his life is to not be a part of it." Mokuba sputtered out. "I was just saying that because..." Yugi began. "Oh, I knew it!" Mokuba shouted tears running down his eyes. "Mokuba calm down and let me finish, yes you are a part of everything that goes wrong in your life, and your also a part of everything that goes right, you two are some of the closest brother's I have ever seen, your bond in very strong it shows, you two are aways there for each other and that's why everytime something bad happens your there, not because your the cause of it, and not because your making things worse, but because you two care about each other very much, and your always there when your brother needs a shoulder to cry on, just like he's always there for you, and I'm sure that your going to be there for many more hard times to come, and many more good times to come, because that's how life is, like a rollercoaster, it has it's ups and it's downs and I think it's great that you two are there for each other to share the ride." Yugi said. Mokuba looked up at Yugi. "I never thought about it that way before." Mokuba said. "Well it's about time you started Mokuba, because as long as your there for your brother, which I don't doubt will be for a very long time because you two are insepparble, then you will witness some very hard times for your brother, but the important thing is to not blame yourself, and instead help him through it." Yugi said. Mokuba dried his tears. "Thanks Yugi I feel a whole lot better now." Mokuba said.

Tea came down the stairs wearily. She went into the kitchen to get a drink of water and saw all her friends sitting around the table, they all glanced up at her then jumped out of their seats, and hugged the life out of her, each person squeezing tighter then the next. "Tea, I'm so glad your okay." Yugi said. "Yea, you had us all worried." said Duke. "Not me, I just knew you'd be awiight Tea," Joey said. "Don't you ever scare us like that again." Tristan said. "That's right hun." Mai said. "Tea, I'm glad your alright." Serenity said. Yami took over and looked at Tea. "I'm glad your safe as well." He said. Tea looked up at Yami in his eyes, something was different about them but what? Mokuba was the only one still sitting at the table. He got up and looked at Tea. "What about Seto?" Mokyba asked. Tea turned her head away. "I don't know." she whispered. Mokuba eyes watered up but he kept looking at Tea. "I'm sorry I can't br happier for you." Mokuba said before taking off running upstairs. "Mokuba wait." Tea said about to go after him. Yami placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think he needs some time by himself." Yami said. Tea brought her hand to her chest. "I guess your right." Tea said turning her head away.

Mokuba ran upstairs to his room and slammed his door behind him. He sobbed into his pillow. -Seto, please please, be okay- Mokuba thought. He looked at his clock, 9:00am. He still hadn't had any sleep, and he still wasn't tired. He was too upset to be. Mokuba opened his locket and looked at his brother's picture, his brother's blue eyes white dragon cards right next to it. He placed a finger on the card and traced the picture. -These cards have meant so much to my brother, and I took them, even though I know full well how much he loved these cards- Mokuba thought looking up at the ceiling, he still remembered how his brother got his first blue eyes card, his real one.

/A much younger Kaiba looked up at the flowing numbers on the computer, analyzing each number and letter that scrolled by rapidly, in it's green print. Most couldn't possibly understand what each thing stood for but he did. Most people saw just numbers and letters, but he didn't he saw, green grass, and clear blue skies, he saw a lake, and he saw flowers, lillies hs mother's favorite, and birds, blue jays flying across the sky, his father's favorite. He smiled. Perfect, after over two years writing this program, some of which in secret, hidden from his stepfather, lest he try to turn it into some kind of weapons technology, he had finished. He would be the first person, to go inside a virtual world, not simply have some hologram appear in front of him, on top of his couch, or on the floor or wherever he had desired it to be, but never in an actual virtual world, where the place could be anything he imagined it to be. "Run the program." he ordered. Several men began scrambling around flipping switches and stuff Mokuba, who was about 7 was overseeing the whole thing. Kaiba walked out the room and into a another, Mokuba looked at his brother though the paned glass. "Seto are you sure you want to do this." Mokuba asked. Seto looked up at Mokuba then gave him the thumbs up. "Yea, I'm sure." Seto said back throug another headset. "Seto, I don't want you too it could be dangerous." Mokuba shouted. "Mokuba, it's my birthday and I can fry if I want too." Seto joked through the mike. "Seto!" Mokuba whined. "Don't worry I'll be fine." Seto said lying down on the large chair like thing in the center of the room. Immediately another person came into the room and started connecting wires up to him from the chair, finally lowering the helmet like top over his head.

The program started up, and Kaiba stopped himself from screaming as his mind was seperated from his body, in later years he would have the whole thing worked out, where someone would barely feel it, but this was a prototype and it was a little painful. Kaiba opened his eyes and looked about him, there was the lake there was the birds, there was the wind there was the grass, it was all around him, sure it was choppy but with just a little imagination he could feel the wind blowing in his hair, he could feel the grass beneath his feet, he looked down at his clothes, they had also changed, they now were a white suit with a white satin color, his father always use to wear this suit and he was pleased to finally get to wear it, sort of, sure it didn't look all that expensive or what not, and he couldn't possibly wear it out, it was out of season, but here in his own little virtual world it was perfect.

He walked along and amired his work, this had exceeded even his wildest expectations, and this was only a prototype. It would get better, much better. He walked around in awe when a small little blue jay flew to the ground and hopped over to him. He took a step back that wasn't supposed to happen. "Kaiba to hq terminate program immediately, I repeat terminate program immediately." Kaiba said aloud. The blue jay flew over to his shoulder. He yelped and took a step back, and fell on his back. He winced in pain, and sat up. That wasn't supposed to happen either, he wasn't supposed to be able to feel pain. "Kaiba to hq, end program now, I repeat end this program now." Kaiba shouted. Suddenly the whole world turned blank, and white. He looked around afraid. "Mokuba, tell those idiots to hurry up and end this program I aaaaaahhhhhhh!" He cried out in pain as electric shock made it's way all around him, only letting up when he had fallen unconcious. Meanwhiile out side everyone was scrambling around trying to shut the program off. "Big brother." Mokuba shouted running toward out the room and into the room his brother was in. Kaiba wasn't moving. Mokuba reached at the chair but a shot of electricty came, jolting Mokuba backwards. Everyone was scrambling around, everyone but the big 5 who was over seeing the thing along with Mokuba and Kaiba. "Let's hope the little brat dies, ey Leicther." Johnson laughed. "Yes, let's." Leichter agreed. "The first thing we do is get back my lab, after all I did not get into this to play child games, I came here to build missiles, I'm rocket scientist, not a baby-sitter." Nesbitt snarled. "Here, here." All the big five agreed in unison. "And with all the money we'll make I'll finally have enough money to open that penquin park I've always dreamed of." Crump smirked. "You and your penguins." Gansley chuckled.

After they were finally able to get Kaiba out of the chair they rushed him over to the medical ward. Mokuba went in to see his brother, and some him hooked up to a breathing machine, and all kinds of other wires stuck out around him. He looked a little scary but Mokuba swallowed his fear and sat by his big brother's side. Kaiba was knocked out for several hours when he woke ip he saw Mokuba asleep, resting his head near his bed, cluthcing, something. "Mokuba..." he groaned, carefully slipping the breathing mask off. "Seto!" Mokuba shouted jumping up and squeexing him with all the strength he had. "Aaack...okay...Mokuba....ribs...can't breathe." Seto gasped. Mokuba let go and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry." Mokuba said. "Yeah, well now I get to get you back!" Kaiba shouted jumping up and squeezing him as tight as he could. "Aaack, Seto you hugging the life out of me..." Mokuba said. Kaiba released and smiled up at his brother. "Say, what's that in your hand." He asked. "It's your birthday present." Mokuba said handing him a little black box. "Aww, Mokuba you shouldn't have, okay so yes you should of." Kaiba teased. He examined the box then carefully undid the little red ribbon on it and placed it to his side. He opened the box and his eyes went wide. "It a BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Kaiba shouted. "Oh thank you Mokuba, thank you, thank you, thank youi!" Kaiba shouted snatching Mokuba up and squeezing him tightly. "Seto, your doing it again..." Mokuba gasped trying to get his brother's grip to relax a little./

Mokuba put the card away. -These cards mean a lot to Seto- "and I was going to take them." Mokuba whispered out loud. Suddenly he heard a gentle taping on his door. "Mokuba, are you okay." Tea asked. "I'm fine." Mokuba snapped. "Well you sure don't sound fine." Tea said, through the door. Mokuba opened the door letting his bangs fall in his face. "I just want big brother to be okay." Mokuba said looking up at her tears falling down his face. "I mean, I know it's not all my fault, but that doesn't mean I don't still feel guilty, and that doesn't mean that Seto's not up there right now, possibly..." Mokuba couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence he just collapsed on his hands and knees, drying his eyes. "Look at me crying, being weak, my brother wouldn't me to, my brother says that emotions like these are for the weak.." Mokuba said, still trying to dry his eyes, but unable to stop the tears from falling. "Hmph, your brother says a lot of things." Tea said frowning and kneeling next to Mokuba. "But I doubt he even believes some of things that come out of his own mouth." Tea said. "Infact, I'm sure your brother has experienced those same feelings, infact I know he has, when we were in that virtual world, the only thing Kaiba could think about after Mokuba kidnapped you was getting you back, even at the cost of his own life." Tea pointed out. "I know, but he's not the one with the problem I am, when my brother needs me the most, I'm a failure, I can't help him, I'm the one that put him in that danger, and now I can't even be by my brother's side because of that stupid doctor." Mokuba said angrily. Tea shook her head and wiped Mokuba's tears away. "What makes you think your the one that put him in danger." Tea asked. "Renee said so herself and..." Mokuba began. Tea put a finger to her lips to shush Mokuba. "After all that's happened do you honestly think you should believe a word she says." Tea asked. Mokuba smiled. "I guess not, but I still wish I could do something to help.." Mokuba said.

Tea thought for a second, then remembered that Renee kept going in and out of Kaiba's private room with a camera, taking pictures of things he wanted a secret. "You can protect your brother's secrets." Tea said. "Huh?" Mokuba looked up at her. "Renee kept going into that, that room with a camera taking pictures of things she wasn't supposed to, she can't of had a chance to develop them yet so let's go, get them." Tea said. "Isn't that breaking and enetering." Mokuba asked. "After all she is paying to stay here." He added. "Your the landlords, and she commited a crime and is in jail, and you have suspicion she's been stealing from you, so that gives you the right to go in there and take it back." Tea said, unsure if she was right or not. "Hey yeah, Seto did put something like that in their contracts, like me think, oh yes, if the party in question, is suspected of any wrong doing then, then the party of Mr.Kaiba, and in any other third parties affiliated with him, reserves the right to do a full inspection of said parties room, this includes, but is not limited, search, and if any such evidence is found, removal of the item in question, Mr.Kaiba reserves the right to remove any resident at any time from said rooms, at any time, without question, provided that such removal is in correspondece with afforementioned paragraph four. Mr.Kaiba and his affilates are not responible for any lost or stolen property." Mokuba qouted. Tea sweatdropped. "Okay then, let's get this show on the road." Tea said.

Tea went downstairs to round up some help. She saw Duke, Tristan, and Joey heading towards the door. "Now that we know your alright we're leaving, it's been a long night." Tristan said. "Yea, besides we got some things we need ta do." Joey said. "Later." Duke said, as the three headed out the door, and over to Duke house. Tea sighed. "Well, can the rest of you guys help me out for a minute." Tea asked Yugi, Serenity, and Mai. "Sure thing hun, what do you need me to do, help you pick out something sexy to wear for loverboy up there when he wakes up?" Mai teased. Yugi blushed at the thought of Tea in lingerie. Tea blushed at Mai's bluntness. "No, nothing like that, we think that Renee took some stuff of Seto's that he doesn't want anyone to know about so I figured we'd retrieve it for him, before it ends up some creepy website or something." Tea said. "Okay." Serenity and Yugi agreed. "Oh alright, but I like my idea better." Mai teased. "And what's your face so red for Yugi." Mai teased poking Yugi, who's face, rivavled that of any apple. "Umm, uhh.." Yugi sputtered. They all went upstairs to Renee's room and were sickened by what they found.

Meanwhile Joey, Duke, and Tristan were all hovering over Kaiba's journal, and the tape only marked as Mokuba's funniest home videos. "Do you think we should?" asked Duke. "Don't you think he would...?" Tristan asked, imiatating a knife to his throat. "I think he would." Duke agreed. "Well woulda' coulda' shoulda' we'll only get us so far, I say we do it." Joey said. "But what first?" Tristan asked. "Umm, I say we watch the video first, I could use a good laugh at Kaiba's expense." Duke said. "Videya it is." Joey said grabbing the tape and sticking it in the player. They grabbed their snacks and prepared to watch the tape, though they barely got any of it down, by the time the video was over. Duke wiped back the tears forming in his eyes. "That, that was priceless." Duke gasped. "I know the way he, and then he, oh my gosh that was hilarious." Tristan laughed. Joey remained silent, letting his hair fall in his face so that the other two couldn't see him. "Hey man, something bothering you." Duke asked. Suddenly Joey began shaking with laughter, he threw his head back and cackled evily. Duke and Tristan exchanged glances. "Man are you alright?" Tristan asked. "What do you say that tommorrow, this video goes public?" Joey said dead serioius. "Are you kidding, that would totally humilate Kaiba." Duke said. "Exactly, see this is the week of the dance, right?" Joey asked. "Yeah, so." Tristan asked. "Well you see, Monday we show this video in front of the entire student body, and anybody in the street that happens over that huge monitor Kaiba installed on top of the school, then the next day we spread his journal over the entire school, then we make sure to start messing with him infront of those two football playa's that hate Kaiba's guts, you get them messing with him, and since their messing with him, ever'body in the whole school will pick on him, and then finally the day of the dance we put operation breakup into play, finally making Kaiba the official laughing stock of the whole school, and as ya know our school is famous for a bullying problem, I mean those creeps go overboard, so Kaiba's life will be torture, not ta mention that we'll finally break Tea and Kaiba up once and for all." Joey said.

"You've really given this a lot of thought haven't you." Duke said. "Yup, I have." Joey said proud that he thought up the plan, even though it had taken him several days. "I got an even better way to add to it." Tristan said darkly. "What?" Duke asked. "We get Mokuba to turn on him, and go ahead and crash at our place for a while, it'll be easy since he's already gotten it into his head that he's somehow ruining his brother's life, but we won't tell Kaiba where he is, so with no Mokuba, and no Tea to turn to, it'll make everything all the worse." Tristan said. Joey looked at Tristan. "That's perfect." Joey said. "I thought you two gave up your bullying days." Duke said twirling his finger in his hair lost in thought. "Well for him, I'll make an exception." Joey said. "So operation breakup ,and operation ruin Kaiba's life are a go?" Duke asked. "Yea!" Tristan said. "To operation breakup." Duke said, placing his right hand out. "To operation ruin Kaiba's life." Tristan said placing his right hand on top of Duke's. "To finally getting that jerk outta our lives." Joey said placing his right hand on top of Duke's. "Yea!" They all shouted. -and besides, it's not like Kaiba won't eventually get over...- Joey thought to himself.

Of course if they had known that everything wouldn't be okay, they would never had went through with it. If they had known that their plan was just the start of something much bigger, if they had known the consequences of their actions, they wouldn't have went through with it. If they had known that after that week nothing would ever be the same, they wouldn't have went through with it. But they didn't know, and they did go through it.

'Kaiba fell down the dark abyss, reaching his hands up to the sky, trying to desperately to cling to the rock, he had fallen off of. He screamed at the top of his lungs as Gozaboro's words echoed around him. "Face it boy, your worthless, no one ever has or ever will love you, all of it was a lie." He cackled. He could clearly make out the faces surrounding the cliff watching him fall, his parents, his aunt, all the children of the orphanage, gozaboro, Tea, and Mokuba. "Nooooooooooo!" He screamed as neared closer, and closer to the ground.'

"Noooooo." Kaiba bolted up screaming. Dr. Kanako had to restrain him and hold him still. "Nooo, no, no." He kept screaming clawing for invisible cliff ledges that weren't really there, tears in his eyes. Dr.Kanako finally restrained him, and to his great surprise, Kaiba launched himself into the closest person's arms, his eyes wide, tears brimming in them. -that dream, i haven't had that dream in weeks, and this time it included Mokuba, but how, it felt so, so real, I've never felt something so intense, so real, too real, but what could it mean.- He thought breathing in and out heavily, he closed his eyes, and a single tear made it's way down his face.

Gomen for the late update, I had tons of homework to do and then wouldn't let me update. --; Oh well, I want to take the time to thank my reviewers, you guys are great, special thanks to peachi goddess and Mystical Sand for encouraging me to continue, thanks MS I had no idea I was blocking anyone's review, sorry to those who tried to review and couldn't, I also want to thank Kaiba's run-away bride5 for leaving the most reviews, thanks guys. Cookies to all, lol. Okay for important news check my author's page. Which unless it changes from last time there is none, I do currently have some though. I also want to annouce that I can't update as often as I use to because of school, but I will still try to update on weekends, okay until next time Ja.


	18. The Call part 1

Disclaimer-Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh and Madonna owns Like a Virgin

Key

_Italics is song lyrics that no one is singing_

/_ someone singing/_

"quotes are speech"

'is dreaming'

/is flashback/

- is thoughts -

Warning: Character Death

Yumi clawed at the dirt around her, desperately trying to get away from her pursuer. She would of ran but, as it was her legs were broken in several places, she'd never dance again. Rei stepped in front of her. Yumi looked up, blood trickling down her mouth. She reached a hand up towards Rei.

"Rei, you got to help me, some crazy guy keeps chanting dht and trying to kill me." Yumi said fearfully. Rei shook her head and unsheated her blade. "You fool, don't you know, what dht, stands for." she hissed. Yumi looked up at her with confused eyes. Rei snatched her up by her hair and knelt by her face. "Domino High is my Territory." Rei hissed. "And I've let you live in it far enough." She smirked. Yumi shook her head and disbelief and tried to get away. "But it has another meaning." Rei said circling her. "It also means Devastastion." Rei said kicking her legs, Yumi cried out in pain. "Humiliation." she said walking over and stepping on the back of Yumi's back, pushing her face in the mud. "And Termination." Rei said bobbing her head, and raising her blade over Yumi, and delivering the finishing blow. Ami was huddled on her knees by a tree, a hand over her mouth, tears flowing down her face. Rei looked at Ami who looked as if she was about to throwup. "Clean up this mess." She ordered. "But, Rei, I can't I...." Ami stutrered. "You'll do it if you don't want to join her." was all she said coldly as she walked by. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get myself ready for the camera's, no doubt they'll want to interview all her fellow dancers, at the winged weaver dance company, oh and Ami, spray paint DHT on her back, we wouldn't want Hirutani's gang taking our credit again, now would we." Rei shouted tossing her a can of spray paint.

Tea, Mokuba, Yugi, Mai, and Serenity looked around Renee's room in utter shock. Every single last inch of it was covered in pictures of Kaiba, most of which were pictures, that it looked like he hadn't even know was being taken, such as pictures of him sleeping. Mokuba narrowed his eyes. "This chick was sicker than I first thought." Mokuba said. Yugi walked over to her dresser and saw several movies, all of which were labeled, he started flipping through them. "Seto and Mokuba, Seto eating, Seto sleeping, Seto cleaning, Seto working, hey wait a second this one isn't marked." Yugi said. The rest of the group walked over to where Yugi was. They put the video in the tape and pressed play. Kaiba apperead on screen, showering and singing like a virgin. "Touched for the very first time, like a virgin." He sang. Yugi and Serenity started trying to claw their eyes out. -that's disturbing.- Yugi thought. -Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh, I can't see my brother's enemy that way, it's just not right.- Serenity thought, all the while both of them were screaming, it burns, and finally getting knocked out by colliding with each other. Mokuba quickly shut the tv off. "I didn't need to see that, I may never see my Oniisan the same way again." Mokuba said shuttering. Tea and Mai's eyes were just standing there, there eyes opened wide. "That's disturbing." Mai finally managed to mutter. "Okay, let's get back to work." Tea said looking around the room, carefully placing anything Kaiba related in a large box, next to Renee's bed that said Kaiba Stuff. She opened the door to Renee's closet to see a life sized model of Kaiba, that had all sorts of stuff that Kaiba had. Tea looked disturbed when she ran her fingers through the carpet that was suppose to be hair, and found and actual lock of his hair, and his actual outer and under wear, and a piece of gum ,and several other things.

Infact there wasn't a part of the room that wasn't dedicated to him, and all of Renee's movie had him in it, and her photo album was completely covered with Kaiba. There was only one picture of her, as a small child. Tea took out the picture and looked at, she flipped it to the back and it said, Mom and Dad, and a date, along with her name, and the number six. "Renee must of been living here a long time." Tea muttered looking at the kc sevant's clothes that her parents were wearing. She placed the picture back, and saw a picture of Renee and Kaiba, they looked no older than 10 with one arm draped over the other. Although they were both smiling their eyes told a different story. Tea sat down the picture book and emptied out all the inapporitate pictures and left the rest alone.

She heard Mokuba gasp, Yugi, Serenity, Mai, and Tea looked over to where he was. He looked up them. "This is oniisan's journal, she photo-copied it." He said showing them a large stack of paperss. "Not to mention all our personal stuff, she even has pictures of our parents, and of us in the orphanage, she took them right out of Seto's photo album." he said. "She knows everything!" he gasped. "You don't have any idea what this could do to us." He said starting to panic. "What do you mean Mokuba, besides being able to black mail you, what could she possibly do?" Yugi asked concerened. "She could have us sent back to the orphanage!" Mokuba shouted. Everyone's eyes widend. 'Wait what orphanage, did I miss something here?" Mai asked. "It's a long story, but that's not important right now, what is important is what the heck am I going to, we can't let Seto see this!" Mokuba shouted. "See what?" Kaiba asked, standing in the doorway. All eyes went to him. "Big brother." Mokuba shouted getting up and burying his face in Kaiba's chest. "What's going on?' He asked Tea, Mai, Sererenity and Yugi, who were now blocking his view of the room. "Nothing, go back to bed." They all said to quickly. Mai grabbed his arm, and ripped off the bandage, then squeezed as hard as she could, where Joey had stabbed him. "Ow, What on Earth are you doing Valentine." He shouted taking his arm away from her. "Ha ha, oops, looks like we better ger that fized up." Mai said spinning him out, and pushing him out on his heels. "Hey wait." He said already well down the hallway.

Yugi, Serenity, Tea, and Mokuba breathed a sigh of relief. "We better get rid of this stuff, asap." Mokuba said scrambling around and putting the photocopied diary on the ground, along with several items, such as Kaiba's actual hair, and actual gum he had chewed, and an actual sandwhich he hadn't finished. Everyone started scrambling around and had manged to clean up everything but all the pictures on the wall and the videos. "Wait Kaiba, you can't go in there!" They heard Mai's voice coming from down the hallway. "Watch me." Kaiba shouted, running into the room, and stopping, staring at all the pictures. Mai accidently ran into the back of him and fell on the ground, but Kaiba took little notice. He looked at the huge pile of stuff on the ground. "Mokuba, what's going on?" He said quietly. "Ummm, this is Renee's room, she's been stalking you, for much longer than you've been aware of, she know's everything, including our deepest, darkest secrets." Mokuba said looking up at brother worriedly. "She even videotaped us at our most private of moments." Mokuba said pointing to the tapes.

Kaiba swallowed the lump in his throat. Mokuba quietly turned his head, and turned the tv back on, and closed his eyes, pressing play on the vcr. Kaiba heard himself singing something and walked up to the monitor, and saw exactly what the other's had seen. 'Like a virrrgin." He heard his voice call out. Kaiba sucked in a breath and clenched his shirt closed. He turned his head. "Turn it off." he said. Mokuba quickly complied. "Seto, I..." Mokuba began. Kaiba just sat on the bed. "I need to be alone now." He said staring at the tv. "But..." Mokuba began. "Okay Kaiba, but if you need anything we'll be right down stairs." Yugi said placing a hand on Mokuba's shoulder and leading him out the room. Everyone else followed suit. Tea paused and glanced at him for a second then walked out the room. Kaiba grabbed another tape, and put it in the vcr, then one had been labeled as Seto and Mokuba.

The two flickered to life on screen, it was christmas and the two were currently sitting on the couch, sipping mugs of hot cocoa, Mokuba stealing the marshmellow out of Kaiba's cup. "Hey, give that back." The video version of himself said. "Nyah, Nyah Seto." the video Mokuba said popping it into his mouth, and chewing it up, then showing it to his brother. "Mokuba don't show your food." Video Kaiba said sipping his cocoa. The video Mokuba frowned, then smiled. "Seto, I know we usually make each other presents, since we can buy anything we want, and I know we usually open them after we get back from the Christmas party at Kaibacorp but....I want you to have this now." Mokuba said reaching behind the couch and producing a large box.. "Mokuba..." Video Kaiba, and Kaiba mouthed simutaneously. "Just open it." Video Mokuba, and Kaiba mouthed simutaneously. The video Kaiba tore open the box and saw a bunch of packaging peanuts, he dumped them out and their was another box. viedo Kaiba sweatdropped and opened it up and dumped out more packaging peanuts, after doing this several times he finally came across a little box, with tissue paper, and one single solitary duel monster's card. Video Kaiba turned to Video Mokuba and raised an eyebrow, and video Mokuba waved him to keep going. He turned over the card and gasped. "The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Video Kaiba shouted, while the real Kaiba mouthed the words. The video Kaiba snatched up video Mokuba and squeezed him tight. Kaiba shut off the video and put the next one in.

Yugi looked at Mokuba who was sitting down on the couch staring at the wall. "Mokuba..." Yugi began. "I couldn't even protect my brother from seeing what Renee had stolen." Mokuba said. "It should of been simple, all I had to do was clean up the stupid room, and now he's up there all by himself, putting both of our problems on himself." Mokuba said upset. "Like you tried to do." Yugi pointed out. Mokuba glared at Yugi, "It's not the same, he's always doing it, he's always burdening himself with something, he's always overworking himself, trying to protect me, and to make sure's he's the best at everything he does, I feel it's my duty to show him that protecting me, and being the best doesn't mean you have to be miserable!" Mokuba said.

Kaiba came down the stairs, extremely angry. One of the videos he had seen was of that night, and now he knew that Mokuba had stolen his bewd, and beud cards, along with some money. Of course if he had bothered to watch that particular tape further he would of known that Joey had stolen his journal, be he hadn't, thus sealing his fate. He had decided against letting on that he knew, hoping that Mokuba would confess, he was also very angry as to how Renee was able to decieve him for so long. He walked up to the kitchen and hit the intercom button. "Will all servants and security officers, in Sec B, group 3 come down to the living room at once, and I will not tolerate any delays so if I were you I'd hurry." He said annoyed. He grabbed one of the tapes he had in his hand and stuck it in the vcr. "You all will have to clear out, and that means you too Mokuba." He said glaring down at Yugi, Tea, Mai, Serenity and surprisingly enough Mokuba. They looked up at him confused. "Now" He snapped, they all scrambled off. Kaiba folded his arms across his chest and stood by the tv waiting for his staff to show up. They came down fast and looked up at their boss, and boy was he ticked off about something.

"Sit." He commanded. They all scrambled to their places and sat down. "I want you to see something." He said. He pushed the tape in and pressed play. "Touched for the very time, like a virrrgggiiinnn." His voice rang on the video. Some of the staff turned their heads, and some giggled in embarrassment for him, while other's clenched their fist, why was he showing them this. He quickly turned it off. "Bet you thought that was funny didn't you, pretty good for a laugh." He hissed. He switched the tapes, and it came on, showing him as young child screaming for Gozaboro to stop beating him, begging, but to no avail. "Are you laughing now?" He asked glaring at them. No one was. "Who helped her?" He said, his voice low and dangerous. "Who, sir?" One of the maids ventured. "Who helped her!" He screamed angrily. "And don't pretend that you don't know, all of you were in her cell, she was far to stupid to have done this all by herself, so I'll ask again, who helped her." He growled. "Sir, who is her?" One of his security guards ventured timidly. "Renee, I found these tapes, and a bunch of other stuff in her room, it was covered head to toe in it, now I want to know who helped her!" He screamed. Everyone grew tired. "So no one wants to fess up huh?" Kaiba said crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "In that case, your all fired, and you all have to get out of my house this instant." He growled. "But sir where will we go?" Another girl said quietly. "I don't care where you go but you can't stay here." He hissed. "Please sir, please, I have nowhere to go, and I'm pregnant, please just let me have my baby and then I'll leave." She cried droppping to her knees and throwing her arms around his waist crying into her stomach. Kaiba pushed her off him then walked over a little intercom on the wall. "Security I have some trash here in section one that I need you to throw out." He said coldly. The Security guards from other sectors quickly started dragging people out kicking and screaming. "You can come get your stuff tomorrow, after I've inspected it for my personal property." He said watching them get thrown out.

Mokuba quietly hid one girl behind his back. Kaiba noticed this and walked over toward her. He grabbed her by her arm and started dragging her toward the door. "Please Seto dont' kick her out, you know she can't see, Seto where what would a blind girl with no home other than this one do out on the streets." Mokuba pleaded. He smirked, "Don't trust anyone." He said then threw her out of the house and locked the door. "Seto, she was my friend! Why did you do that?" Mokuba shouted. "What do you care?" Kaiba asked coldly before stomping grabbing his coat and heading to the door. "And just where do you think your going?" Tea asked jumping in between him and the door. "To work, see because unlike the rest of you, I actually work for a living, stuff has never been just handed to me." He said starting to push her to the side, but she jumped in his way again. "No, your not going to get away with that this time, what you just did was wrong, and you know it." Tea said. "Look, I honestly don't give a care about those former, good for nothing employees, and as it were, I can fire my employees anytime I want to, and you have no say in it." He said sternly. "You may have every right to be mad, but that is no excuse to take it out on others, those people aren't just some machines, their human beings, with real feelings." Tea shouted. "Look, you knew full well who I was before you..." Kaiba began. "No, I never thought you'd do something like this, but I guess I really didn't know you did I? But now here's my question do you even know you, because lately you've been shocking ever one with your actions, one minute, your fine and supportive, then cruel and sadistic, then your help save people's lives, then you destroy other's people's lives, what the heck is wrong with you." Tea shouted. Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Absolutely nothing." He hissed. "Oh really then what the heck was that!" Tea demanded.

"Look, are you going to stand there and give me another one of your pointless lectures or are you going to move." Kaiba said annoyedly. "Can't you see I'm trying to help you, Seto, you can't treat people like this." Tea snapped. "You just can't." She said again, seeing nothing she was saying was getting through. "I'll do what I please." Kaiba said coldly, then he turned on his heel and went up to his room. Tea sighed, at least she stopped him from just running off to work. She went upstairs and peeked in only to find him typing away on his laptop, obviously since she wouldn't let him leave, he'd found another way to get to work. He looked up at her glared. "What now?" he hissed. "Just get some sleep, and we'll discuss this later, please." Tea pleaded. "No." Kaiba said flatly. Tea sighed then went downstairs and plopped down on the couch in the living room, she was obviously wasn't going to be getting any sleep anytime soon. Mokuba was sitting next to her glaring at the ground his arm up on the arm rest, his hand on his cheek. "Hey Mokuba, I know things didn't go over so well, but just give your brother a chance to relaz okay, I'm sure he'll come around when he's had some time to himself." Tea said, putting an arm on Mokuba's shoulder when suddenly she heard her cell go off. She looked around, then finding her purse opened it up. Mokuba got a call at the same time. "Hello." They both said at the same time. Their faces suddenly became drained of color. Yugi, Mai and Serenity both walked over to them and crossed their arms, and watched them. But between all the buts, and the mmhhhmm, and the I sees they couldn't make heads nor tails of what was going on. "Bye." The both said at the same time. "What was that all about hun?" Mai asked concerenedly. Tea and Mokuba looked up them with tears in their eyes. Then they both proceeded to go off at a mile a minute, only confusing the three other teens worse. "Okay calm down, calm down." Mai said sitting in between them and putting a hand their back. They waited for the sobs to come out. "Okay, now are you ready to talk about." Yugi asked them soothingly, rubbing gentle circles on Tea's back while Serenity did the same for Mokuba. "Okay Mokuba you first, your the youngest, what was that all about." Serenity asked gently. Mokuba sucked in a deep breath. "Well you see..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm alive, and this story is too, yea. Gomen for the late update, with all the quizzess and tests and then the holiday present buying, and then the leaving the house for my grandmother's house for several days, i just simply didn't have enough time to write this, especially because i had a bad case of writer's block. Hence the story Domino Exchange, I find that writing something else while your stuck on something helps a lot. Anywho as always leave a review, and don't worry about waiting so long for the next chapter, I try my best not to keep you all waiting so long, and to all those people reading Domino Exchange, it most definitetly will continue. Well Until next chap. Ja ne


	19. The Call part 2

Disclaimer-Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh

Key

_Italics is song lyrics that no one is singing_

/_ someone singing/_

"quotes are speech"

'is dreaming'

/is flashback/

- is thoughts -

* * *

Ishizu washed the dishes as dinner from dinner, as Marik dried them. Odion was busy sweeping up the floor. Things had setteled down in the Ishtar home and the family was finally getting togheter some sembalance of normalcy.

"Sister where do I put the good dishes." Marik asked looking at a rather expensive gold serving dish. "Over there." Ishizu said pointing to a small shelf.

Meanwhile Renee looked at the two semi-people standing in front of her. Really they were just a collection of hatred, stemmed from the bad childhoods of the two in front of her, hence why they took the form they did.

"I'll help you marry Kaiba on one condition." Yami Marik said looking at her with a dark grin on his face. "And what's that?, I've already offered you freedom from the shadow realm, what more can you want." Renee said shivering and looking around at the black fog that seemed to extend for ifinite miles around her. "You help me infuse the powers of the millenium items into that of the zen items, and then you give them to me, and if I succeed in taking over the world, I promise you a seat of power." Yami Marik said crossing his arms. "Why don't you marry me." Kaiba's dark half said wrapping his arm around her way. "After all I am Kaiba, or at least the best part of him." he whispered in her ear. She looked up in down the twisted ball of darkness, who had assumed hsi form to look like Kaiba, with dark shadows all over his eyes, and a slightly tanner complexion. "Your close, but not close enough, but Marik, I accept your offer." she said cocking her head. "Well in order for the ritual to work, two people must again join the darkness, and the three innocents must suffer and die, also we must use this, the book of thousand screams, it's a book of ways to torture people but without having them die, basically anyway they can suffer that doesn't involve dying they will have to go through." He said darkly. "And the two people who rejoin the darkness are Marik Ishtar and Seto Kaiba right?" Renee said narrowing her eye to slits. "But my question is will he survive, I can't exactly have children with a dead man." She hissed. "You have my word." Yami Marik said. "Do we have ourselves a deal or are you just wasting my time." he snapped. "Deal, now let's go play Marik Ishtar a little visit." Renee said wrapping her arms around their necks then bringing the zen wristbands togheter, and disapearing.

When they reappeared they were inside the Ishtar home. Odion looked up and gasped. "No you can't be back, you were banished to the shadow realm." Odion said dropping the broom. "Tsk tsk tsk, Odion you should know better than anyone that times change." Yami Marik said advancing on him. "Ishizu get Marik out of here!" Odion shouted. Ishizu came in took one look at her attackers and ran back into the kitchen. She grabbed Marik's arm and ran out of the kitchen. They ran as fast as they could but Renee clicked the zen boots togheter and chased after them lightning fast. Renee grabbed Marik's arm. "And just where do you think your going?" she said smirking evily. "What do you want with him." Ishizu demanded angrily. "To bring him back into the darkness." She said smirking and extending the zen staff. Ishizu recognized that immediately, that had belong to the tomb robbers, her family, centuries ago, but legend had it that was stolen by a tomb robber, why was it reappearing now? Marik tried to resist and snatched his arm away from her and ran away but once again was to fast to for him. She hit on the back of the head with the zen staff and he fell to the ground. "Marik!" Ishizu screamed running after him. Renee wrapped her arms around his waist then clicked the two wristbands togheter, disappering into the night. "Marik!" Ishizu screamed falling to her knees and letting her tears hit the pavement. Renee appeared next to Yami Marik who had knocked out Odion with Dark Kaiba's help. "Let's go." She said. They nodded their heads in affirmation then wrapped their arms around her waist, she put the wristbands togheter and disappeared into the night.

"That was me and Seto's social worker, we haven't talked to him in ages, but apparently he needs to us tomorrow afternoon, after school, to discuss our living arrangements, which I think means, we might have to go back to the orphanage." Mokuba sobbed into Serenity's shirt. "Wait isn't Seto 16 aren't you allowed to live on your own when you turn that age?" Tea asked. "Yeah, if they deem you mentally fit to be living on your own then yeah, but Seto's birthday is on the 25th so he isn't exactly 16 yet, if it is just a few days away they can still send us back there, not only that but Seto's been rather depressed as of late, and we had special arrangement with the orphanage." Mokuba said miserably. "What do you mean?" Tea asked. "Well you see after Gozaboro died, being that Seto was only about ten, and I was only about five..." Mokuba began. "What do you mean about ten?" Mai asked confused. "Gozaboro was a monster, who preferred not to keep any clocks or calenders in the house, he kept my brother chained to the wall, working tirelessly on work, that way he didn't know how long he had been working, just like a prisoner in jail." Mokuba said looking at the fall. "So we don't know exactly how old he was just approximately." Mokuba finished.

"What was your deal with the orphanage?" Yugi asked. "Well we could live on our own, with check ups of course for two years, provided that he could provide a safe home for us both, and that both our mental health was in stable condition, with no serious complaints from others about us." Mokuba continued. "So what's the problem, it sounds good to me." Mai said. "It was good except that my brother was working himself to death, and his mental health was questionabble, he even killed a couple of people, but it was in self defense, but their deaths as well as everything else that happened in our life, often gave him nightmares, and because he was so rich, he got away with doing a lot of things that could get us sent back because it completely violates our conditions, and Renee knows ever single last one, all would take is one call from her, with all the evidence she has, she could sent us back, with Seto going to a different part of the orphanage where the mentally unstable kids go, and that would be torture for him, and without Seto around to defend me, I'll have no one to turn too, and kids always tried to beat me up, so it would be torture for me too. Our social worker hasn't called in years, and now all of sudden he wants to discuss our living arrangements, that could mean only one thing, Renee or someone else told on Seto." Mokuba concluded.

"So you guys might have to go back...." Tea said. Mokuba let the tears fall down his cheek as he nodded his head yes. "Unless Gozaboro were to come back, but that's not going to happen, nor do I want it too." Mokuba said throwing himself back into Serenity's arms. Serenity tried to comfort him, then looked up at Tea. "Tea, what happened to upset you." she asked. Tea suddenly remembered her call and broke into tears again, temporarily pushing Mokuba's problem to the side. "Y-Yumi is dead, she was found in her parents home, apparently she was killed and then brought back to her house, when her parent's got home, they found the body." Tea said crying. To her it seemed unreal, just a few hours ago, she had been dancing on stage with her, she had been her closest friend in the wing weaver dance company and she was dead. "It was the gang DHT, Yumi would never get involved in such a thing, why did they kill her, why?" Tea said crying into Yugi's shirt. "It's not fair she had so much to offer, and to top it all off, we have a meeting tomorrow to determine the new leader, because Rei and Ami are pushing for it now, they wont even wait until she's buried into the ground before they try to steal her position, and they overrode Kira two to one, so we have to do it tomorrow. Its too soon, Yumi I mean for goodness sakes Yumi just..." Tea couldn't finish her sentence and continued to cry into Yugi's shirt.

Meanwhile Kaiba ran a hand through his hair as he looked around his room. He picked up his crysal deck box and opened it, and flipped through his cards, his deck didn't feel right however because it was still missing four cards, the bewd, and beud cards. He sighed and put it away. Then he started looking around his bed for his journal. But he couldn't find it. He began tearing things apart, what if someone else had read it? -!#$ it isn't itbad enough that Renee photocopied and read it.- Kaiba thought looking around frantically for it. He flopped down on the bed. He had seen on the video Mokuba set it on the bed, so why wasn't it there. He sighed and stared up at the ceiling. -Let's see I almost lost Tea and Mokuba, then I almost died, then I found out that this crazy stalker girl has been constantly watching it be it at work, in my room, or even in the bathroom, then I found out that Mokuba stole my blue eyes cards, and now my journal is missing, well at least it couldn't possibly get any worse.- Kaiba thought, when Mokuba came bursting into his room. "Big Brother, big brother, we might have to go back to the orphanage!" Mokuba shouted. Kaiba grabbed his pillow and buried his face in it. "Don't cry Seto everything will be okay." Mokuba said walking towards him. Kaiba pulled away the pillow and was laughing hysterically. "Did I miss something...." Mai said to Yugi and Serenity. They just looked at her, just as confused and shrugged. Kaiba stopped laughing and glared. "Its kind of creepy how he can just change moods like that." Serenity whispered. Yugi, Mai, and Tea nodded. "Just when I think it can't possibly get any worse, this happens." Kaiba growled. "It would be funny, if was just some hairbrained, fanfiction of a saturday morning cartoon but it's not (a/n: XD)." Kaiba said. Mokuba crawled into his lap and hugged him tight. Kaiba wrapped his arms around Mokuba. "Seto what are we going to do?" Mokuba asked sobbing into his shirt. "Sshhh Mokuba it's okay." Kaiba said patting him on the back. "But Seto everytime we start getting comfortable sometthing bad happens to us...I'm so sick of it, it feels like life is constantly knocking us down." Mokuba said crying into Kaiba shirt. "Mokuba, nana korobi ha oki." (a/n: Mokuba, fall seven times, get up eight times, a popular japanese expression that means try try again, or in this case you have to keep on keeping on). Kaiba said hugging him close.

Rei mascara was running as tears fell down her eyes. She messed up her hair in the mirror. "What do you think Ami do you think I look sad enough?" She asked coldly looking into the mirror. Ami was too busy throwing up in the toilet to answer her. Rei looked at her cousin. "You really are pathetic Ami, what do you care about Yumi for anyway, at least this way you can be vice president of the wing weaver dance company, doesn't that sound good." Rei said coldly. Ami sobbed as she wiped her mouth clean. "H-how can you be so calm about this Rei, you just killed somebody." Ami cried. "Correction, you just killed somebody, after all your the one that has her blood all over your clothes." Rei said smirking and looking at her nails. "That's only because you made me take her to her parents house, how could you do that Rei." Ami said tears running down her face. Rei narrowed her eyes and picked up her samurai sword and unsheated it. "Ami you do best to forget that." Rei said walking behind Ami and holding the samurai sword dangerously close to her neck. Ami just kept crying. Rei rolled her eyes and sheated her blade than placed a hand on Ami's shoulder. "Now, now Ami, your my cousin, and as my cousin, your expected to behave a certain way, and this isn't the way your supposed to behave, now since I'm in a good mood, and it's your first time on a job, I'll let it go, but you better not act this way when we get our next target." She said her voice sickeningly sweet. "But why do we have to kill Tea, she isn't all that bad." Ami protested. Rei slapped her down to the ground. "Don't talk back, it's time you learned you place, which is why you better take notes when we kill Tea, because your going to go solo afterwards when we kill Seto Kaiba, and you had better live up to the dht name." Rei said stepping over a sobbing Ami and going back into her room to practice looking upset again.


	20. The Calm Before the Storm part 1

Disclaimer-Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh

Author's note: Finals week was last week which is why I didn't update, however to prevent certain reviewers from having heart failure I'll update this week instead of next X D

Key

_Italics is song lyrics that no one is singing_

/_ someone singing/_

"quotes are speech"

'is dreaming'

/is flashback/

- is thoughts -

* * *

Everyone was silent for awhile, the only sounds in the room being Tea and Mokuba's sobs. -This is awful, I wish there was something more I could do than just sit here.- Yugi mind linked to Yami. -I know what you mean, unfortunately these are problems that they must deal with on their own, all we can do is keep on being there friends.- Yami mind linked to Yugi. Mai hugged herself and looked down on the ground. -There's gotta be someway to cheer those two up, but how...- She thought to herself. -Hmm, I know maybe if I take their minds off it for a while, they'll feel better but how?- She thought to herself. She tapped Serenity and Yugi on the shoulders. "Psstt, come over here." She whispered. "What is it Mai?" Serenity asked inching her way over, followed by Yugi. "We need to think of something to take their minds off their problems, if only for a little while." She whispered. "Yeah but how?" Yugi asked. "I was hoping you guys would know the answer to that." Mai said. "Hmmm, I know how about we give them make overs, Tea loves make overs." Serenity said. "Yeah, but I don't think that Kaiba and Mokuba would appreciate that much..." Yugi said.

"What are you three morons whispering about?" Kaiba hissed. "Uhh...sorry Kaiba, we just wanted to give you guys a little privacy, umm, we'll be downstairs if you need us." Serenity said bowing respectively. "If you really want to do something useful, why don't you jump off a cliff or something." Kaiba said knowing full well that he was misplacing his aggression, but at the moment not really caring. "Thanks guys, for staying here with us, I know you'd rather be home sleeping..." Tea began. "No its okay Tea, we're happy to help." Yugi said. With that Mai, Serenity, and Yugi went downstairs. "First off let's make them something to eat, they have got to be starving." Yugi said. "That sounds like something Joey would say." Mai and Serenity laughed. "Hmm, we gots to do more than that...I know how bout you challenge Kaiba to a duel Yugi, he's always up for a duel." Serenity said thoughtfully. "Then we can take them out for some fun." Mai added. "Now that sounds like a plan." Yugi and Serenity exclaimed. "Okay now let's see what they got in the kitchen." Mai said walking towards the kitchen. Yugi and Serenity tailing right behind her.

Meanwhile Tea and Mokuba's sobs had died down. Mokuba squeezed his brother tighter, hiccuping uncontrollably. Tea had gotten next to Mokuba and was currently hugging them both. Kaiba squeezed them tight, "Done crying?" He asked. Mokuba nodded his head and snuggled closer. Tea pulled away and hugged her knees. "This all seems like just a bad dream..." Tea said resting her head on her knees. "Tch, not to me, this kind of stuff always happens to me..." Kaiba said trailing off and looking out the window. Mokuba had fallen asleep now, his black bangs falling into his eyes, the stress had simply been too much for the small boy. Tea looked up, and started to say something but stopped. -It's true, where he goes trouble and heartache always seems to follow- Tea thought, she scooted closer to him. "Seto, no matter what happens I want you to know that I still love you, and that you will always hold a special place in my heart." Tea said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hmm, that's what ever one I ever cared about always said, and then they died. That's the whole reason I have a social worker, that's the whole reason that at school, on family day, Mokuba and I always sit in the back, and try to block everyone's happiness, that's the whole reason why I'm...." Kaiba began. Tea placed a hand on his mouth. "Seto, as long as you keep your parents in your heart and remember them, they can never truly leave you." Tea said.

Kaiba turned his head away. "What if I don't want to remember them." He hissed. Tea's eyes widened. "What if I just want to forget everything that's ever happened to me." Kaiba said turning towards her. "Seto, it's the past that makes us who we are...." Tea began. "!#$ it what if I don't like who I am." Kaiba yelled, unconsciously covering Mokuba's ears to protect him from the noise. Tea looked at Kaiba in utter shock. "Seto..." Tea began. "No Tea, spare me the little speech, I'm sick and tired of it. Everyone keeps telling me that I have such a great life, but Tea, do you know that before you came here I didn't even get sleep? Not because I'm some work-a-holic, but because every time I'd fall asleep the nightmares would come, and frankly I am sick of it. I'm tired of constantly watching my back, afraid that today might be the day that someone succeeds killing me or Mokuba, I'm sick of constantly having to worry about whether or not my actions could get me and Mokuba sent back to the orphanage. Mokuba just got finished crying because he's worried about our future, and worries that we might die, cold, hungry and alone, these are not the things that a ten year old should be worrying about, and frankly I'm sick of it. I wish I could just bury my past once and for all, because I'm sick of looking into the mirror and hating the person staring back at me." Kaiba said glaring at her. "It's not fair every time I find happiness, something or someone comes and takes it away. Then people wonder why I have no heart, It's because it's been shattered so many times that I've given up putting back together." Kaiba finished turning his face away from her and looking out the window.

Tea slapped Kaiba hard across the face. Kaiba looked at her bewildered, placing a hand on his cheek. "Don't you ever let me hear you talk like that again, you got that?" Tea said narrowing her eyes. "You may not realize it but you do have a heart, I see it every time you look at Mokuba, Seto When you forget you past you forget who you are, I know remembering it can sometimes be hard but that is no excuse for giving up, ever. Seto I'm going to tell you something someone once told me. No matter who you are, and no matter what you've done there's is always at least one person thinking about you, which is why your never truly alone." Tea said placing her hands over her shoulder. "You, your somebody who may be different from mostly everyone else, but that's what makes you special, like a diamond in the rough." Tea said removing her hands from his shoulders. "And don't let anybody, ever convince you differently." She said. Kaiba laughed bitterly. "You actually expect me to believe that?" He questioned. "Diamonds don't have as many flaws as I do." He said quietly. "Your right Seto you do have flaws, but so does everybody else, nobody's perfect. Sure sometimes you can be an egotistical, emotionally detached, stubborn, narcissistic jerk with a one track mind, who at times is in serious need of reality check. But your also one of the best older brother's I've ever seen, and despite all your money your not just some brat, though you do act a tad spoiled at times, it's only because you deserved it, you didn't get this far by giving up, and you won't get much further if you give up now, what I've always admired about you was your ability to bounce back from any situation with your head held high, your determined, at times you can be sweet, you overcome almost unsurmountable odds, your smart, your an awesome duelist even if you aren't currently the best in the world, you never give up, and as I've said before your one of the best big brother's out there, and one of the strongest people I know, and that's a fact."

Kaiba scoffed. Tea thought for a moment then walked out of the room. She went into Mokuba's room and then dug around til she found what she was looking for and then went back into the room with Kaiba. "Seto, I know you feel like your different from everyone else and that that's a bad thing but I'm going to prove you wrong." Tea said setting a piece of paper next to him. "Your going to prove me wrong by stealing my brother's art kit." Kaiba deadpanned. "Yes, and I'm not stealing merely borrowing, I'll put it back, because heaven forbid Mokuba should lose a toy." Tea mocked. Kaiba glared at her. "Any who, Seto what color do you figure your heart to be." Tea asked. "Black." He said seriously. "And what about Mokuba's." Tea asked. "Gold." Kaiba said. "Good okay then your the back crayon, and Mokuba's the gold 'kay." Tea said pulling them out of the box. "Oh goody, I'm stick of wax." Kaiba deadpanned. Tea rolled her eyes. "Now I'm going to take all these different shades of blue and say that their the rest of society." Tea said pulling them out. "And this green crayon is going to be your dad, and this brown crayon is going to be your mom, got it, and this yellow crayon is going to be Gozaboro, anyone else from your past I should know about?" Tea asked. Kaiba thought for a second. "There's my Aunt Senja, I didn't like her, oh and my Mom's friend Kiri, I did like her." Kaiba said. "Okay this white crayon is going to be Senja, and this pink crayon is going to be Kiri got it." Tea said.

"Good, now watch." Tea said. She said, she started out by drawing what she wanted to draw in pencil, then outlining the whole thing in black. "This is you all by yourself, no past, no family, not even Mokuba." Tea said. "Not very impressive is it?" She asked. Kaiba scoffed. "Okay now, I'm going to add Mokuba, Tea said coloring in the bottom of the portrait with gold, now look." She said showing him the picture. "Still not all that great, this is you and Mokuba, alone, with no past, no family, no memories, just the two of you." Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "What's the point?" He scoffed. "Okay now let's society." Tea said grabbing the blue crayons and coloring in the ocean she had drawn with the different shades of blue, then blending them together. The picture still wasn't much to look at. She showed it up to him. "This is what the portrait of your heart would look like if you erased your past." Tea said holding it up to him. Kaiba folded his arms across his chest. "Can you get to the point today." He scowled. Tea playfully swatted him on the back of the head. "Don't rush me." She giggled. Kaiba rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay now let's add your past in." Tea said picking up the crayons, first she colored in the palm tree she had drawn with the green and brown that represented his parents. Then she colored in the sea shell she had drawn near the tree pink like his Aunt Kiri. She colored in the sun she had drawn in with the yellow that represented Gozaboro then gave it a softer look with the white crayon she had used to represent his aunt. All that was left blank was the sunset she had drawn in. She showed him the picture. "See now, I've added in your past, doesn't the picture look better now?" She said. It did. Kaiba nodded his head. "It's still missing a part though." Kaiba said pointing to the sunset. "I know." Tea said pulling out an assortment of reds and oranges and different shade of yellow then the one she had used for the sun. "It's missing friends, people to confide in." Tea said. "I have you." Kaiba said. "Yes, yes you do." Tea said grabbing an orange and coloring in part of the sunset. "But you still need more, everyone needs people to confide in, people to talk too, when you can't turn to your ten year old little brother, or me, your girlfriend then you'd still have someone to talk too. Someone to make the picture complete." Tea said handing it to him. "Your going to have to finish this picture on your own." Tea said handing him the reds, oranges, and yellows and placing them in his hands. "But I promise to help you." Tea said closing his hands on them and resting her hand on his. He looked at their hands for a second then looked up at her. There eyes meeting. For a moment neither of them moved.

"Tea, Mokuba, Kaiba breakfast!" Yugi shouted. Tea heard Yugi shouting and slowly released her grip from his hands. Then she slowly shook awake Mokuba, who needed some real food before he went completely asleep. Mokuba stirred a little then wrapped his arms around Tea's neck. She scooped him up then opened up the door to the room and walked out the doorway. She paused for a second. "Seto, I know you'd rather not have friends, and if you were to have friends, I know you'd rather not have Yugi, or Serenity, or Mai as one of them, and I know eating breakfast with us isn't exactly high up your list but everyone has to start somewhere, ya know?" Tea said readjusting Mokuba so he didn't fall down. "Hun if you don't come down here and eat your breakfast then I will because I'm starving!" Mai shouted. "Coming Mai." Tea shouted down the stairs. Tea started to walk off then paused. "Seto I'm not going to force you to go down there if you don't want too, it's your call." Tea said. She pushed the door completely open with her foot letting the light wash through the room. "Besides I can only open the door to a better life for you, your the one that has to step through it." Tea said, and with that she headed downstairs. Kaiba turned his gaze from the door and at the picture in his hands.

Tea and Mokuba were eating their food, and everybody was talking about what had happened. Particularly about the phone calls. Tea smiled as she sipped her Ocha. (a/n: green tea.) While she was not in anyway over Yumi's death, she never would completely be, it felt good to be able to talk about her feelings. Slowly the conversation had turned to lighter things, like what everyone's favorite game was. Slowly their food was almost gone, and still no sign of Kaiba. Tea sighed and shoved her chopsticks in her mouth, enjoying her scrambled eggs. When suddenly everyone got quiet. Kaiba slowly walked into the room. Yugi got up and went over to the microwave. "I was hoping you'd show up I kept your food warm for you." Yugi said setting Kaiba's food down on the table. "Thanks Yugi." Kaiba said sitting down in between Tea and Mokuba. Kaiba was silent for a while just picking at his food, making no attempts to socialize with anyone. Kaiba stood up after eating, then preceded to head out the room, pausing only once to put a piece of folded up paper on the table then going in the living room to watch TV. Tea unfolded the paper and smiled. The picture of the beach at sunset was completely finished now. Tea followed him into the living room and sat down next to him and smiled. Mokuba hopped next to him then snuggled closer to Kaiba and fell back asleep. "Hey I think it worked guys." Serenity said. "Me too hun, and there's lots more fun where that came from." Mai said. "But right now let's just watch some TV." Yugi said. They all went to the living room and sat next to them. Kaiba looked up at the sudden shift of weight on the couch and all saw all three of the other teens sitting down with him. He simply nodded his okay and turned back to the TV without insulting them. Tea smiled and clutched the picture of the beach at sunset.


	21. The Calm Before the Storm part 2

Disclaimer-Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh and Hoobastank owns the Reason.

Key

_Italics is song lyrics that no one is singing_

/_ someone singing/_

"quotes are speech"

'is dreaming'

/is flashback/

- is thoughts -

* * *

Yugi looked up at Kaiba. "So you want to duel, just for fun." Yugi asked him smiling politely.

But to his surprise Kaiba shook his head. "No, maybe some other time..." Kaiba said looking down at a sleeping Mokuba. Mai blinked, surprised.

"Really are you sure I mean I never have known you to back down from a challenge." Mai said confused.

"I'm not backing down from a challenge Valentine, believe you me, I will face Yugi and I will crush him and prove once and for all that I'm the number one duelist in the world" Kaiba snarled. Tea and Serenity sweat dropped.

"Go ahead and duel, it'll do you and Yugi some good to finally have a game with no strings attached." Tea said smiling sweetly, trying to push him into having more friends.

"I can't okay, and I'd rather leave at that." Kaiba said glaring at them.

"Well why can't you" Tea asked confused.

"Because Mokuba...is sleeping on lap." Kaiba finished lamely. -I want to tell her that Mokuba stole my blue eyes cards, but I don't want to embarrass Mokuba, If only I knew where he hid them...- Kaiba thought to himself.

"Aww that so sweet, tell you what I'll hold Mokuba for you while you duel." Serenity offered.

"No thanks." Kaiba said huffily.

"Well then how about some other game." Mai said deciding to change the subject. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Look why don't you try be quiet, your a lot more tolerable that way..." Kaiba began when Tea elbowed him in the ribs. Kaiba sighed. "I mean what game" Kaiba said rubbing his ribs with his free hand.

"I know let's play go fish" Serenity said happily. "Joey and I use to play go fish all the time when we were little kids." Serenity added cheerfully.

"Well we're not little kids anymore." Kaiba said.

"How about old maid." Tea said.

"No way hun, how about poker." Mai said pulling out a deck of playing cards from her pocket. "I warn you though, I never lose at Poker." Mai added.

"Yea and we can play for candy." Serenity said. Mokuba's head shot up.

"Did someone say candy" He said grinning impishly.

"Yea, we were thinking about playing poker for candy." Yugi said.

"Seto can I play too, onagaishimasu." Mokuba pleaded clasping his hands together and giving his brother the puppy dog eyes.

"Absolutely not." Kaiba said folding his arms across his chest.

"Pretty please with sugar and cherries and ice cream on top." Mokuba said leaning closer.

Kaiba shook his head. Mokuba's lip began to quiver. "No, this time that's not going to work on me." Kaiba said flatly. Mokuba's began to whimper and sniffle a little bit. Kaiba hung his head in defeat and sighed. "Fine, one game, winner get's the pot." Kaiba said exasperatedly.

"Yeah" Mokuba shouted.

"Ok, now where are going to get some candy..." Yugi said.

"I'll be right back." Mokuba shouted. He ran up the stairs like there was a fire on his pants, and came back down just as quickly with a whole jar of all different kinds of candy, from all over the world.

"Mokuba, go get my stash too." Kaiba said walking over to the jar and taking it from his hands.

"Okay." Mokuba said running up the stairs. Meanwhile Yugi, Serenity, Mai, and Tea ran over to the jar.

"Whoa, look at all the different kinds of candy, I haven't even heard of some of these." Yugi said.

"Yeah, they all look so good." Tea said. Then Mokuba came down with Kaiba's stash which was even bigger and full of even more exotic candies. Kaiba reached into a jar and pulled out a piece of chocolate wrapped in gold foil, and popped it in his mouth.

"Mmm, french chocolate is the best kind." He said to himself his eyes closed, when he opened them all the candy in his jar was gone and everyone was happily eating their own share. Kaiba blinked. "Your welcome..." Kaiba said. He sat down then took a bunch of candy for his betting pool.

After a while it came down to just Kaiba and Mai. "Hmm, your better than I thought hun." Mai lied, she had been a card shark in the past and had purposely losing hands to everyone else, making sure that Yugi had been the last to go.

"I'm going to go help Tea in the kitchen." Yam said taking over from Yugi. -Now's my chance.- He thought too himself going into the kitchen. Tea was currently bent over pulling the cookies from the oven. Yami walked behind her. "Need any help." he asked her quietly. Tea almost hit her head on the top of the oven.

"Oh hey Yami, wassup." Tea said pulling out the tray cookies and setting them on the counter too cool.

"Tea we need to talk." Yami said looking at with an intense gaze.

"Umm okay, about what" Tea said taking off her oven mitts.

"About us." Yami said placing his hands by her side. "I've come to the realization that I still love you." He said quietly. Tea gasped.

"You, you can't." Tea whispered.

"Why not." Yami said leaning in closer.

"Because I love..." Tea began when all of a sudden she was kissed, it was a quick, small, kiss but it was enough to send Tea's mind reeling.

-Why, why now of all times, why now- She thought to herself. "I don't love you anymore, at least not now, I love..." Her voice trailed off as she suddenly forgot Kaiba's first name. Her mind was instead clouded with all the memories the couple shared. She shook her head willing it all away. "I love Seto." She said suddenly remembering who it was that had made her feel worthwhile again after her breakup with Yami.

Yami looked at her. "Yes, but I still have feelings for you, and I know that you must feel something for me still too, and don't tell me that you don't because I know that you do, how can you not after all we've been through." Yami said moving closer. Tea suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"Hey Hun, let's make this interesting, Let's say if I win you have to do what I say for a month, and if you win, I'll do whatever you say for a month." Mai said, glancing at her hand.

"Your on." Kaiba said smirking at his hand. "Read 'em and weep Valentine." Kaiba said showing his hand. He had the The ace of diamonds, the ace of spades, the ace of clubs, the king of spades, and the king of diamonds. "I have a full house, with Aces high, let's see you beat that." Kaiba said folding his arms across his chest. Mai smirked.

"Your good hun, but not good enough." Mai said holding her cards to her face and smirking.

"Yami, we can't, I can't, there's a time when I would of gave anything just to hear you say that to me, but not anymore, don't you see, I don't love you anymore, not like that anyway." Tea said looking up into his eyes. "Not anymore." she said again quieter this time, and more to herself than to Yami.

"Tea, just give me one more chance, you gave him another chance to be apart of your life, and he hasn't been there for you like I have. Besides, it's humanly impossible for him to love you as much as I love you." Yami said kissing her passionately.

"I win." Mai said showing her hand, the Ace of Hearts, the king of hearts, the queen of hearts, the jack of hearts, and the ten of hearts, a royal flush, the best hand in the game of poker. Kaiba eyes widened. "And you know what that means." Mai said smugly.

"Whatever, I'm man of my word what do you want me to do." Kaiba said folding his arms across his chest.

"Just a Sec hun." Mai said holding up her index finger. She leaned over and whispered in Serenity's ear. Kaiba saw Serenity's eyes light up in excitement then both girls giggled endlessly. "Oh Tea, come here hun, me and Serenity would like a word with you." Mai's voice called.

Tea pulled away from the kiss surprised that she had let it go on for so long. She hadn't kissed back, but she hadn't stopped him either. She slowly backed out of the room eyes wide then ran out of the room, the kitchen doors swinging behind her. Yami smirked and licked his lips. Yugi just watched the whole thing sadly. Yami walked in the room behind Tea. When suddenly Serenity and Mai were looking at him with big grins on their faces.

"Is there something I missed." Yami said taken aback.

"We were just wondering what color lipstick would compliment your eyes." Serenity cooed, mock innocently. Yami did a double take. Yugi took over.

"I'm not wearing any lipstick." Yugi protested.

"Me either." Mokuba shouted"I don't want no stupid make over." He said stamping his foot on the ground

"I know how about I watch Mokuba while you guys go get the make over." Yugi offered snatching Mokuba up. "You know how much I love kids." He said squeezing him tight so Mokuba couldn't protest, or breathe. Mokuba started gagging. Yugi looked down and sweat dropped and released him. Mokuba breathed in and out heavily. Kaiba just glared at Yugi.

"Your not watching my brother." He said flatly. "And I'm not getting a make over." Kaiba growled glaring at Mai. Serenity and Tea giggled as Mai tapped her finger on her chin in mock thought.

"Well hun seeing as your my servant for a month, I don't really see how you have much of choice, however if you don't want to give us a shopping spree at the mall we could always go to a male strip joint..." Mai said her voice trailing off.

"That's disturbing" Kaiba and Yugi deadpanned.

"Then it's settled we'll all meet at the mall in four hours, and Yugi can baby sit Mokuba at the game shop." Mai said.

"Okay, sounds like fun." Yugi agreed.

"Yea." Mokuba said jumping up and down excitedly.

Four hours later Mai pulled up and honked her horn. "C'mon huns, let's get this show on the road, there's only nine more hours until the mall closes" She shouted. She was dressed in a pair of jeans, black boots and a red halter top.

"I'll go get them." Serenity said stepping out of the car. She was dressed in a pink t-shirt, with a black skirt and a pair of black boots. She was just about to open the door when busted up and hit her in the face and knocked her against the wall. Kaiba came out grumbling to himself and stomping out the door. He was wearing his purple trench coat with black business shirt and black pants, and black boots, and of course his trademark duel monsters locket. Serenity stood up dazed and confused and was about to walk off the steps when Mokuba threw open the hitting her in the face and knocking her against the wall. He was dressed in jeans and sneakers, with a blue and white striped t-shirt. He was carrying a little silver briefcase.

"Seto you almost hit me with the door." Mokuba said slamming the door and almost hitting Tea.

"Mokuba." Tea whined fixing her again. She was wearing a orange tank top and black jeans, and black shoes. She walked out the door and pushed it open again hitting a staggering Serenity in the face. Serenity pushed the door from her.

"Check please." Serenity mumbled before falling into a bush.

"Wheeler quit playing around and get out of my bushes." Kaiba said glaring at her. She sat up and picked a twig out of her hair, silently mimicking what Kaiba said. She brushed herself off then got back in the passenger side of Mai's car. Kaiba, Tea, and Mokuba slid into the back seat.

"I'd put on my seat belt if I were you." Tea said buckling in. Mokuba obediently put his on. Kaiba sighed and put on one. Then Mai peeled down the road. Almost running off the empty road three times. Mokuba and Kaiba were clutching each other for dear life.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh" The screamed hugging each other. Mai screeched to a halt in front of Yugi's. Mokuba and Kaiba both opened the door and fell out the car. Kaiba stood up on shaking knees, picking Mokuba up off the ground. He shakily grabbed Mokuba by his hand and the both shakily walked up to Yugi's door. Mokuba dived inside.

"Umm, what's going on" Yugi asked confused.

"M-Mai d-drove..." Kaiba said, his voice still shaking. He shook his head and composed himself

"So..." Yugi said still not getting it.

"She drives like a mad man." Kaiba said. "Ummm, where's the restroom." Kaiba whispered. Yugi told him and Kaiba took of into the game shop.

"What was that all about" Mai asked. Serenity and Tea shrugged their shoulder's they were use to it by now. Kaiba came walking out wiping his mouth off with his sleeve. He walked over to the driver's side, pulled Mai out the car, and tossed her into the back seat.

"You drive like a mad man, I'm driving." He deadpanned. Then he started the car and took off down the road. When they finally got to the mall Mai snatched her keys from Kaiba and glared at him.

"I don't drive like a madman." she hissed.

"Uh Mai, you kind of do." Serenity said quietly. Mai glared and folded her arms across her chest.

"Hey guys, we're not here for that, we're here to have fun, remember" Tea said getting out of the car.

"Your right, this is a stupid argument." Mai said smiling"Now let's go shopping" She said running toward the Mall, dragging Serenity, and Tea dragging Kaiba. They three girls giddily went into shop after shop, buying anything and everything to theirs heart content. After three hours of shopping the finally made their way to the food court. Everyone got something to drink and sat down. Kaiba put down all the bags he had been carrying and sat down.

"Why do I have carry everything, I'm not the one that's been shopping all day." Kaiba snarled.

"Because you lost the bet." Mai said sipping from her drink. "And besides aren't you the least bit curious to the make overs we have in store" she asked him. Kaiba shook his head.

"Well I say after we finish our drinks we should get the make over shopping done, and then we can to Luigi's pizza and karaoke, and then we can go to Kaiba's and do the make overs." Serenity said.

"I agree, this is going to be so much fun." Tea squealed. "And it's good to take our minds off tomorrow..." Tea added quietly. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well instead of sitting around here feeling sorry for ourselves let's go, these malls are going to shop themselves." Tea said standing up.

"That's the spirit" Mai said They went to a posh store and walked in. A twig looking woman whose hair was in a sandy bun with hair falling into her face, framing her long nose, and dark purple eyes, behind wire rimmed glasses came scuttling up to them.

"Hello ladies." She drawled looking at them. "Umm, I'm afraid we have a dress code here, and you all are really not up to standards, so if you don't mind, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She said snorting up her glasses. Mai, Serenity, and Tea looked at each other than at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry we didn't know..." Serenity said about to leave quietly, she had beed kicked out of restaurants and shops before for not being "up to standards" and so found this all to common as she spun on her heel to leave. Mai grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast hun" Mai said to Serenity"What do you mean not up to standards." Mai said glaring at the lady.

"I mean that only tasteful and proper attire can be worn here, something I doubt you know anything about." The woman said eyeing Mai up and down.

"But she's wearing a skirt." Tea said pointing to Serenity"So why can't she come in at least."

"Please you call that cheap pile of clothing proper attire, in order to have the right attire, you should at least spend money on it, not dig it out of a dumpster." The lady said sticking her nose in the air. Serenity eyes widened in hurt. -But I really tried with this outfit.- She thought sadly to herself.

"And next time you open your mouth you should know who your talking to." Kaiba said walking up.

"M-mister Kaiba, I w-was j-just informing these ladies about the d-dress code." She said looking up at him afraid. Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

"And I'm just informing you that you better start looking for a new job." Kaiba said pushing past her. Mai, Serenity, and Tea pushed past her too, all of them making sure to hit her arm on the way by. But she hardly noticed it as she stood there looking ahead dumbfounded.

"Buy what you want." Kaiba said. Mai shook her head.

"That was unbelievable hun, I guess you have some uses after all." she said winking at him. Kaiba rolled his eyes. "But I got to ask you, does Kaibacorp own this company" She said cocking her head.

"Yes so whatever we spend here, I'll get most of it back, minus costs of maintaining the building, supplies, and labor of course." Kaiba said folding his arms across his chest.

"You owned a clothing company, and you didn't tell me, I'm going to have to get you back for that." Tea teased.

"Anyway let's get started." Serenity said. "Now let's see here, what would you look in..." Serenity said eyeing him up and down. Mai and Tea also were looking him down, inspecting him very closely, trying to decide what outfits he'd look good in. Kaiba was suddenly nervous, though he didn't show it, no one had ever examined him so closely before, well at least not in his sight. -I'm sure my fan girls, and disturbingly enough fan boys, have examined me closely before, but never right in front of my face.- He thought to himself. Then all three girls got what they wanted in their heads and ran off to go find different outfits. Kaiba decided to pick out a new trench coat and went over to the trench coat rack. He glaced at them, most of them he already had, until he came across a sleeveless back one with sliver studs.

Kaiba slung it over his arm, and continued to browse through the rack when he was pulled away from it and dragged him to the fitting rooms, there was a line of seats in front of them for people to sit down, so Mai and Serenity sat down while Tea pushed Kaiba in the room with the outfits she had picked out for him.

"Try these on." She said tossing Mai and Serenity's picks over the door. She sat down and smiled at Mai and Serenity, then they waited for him to come out. Kaiba walked out in a white business suit with a black cane with a large crystal handle, and a pimp hat. Mai, Serenity, and Tea all gave him the thumbs down. He shrugged and went back in to change. Next he came out in a pair of blue jeans, and a white tee, with a blue jean jacket, it was a very different look for him, but it wasn't bad. Mai, Serenity, and Tea gave it three thumbs up. Kaiba scowled and shook his head and gave it a thumbs down. Then he went back in to change. Next he came out in a neon green hat, a bright orange trench coat, a neon pink shiny, and loud, bright red pants.

"I feel like a bag of skittles." He deadpanned.

"Colorful and delicious" Mai offered. Kaiba shook his head.

"No fruity." He said walking back into the room to change again. After he had modeled several outfits, some they liked, some he liked, and some they both liked, and some like the skittles outfit, that nobody liked, It was the girls turn. They modeled all kinds of beautiful dresses, blouses, skirts, and pants, all of which Kaiba had a hard time finding any fault end, they looked beautiful in all of the outfits.

-dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies- Kaiba thought to himself as they chose to model swimsuits, they had decided to go swimming later. Mai was wearing an itsy bitsy, teeny weeny, purple bikini, while Tea wore a blue Tankini, while Serenity wore a black one piece suit.

"What do you think Seto" Tea cooed spinning around so he could get a good look. He nodded dumbly. -Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies- He thought to himself.

"Now let's decide what we're going to keep and what we're going to leave here." Mai said thinking aloud.

"You can buy it all if you want." Kaiba said shrugging.

"Ah, your the best." All three girls said suddenly hugging him and kissing him on his cheek. A blush crept across his face. Meanwhile Tristan and Duke had seen them modeling for Kaiba, and then kissing him on the cheek.

"Man, some guys have all the luck." Tristan scowled sticking his hands in his pockets.

"It's really easy to get three girls, watch." Duke said, then he walked over to three cute girls who were looking at some clothes, they were clients of his and were really waiting for him to talk about and upcoming dungeon dice monster's commercial, but Tristan didn't know that. Tristan watched as Duke said some things to them and put his arms around all three and started to walk out the door.

"I'll talk to you later Tristan." Duke said. "Oh, and Tristan, all you got to do to get a girl to go with you is spit a little game you know." Duke said and with that he left. -spit a little game huh- Tristan thought to himself. -Hmmm, girl's like a guy who's smart...- He thought picking up a chess piece. He walked over to a girl who was looking at some clothes, and tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around, just in time to get a chess piece spat into her eye. "My eye" The girl screamed backing up form Tristan.

"So you want to go out some time." Tristan said smiling.

"Get away from me." The girl said backing up and running out the store. Tristan shrugged, he'd gotten the blow off before. -Maybe she doesn't like chess, maybe I should use a checker piece instead.- Tristan thought grabbing a checker piece off a shelf. He walked up to another girl and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi, can I help you with...aaack" The girl began, but then Tristan "spat game" at her, and the checker piece lodged in her throat.

"Oh my gosh, somebody help that girl she can't breathe." Someone shouted. Tristan ran away from the scene as a bunch of people crowded around the fallen girls form. Kaiba had heard the commotion and turned his head towards the direction where all the noise was coming from, and saw Tristan running away. Kaiba arched and eyebrow, he was waiting for Tea, Mai, and Serenity to change clothes again. He saw Tristan grab an air rifle and aim at a girl's face and put his tongue on the trigger. Kaiba quickly rushed over and knocked the gun away from him, and it went off and hit the bottom of a display.

"What do you think your doing Taylor" Kaiba hissed.

"For your information I was spitting game." Tristan said crossing his arms over his chest. Kaiba gave him an incredulous look and shook his head in disbelief.

"You idiot that's a figure of speech, your not suppose to actually spit games at people." Kaiba hissed. "Now go home, before I tell those people who just laid that woman out on the floor." Kaiba said pointing to the people that were performing the Heimlich maneuver on her. Tristan nodded and took of running.

"What was that all about." Tea said standing behind Kaiba, clutching her new clothes. Kaiba shook his head.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He dead panned. Tea shrugged.

"Well we're ready to go now, so come on." She said dumping all her bags on him. Kaiba groaned and picked them up, along with Mai and Serenity's when got up to them, and the four teens walked out of the mall. After going back to Mai, Serenity, and Kaiba's places to drop off everyone's various things they went swimming in Kaiba's pool, then off they went to Luigi's Pizza and Karaoke.

When the large pepperoni pizza was delivered to the table everyone took a slice. Kaiba brought up to his face and sniffed it. Tea rolled her eyes.

"You act like you've never had pizza." Tea said rolling her eyes.

"I haven't, I only eat cultured foods." Kaiba said matter-of-factly.

"You've never had pizza" Mai said taking a bite of hers. "Honey you don't know what you've been missing."

Kaiba shrugged, then took a small bite of his pizza. He licked his lips and took another. "Mmmm." He mumbled with is mouthful as he nodded, that they were indeed right, the pizza was good.

"Okay loverboy, why don't you go up there and sing something." Mai said. Kaiba growled.

"I don't want to sing." He said grabbing another slice of pizza.

"Need I remind you that your the one that lost the bet" Mai said smirking. Kaiba narrowed his eyes.

"Fine." He scowled getting up out his seat. He walked up and flipped through the songs list. Then picking one out he walked up to the mike, and cleared his throat.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend, Tea Gardner." Kaiba said in the mike. Everyone gasped. There had been rumors flying around in the tabloids that Kaiba had a girlfriend, but he had never told anybody. A newspaper journalist quickly got his camera.

/_Kaiba: I'm not a perfect person There's many things I wish I didn't do But I continue learning I never meant to do those things to you And so I have to say before I go That I just want you to know I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new and the reason is you/_

By this time, some paparazzi had been called and camera's were going off. Tea blinked as someone took a picture of her, and Mai, and Serenity, everyone of them wondering which one exactly was Tea Gardner.

/_Kaiba: I'm sorry that I hurt you It's something I must live with everyday And all the pain I put you through I wish that I could take it all away And be the one who catches all your tears That's why i need you to hear I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be_  
_A reason to start over new and the reason is You and the reason is You and the reason is You and the reason is You and the reason is You/_

Tea looked up at him in shock. -Why did he do that, It took him so long to even let my friends know we were living together, even if they did know that we were going out, but still I didn't think he'd want all that media attention. Now everyone is going to know that we're a couple, not just the kids at school, but everyone.-

/_Kaiba: I'm not a perfect person I never meant to do those things to you And so I have to say before I go That I just want you to know_ _I've found a reason for me To change who I used to be A reason to start over new and the reason is you I've found a reason to show A side of me you didn't know/ _Kaiba sang walking off the stage to Tea, and tilted her head up towards him, so that she was looking into his eyes.

/_Kaiba: A reason for all that I do And the reason is you/_ Kaiba sang, and with that he kissed her passionately.

"I just wanted to get that off my chest, before tomorrow..." Kaiba said whispering into her ear, and not caring at all the cameras that were going off. "Because if what I think is going to happen, happens, then I might never see you again..." Kaiba said trailing off. Tea kissed him.

"Seto, no matter what happens tomorrow, I'll always love you, and I'll never leave you for anyone." Tea said kissing him with all the passion in her body. The two completely forgetting that anyone else was in the room.

Meanwhile Renee threw an unconscious Marik into a cell.

Elsewhere Rei was sharpening her blade, getting ready for tomorrow.

In his room Joey was drinking a root beer, glad that all the work for his master plan had finally come together, and tomorrow he would launch it.

While Yami was at the game shop watching Yugi and Mokuba play games on the floor.

Tea and Kaiba embraced each other and rocked back forth in each other's arms. Neither of the two suspecting how much their lives were about to change in the course of a day.


	22. The Begining of the End

Disclaimer-Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh

Key

_Italics is song lyrics that no one is singing_

/_ someone singing/_

"quotes are speech"

'is dreaming'

/is flashback/

is thoughts -

* * *

Mokuba ran up to Kaiba hugging him tightly. Kaiba returned the hug then stood up looking at Yugi.

"You'll be compensated for you troubles." Kaiba drawled then he turned around to leave.

"Kaiba, it was no trouble at all, I'll watch Mokuba anytime you want." Yugi said smiling. "Infact, We had a great time, we played games, watched Disney movies, don't worry they were all pg, and ate lots of pizza, and candy, and chips and pop." Yugi ruffling the small boys hair. Kaiba merely grunted and started walking off.

"Oh and Yugi thank you...for everything." Kaiba said, looking over at Yugi at the corner of his eye.

"Don't mention it." Yugi said. "I was happy to do it, really, I was." Yugi said beaming up at him. Kaiba. Kaiba merely walked off. Mokuba ran up to him, silently. They silently hopped in backseat of Mai's car. Kaiba folded his arms across his chest, and looked at Mokuba.

"Alright, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." Mokuba lied smiling at his brother. "What makes you say that." He asked.

"Well, the way Yugi makes it sound you guys had a great time, however you've yet to say anything about it, and usually you'd be incessantly talking about it, it gets quite annoying actually." Kaiba said closing his eyes.

"Well, me and Yugi..." Mokuba began.

"Yugi and I." Kaiba corrected.

"This isn't about you Kaiba, let the boy speak." (a/n: this joke was brought to you by the letter B, as in borrowed from a commercial for the suite life of zach and cody, and the letter t, as in tweaked.) Mai said from the passenger seat, Tea was driving. Kaiba and Mokuba rolled their eyes at her stupidity, and rolled their eyes again, when Serenity and Tea didn't get it. They remained silent till they got back to the mansion, Mai and Serenity saying their goodbyes then peeling off. They sat down on the couch, and Kaiba looked at Mokuba, expecting an answer.

"Anywho, I had a great time with Yugi and we played all kinds of games and ate pizza, and candy, lots and lots and lots and lots and lots..." Mokuba said hyperly.

"Okay I get it you had lots of candy get to the flippin point, hyper boy." Kaiba said.

"I am not hyper, boring boy." Mokuba said challengingly.

"Snot face." Kaiba returned.

"chocolate pants." Mokuba returned.

"Bed wetter." Kaiba sneered.

"I told you that was lemonade! And at least I can actually win some games..." Mokuba said indignatentaly.

"Win more games than you do." Kaiba shot back.

"Do not." Mokuba said.

"Do so."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Err, your infurating, fine then I'm not going to tell you my story, I'm just going to leave you in suspense all day, so there." Mokuba said sticking his tongue out at Kaiba. Not to be outdone, Kaiba sticked his tongue out at Mokuba. Mokuba, grinning impishly, punched Kaiba in the chest, then stuck out his tongue. Kaiba winced, then lightly punched Mokuba back in the arm, and stuck out his tongue.

"Hey you can't hit me I'm 10." Mokuba said rubbing his arm, it didn't really hurt, Kaiba hadn't put any force behind it all, but for the sake of hamming it up, he pretened it hurt.

"So." Kaiba said shrugging his shoulders.

"So...take this." Mokuba said punching Kaiba in the shoulder. Kaiba pulled Mokuba into a head lock.

"I win." Kaiba said as Mokuba squirmed to get free. Mokuba began to sniffle, and cry. Kaiba immediately released Mokuba and looked at him concernedly, but before he could apologize Mokuba snuck around behind and twisted his arm back.

"Now who wins!" Mokuba shouted. Kaiba tried to squirm out, but Mokuba sat on his legs, then twisted his arm back with all the might he could muster. Kaiba muttered his face buried in the couch cushion. "What was that." Mokuba said teasing. Kaiba muttered again. "I can't hear you." Mokuba called out in a sing song voice.

"I said you do." Kaiba said louder, and more clearly so Mokuba could hear him.

"Darn Staight." Mokuba said getting up off his legs. Kaiba sat up and rubbed his arm, then looked at Mokuba, and folded his arms across his chest and stuck his tongue out at him. He wasn't really mad, he'd let him win, but that didn't mean it wasn't funny to push Mokuba's buttons...

"Ahhhh, Seto...your not mad cause I beat you are you?" Mokuba said touching him on the shoulder. -I suppose it would be embarrassing to get beat by your ten year old little brother...- Mokuba thought to him self. When Kaiba didn't answer just turned his head away and snorted, Mokuba ran to the other side of couch. "Seto are you." Kaiba merely turned his head away, face showing anger, but inside he was craching up, he couldn't help but smirk deviously, but quickly put back on a stern face when Mokuba ran over. "Are you." He pestered again.

"I'm not talking to you." Kaiba said turning his head away again.

"Ahhhh, Seto, please, I sorry for winning I really am..here take my arm, you can be the winner." Mokuba said holding out his arm.

"It's not that, Its, that was the spot Joey stabbed me...and now it really hurts." Kaiba said pretending to sniffle. Mokuba's eyes widened.

"Seto, I'm so sorry." Mokuba shouted running over to him, but no sooner did he get there than was he pushed down against the couch.

"Psyche, now who wins." Kaiba shouted tickling Mokuba mercilessly. Mokuba giggled, through his reply but he couldn't be understood because he was laughing too much. Kaiba stopped tickling then buried his face in the couch cushion, overly dramatic. He muttered he reply. "What was that?" Kaiba said teasingly. Mokuba muttered again. "I can't hear you." Kaiba said in a sing song voice, cupping his hand to his hear.

"I said you do." Mokuba sighed. Kaiba smirked.

"As I believe you oh so sophisticatedly put it, darn straight." Kaiba said, getting a rasberry blown at him as his reply.

"Who wants cookies?" Tea said coming from the kitchen, holding up a tray. Mokuba rushed her and took as many cookies, as he could then ran over to Kaiba, handed him, one piece of a cookie, and greedily shoved the rest of the tiny treats in mouth.

"Thank you, your too kind, oh generous one." Kaiba said popping it into his mouth. Tea blined, she hadn't even got one...

A while later they were all lying down in the living room, on mattress that they had all pulled down stairs so they could be togheter, just in case they never saw each other again. Kaiba had his back propped up against the couch while Tea sat across from with her legs splayed on either side of Mokuba, Mokuba sat with his legs crossed as his hair was getting prepared for the next day by Tea, each of them had to look their best for the next day.

"All finished." Tea said pulling the comb easily through Mokuba's hair. "See, look how easy that grows through, I must say though, as unruly as it was, it was pretty easy to detangle." Tea said setting the comb down, and picking up a brush.

"That's cause Seto does my hair." Mokuba stated matter of factly.

"Oh he does, does he, do tell." Tea said grinning at Kaiba. Kaiba put a finger to his mouth to get Mokuba to be quiet, but he plowed on anyway.

"Yup, he's pretty good at it too, he learned how to do when we were at the orphanage. The lady there said that I would have my hair cut, even though I didn't want it cut, if Seto didn't start taking care of it. So Seto grabbed a dollie, and walked up to a bunch of girls, and asked them to teach him how to do hair, and they said dollies were for girls, then he practically begged him, so they said that they would teach him, if he played them all the next day, and then practiced on a bunch of dollies, and butchered them, and then he got it right and did my hair, and..." Mokuba said ignoring the scowling Kaiba.

"And the rest is history." Kaiba said giving him a stern look.

"Noooo, that's not everrryyything." Mokuba cooed.

"Mokuba, that's enough." Kaiba said folding his arms across his chest.

"Nooo, they made him play dollies the next day, and they played dress up, and them put him in a dress and high heels!" Mokuba shouted. "And you wanna know what else, else?" Mokuba said, not caring if the answer was no.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba shouted then he hit him with a pillow. Mokuba smirked.

"He wasn't a scary looking girl, he didn't look bad at all, wanna see, I got pictures." Mokuba said giggling. By this time Kaiba was hitting with the pillow repeatedly.

"That was supposed to be a secret!" Kaiba shouted hitting him some more, Mokuba giggled, then hit kaiba across the face with the pillow. The two promptly got into a pillow fight, then Kaiba pinned Mokuba on the ground. Mokuba squirmed to get free, then hit Kaiba in the face with a pillow, causing him to fall backwards. Then Mokuba sat on Kaiba's chest.

"And you want to know what else, else?" Mokuba said. "Seto listens to a whole lot of American rock music, but his favorite band is Puffy Ami Yumi, and ya want to know why?" He said in a sing song voice. Kaiba shot up and covered Mokuba's mouth as muttered why in his hand.

"Mokuba has a crush on Rebecca Hawkins!" Kaiba blurted out. Mokuba elbowed Kaiba in the sides.

"Seto has a crush on Yumi, he thinks she's h...Mnnnmmmm" Mokuba blurted out, though Kaiba covered his mouth before he could finish. Tea sweatdropped as the two began to play wrestle, then Mokuba took back up the stairs. Kaiba chased after, and she started to worry when she heard loud crashing, though she couldn't help but crack up when Mokuba was the one coming down the stairs, dusting his hands off. "All in a day's work...you might want to go get your boyfriend, he's going to need your help to get down from the trap." Mokuba said giggling. Tea sweatdropped.

And here I was worrying about Mokuba...- She tought to herself as she went up the stairs, she found Kaiba in Mokubas room, dangling upside down, with his arms crossed over his chest, a rope tied around his ankle. He seemed fit to be tied, no pun intead of course.

"Not a word Gardner, not a word." Kaiba warned.

"Oh, so I guess I shouldn't ask you if you want any help." Tea said Mokuba coming up behind her and laughing. Kaiba scowled. "Well then get yourself down, I'll wait right here." Tea said putting a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Kaiba eye twitched, then grumbled, and started trying to reach the rope, trying to was the key word. It was actually quite amusing to see him swinging around, like a piece of meat on a hook at the butcher shop. But pretty soon he swinging around wildly, until of course he turned the ceiling fan on, and his prank backfired on him, as honey and feathers coated him, making him look a big chicken, a big, angry, homicidial chicken. Mokuba blinked, he hadn't expected that, and now Kaiba was spinning around wildly, as the celing fan ate up the rope.

"Turn it offfffffffffffffffffffffffffff." Kaiba shouted as the celing fan spun around faster, and faster, and faster.

"I'm trying...it's not responding." Mokuba shouted clicking the switch.

"You...have...to...turn...it...off...by...pressing...the...button...that...releases...the ...rest...of...the...honey...and...feathers...it's...the...red...one." Kaiba said between intervals where he could see Mokuba.

"I don't see it." Mokuba shouted, but prtty soon he didn't have to as the rope snapped and Kaiba fell face down on the floor. He groaned and turned over on his back, only to have a bunch of honey and feathers fall on top of him. He groaned and closed his eyes. Mokuba and Tea tiptoed over to him, and poked him. No response.

"Seto, are you okay, if you are tell me to stop poking you." Mokuba said poking him over and over, then finding an orange beak. He grinned mischeviously, when Kaiba groaned, he was coming to. So Mokuba put the beak on Kaiba's face. Kaiba sat up and held his head.

"Unnnnhhhh, what happened." Kaiba said, then suddenly it him, his prank had backfired on him and he now looked like a giant chicken.

"Ichiban." (a/n: one) Mokuba muttered under his breath.

Kaiba rubbed his temples.

"Niban." (a/n: two) Mokuba muttered, backing up out the door.

Kaiba started picking off a couple feathers on his face, then he felt the beak.

"Sanban." Mokuba whisperd, almost completely out the door.

Then it dawned on Kaiba, he was wearing the beak, he snatched it off and glared at Mokuba. "I'll kill you!" Kaiba shouted jumping up. Mokuba let out a high pitched scream then ran out the room. Kaiba chasing after them. They raced all around the house. Unfotunately, Mokuba's tiny legs, couldn't carry him very far ahead, of Kaiba, in fact he wouldn't of been ahead if he hadn't stopped, when Kaiba dove after him, let Kaiba hit the wall, knocking him out for a little, Mokuba ran to the pool area, and leaped inside the pool, still pajama clad. Kaiba jumped in after him, still chicken clad, but luckily it all came off as he jumped into the water. Mokuba screamed and tried to swim away,. but Kaiba dunked.

"I got you now!" Kaiba shouted letting Mokuba up for some air, then when he sure he was okay, dunking him again. Mokuba stayed under water. "Mokuba..." Kaiba said fearfully looking around. Mokuba came up behind him and dunked him. Kaiba swam away then splashed Mokuba. Mokuba splashed him back, then the two back, squealing everytime time they got hit by water, and laughing everytime they hit the other one with water. Tea came up behind them and smiled.

"You guys look ridcoulous." She laughed, clutching her sides and pointing at them. They looked at each other, they did, their pjs were soaked, and they themselves at feather stuck to them, as all the ones that had been stuck to Kaiba, were now floating around in the pool. They glared at her.

"Well you don't look to hot yourself." Kaiba countered. "Infact you look like a wet dog."

"What are you talking about I look fiiiine." Tea said when she was pushed from behind by Mokuba into the pool. Kaiba started pointing and laughing this time, so Tea splashed him. He sputtered out the water then mock glared at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

After they had played in the pool togheter for awhile, they reshowered and bathed, then went back to their fort in the living room. For awhile they just sat silently doing their homework, normally it would have been done, but certain events happened that just took more priorty then the mating habits of the stink beetle, or how many pieces of pie did you have left, if you cut into fourths, and then took a piece.

Kaiba put his away and watched Mokuba. Who was just finishing his, he didn't have that much, and Kaiba always finished his first. He frowned. While they hadn't played togheter like that in years, he still couldn't but feel something was off.

"Are you ready to tell me, what was the matter." Kaiba asked, looking at him from the corner of his eyes. Mokuba looked at the floor.

"Well, we were having a blast when I saw something on one of the movies, where the characters in it, they didn't have any parents." Mokuba said.

"So...those were make believe Mokuba, they likely had parents, and anything that happened to them was over when the director said cut." Kaiba said folding his arms across his chest.

"I know that, but in the movie, they said that the family was a broken one, I mean the movie was funny and I loved it, but it got me wondering if that little girl and her sister counted as a broken family, does that mean that are is too?" Mokuba said, looking up at him, tears welling in her eyes.

"Mokuba there's absolutely nothing wrong with our family." Kaiba said wrapping his arms around Mokuba..

"Yes there is, is just like my action figure that broke, even though it's still good, and I still use it and love it, and just pretend his leg got blown off in battle, but doesn't that mean that there won't always be something wrong with it, doesn't it." Mokuba said crying into Kaiba's shirt.

"Mokuba...your right, techinally our family is...but that doesn't mean that there's something wrong with us, unless you think there's something wrong with us...do you?" Kaiba said squeezing Mokuba tight. Mokuba shrugged his shoulders, and Kaiba sucked in a breath. He didn't have any answers for that response. Kaiba rocked Mokuba back and forth soothingly. Tea remained silent, trying to give the two there privacy. After his sobs died down, Mokuba pulled away from Kaiba's embrace.

"Seto, what was mom and dad like." Mokuba said lying on his stomach, and looking up at Kaiba.

"They were, mom was really nice, she was so great, and dad, he was so stong and kind, the kind of guy you just really feel safe around, he was just so great too...they were, just amazing people, I wish you could of known them better, I mean, you never got to know mom, and you didn't get a chance to know the true dad, the one that wasn't depressed over mom." Kaiba said smiling softly at one of the few warm memories he had.

"That sounds, nice." Mokuba said yawning and snuggling up to Kaiba, and falling up to sleep. Kaiba laid down, and shifted Mokuba so he himself could fall asleep. Tea crawled over and leaned over to the other side of him and wrapped her arms around his face.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Fine, but I was wondering Tea, what about your parents, don't you like, I mean I can see that their unsupportive with your dream of becoming a dancer, and are trying to live your life too, but haven't you ever considered at least their points, I mean dancer is pretty vague, and lot of dancers end up in vegas or on the pole." Kaiba said looking up at the ceiling. Tea frowned.

"That's not going to happen to me, and it's not that I don't like them, I love them, but it's like you said, I can't let them live my life for me." Tea said resting her head on his chest, since Mokuba had his stomach.

"Well if you love them then why did you stop talking to them, I don't understand...I'd give anything to see my parents again, and you, you still have yours and their not like Gozaboro, abusive or anything are they?" Kaiba said turning towards her, ready to go down there and kick their butts if they were. Tea shook her head and he turned back to the ceiling. "Then why don't you live with them, I mean I love having you hear, it's the highlight of my life, but I still don't understand..." He said again his voice trailing off.

"What's to understand, I refuse to have my life lived for me, I'm sick and tired of them telling me that everything I do is wrong, just because it invovles dancing, and that's all their is to it, and until the realize that, then they can just rot for all I care, because theirs no way I'm giving up on my dream." Tea said, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Sorry for bringing it up, I guess it just didn't seem fair..." Kaiba said then he closed his eyes and went to sleep. Tea's eyes softened, and she squeezed him tighter, before falling asleep herself.

'"Having reviewed your file, I feel that's it neccessary that you two be transferred, Mokuba will go back to happy house, and you'll be going to chain link fence's house for mentally disturbed youth." The social worker said, crossing their arms across their chest.

"You can't do that." Kaiba said rising from his seat.

"I just did, security take them away." The said pressing a button on the intercom.

Kaiba shook his head, tears falling from his eyes.

"No, please, you can't do this, please." Kaiba said a security guard stepped behind him and grabbed him by the arm.

"No, Mokuba." Kaiba said as he was dragged in the opposite direction.

"Seto!" Mokuba shouted trying his best to break free. The two kick and thrashed, trying their hardest to get free.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba shouted.

"Seto!" Mokuba shouted breaking free at the same time they ran toward each other. They reached out their hands to grab onto the other ones, and made a grab at each others hands, but were pulled away from each other just before they could reach each other.

"No, Mokuba!" Kaiba shouted kicking and screaming tears running down his face.

"Seto, please help me, you promised, you promised!" Mokuba shouted tears streaming down his face as he kicked, and bit, and scratched, trying his best to get free.

"No, please, don't, please, I have to go to my brother, please." Kaiba begged as he was thrown into the back seat of a black car. But all he got was laughter as they sat on either side of him, blocking his exit. He looked at the back window of the car, trying to break through, he could see Mokuba, trying to do the same thing. Then the car started and each of them started getting farther away, he could see Mokuba screaming, but he couldn't hear him.

"No, Mokuba, no please, Mokuba." Kaiba said sinking to his knees and cradling himself, crying histerically, the sobs racking his body.'

Kaiba shot up, fully awake now. He looked beside and saw Mokuba still there, lying on his side, sleeping peacefully. He turned around and hugged Mokuba tightly, running a hand through his hair.

"It was only a dream..." He said to himself, "Only a dream, it didn't happen, it won't happen." He whispered to himself.

When Mokuba opened his eyes, after the alarm woke him up for school, he saw that Kaiba had scooted down, and rested his head on his stomach, his arms wrapped around his shoulders. Mokuba blinked, usually he was the one that needed comforting.

He gently shook him awake and Kaiba moaned and got up. They silently got ready for school, both of them packing extra clothes, they'd have to change at school to make their appointments, Kaiba wrinkled his nose at the uniforms for the orphange, that they had sent over for their appointment, but said nothing, everyone was lost in their own thought, Tea wondering how she was going to get through the wing weaver dance academy meeting, the day after Yumi's death, before she was even buried in the ground, though her problem seemed small compared to Mokuba and Kaiba's.

Meanwhile Duke, Tristan, Joey and Yugi were standing outside the school. It was completely unlike them to be early, but they had a purpose.

"I think that you guys are being to mean, I mean showing an embarrassing movie is one thing, and if you left it at just that it would be a really funny prank, but your not just leaving it at that, your spreading his private journal all across the city, paying bullies to focus all their attention on him, having him flushed at the dance, making sure that you turn the whole school is against him, and taking away his only means of comfort, Tea and Mokuba, and making him believe that he's a worthless loser that can't and won't ever be loved and cared for, your taking all of his worst fears, that he wrote about in his journal, and making them a reality, and I think that's taking it too far, I think everyone deserves a second chance." Yugi said fidgeting with the millenium necklace, Yami had been unually quiet after last night, and he was worried about him, as well as Tea and Kaiba, plus Yami had recently sensed dark shadow magic, but as of yet that hadn't seen anyone.

Joey snorted. "Not dat guy, it may seem like a lot, but if we wanna protect Tea from Kaiba, we hafta make sure that we don't just beat him, we crush him." Joey said fiddling with the tape in his hand. -Where is that av geek anyway, he was suppose ta meet us here an hour ago.- Joey thought seethingly.

"Not only that, but I saw Joey's sister with him at the mall yesterday, and he was making Mai, and Serenity, and Tea model swimsuits for him, he even forced them to kiss him." Duke and Tristan said angrily.

"How do you know they were force, maybe they were all going to go swimming, and maybe they all kissed him in thanks, the same way they've kissed us on the cheek when they're really happy at something we've done." Yugi pointed out.

"There's no way that ma girlfriend, and ma sista, would ever go anywhere with him on their own." Joey said balling up his fist.

"That's right, sweet, sweet Serenity would never go anywhere with him." Tristan growled angrily.

"I'm just saying that..." Yugi began when suddenly the millenium eye appeared on his forehead, and Yami took over.

"Let's do this." Yami said. -Yugi, I'm sorry I had to take over, but Tea and I belong with each other, and I refuse to lose the most important duel of both our lives.- Yami mindlinked to Yugi. Yugi just nodded silently, hurt evident in his big purple orbs, it hurt him greatly that his friends were acting this way.

Suddenly a small weaselly looking boy with bright orange hair and big square, black, coke bottle glasses ran up to Joey.

"Ok, you got the video." He said pushing his glasses back on his face.

"Yeah, here, and rememba, ya got ta play it on da screens, even da big ones that Kaiba installed so dat the whole school could see em, even if they was skippin'" Joey said handing him the tape.

"No problem, he's going to pay for embarassing me at the recital." The orange haired boy said, then he ran off to do his dirty work. Joey smirked, everything was going according to plan.

"Ya know Joey, I'm surprised that everything is going so well, I didn't think you had it in you to come up with such a good plan." Duke said twisting his hair and smirking.

"You should of seen his first plan, he planned to put a computer chip under a box, with no string or stick or anything, then when Kaiba saw the chip, he would of went under the box, and then Joey would have sent him to some cannnibal island, where the cannibals would of had Kaiba soup." Tristan said matter of factly, closing his eyes and nodding his head, his finger on his chin.

"Errr Tristan." Joey yelled putting him in a head lock.

"Dude, if the box wasn't propped up by a stick, how was Kaiba going to know that there was a computer chip under it." Duke pointed out.

"Uhhh, his geek sense woulda been tinglin'." Joey said dumbly,. causing a collective rolling of the eyes from the rest of the group. When Kaiba's limo pulled up to the school. Tea got of the car, followed by Kaiba, then it peeled off down the road.

"Hi guys, your here early." Tea said running up to them. Kaiba merely walked behind her.

"Yea, well we just had ta take care of some business." Joey said.

"Which tree did you use mutt, so i know which one to avoid." Kaiba deadpanned.

"Errr, Kaiba." Joey growled, being held back by Tristan and Duke.

"Bad dog, growling at your betters like that, looks like your going to have to be put to sleep." Kaiba sneered. Causing Joey to try to lounge at him. Kaiba merely walked by him, bumping into him purposely, and walked off into the building.

"An' why didn't ya defend me." Joey said turning toward Tea.

"You guys, can't you please just stop fighting, I would have Joey believe me, but he's in a bad mood, because...you'll have to ask him yourself, but just be nice okay?" Tea said, then she ran after Kaiba. Joey crossed his arms over his chest. -At least I'll finally get 'im back- Joey thought as he sat on the steps waiting for Serenity to show up.

By lunch, everyone was laughing at Kaiba, every step he took, there was someone constanly pointing and laughing. He stormed through the halls to the av room, how the got that tape was beyond him, but they were going to pay.

/Kaiba sat in math class, resting his head in his hands, tapping his pencil irrabitly. He had finished the math work already, and he was waiting for class to start, when the tv soundly started.

"And now a special presentation from the av club..." The tv said, and then it played. Kaiba's eyes widened as he realized exactly who was on the tape making a complete idiot of themselves, it felt like he got slapped on the face. Doubly so, since he had just discovered the tapes that Renee had made, and now, there was this, he always known about the tape, he and Mokuba had a good laugh about, especiall since their was a tape called Seto's Funniest Home Videos where he had gotten Mokuba back, but the whole thing was a private joke between them, and that's the way it should of stayed.

The whole class was cracking up, and Kaiba slid down nervously in his seat. Pretty soon, it dawned on them who it was. The all turned toward him and laughed. Kaiba fixed them all with a glare, but is simply didn't seem to work./

"Hey Kaiba, I got a bone to pick with you." said small extemely tall, and burly guy, a football player who Kaiba had never met before. He was surrounded by a bunch of his lackies.

"May I help you boys?" Kaiba said defensivly, there were too many of them for them to take himself.

"Yeah, you can die!" He shouted then he punched Kaiba in his gut. But before he had a chance to react, the other guys had pinned his arms behind his back, and forced him to a kneeling postion on the ground. The boy smirked and kicked him in stomach, causing him to fall to the ground. They grabbed his legs, and took him out of the school, and to a wooded area in the back of the school.

"Put me down!" Kaiba demanded.

They tossed him to the ground then kicked him again. Kaiba was about to get up when a gun was put in his face.

"Move and you die." One of the boys threatened. Kaiba stiffened, they pushed him down on the ground and pinned him to the ground. His breathing hitched as he heard the crunching of sticks as a bunch of people circled around him, more on their way, all to brutally beat him for what he didn't know.

* * *

Gomen for the late update, but my computer was acting retarded, I'm sure everyone knows how that is. Anyway I made the chapter longer than usual, that counts for something right? Anyway read and review, as always.


	23. Ultimatium

Disclaimer-Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh

Key

_Italics is song lyrics that no one is singing_

/_ someone singing/_

"quotes are speech"

'is dreaming'

/is flashback/

is thoughts -

Tea angrily took a bite of her Sandwich, and tapped her foot impatiently. Kaiba was supposed to have met with her for lunch, but he never showed, now lunch was halfway over. She growled and took a another bite. Joey watched her eat her Sandwich, smiling smugly for some reason. Duke and Tristan too.

"Okay guys, spill it, what pray tell may ask I are you guys smirking about?" She snapped.

"Nothin', jus glad Kaiba ain't here to mess up lunch anymo'." Joey said taking his chopsticks and stuffing some of his soba in his mouth.

"Yeah Tea, chill." Tristan said eating his okonomiyaki happily.

Yugi muttered something under his breath and looked away from his friends, he wanted to tell Tea, but as Joey and Tristan pointed out, he wouldn't be doing what was best for their friendship, or for her, if he told. Besides, a small portion of him did want Tea to leave Kaiba, and Yami, and look at him the same way she did them. He sighed and put his head down on the table.

"Yug' you okay man?" Joey said putting a hand on Yugi's shoulder but Yugi shrugged it off, picked up his lunch, and threw it in the trash.

"I'm going to go find him." Yugi said reluctantly, then he grabbed Kaiba's lunch from next to Tea, she had had both of their lunches, and walked out the cafeteria.

"What was that all about?" Tea said scratching her head confused, there was something she was missing here, and she didn't know what.

Yugi walked outside, and into the small wooded area at the back of the school, where bullies often dragged people to beat up. He'd been there several times before himself, so he knew that was the first area he should look for Kaiba.

"What do you want punk?" One boy asked him, hitting his fist into his hand and snarling at Yugi. Yami took over and mind crushed the guy, then Yugi took back over and continued on his way.

Did you have to do that?- Yugi mind linked to Yami

Yes, don't worry Yugi, I only did to him, what I did to Kaiba the first time we met him, he'll be a better person for it, once he wakes up of course- Yami mind linked back.

Finally Yugi found Kaiba, lying face down on the ground, a bloody mess. Yugi's eyes widened, he'd expected him to be beat up, but not that badly. He ran over to Kaiba, and gently shook him.

"Kaiba, are you okay, wake up!" Yugi said shaking him more when he didn't respond. Kaiba groaned and rolled over on his back. Yugi let out a sigh of relief, once Kaiba opened his eyes. "Kaiba, you okay?" Yugi asked sitting up and dusting off his hands. Kaiba sat up and clutched his arm, they had reopened part of the stab wound he'd acquired from Joey. Kaiba winced and pulled his hand away from it, blood, and lots of it.

"Yeah Moto, I'm just great, and the sky is purple, and there really is a heart of the cards." Kaiba drawled, sitting up. Yugi frowned but ignored his comment, knowing full well Kaiba only let his guard down with Tea and Mokuba.

"Here, let me help you up." Yugi said holding out his hand, Kaiba smacked it away.

"No thanks." He snapped, shakily getting up, and cursing himself when he fell back down. He got up again and leaned against a tree, wiping blood from his mouth. Yugi looked up at him, studying him carefully.

"You need to go to the nurses office, pronto." Yugi said, eyeing him up and down. Kaiba scowled.

"Don't you think I know that." He snapped, giving Yugi the iciest glare he could muster. Though the intimidating moment was ruined when Kaiba's stomach growled.

"Oh, here, I brought you your lunch." Yugi said handing it to him. Kaiba snatched it from his hand, and pulling out some vegetables, he ate as began walking out of the wooded area. Yugi wrinkled his nose.

How could anyone willingly eat vegetables...-

"Hold still." Tea shouted swatting Kaiba on the back of the head. Kaiba growled in pain.

"That hurt." He ground out through gritted teeth. Tea muttered an apology, then finished doing his hair. School had been a horrible experience that day, for Kaiba, and he was glad it was over. He didn't know where this sudden change in attitude had come from, but he was sure was going to find out, after his meeting with the social worker of course. He had been beaten, and made of fun of constantly, never making it to class on time, because of constant threats and beatings. Now he was cleaning himself up as best as he could, luckily he had worked with Mr. Murashima before, and while not exactly the nicest social worker, he was fair, and Kaiba found a hard time hating him, after all he was the one that realized just how different Kaiba had been from other ten year olds in the same position.

"There all done, aww don't you look cute." Tea cooed, pinching one of his cheeks.

"Cute,. Cute, Seto Kaiba is never cute!" Kaiba snapped. "Handsome maybe." He mused to himself. "But never cute!" Kaiba growled.

"Okay Okay jeesh," Tea began. "Cutie." She added under her breath. Tea looked over his uniform, a blue sweater vest. a yellow button up shirt, and a pair of blue slacks. Kaiba added his own flair to it by making the optional black jacket he could wear a trench coat, and of course he wore well polished black boots.

"Well let's go." Kaiba growled out, then he stepped out the school looking for his limo and gasped. Happy House had sent a large, brightly colored van, that could be seen from a mile away, and parked it right in front of the school for everyone to see. Kaiba grabbed Tea's hand and squeezed it, then marched out through the crowd that had gathered with his head held high. Trying to ignore the whispers he was getting as people started to realize who the van, marked with big red letters that said: Happy House Orphan Delivery, as if he was a pizza, and not a human being. He opened the door and quickly got in. He looked at Tea, and pulled her in with him, then shut the door quickly. He wasn't going to plead, but Tea knew that Kaiba really needed her support, so she squeezed his hand in reassurance. Mokuba was already there, but he was very quiet. He tugged at his uniform's vest. He hadn't had to wear one before because the really little kids didn't have to, but now, he did. He crawled over to Kaiba and leaned on his arm, Kaiba wrapped his arm around Mokuba and pulled him closer, but no one breathed a word.

When they finally got there they were greeted by an older woman, that looked like the stereotypical librarian, complete with messy gray bun, frowning face and eyes, and glasses with a black beaded glasses chain on them. She was dressed in a mother hen green dress. Her skin wrinkly, and she reeked of cheap perfume.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba, Kaibas excuse, how are you two doing?" She asked smiling down at Mokuba. Mokuba stuck out his hand to shake hers.

"Fine, and you?" He asked politely. She shook his hand and smiled.

"As fine as I can, with having this job and all." She joked and winked, getting a small giggle from Mokuba. Kaiba held out his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you I'm sure." Kaiba said stiffly. She looked at his hand, and recoiled in disgust, walking off. Kaiba arched an eyebrow, then put his hand to his face, and looked it over. He sniffed it, and found that it didn't smell or have anything on it. -Uh oh, she didn't shake my hand, because it was my hand, that can't be a good sign, hopefully she's just the receptionist for Mr. Murashima.- He thought grimly to himself. They were lead into a small room.

"NO visitors allowed, so I'm going to ask you to leave Miss...?" The woman said turning to Tea.

"She's our guest, and we'd prefer it if she stayed." Kaiba said flatly.

"Well I don't care, now Miss whatever your name is please wait outside here." She said irritably.

"Tea Gardner, and why can't I stay?" Tea said irritably, granted she was still wearing her school uniform, but she had taken off her jacket, and now the outfit looked much more respectable.

"Because I said so Ms. Gardener." She said narrowing her eyes.

"It's Gardner." Tea corrected.

"Like I care, now sit, or I'll have you thrown out." The woman said crossing her arms across her chest. Tea opened her mouth when she saw Kaiba mouth for her to let it go, fear evident in his eyes, no matter if he seemed to the untrained eye to be perfectly calm. Tea glared at the woman then sat outside to wait. The woman smirked in triumph then walked into the room, Kaiba and Mokuba following close behind, and shut the door.

"Hello boys, My name is Haruka Shirakawa and I'm going to be your case worker from now on." She said taking a seat behind her desk, in a large swivel black chair.

"What happened to Mr. Murashima?" Mokuba asked innocently.

"He retired, just yesterday actually, apparently your case just wasn't important to him, since yours was the last one." She said smugly, picking up a manilla folder. "Please sit." She said motioning for them to sit down. Mokuba sat in a chair, while Kaiba looked around for one. "Wait just a moment Mr. Kaiba, we have a special chair for you." She said getting up and pulling up a chair wrapped in plastic. "Here you go." she said walking back over to her side of the desk.

"Why is it in plastic?" Kaiba asked sitting down in it and arching an eyebrow.

"We wouldn't want to have to burn it now would we?" Ms. Shirakawa said matter of factly.

"Why would you burn it?" Kaiba asked his voice softer than he intended it to be, the fact of which he despised.

"Why because you sat in it of course." Ms. Shirakawa said shrugging simply. Kaiba sucked in a breath, and Mokuba reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Mokuba, don't do that, you don't want to catch whatever it is he has that makes him so repulsive, now you do you?" She said quickly, taking Mokuba's hand and rubbing some instant hand sanitizer on it. Mokuba looked over at Kaiba, and saw him look away, and move his hand onto his lap. Mokuba's eyes softened, it didn't matter that Kaiba had a stoic expression on his face, he could sense that his brother was upset with the comment.

"Okay,. I'm going to cut right to the chase...I don't like you Mr. Kaiba, and if you mess what I'm going to say up, you'll be moved to chain link fence's home for troubled boys, do I make myself perfectly clear?" She said smugly, walking back over to her side of the desk.

"Crystal." Kaiba ground out through gritted teeth.

"Well, first off, if you mess things up, as I said earlier, Mr. Seto Kaiba will be sent over to Chain link Fence's Home for Troubled Boys, while one Mokuba Kaiba will remain here at Happy House." She said looking, going into her filing cabinet. "After all we can't have a little piece of nothing like Mr. Kaiba ruining the reputation of this fine establishment, now can we Seto? Of, course not. Unfortunately, this isn't why I called you hear today, although it is part of it." She said pulling out to files, one huge thick file, and one tiny one. She handed the tiny one to Mokuba, and the thick one to Kaiba. "Here's a list of things that I want you to change, and I will be checking up on you, if you want to continue your status as is. Also Mr. Kaiba, I am pretty sick and tired or hearing that you got into some kind of physical altercation in the tabloids." She said interlocking her fingers and bring them up to her face, in such way as they covered her mouth.

"Each and every one of those time I was defending myself, I have no regrets about any of them, other than maybe I hadn't hit them first." Kaiba said glaring at her.

"I don't care if they spit in your face, or if they kick you in your groin, which someone very well should you piece of fifth, no more fights, defending yourself or not, or else you will be sent to live elsewhere." She said looking at Kaiba in disgust. "Of course if you don't like that ultimatum..." She began leaning back in her chair, and propping her legs on the desk.

"That's not fair, what if my brother gets attacked, what then, you can't do that to him!" Mokuba shouted.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba said sternly.

"But Seto..." Mokuba began, but Kaiba merely shook his head and Mokuba sat back down.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you two have bodyguards?" She said emphasizing the last part. Mokuba glared at the floor and shook his head yes. "Well then that's settled, now then, the reason I brought you here, what are you two's living conditions like?" She questioned.

"There good, we have plenty room, and Seto takes really good care of me, we aren't desperate for food, and to punish me Seto never hits, he just sends me to my room, we have video games, and even when he's not home, which is quite often, he takes me everywhere with him, it's the best living conditions anyone could ask for Seto's the best brother anyone could ever ask for, and..." Mokuba said quickly, hardly taking anytime to pronounce words, and being as stressed out as he was, and knowing as many different languages as he did, mixing up words from different languages.

"Calm down Mokuba." Kaiba said opening his manilla folder, and glancing over it.

"Good, that's what I thought." She said walking out the room for a second. Mokuba opened his folder and saw a single sheet of paper, he looked over at Kaiba's folder and his widened.

War and Peace (a/n: I don't own War and Peace) ain't got nothing on that thing!- Mokuba thought shocked. He looked at Kaiba, whose had wore a deep frown on his face. Kaiba brought his hands to his face, and looked at them as if they were traitorous then closed the manilla folder and put them in his pocket. Mokuba looked at his brother sadly, when Ms. Shirakawa walked back in the room, holding a box in her hands.

"From now on I'd like you two to wear these." She said opening up the box, and revealing two metal rings. "They can go around your neck, wrist, or ankle, and their a tracking device so we can keep an eye on you, you will wear them at all times, understand?" She asked them. She handed each of them one, tossing Kaiba's his for an obvious reason. "Now then since I know some people in this room are incredibly stupid and repulsive, and anyone in their right mind would rather take cyanide then to have them even in the same room, if there are no questions you can leave." She said waving them away, and looking directly at Kaiba in a look that plainly showed disgust.

"Actually I do have one." Kaiba stated matter of factly. "It seems you have given me the wrong file, instead of listing my flaws, it seems you have listed all the things that make me, me, so if you would give me the right file, I'll take my leave." He said bluntly.

"You have the right file, I simply find that many things wrong with you." She said curtly.

"But, but this is basically everything I am!" Kaiba shouted.

"Precisely, Mr. Kaiba, I'm not going to lie, you could be amazing, you have so much potential, but somehow you've changed that into the most vile, evil, repulsive, infuriating, nauseating, pathetic person that has ever live on the face of this earth. You make people like murderers look like the perfect example of a mate, just thinking about you makes me want to vomit, but I digress, because like a I said you do have potential. You could be a shining star. All you have to do is change everything that you are, except your eyes, don't ever put in color contacts, it's the one feature that makes me be able to sit here without grabbing a cyanide pill and shoving it down my own throat." She said curtly. "Now If you'll excuse me, I have to open the door for you two, lest we have to destroy the doorknob." She said walking over to the door. "I mean c'mon why do you think I didn't shake your hand." She said giving a wry laugh.

Mokuba and Kaiba walked over to the door, Kaiba frowning deeply. He had never been so humiliated in all of his life, and that included the school day. He also had never felt so bad about himself. He tucked the folder in between his arm and sides, then shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Oh Mokuba, it was a pleasure meeting you." She said giving Mokuba a hug. "Honestly I don't know how you two are related." She said ruffling his hair. Kaiba narrowed his eyes, then he smirked as an idea popped into his head.

"Thank you Ms. Shirakawa for giving Mokuba and I another chance!" Kaiba said grabbing her and giving her a big hug, making sure their bodies connected. She gagged and he smirked and walked out the door. She quickly took of her dress, revealing her black lace underwear. Kaiba walked back in and hugged her again, once again making sure their bodies connected. "Thanks again, you don't know how much this means to me, ooops your not wearing much, sorry about that." He said loudly so everyone within earshot could hear, and pulling away. She shrieked and ran out the room, forgetting she no longer had her dress on, and making a complete idiot out of herself as she ran around.

"He touched my skin, he touched my skin, where's the lysol (a/n: I don't own lysol) !" She screamed.

"Haruka, don't worry here I come!" shouted some guy, then grabbed a bucket of cleaner and threw it on her, she definitely have chemical burns after all was said and done. She looked angrily at him, then around the room as all eyes were on her.

"That brat Kaiba touched my skin!" She said pointing an accusing finger over in Kaiba's direction. Kaiba pouted and let his eyes look all watery, his lip trembled, he didn't stoop to making the puppy dog eyes, but he did look incredibly sad and pitiful.

"I I-just gave her a h-hug is that so wrong?" He asked the crowd, then he turned his head away, and buried it in Tea's shoulder. "She doesn't like me!" He wailed then he pretended to cry, but really he was shaking because he was laughing so hard.

"I-I..." She stuttered eyes wide, then she ran out the room completely humiliated.

"Looks like I win." He said standing up to his full height. Then he walked out the awful place and out into the open, pulling out his cell phone, there was no way he was going back home in that van. Tea studied him, once he had gotten outside, and after that puzzling incident, he hadn't said a word. Only called the limo.

"Seto, what happened in there?" Tea inquired, she reached out to touch his hand, but Kaiba pulled away.

"I'm fine." He stated dully, his eyes scanning the road for the limo. Once they got home, Kaiba walked straight up the stairs. Slamming the door.

"Mokuba what happened?" Tea said looking at Mokuba. Mokuba shook his head.

"I'm not sure, I mean for some reason this lady, that wasn't supposed to be the case worker, just really hated Nii-sama, even though I can't think of why, she even said that she'd rather die then to even be in the same room as him, but my brother never did anything to her, I don't think..so why would she act that way, she even gave him this huge list that listed just about everything about that makes him, him, and said he needed to change that. I mean it's was awful, oh and he can't fight anymore, even if he is defending himself, she said that what bodyguards was for, and if he doesn't do what she says, we'll get sent to different homes..." Mokuba said sniffling. "It's just not fair!" He said angrily.

"Sssh, it's all right." Tea said scooping up Mokuba into her arms and stroking his back. "Umm, I can't pretend to know what your going through, but I promise that if you ever need me, I'll help you out, and I promise you two won't get separated." Tea said pulling her hands through his hair. Mokuba sniffled, and nodded. Tea really didn't have the authority to make such a promise, but the small boy took her word for it anyway. He cried himself to sleep in her arms. She watched TV, then when it came time for her Wing Weaver Dance Company meeting, she got up silently. Sneaking in Kaiba's room briefly, and took out her bags from the closet, tiptoeing away form Kaiba's sleeping form. She tip-toed up to him, and brushed his bangs out his face, and kissed him lightly on the forehead. She frowned once at the door briefly stopping and thinking about not going.

Maybe I shouldn't go, I should be there for them, but there asleep now, and Seto will know where I'm at...besides if I back down now, then Rei will win, she always wanted Yumi's spot as leader, and now that Yumi is...I won't let her have it, if it's the last thing I do!- Tea thought to herself.

"Goodbye guys." She said closing the door and running out into the road, she saw Mai's car, she had called her when Mokuba was asleep, and ran up to it. She didn't know how ironic her thoughts and words just might be as Mai peeled out the road, and Rei sharpened her sword.


	24. Near Death Experiences

Disclaimer-Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh

Key

_Italics is song lyrics that no one is singing_

/_ someone singing/_

"quotes are speech"

'is dreaming'

/is flashback/

is thoughts -

* * *

"Well ring me on my celly when your ready to be picked up." Mai said to Tea as Tea got out of the car. Tea froze.

"Your not coming?" She said nervously biting her lip, she didn't know why but she had a bad feeling about the meeting. Mai shook her head.

"Can't sorry hun, bye." Mai said waving to her, then stepping on the pedal, and zooming off down on the road. -Great, just great.- Tea thought picking up her pink bag from the curb and slinging it over her shoulder. She opened the door to the meeting where Kira, Ami, and Rei were already stretching out. She walked to the back room and changed into her black practice leotard and white tights. She laced up her black toe shoes then stuffed her stuff in her locker and walked back into the practice area. All three girls ran up to her.

"Hey Tea how you holding up? Yumi was always the closest to you." Kira said wrapping her in a hug.

"I'm doing as well as can be expected. This whole meeting doesn't feel right." She said hugging the small girl back.

"I know what you mean." Kira said her amber eyes welling up with tears. She quickly wiped her tears away. "But we have to be strong, for Yumi." She said determinedly.

"There is no more being strong for Yumi, she's dead." Rei said coldly walking up to the group, Ami in tow.

"I know you hated her but even you have to admit that this is too soon." Kira said shaking her head in disbelief, her purple ponytail moving with her. "For goodness sakes she's not even six feet under yet!" Kira shouted, stunning the whole group. "This isn't right!" She said fiercely, glaring at her, her usually soft Amber eyes, harsh and unyielding, heck right now her glare could give Kaiba's a run for his money.

Rei looked at her stunned for a moment, then brought her hand up to her mouth, threw her head back, and laughed. Her posionus green eyes dancing in merriment. "Why not, she ain't getting any deader." She said coldly, a smirk fixed on her face.

"You bxxxx, how dare you!" Kira shouted lunging at the girl before Tea held her back. She certainly had taken everyone by surprise, never had shy, little, friendly Kira had an outburst like this.

"Trust me Kira, I'm just as mad as you but fighting isn't going to solve anything." Tea said through gritted teeth. -For someone so small she sure is strong when she has to be, kind of like a more violent, female version of Yugi.- Tea thought as Kira began to literally drag Tea toward Rei, despite her backpedaling of her feet away from her.

"What are you getting so worked up over, Its not like Rei killed her." Ami said pushing up her frame less glasses, they felt good to he face, she was forced to wear contact lenses when she went to kill Yumi, with Rei.

"Exactly, so why don't you back off." Rei said pushing her long dark brown hair away from her face. She shot Ami a warning glare, before walking back to her position on the exercise bar. Ami gave Tea a sympathetic look, her light brown eyes shining with tears she refused to shed, then she turned back and walked back over toward Rei. She pulled her short light brown hair into a stubby ponytail, then joined her on the exercise bar. After everyone had warmed up, they all went to the auditorium, and sat on the stage in a circle. Tea looked around, all the decorations from their recital had already been taken down. -Everything seems so empty and hollow now, without Yumi here.- Tea thought to herself sadly.

"Well here's the part where we normally start thinking of our next production, but since Yumi isn't here any longer, we'll have to pick a new leader first." Rei said matter of factually folding her arms across her chest.

"How are we going to do that?" Kira said.

"I say we have vote, we all write who we want to be leader on a piece of paper, and the winner will be leader, of course no one is allowed to see someone else's choice, and it will all be totally anonymous." Ami volunteered.

"That's a great idea Ami." Tea said smiling at the girl. -Ami can up come up with some pretty good ideas too bad she's too timid to break free from Rei's control, if she thought for herself for a change I have a feeling she'd be a lot less timid, maybe she just need some reassurance.- Tea thought to herself.

"Thanks Tea." Ami said turning her head from Tea and looking down at the floor, wiping a tear from her eyes. Tea looked at the girl puzzled. -That was odd all I did was compliment her idea.- Tea thought to herself. Ami tore out some paper from her notebook, and gave one piece to each girl. She handed Rei hers, glaring at the girl, Rei narrowed her eyes, and Ami quietly took her seat. Each girl wrote their choices and handed them to Ami. Rei snatched them from Ami.

"Okay now, let's see here, we have one vote Rei." Rei said dangling the piece of paper proudly. "One vote Kira." She said tossing the paper to the side. "Yeah, like that's going to happen." She said shooting a smug look at Kira, Kira gave her a blank look. -Who voted for me?- She thought to herself. "One vote Tea, oh barf." Rei said pretending to stick her finger down her throat. "And one vote, Tea..." Rei said dumbfounded. -What the...that traitorous wench didn't vote for me!- She said turning towards Ami. Tea smirked and handed her a wastepaper basket.

"I guess your going to need that." Tea said faking a sweet smile. "And as official leader of the Wing Weaver Dance Company I call this meeting to a close, and hence forth postpone all further meetings until further notice." Tea said turning to face the rest of the group, she turned back to Rei. "And by further notice I mean until Yumi's funeral is over and we've all the proper amount of time to mourn, and as group leader, I get to pick a new treasurer and I pick Kira and our new second Winged weaver will be...Ami, Rei of course your still welcome to come to all board meetings if you want to, but your services as second winged weaver will no longer be necessary, but maybe you can help some of the other dancers with their routines." She said innocently. "Oh and Ami before I forget, I still want you as our Hysteric Fairy secretary, if that's all right with you." She said smiling at her sweetly.

"O-of course it is." Ami said shocked. -When I voted for Kira I didn't expect all of this, I just thought I should give Tea one last happy moment before Rei...this is all too much.- Ami said turning her head down.

"Well if their is no further business, your all dismissed." Tea said looking at Rei. Rei just glared at her, then giving a toss of hair and pointing her nose up in the air walked back to the locker room. After everyone had showered and changed back into the clothes they had worn up there, Tea locked up the locker room. Meanwhile Rei grabbed Ami and dragged her toward the door. Tea saw them and shutting her cell phone, tiptoed after them, worried for Ami's safety. Kira had told her she hadn't voted for herself and they both came up to the obvious conclusion that Ami had.

"What..were..you..thinking?" Rei said taking in sharp breaths in an attempt to calm herself down. Ami hung her head down. "How dare you not vote for me!" She shouted slapping the girl to the ground. Tea was about to intervene when Ami rose up off the ground.

"You told me not to vote for the enemy, so I didn't last I checked Kira wasn't the enemy." Ami said wiping her mouth off of blood.

"I did not kill Yumi Nakamura just for Tea Gardner to have my rightful position as head wing weaver!" Rei shouted.

Tea gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "Why did you kill her at all, this isn't right, please I begging you to reconsider please don't kill Tea and please don't make me kill Kaiba." Ami said tears running down her face. Rei rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She glanced out the corner of her eye, and spotted Tea.

"How much did you here Gardner." She said walking towards Tea. Tea's face was as white as bone, she backed away from Rei. "Well, well, I'll take you silence as an I heard everything, which means now I'll have to kill you." Rei said grabbing her stuff off of the stage, and brandishing her samurai sword. She ran her finger down the intricate carvings on the hilt. It was two snakes wrapped around each other on the hilt, with emerald green eyes. "I've been waiting for this moment for a while now, and I must say, It's going to be great to see you blood spilt on this blade." She said licking the blade. She smirked wickedly then charged toward Tea. Tea's eyes were widened in fear, her whole body numb, she kept telling herself to move, but couldn't. Rei came within inches of her and swung her sword, Tea quickly folder her knees so that her back was resting on the floor, her knees bent. Rei sword hit the edge of the doorway and easily spilt the wood. Tea rolled over on her stomach, then quickly sprang up and took off running. Rei growled and pushing her foot against the doorway, freed the store. Tea quickly ran into the locker room and seeing an open locker, wedged herself into one of them and closed it part way.

She listened for footsteps, her breathing ragged. But for some reason all she could think about was Kaiba. -I can't die, I can't leave like that, I don't know if he could handle having someone else he cares about ripped away from him like that...I have to live, Seto...- Tea thought pulling the locker door closer. She closed her eyes remembering the conversation she'd had with him just a day and a half before.

/I'm sick of looking into the mirror and hating the person staring back at me." Kaiba said glaring at her. "It's not fair every time I find happiness, something or someone comes and takes it away. Then people wonder why I have no heart, It's because it's been shattered so many times that I've given up putting back together." Kaiba finished turning his face away from her and looking out the window./

She shook her head willing the memory away. -There's no way I'm dying here or now, if someone dies it will be Rei, but there's now way it's going to be me!- She thought to herself determinedly. She heard Rei's footsteps echoing through the empty locker room, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh Teeeeaaaa, why don't you come on out, and we can talk this over." Rei called out in a sing song voice. Tea quickly fixed her breathing, allowing it to come in short, shallow, but even breaths, barely noticeable. "Oh come on Tea I was just playing, don't you want to play?" Rei said walking past some lockers and seeing one open slashing at it with her sword with such force that the door came off. She cursed under her breath then plastered a smile on her face. "Tea c'mon I'm not going to hurt you." She said opening another locker. Tea looked at her and quickly closed her locker, leaving such a tiny opening she briefly wondered if she'd be able to get out. Rei stood up hearing the locker shut. -So Tea's in a closed locker neh, perfect.- She thought to herself. She began tapping on every locker she came across looking for any movement. "Teeeeaaaa come out and plaaaayyy, Teeeeaaaa come out and plaaayyyy." She sang tapping on each and every locker. Finally she come across Tea's locker. "Teaaaa come out and plaaayyyyyy." She said tapping on the locker.

"Play this!" Tea shouted kicking the door in Rei's face, knocking her backwards. She reached for the sword when Rei tackled her. She quickly reached for the sword herself, but Rei kicked it out of the way. She then threw Tea against a locker, causing her to cry out in pain. Ami came in the room, and saw the two tripping each other, each reaching for the sword.

"Ami get the sword!" Rei shouted, elbowing Tea in the face. Tea fell backwards, then Rei kicked her in the side. Tea tried to crawl away but Rei grabbed her. Rei smirked then grabbed her by her hair and dragged her into the shower area. There was a couple of toilets to the side and she threw her into a stall and hit Tea's head against the toilet, Tea slumped and was knocked out. Rei smirked then walked out the room and over to Ami. "Give me the sword." She commanded.

"W-what are you going to do?" Ami said clutching it.

"Oh, the same thing as I did to Yumi, break her legs so she can't dance anymore, then kill her, and leave her body in there, quite brilliant actually, it fills all three parts of D.H.T, devastation, humiliation, and termination, after all." She said reaching for it. Ami trembled, tears streaming down her face. She slowly started to hand her the sword then stopped.

/"and our new second Winged weaver will be...Ami, Rei of course your still welcome to come to all board meetings if you want to, but your services as second winged weaver will no longer be necessary, but maybe you can help some of the other dancers with their routines." She said innocently. "Oh and Ami before I forget, I still want you as our Hysteric Fairy secretary, if that's all right with you." Tea said smiling at her sweetly./

Ami shook her head and pulled the sword back and grasped it tightly. "I won't let you." She said backing away. Rei looked at her in amusement.

"That's funny, now give me the sword." She said taking another step toward her.

"No." Ami said backing up.

"Oh come on Ami, I'm going to get the sword one way or another, so you may as well hand it to me now." Rei said smirking and holding out her hand. But Ami made no move to give her back the sword. "I'm losing my patience now give me my samurai sword!" She barked. Ami trembled, but took off in the other direction. Rei narrowed her eyes. "Run all you want Ami, but I can't protect you from the guys in D.H.T if you don't cooperate with me." She shouted. Ami stopped, remembering the looks some of them had given her as they beat her senseless during her initiation. She shivered and fell down to her knees, tears spilling down her eyes. Rei smirked and walked over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Good girl, I knew you'd make the right decision." She said picking up the sword, then turning around to finish what she started. But when she got back to the locker room Tea was gone. Rei narrowed her eyes. "Just come on out and get this over with, you can't hide forever." She snarled. She peered into the stall Tea was in and Tea dropped off from the roof, and landed on her. Rei quickly grabbed the samurai sword and cut Tea's legs with it. Tea screamed out in pain but forced herself to continue kicking Rei. Rei finally managed to throw Tea off her and into a mirror over the sink. Tea screamed in pain when her head connected with the glass, shattering it. Tea fell forward unconscious. Rei walked over to her, when she too fell down unconscious. Ami stood over her, holding her backpack over her head. She quickly grabbed out her cell phone and called the police.

When Tea finally came too she was surrounded by blurry faces. She groaned and rubbed her eyes, and blinked the figures into focus.

"Hey guys, what happened." She said weakly addressing everyone in the room. Yugi, who was wearing the millennium puzzle meaning Yami was there, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Bakura, Serenity, Mokuba, Kaiba, Kira, Mai, everyone was there, even Ami.

Kaiba walked over and squeezed her hand, "How you holding up?" He asked her. Tea smiled weakly.

"As good as I can I suppose." She said weakly. She looked over at Yugi, no Yami, glaring at Kaiba's general direction, before he shook it off and offered her a weak smile.

"Everyone was worried about you." Yami said casually coming over to her. Yugi took over from Yami.

"Why didn't you call one of us and tell us you were going to you meeting, we would of gladly went with you." Yugi said pointedly.

"I just didn't want to disturb you guys just because I was upset over Yumi, besides how was I supposed to know that Rei was a homicidal maniac." Tea said shrugging her shoulders. "Speaking of which, where is she." Tea said sitting up panickedly. Kaiba pushed her back down.

"According to the Ami girl over there, she's in jail, and I promise you that's where she'll stay, I intend to crush her with the full weight of the Kaiba Corp's legal department." Kaiba said gently pushing her hair out of her face. Tea smiled weakly, but soon fell asleep, not intentionally of course.

When she woke up, Kaiba and Mokuba were the only ones in the room. Kaiba was staring out the window, and Mokuba was asleep in his lap.

"How long have I been out?" She asked.

"Six hours, is midnight now." Kaiba said staring out the widow.

"Oh." Tea said fiddling with some tubes that were running out of her arm.

"You got yourself a concussion, but lucky for you Rei's cut to your leg didn't go deep, so besides a bandage and some stitches on you thigh you'll be fine, you don't even need to use crutches, but you'll walk with a limp for a little while." Kaiba said still staring out the window.

"Well that's great." Tea said happily.

"Your parents came by earlier, they said they'd be back after they've had some dinner, so expect them to be back anytime now." Kaiba said nonchalantly. Tea looked away from him.

"I don't want to face them right now." She said worriedly. He gently sat Mokuba down on the chair then walked over to her and squeezed her hand.

"Your going to have to sooner or later, but I promise to be here to help you." He said reassuringly. She nodded then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So how did you manage to get those doctors to let you stay here." She asked cocking her head to the side.

"I'm Seto Kaiba, I can do what I please." He said matter of factually. "That and I gave them 1000 yen each." He said sweat dropping. (a/n: A little less then Ten bucks.) Tea giggled. Then she heard her door open and saw her parents come in. Tea's mom took one look at Tea then ran over to her ,and began hugging her and rocking her back and forth.

"My pride, my joy, my love, my child, my princess, my gem, my..." She said squeezing the life out of Tea.

"Kisha that's enough let the girl breathe." Iya, Tea's father, said pulling her off of Tea. Kisha let go.

"Its good to see you Tea." Iya said sticking his hands in pocket. Tea smiled up at her dad. "Didn't I warn you that dancing was bad, now maybe that Rei girl knocked some since in your head." He said glaring at her.

"What, No Dad, I'm still being a dancer and..." Tea began. Kaiba squeezed her hand.

"Remember Tea, just breathe." He whispered in her hand. Tea inhaled sharply.

"Well since your so stuck on dancing," Iya began glowering at her, "and not even near death will knock some since into your head," He said advancing on her. Kaiba glared at him and Tea clung to Kaiba for dear life. "Then its' obvious to me that your mother and I can't change your mind, so you have our permission to pursue your dream, on the condition that if it doesn't work out you will become a lawyer or a dentist like us." He said smiling at her. Tea's eyes widened.

"You, you mean it?" She asked cautiously. He shook her head, and she launched herself into his arms. The mother ran up and embraced her. "I love you guys so much." Tea said crying into their arms.

"I'm just glad to be a family again." Kisha said squeezing her tight. "And it looks like your new little brother or sister will be able to know their big sister after all." She said warmly. Tea's eyes widened.

"You mean your?" Tea said in disbelief. Kisha smiled and nodded and Tea hugged her mother, happily. "Our family's going to be so big now!" She shouted. She opened her eyes and looked at Kaiba and saw him with his head down, nervously playing with her bed sheets. "Real big now." She said again pulling herself away from them. She walked over to Kaiba and grabbed his hand.

"Mom, Dad I like you to meet Seto Kaiba, he's my boyfriend." she said nervously pulling him towards her. "And he's been my home away from home, when I wasn't living with you guys." She said quietly. Kaiba bowed politely to them.

"Konnban wa Mr and Mrs Gardner." He mumbled. (a/n: good evening)

"The Seto Kaiba." Kisha said her eyes widening in shock.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kaiba sama." She said quickly bowing lower than him as was custom, as did Iya.

"Like wise." Kaiba said pointedly.

"Thanks for caring for my daughter in our absence, not tell me boy, what's the nature of your relationship with my daughter." Iya said wrapping an arm around Kaiba's shoulder. "There better not have been any hanky panky." He said squeezing the life out of Kaiba.

"Dad, stop it, don't you trust me more than that!" Tea shouted, more than a little embarrassed.

"Sir, I assure you nothing like that has happened." Kaiba said prying himself out.

"In that case I'd love to have you over for dinner, tomorrow, after school." Kisha said pointedly.

"Ma'am with all due respect I'm much to busy running a multi-million dollar, not yen, dollar company to..." Kaiba began.

"What was that." Iya said glaring at Kaiba. Kaiba looked over at Tea who was mouthing for him to just accept.

"Fine whatever." Kaiba said crossing his arms. Tea leaped for joy in Kaiba's arms. He kissed her on lips, however quickly and smiled.

"You know I spoil you." He said, kissing her again.

"How dare you touch her." Iya shouted jumping him and choking him, Kaiba flailing under him. Tea laid next to Kaiba and tried to push up on his chest to prevent him from killing him.

"Daddy no, I love him." Tea said when it didn't work.

"Die!" Iya shouted, choking him further.

"Aaaaacckkkk." Kaiba choked out.

"Oh dear, well at least we're in a hospital." Said Kisha watching the whole scene.


	25. Betrayed

Disclaimer-Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh

Key

_Italics is song lyrics that no one is singing_

/_ someone singing/_

"quotes are speech"

'is dreaming'

/is flashback/

is thoughts -

* * *

"N-No." Kaiba said, looking at the medium-sized stacks of paper in his hands. "N-no, no, no, no!" He backed up against the wall and slumped down it. Tea looked at him sympathetically, first it was the embarrassing video, and the beatings, then their was that meeting with Ms. Shirakawa, and now this. "If and when I find out who released this, I'll..." He began, narrowing his eyes. 

"You'll what?" Tea said crossing her arms, "Beat them up, or have you forgotten already what Ms. Shirakawa said." She replied coldly. -I wish I could be easier on him but I'm afraid he'll do something, he'll regret later on, I mean that man carries a grudge like no tomorrow.- She thought frowning. Kaiba lowered his head, letting his bangs shadow his face.

"I have to do something." He replied quietly.

"Kaiba if you do something, and Ms. Shirakawa finds out, she won't hesitate in separating you and Mokuba, do you want that?" She said raising her voice. He shook his head no. "Then don't do something you'll regret." She replied quietly.

"Well I can't stand idly by, while some one keeps stealing my stuff, and invading my privacy. I mean first it was the video tape, which was never supposed to be seen by public eyes, and then this." He shouted waving the pieces of paper around in the air. "I mean, I went to my locker and found this, and it wasn't even the original!" He shouted. "I can't just let this pass." He said narrowing his eyes and standing up.

"It's not like the whole school hasn't seen it anyway, you can't beat all of them, think about Mokuba for goodness sakes." She said.

"I am, but it's not like it matters anyway, I saw Tsuruoka (a/n: Not an oc, a character in the manga, vol. 5) reading it, Tsuruoka! He's a sicko, who enjoys ruining lives instead of doing his job as a guidance counselor, and fixing them, he's probably already showed it to..to..that whore!" He shouted. Tea's eyes widened.

"Tsuruoka, Seto I..." Tea began tears welling down her eyes. She remembered all to well how he had tried to expel Yugi, Joey, and Tristan, just because Yugi was wearing the lovely two key chain she had bought for him, he had thought it was a game, and went on some sicko power trip and tried to expel them because of it, had even made a game out of it. Yami though, with small of help of herself, defeated Tsuruoka and exposed to the world he was bald, ever since then he had become even more of jerk, and took great pleasure in ruining the lives of everyone.

"I will find out who took this, and they will pay." Kaiba murmured. Suddenly three huge boys, football players Tea figured, judging by their size and school jerseys, walked up to them.

"Hey orphan, how ya doin'" One of them sneered. Kaiba glared at them. "Awww, look we got the baby mad." The leader of the boys, a huge monstrosity of a teenager, who had a buzz cut blonde hair, and dull gray eyes, laughed.

"Hehe, yeah boss, I think he's about to wet himself, hehe." Laughed a flunky to the right of him, a weasely looking boy, with tiny wire rimmed glasses, small beady brown eyes, and slicked back black hair.

"Hey gorgeous what are you hanging around a washed up, has been like him for, when you could be with a real man." Said the third boy, he was the hugest of the group with tiny, dead looking, dark green eyes, and spiked red and orange hair. He had a lecherous grin, that bore his pointed teeth, on his face. He licked his lips and Tea shuddered.

Kaiba pushed Tea behind him. "Can I help you boys, or a you just going to stand around all day looking the overgrown monkeys that you actually are?" Kaiba said narrowing his eyes.

"What did you say?" Hissed the weaselly looking one.

"Let me give you a word of advice, don't play with fire, or your going to get burned." Kaiba said smirking and glaring down at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said taking a step forward.

"What I mean is, stay out of my way and you won't get hurt." Kaiba said venom dripping from his voice.

"Why you..." The weaslly boy said preparing to throw a punch, but before it could land on it's target, Kaiba's face, it was stopped.

"Now just hold on their a second there Tony, why rush the excitement, besides I'm not done playing with him, or the girl, just yet." He smirked, then let got of Tony's hands and smirked. Kaiba scowled.

"Look whatever problems you have with me, just leave her out of it." Kaiba said taking a defense stance. Tea bit her lip and scooted backwards.

"Hey baby, why don't you ditch the zero and come ride with us." The boss said licking his lips.

"Why don't you Fxxx off." Tea said, trying to look unafraid.

"Ooo, I like them feisty." He said reaching to grab her, Kaiba grabbed his hand.

"Touch her and you die." He said, his eyes icy cold. Tea looked at Kaiba, with his eyes looking as cold as they were, and the way his eyes were narrowed, his bangs falling his face just so, he could intimidate just about anybody. She was glad he was on her side for once.

"Fine then, guess I'll just have to let out all my frustrations on you." He said, grabbing Kaiba by the throat and slamming him against the locker. Kaiba struggled to get free, kick and thrashing as best as he could til the boss applied more pressure effectively cutting off his airway. Kaiba gasped, trying to get more air, and failing. Tea looked at the other two brutes as they slowly made their way toward her. She backed up, and they lunged at her, she smirked and moved out the way, causing them to slam against the locker. The boss dropped his guard for a minute and looked their way, which was all Kaiba needed to break free. He grabbed Tea's arm and took off down the hall way.

"Where we going?" Tea shouted looking behind her.

"Anywhere but here." Kaiba said running faster. He hated to run, but there was no way he was going to lose Mokuba because of them, and he sure wasn't going to get beat up, for the twelfth time that week, and it was only Tuesday. He ran past a corner, then ran back, and skidded to a stop. He peered into the narrow passage way, trying to decide if they should go through or not.

"Where the heck did they go?" asked the big guy, looking around, his voice to close for comfort, Kaiba broke off into a dead sprint down the hallway. He found a janitor's closet and pushed Tea inside.

"Wait here." He whispered commandingly.

"What about you?" She replied, just as quietly.

"I'll think of something." He said shutting the closet, then running off. Tea heard his footsteps, then soon after more footsteps, but she couldn't tell whether they were the bullies or some students roaming the hallways, skipping class as they were. She saw feet step by where she was, through the crack on the floor, and put a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. The school shoes moved around a little then walked off. She breathed a sigh of relief, til they returned, with another set. She pressed her back against the wall by the door as it was opened.

"I don't see him." said the big guy.

"Me either, but I see something or should I say someone much more fun." Tony said pointing to the shoes, which could be seen by the little crack at the bottom of the door, well some of them anyway. They closed the door and smirked at Tea. "What do you think we should do with her, Jin." Tony said smirking.

"Heh heh." Jin said laughing, while scanning his eyes over her.

"Me too." Tony said moving in on her. Tea kicked Tony where the sun don't shine, and started to try to run off. But Jin grabbed her knocking her over, Tea kicked him in the family jewels, then ran off out of the closet. But Tea didn't get far, when she ran into the guy who was only identified as "boss" He had slung over his shoulder, an unconscious and bloody Kaiba.

"Seto!" She screamed. She tried to run over to him, but was grabbed by Tony and Jin. Boss smirked and threw Kaiba on the ground by her feet, a bunch of other guys came from behind him, it looked like every non-gang bully in the school. "Why are all of you doing this?" Tea said, tears pricking in her eyes. "Tell me!" She shouted, the tears coming in a steady stream down her face. Boss simply knelt down and picked Kaiba up by his hair. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"You mean why are we beating him up, or why are we enjoying making his life miserable so much?" He said smirking and licking the side of Kaiba's face. Kaiba thrashed his arms around, but Boss, pushed them down, then punched Kaiba in the stomach. Kaiba gasped in pain and then Boss picked Kaiba by his hair and smashed his head into the ground, knocking him unconscious again. He smirked. "To answer your question, because we're paid to and it's fun."

Tea's eyes widened. "Paid to?" She said in shock. "Who paid you, whatever it is I'll pay you twice as much to leave him alone." Tea said worriedly. Boss shook his head.

"No way I'm having to much fun, and he's had it coming to him for a long time." Boss said standing up. "And speaking of fun..." He leered walking over to her. Tea thrashed around, kicking her legs around wildly, in an attempt to break free from Tony and Jin.

"Dat's enough." came a voice. Tea turned her head around, and was surprised, and glad to see Joey. "I warned you guys ta only mess wit Kaiba, and then I see ya here, holding Tea like dat? I should kill ya." Joey said narrowing his eyes. Tea's eyes widened. -Joey did this?- She thought to herself shocked.

"Uh, uh see I can explain." Boss said backing up.

"Go ahead we're listening." Duke said coming around from the corner, his arms folded across his chest.

"You idiots, let her go!" Boss said quickly to a dumbfounded Tony and Jin. As soon as Tea was free from there grasps she ran over to Joey.

"Joey what's going on?" Tea said, more than a little hurt evident in her voice. Joey ran a hand through his hair, and sighed. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see her face.

"Tea I jus'..." Joey began, he opened his eyes and looked her dead in the eyes. "I jus' worry about ya...bein' wit him." He said sincerely. Tea looked at him confusedly.

"Don't you trust me?" She said quietly, backing away from him.

"Of course I do, I'd trust ya wit ma life...it's jus'...let's talk about dis in private." Joey said eyeing the goons. Tea nodded and turned the corner and started walking down the hallway. Boss, looked up at Duke expectantly. Duke smirked, then gave the thumbs down, to him and everyone else around him. They smirked, and dragged Kaiba off.

I'm going to have a talk to Joey, I think he's wimping out on me, and it was his stupid plan, I gave up too much of my own money to quit now.- Duke thought, sticking his hand in his pocket, and heading back to class.

"So first off ya mind telling me what your doing skippin', it's not like you Tea." Joey said walking with his hands in his pockets.

"Seto wanted to find the person who stole his journal, and make them pay, I tried to talk some sense into him." Tea said simply.

"Well I guess ya found him." Joey said bluntly. Tea's eyes widened as if to say you wouldn't. Joey turned his head and nodded. "Yea, I did, we have dis whole plan worked out ta break you two guys apart."

"How long has this been going on?" Tea said stopping.

"Well we've had his journal fer quite some time now, eva since Renee struck and I kinda, accidently, stabbed 'im." Joey said stopping next to Tea. "But we jus' put our plan into action Monday." Joey replied suddenly finding his shoes interesting.

"You mean you were behind that video, and Seto's getting beat up." Tea said her eyes widening even more, which Joey had thought was impossible.

"Yea..." Joey said looking at her. "And we're slowly turnin' the whole school against 'im." Tea shook her head.

"No, Joey this isn't you, just no." Tea said tears streaming down her face.

"Tea." Joey said moving to place a hand on her shoulder. Tea stepped back.

"Joey you can't do this, he can't even fight back." Tea said angrily.

"An' why not!" Joey said angrily. -I can't believe she's painting him up to be some kinda victim or somethin' can't she see we're tryin' to help her.- Joey thought to himself

"Because his social worker said that if she caught getting into one more fight she would..." Tea stopped and covered her mouth.

"She would what." Joey shot back. Tea shook her head and cast her eyes to the floor, her tears dropping to the ground like tiny crystals. Joey's eyes softened. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "She'll what Tea?" Joey said softly.

"She'll separate him and Mokuba." She said sobbing into his shirt.

"Well that was kind of our plan all along too, and you'll go along wit dis whole thing if ya really were our friend." Joey said sheepishly.

"I'll what!" Tea screamed jumping backwards.

"Look I'll tell dose guys ta lighten it up if ya promise to go along wit it." Joey said quietly. "Dat's all I can do."

"What do you mean that's all that you can do, you can call this whole thing off!" Tea shouted.

"Dat's not goin' ta happen Tea, and I don't know why ya gettin' so worked up fer, it's not like ya goin' ta marry him or anythin', no one stays wit there high school sweetheart afta high school, but ya always have ya friends, we were here long before he even gave Yug's grandpa a heart attack, a heart attack Tea, and we'll be here long afta he's den broke your heart and moved on. don't ya see Tea, it fer da best, and right now ya actin' nothin' but selfish, all your doin' by not joining in on our plan, is ditchin' ya friends, and increasin' his pain." Joey said glaring at her. Tea sniffled and cried.

"But..." Tea said calmly, lowering her head again. She tried to wipe her tears away but it didn't work.

"It's time fer ya to choose Tea, ya friends, or him." Joey said. Tea's eyes widened as she remembered the nightmare she had, when they had first gotten together , when he had been poisoned and she had been scared.

/'Yami stood across from Tea surrounded by all Tea's friends. Kaiba stood behind her his face expressionless, like almost always. "You betrayed me, we were supposed to be friends and then you go and fall in love with my rival." Yami accused. "Yami, I'm sorry, I…" Tea said. Yugi, who had his own body interrupted her, "How could you Tea." "Yugi…" Tea said tears welling in her eyes. "You were supposed to be one of us." Chanted Joey, Tristan, Duke, Mai, and Serenity. "I am." "No, your not your with him." They all chanted pointing their fingers at Kaiba. Kaiba just kept staring straight forward, expressionless. "Please let me still be your friends and Kaibas." "No you must choose." Yami said. "I..I.." Tea started walking towards them.

"It's too late." They all started chanting and floating backwards into the darkness. Soon they were engulfed completely in it. Tea fell to her knees. "Wait…"she choked out between her sobs. She was completely surrounded by the dark. She turned around and saw Kaiba staring at her, emotionless. She ran and embraced him. She buried her head into his shirt. "Seto, this awful." She cried. "Its about to get a whole lot worse." He sneered. She looked up and saw him with a sinister smirk on his face and a knife raised in the air. She screamed as the knife came plunging toward her heart.'

Tea screamed, and woke up in a cold sweat./

Tea trembled and started crying and punching Joey in the chest. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." She shouted each time her punches getting weaker and weaker. She stopped and clenched his shirt, and he wrapped his arms around hers. She fell to her knees and he fell with her, she crying in his chest the whole time.

"I hate you." She whispered again.

"I jus' want ya to be safe Tea, you'll see dis is fer the best." Joey said rubbing circles on her back.

"Why?" Tea said weakly, clenching his shirt in his fist.

"He's no good Tea, and I jus' dun want ta see ya hurt, I know you'll be mad at me fer a while, and dat's somethin' I'll have to live wit, but as long as your safe, I'm happy, an' it's not just me who thinks dis, Duke, Tristan, everyone does, even Yugi." Joey said quietly. Tea's eyes widened.

"Even Yugi?" She said quietly.

"Even Yugi, don't ya see Tea, we're ya friends and we care about ya." Joey said holding her tightly. His words however did nothing to placate her.

"All of you are in on this?" Tea said confused. Joey nodded his head.

"Me and Tristan, and Duke had ta do some serious convincin' but Yug' finally decided not ta stand in our way, because we all love ya and want ya to be safe, Tristan, Yugi, Me, you we're all like a family, and what kinda family would we be if we just stood by and let ya get hurt." Joey said. Tea shook her head.

"Right now your the only ones hurting me." Tea said pulling away and running off.

"Tea wait." Joey said running after her. He grabbed her arm, but she pulled it away from him.

"I'm already helping you, what more do you want from me, you already broke my heart, and I have nothing left to give you." Tea screamed angrily, then she took off running again. Joey looked after her, then shook his head, and headed back to class.


	26. Meeting Tea's Parents

Disclaimer-Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh

Key

_Italics is song lyrics that no one is singing_

/_ someone singing/_

"quotes are speech"

'is dreaming'

/is flashback/

is thoughts -

Blacks heels clacked against the tiled hallway as Ms. Haruka Shirakawa walked along an empty corridor. In her hands was a big stack of papers which she was carefully perusing. She pushed up her glasses and read each word with all the scrutiny of a heart surgeon doing his job. She stopped upon one sentence, and then read it over with glee. Quickly she raced towards an ebony door, knocked twice then barged in the room.

"What on earth?" A squat, gray haired old man said sitting up from his chair. "Ms. Shirakawa what is the meaning of this." He said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Forgive me Iriguchi sama." Ms. Shirakawa said bowing respectfully, quickly she straightened up and ran over to his desk, shoving the papers in his face. "Read this." She said a note of glee in her voice. Mr. Iriguchi arched an eyebrow at Ms. Shirakawa questioningly before reading the paper out loud.

"I beginning to hate myself more and more, and I can't understand why." He read aloud. "Ms. Shirakawa, what is this.?" He questioned, a note of irritation in his voice. She motioned him to read on, and he did.

"It's not like I don't have everything I, no anyone, could possibly ever want, but still I feel hollow. I'm thinking about moving my office, because suddenly the large glass window behind me seems more and more inviting. But I could never go as far as actually jumping out of the window, I couldn't do that to Mokuba, great now I've lost my focus, again. Lately I haven't been focusing enough on work. Anyway, I've been trying to get the Yokuza factory in Beijing, it's one of the largest factories in China, and if I can obtain it I can begin making Kaiba Corp products there, not only will they be cheaper to make there, but I can finally expand my influences over to China, only problem is...I need a girlfriend, because Mr. Yokuza only wants mature sophisticated, attached people to run his company...figures it will enable them to work with the employees more efficiently, not like I not going to fire them anyway, besides what worthwhile, sane, non-stalker type person would ever want to go out with me, I'm worthless, a pathetic excuse for a human being, not that I'

ve told anyone this...that would be showing weakness, emotions are for the weak. I hate this I hate me, I hate me. What is wrong with me, why can't I be someone worthwhile, why does everyone hate me so much, why, why why..." He read aloud. He however couldn't continue reading because the rest of the page had been scribbled out furiously. He looked at Shirakawa.

"What is this?" Iriguchi said turning towards her.

"It's Seto Kaiba's journal, Mr. Tsuruoka, from his school gave it to me, and after I finished disinfecting it, I found this." She said smugly. Iriguchi bit his lower lip.

"Well he obviously needs therapy." He said sitting down. "I'll start up the paper work." Ms. Shirakawa slammed her hands on his desk.

"I don't think he needs therapy." She said calmly.

"Well what do you think he needs." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I think he needs parents." Shirakawa said. restraining herself from jumping with glee.

"I don't know..." Iriguchi began skeptically.

"If you look at the last entry in the journal he talks extensively about how much he misses his parents and how he wishes he still had them in his life, you can even see tear drop stains on the page, furthermore he talks about how his brother has disowned him or something, and how they aren't related, he goes on and on about how he must not have been a good brother to cause such feelings, and he writes he hates himself several times, and he somehow seems to think that emotions are for the weak, and even says he's going to go out in to the rain and cry because no one can tell he's crying if it's raining, obviously he's not mentally stable enough to take care of himself, nor should he be in the presence of Mokuba for that matter" She said pointedly.

"I'm still not sure, after all you didn't get this from him, you got a copy of it from Tsuruoka...and someone could of added fake entries in there." Iriguchi said pointedly. "Besides, he seems stable to me..."

"He locked his girlfriend in something called the silence room, obviously that's not stable." Shirakawa snapped.

"Hmmm, well I'll certainly read this and think about what you said, your dismissed Ms. Shirakawa." He said waving her off.

"I trust you'll make the right decision." She said standing up and taking her exit.

"Oh, and Ms. Shirakawa, try not to act so pleased with yourself, we're in this business to help teenagers and children, not to ruin their lives." He said coldly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shirakawa said mock innocently.

"Cut the crap, and the next time I hear about you treating a person the way you did Mr. Kaiba the last time he was here, you're fired, now good day Ms. Shirakawa." He said sternly. She opened her mouth to say something, but he raised this hand to silence her. "I said good day." He repeated irritably. She narrowed her eyes, and stomped out of the room.

Meanwhile Mai ran up to Tea and put her in a choke hold, as she was walking out of the school with Kaiba. They were moving slowly, because Kaiba was extremely sore, and though it was covered by his clothes, had bandages all over his body.

"How's ya doin hun?" Mai said ruffling Tea's hair with her fist. Tea broke free from the head lock nonchalantly, and smoothed down her hair.

"I'm doing fine." Tea said, no trace of emotion in her voice. Mai looked at Tea and frowned.

"Ok spill it what's wrong." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"None of your business, c'mon Tea." Kaiba snapped and then began walking off. Mai frowned then ran up to Kaiba and jerked him back by his arm. Kaiba winced and Mai moved her hand and tapped him lightly on the chest. Kaiba winced again, then glared at her and grabbed her hand.

"I'm not in the mood, so cut it out." Kaiba said tossing her hand towards her.

"Ok, I want answers and I want them now, what's going on here, Tea your never this quiet or mopey, and Kaiba your never this, this, flinchy so tell me right now, or I'll kick both your butts." Mai said crossing her arms over chest.

"Why don't you read about it in my journal, I'm sure you have a copy." Kaiba snapped. "Everyone else does." He added quietly under his breath.

"That still doesn't explain to me why you're acting this way, there's upset and then there's this." Mai snapped back, of course she had a copy, everyone did, but that didn't tell her why he acted like he was pain, every time he was even touched.

"I don't want to talk about it." Tea said quietly, then she walked off to Kaiba's limo. Mai looked at Kaiba.

"If you think I'll talk about it your even dumber than you look, and that's saying something." Kaiba said coldly before getting in next to Tea. Then the car peeled off down the road, without so much as a goodbye.

What was that all about?- Mai wondered to herself as she was left standing there, watching the limo fade off into the distance.

Tea and Kaiba rode home in silence and after changing their clothes and picking up Mokuba from his school, they headed towards Tea's house for dinner with her parents, as promised. When they got there Kisha threw open the door happily.

"Well look at you two She said looking them up in down. Tea was dressed in peach shirt and a black skirt that fell to her ankles, She had on black shoes, and a black purse, and around her neck she wore a snowflake her mother had given her years ago. Kaiba was dressed in a black, sleeveless trench coat, with silver studs along the sleeve, a hunter green turtle neck, and black slacks. and of course his duel monsters locket.

"Well don't just stand there come in." She said motioning for them to come in. They came in, depositing there shoes at the door, and sat down on a cream colored sofa. Iya came down stairs and frowned upon seeing the them, it's not that he minded seeing his daughter, it was the boy accompanying her he had the problem with. He sat down on the cream sofa across from them and took a seat, folding his arms across his chest. Kisha came in with a tray full of snacks and set them down next on the coffee table in front of them, then took a seat in the cream colored chair in between the two sofas, that lined the sides, and front of the table respectively.

"Can I get anybody anything to drink." Kisha asked the whole room. No one said anything. Kisha went in the kitchen and came out with a cup of coffee for herself, Kisha took a sip of her coffee, and tapped a finger on the blue and yellow striped cup. Other than that everyone was completely silent. Kaiba and Iya were locked in a glare down, neither of them backing down. Finally Tea broke the silence.

"Ummm, I think I'll just head over to my old room for a second..." Tea said getting up and cat stretching.

"Me too..." Kisha said, and with that the two girls left the room. The two males attention left each other for only a brief second as they watched the two go up the stairs. Iya narrowed his eyes upon seeing Kaiba glancing at Tea's retreating form.

"Like what you see." Iya said, venom evident in his voice. Kaiba turned his attention to Iya.

"Yes, infact I do." Kaiba said unafraid.

"Humph, why are you of all people interested in my daughter, Kaiba sama." Iya spat out, taking all honor out of the honorific attached to Kaiba's name.

"Because I am." Kaiba said glaring at Iya.

"Don't play coy with me, why are you really with my daughter." Iya repeated through gritted teeth.

"Let's just say she's talented." Kaiba said smirking. Of course nothing had ever happened between the two, but Kaiba took great pride in his ability to tick people off, and he had been having a bad day, so for him it was just another mind game, Iya however was not amused.

"What did you just say." Iya shouted getting up out of his seat.

"Temper, temper Mr. Gardner can't you just act civilized for one second, after all I did was answer your question honestly, no need to get upset." Kaiba said tsk, tsking.

"Listen you, don't act like a wise guy around me, I may be a lawyer but I come from a long line of police officers, and martial artists, and let's just say I know how to kick your butt, then sue you for causing me to hurt my fist when it connected with your face." Iya said threateningly.

"Mr. Gardner are you threatening me?" Kaiba said mock innocently.

"Listen here you loudmouth, ugly, intolerable, narrow, little jerk..." Iya began angrily, however Kaiba's attention diverted to the steps, where Tea and Kisha were coming down the step with forced smiles and tons of treats in their hands.

"But Mr. Gardner I was just going to say your daughter is a talented dancer, and a good girlfriend and that's what I like about her, if you let me finish you'd know that." Kaiba said cooly. Kisha walked up behind Iya and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Iya control yourself, like it or not Kaiba-sama is our guest, and you will treat him as such!" She shouted. Tea wrapped her arms around Kaiba's neck.

"I'm sorry sweety, daddy can be a little...overprotective at times." Tea said sweetly. Kaiba smirked at Iya behind Tea and Kisha's back. Iya glared. -Oh he's good, he's really good...I'll have to fix that.- Iya thought. Suddenly a ding was heard from the kitchen. Kisha ran into the kitchen and pulled two Cornish hens out of the oven.

"Dinner's ready." She called from the kitchen. Tea skipped into the kitchen. -I haven't had mother's cooking in so long, this is going to be great!- She thought gleefully. Kaiba crossed his arms across his chest.

"After you Mr. Gardner." He said closing his eyes and smirking.

"Don't try that perfect gentlemen stuff with me, I'm on to your little game." Iya snarled.

"Oh really, and what game is that." Kaiba said cocking his head to the side. Iya narrowed his eyes, un amused. He grumbled to himself and then headed towards the door. Kaiba opened the door for him, getting a sweet smile from both Tea and her mother, Iya shot him a look before entering the kitchen himself. Tea was setting the table and Kisha was gathering all the food together on the counter.

:"Tea, sweetie, let me do that, you should sit down." Kaiba said pulling out a chair. Tea blushed and sat down.

"Oh that's so gentlemanly of you, " Kisha cooed, smiling at him, "It would be nice to be treated that way once in a while." She snapped looking at Iya. Iya's eye twitched as he pulled out a chair.

"Honey, would you like to sit down." He said,. his voice in a low growl.

"If I have to ask, it's not worth it." Kisha snapped.

"Honey, I'll be more than happy to..." Iya began.

"Sit down Iya." Kisha growled. Iya sat, the whole time glaring at Kaiba, who set the last of the forks down in their proper place.

"There now, everything's in it's proper place." Kaiba said smirking at Iya. Iya narrowed his eyes, but held his mouth in check. -Oh he's real good.- Iya thought to himself. Kaiba sat down next to Tea. Kisha sat everything down.

"There now, bon appetite." Kisha said proudly clasping her hands together. Kaiba stood up and pulled out Kisha's chair.

"Here you go Ma'am." Kaiba said looking at Iya.

"Oh my, thank you." Kisha said sitting down and blushing. She glared at Iya. Iya glared at Kaiba.

"Itadakimasu." (a/n: pronounced E ta Da Key Mas, means I will humbly eat, the polite thing to say before eating anything in Japan)Iya, and Tea said, just before they started eating. Kaiba circled around and took his seat again.

"Itadakimasu." Kaiba said looking at Iya pointedly, before turning to his food: Cornish hen, potatoes, home made green beans, with wine for Iya and Kisha, and sparkling apple cider for Kaiba and Tea. After the meal everyone went to the living room to converse a little bit.

"Gochisousamadeshita" (a/n: Go Chi Sew Sama Deh shita, means thank you for the feast, polite thing to say after eating) Iya, Tea, and Kaiba said as they put away there food.

"Ok now everyone, let's wait before we eat desert, at least 30 minutes, until then, why don't we play some games." Kisha said putting all the dishes in the sink for later.

"Ok." Tea said stretching out. "How about...monopoly?"

"Ok sure." Kisha said.

"Now wait a minute, maybe we should play another game, that's not stacked in his favor." Iya said glaring at Kaiba.

"What's the matter Mr. Gardner, afraid of a little competition." Kaiba said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Kaiba-sama is right, quit being such a party pooper Iya." Kisha said folding her arms across her chest.

"Quit calling him that, for goodness sakes Kisha he's younger than we are!" Iya growled angrily.

"Excuse us for just one moment kids." Kisha said dragging Iya upstairs. Tea spun on her heels and glared at Kaiba.

"Ok spill, what the heck did you say to my dad." Tea said putting her hands on her hips, and assuming the pose.

"I don't know what your talking about, I'm just trying to be a gentlemen, and not embarrass you in front of your folks." Kaiba said innocently.

"Your mind games don't work on me Seto, now tell the truth."

"I am telling the truth."

"You may as well be lying if your only telling partial truths, now tell me, what is going on."

"I don't know what your talking about...I just..." Kaiba began, when Kisha and Iya came back in the room.

"Ok, this is what we're going to do." Iya said, an evil glint in his eyes. Kaiba looked around. -What just happened.- Kaiba thought to himself, as Tea looked at her dad's face, and her face went red, and Kisha glanced off to the side biting her lower lip. Kaiba was yanked into a room, and thrown into a chair, the room was completely dark. A blinding light focused on Kaiba. Kaiba raised up his arm, to shield himself up from the light and narrowed his eyes, looking around the room, at Iya's darkened face. Iya grabbed Kaiba, and hooked up some weird stuff to him. Tea and Kisha were chewing the bottom of their lips nervously. "This here is an interrogation room, and I'm going to find out exactly what your little game is, and then if I decide your telling the truth, we'll play monopoly and eat Chocoreto Aisu Kurimu." (a/n: Chocolate Ice Cream) Iya said simply. Kaiba's eye widened. He certainly hadn't planned that one.

"Ok, have you, or haven't you, been playing mind games with me, since the moment you've gotten here."

"Iya, honey, please."

"Dad!"

"Answer the question."

"N-no?"

"TRUTHFULLY"

"Ok, maybe a tiny, little, one." Kaiba said holding his index finger and thumb up to indicate a little bit.

"AHA-See I told you he was Kisha, but did you listen, no"

"Seto, why, why do you always have to do this, first my friends, and now this."

"Iya, honey, he admitted it, now can't we have a pleasant, nice, normal, meeting for once, or do you have to interrogate everybody that steps foot into this house."

"Question two, do you or do you not love my daughter."

"With every fiber of my being."

"Awww."

"Seto your making me blush."

"Humph, question three, do you promise to take good care of my daughter."

"Always."

"Ok, dad he loves me he takes care of me, blah, blah, blah, can this stop now."

"Yes it will stop."

"But, Kisha."

"NOW IYA GARDNER!"

"fine dear."

After Kaiba was interrogated the family went upstairs for monopoly and ice cream. After playing three games of monopoly, Kaiba won all three, they decided to have some ice cream.

"Oh dear, we're all out." Kisha said looking in the fridge.

"I'll get some." Kaiba volunteered, making a mad dash for the door. He blew out a sigh of relief once he was out the door. He stepped into his car, and backed up, and hit something. He looked under his car and saw what used to be a small dog, an expensive one. He blinked, what idiot would let a dog that expensive be a stray instead of selling it, both improving the animal's life, and their own. He rolled his eyes, some people were so stupid. He got into his car and sped off down the road, he'd tell them about their driveway later. When he got back with the chocolate ice cream, and some orange sherbet for himself, he opened the door, only to see everyone around the in house searching for something, a ominous feeling came to him.

"I'm back." He said carefully.

"Hey Seto, umm have Kawii (a/n: cute), I haven't seen him at all, and I miss him so much, and I haven't seen him in a while." Tea said walking up to him and taking the bag. Kaiba's eyes widened, this couldn't be happening.

"Ummm, Kawaii?" Kaiba replied questioningly, hoping against all hope, that what he think just happened, hadn't happened.

"Yeah, my dog, he's about this big." Tea said holding her hands up to indicate a small size. "And he's brown, and he's expensive, and he's just the most adorable little doggy in the whole widest world, which is why we named him Kawaii." Tea said smiling at the thought of her puppy.

"Maybe you should change his name to kawaikatta." (a/n: was cute.) Kaiba muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Tea questioned suspiciously. Kaiba shook his head. "Well if you see him, let me know ok?" Tea said hopefully. Kaiba shook his head.

"I know dear why don't you sing." Kisha said. "I remember when Tea was growing up she used to sing all the time, and little Kawaii would come running up and used to jump around her legs, oh it was so cute, do you remember that Iya." Kisha said clasping her hands together and smiling.

"Sure do." Iya said smiling back.

/_Tea: You are my puppy dog and I love you, your are the sweetest dog in the world, if wasn't for you, I'd be unhappy, oh please don't sell my dog today/ _

Tea blinked, it hadn't worked. Kisha looked around confused, as did Iya. "Hmm, that's weird, maybe I should again."

/_Tea: You are my puppy dog and I love you, your are the sweetest dog in the world, if wasn't for you, I'd be unhappy, oh please don't sell my dog today/_

Still, it hadn't worked. Everyone looked around scratching their heads, while Kaiba remained deathly quiet.

"Maybe he's outside." Kisha said heading towards the door.

"NO!" Kaiba shouted blocking the door. Everyone looked at him weird. "I mean, no." Kaiba said calmly. "I'll check." He ran outside, grabbed the dog, much to his disgust, and horror and threw it in the middle of traffic, then came back with bad news.

"Umm, I found your dog, umm, in the middle of the road, I think, I'm sorry." He said bowing his head down.

"WHAT!" Iya, Kisha and Tea shouted out at the same time, they raced outside, and saw a dog in the middle of the road.

"Oh thank goodness." Kisha said breathing a sigh of relief. "That's not our dog."

"It's not." Kaiba said eyes wide.

"Nope."

"You mean I touched that thing, and threw it in the road for no reason!" Kaiba shouted accidentally. His hand immediately flew to his mouth.

"You threw an animal in the middle of the road." Tea said incredously.

"Well he was already dead since I ran it over with my car anyway." Kaiba said matter of factually, he stopped, that hadn't come out right.

"You ran over a dog!" Kisha exclaimed horrified.

"I didn't mean to." Kaiba protested.

"Your a sick, sick man." Iya shouted.

"It was an accident!" Kaiba shouted. When all of a sudden Kaiba felt something bite his leg. He shouted in surprise and pain and looked down, a small, expensive, dog, had affixed itself to his leg.

"Get it off!" Kaiba shouted shaking his leg, trying to get the small dog off. Soon the whole family was trying to stop him from bouncing and tossing the dog. Tea grabbed his waist, and Iya and Kisha grabbed his leg, and the dog respectively.

"Ok, now pull!" Kisha shouted. They all pulled tight, and Iya lost grip of the dog, and flew it in the air, and thankfully landed safely on the ground.

"Oooo, Kawaii come here, did that big bad mean Seto hurt you?" Tea said cooing like baby talk.

"Kawaii, Kawaii, there is nothing kawaii about that, that mutt!" Kaiba yelled. Tea and Kisha gasped.

"Don't listen to him Kawaii." Kisha shouted clasping her hands over the dogs ears. The dog for its part yawned and shook it's head.

"I think we should leave." Tea said grabbing Kaiba. "I'm sorry you had to hear that mom." Tea added apologetically. Iya was trying hard to suppress his laughter. Tea dragged Kaiba to the car.

"Fine, just let me get my orange sherbet." Kaiba growled, about to go get it.

"Now Seto." Tea said folding her arms across her chest, and tapping her fingers against her arm, her foot tapping, as she gave him the look.

"But my..." Kaiba began protesting.

"NOW!" Tea screamed unfolding her arms and balling her hands into fist. Kaiba glared at her, then got in the car, muttering obscenities under his breath, by this time Iya was cracking up. Kisha waved by to the car as it backed out, and made the puppy wave buy as well. Iya laughed waved goodbye, then made the sign of the whip as Kaiba pulled off, shot Iya one last look, and peeled off down the road. Kisha turned on Iya.

"Oh you find this funny do you." She said putting one hand on her hip, while the other arm supported the dog.

"Honey I was just fooling around." Iya began.

"Get in the house Iya." Kisha growled, pointing to the house.

"Honey you shouldn't be getting this upset, think about the baby..." Iya began, starting to walk up on her.

"NOW!" Kisha yelled. Iya scrambled into the house, muttering obscenities under his breath, as Kisha calmly walked behind him. Iya was just glad Kaiba wasn't there to make the sound of the whip on him.

When Tea and Kaiba got home, Tea stormed upstairs, slamming the door to their room, well Kaiba's room really, it was his house, and it still had the old paint job from before. -That has to change.- Tea thought to herself. Then she sighed, she really didn't know if she should, he needed the place brightened up a bit in her not so humble opinion, but their was still the matter of how to go about not breaking up with him, and not ruining her friendship with Joey, Yugi, and Tristan, and Duke too. She sighed and flopped down on the bed. Then found her purse and grabbed out her cell phone, she needed to have a talk with them, all of them, and have Mai and Serenity over for backup, then maybe once they saw that Kaiba was a good boyfriend, even if he didn't always make the best decisions, and his character was sometimes...questionable.

Kaiba sighed and ran a finger through his hair, that hadn't gone like he wanted it to at all. He decided to find the first aid kit, today just wasn't his day. He set his laptop up to do some work, then headed up to Mokuba's room to get the first aid kit, there was one in his room too, but he really wasn't ready to deal with Tea. Kaiba stopped, and tapped lightly on Mokuba's door, since their was no response he twisted the knob quietly, assuming Mokuba was asleep, and opened the door. His eyes widened at what he saw and he quickly spun around, and pressed his back against the door, hyper ventilating. Mokuba lifted up his head, at the sound, then shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the door and closed again. Kaiba closed his eyes. -That wasn't real, just a hallucination brought on by stress, calm down.- Kaiba thought to himself. Opening his eyes he carefully reopened the door and peered in.

"What are you doing!" Mokuba screamed as shock, horror, and anger came through his voice.

"What are you doing!" Kaiba screamed as shock, horror, anger, disgust, nausea, pride, fear, and a plethora of other unwelcome emotions overwhelmed his senses.

A/N: Hmmm, what was he doing, guess you all will have to wait until next chapter to find out. Mwu hahahahahaha (cough, cough). (clears throat) Anyway, I've decided to break up this story into three parts, and we're coming very close to the end of part I, and I won't give away the ending, but I will say that it will be a surprising ending, or at least I hope so. Parts 1,2,3 really should all be one story, but the chapters are kind of getting up there in the numbers, and I told myself I didn't want to be one of those authors with a 50,60,70 chapter story, because while good, are little hard to get finished through, as they can be intimidating, and I really don't want that. Part 2 will take off exactly where part 1 leaves off, and part 3 will take off, a few years after the events of parts 1 and 2. Oh yeah, and no matter what it seems like in parts 2 and 3 at first this will remain a Tea/Kaiba story, but that's all I'm going to say on that. As always leave a review, ciao for now.


	27. The Harpies Ladies and The Red Eyes Blac...

Disclaimer-Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh

Key

_Italics is song lyrics that no one is singing_

/_ someone singing/_

"quotes are speech"

'is dreaming'

/is flashback/

is thoughts -

Last Time on Karaoke Nights:

Mokuba lifted up his head, at the sound, then shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the door and closed it again. Kaiba closed his eyes. -That wasn't real, just a hallucination brought on by stress, calm down.- Kaiba thought to himself. Opening his eyes he carefully reopened the door and peered in.

"What are you doing!" Mokuba screamed as shock, horror, and anger came through his voice.

"What are you doing!" Kaiba screamed as shock, horror, anger, disgust, nausea, pride, fear, and a plethora of other unwelcome emotions overwhelmed his senses.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Kaiba.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Shouted Mokuba.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Yelped the small, cute, raven haired little girl sitting next to Mokuba.

Kaiba passed out. Mokuba and the girl walked over to him, and poked him.

"You think he's dead?" The little girl asked pushing away her hair from her chocolate eyes.

"Dunno, I don't think so, he is breathing...so you want practice **kissing** again?" Mokuba asked looking at her. She shrugged, and they sat down on Mokuba's bed again, and resumed kissing. Tea ran in. because she heard screaming, and then surveyed the room.

OH!- She thought her face red at seeing Mokuba and the girl. -Oh...- She thought rolling her eyes upon seeing Kaiba's reaction. "Wake up Romeo." She said nudging him with her floor. He grunted, sat up, looked at Mokuba and the girl who were so caught up in what they were doing the didn't see Tea standing by their doorway, and passed out again. Tea rolled her eyes. "Stop doing that." She whispered, kicking him this time. Kaiba sat up, shot her look, looked at them, and was about to pretend to pass out again, when Tea pushed him up. -Not this time- She thought. Kaiba stood up, then narrowed his eyes, once the sickness, fear, and shock had subsided, now he was just pxxxed off. He stomped over to the bed, both the two looking up at him startled.

"Ummm, Seto, I can explain..." Mokuba stammered. Kaiba gave him the scariest, angriest look Mokuba had ever seen, Mokuba gulped. He turned to look at the girl, and if possible looked even angrier.

"You little hussy, get out of here right now!" Kaiba screamed. The girl stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. So Kaiba picked her up with one hand, and stormed out the room, stomped down the steps, and literally threw her on the couch by the steps. "Call your parents, and don't try to escape, or I'll hunt you down and skin you alive." Kaiba said glaring a hole right through her, with no hint of amusement in his voice. She whimpered and called her parents, he snatched the phone from her hand.

"Listen here you flea bitten mongrels, your daughter, if you can even call it that is no longer allowed at this house, do I make myself clear." He growled. "...she'll be waiting for you on the curb...I don't care if it's raining...this conversation is over!" He shouted slamming the phone down on the ground. He looked her. "WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE, YOU HEARD ME NOW GET OUT NOW!" Kaiba screamed, the girl ran away from him and out the door of the house, Mokuba watched the whole scene from the stairs.

"SETO, why did you do that!" Mokuba shouted. Kaiba spun around on his heels and looked at Mokuba, suddenly feeling horror, and embarrassment. -He's growing up...and I just walked in on him, frenching that, that, whore!-

"Because she's...wrong for you." Kaiba stated folding his arms across his chest, in a no nonsense kind of way.

"No she's not, she made me feel...things." Mokuba said suddenly finding the floor interesting.

"What kinds of...things" Kaiba asked suspiciously. Mokuba wagged his finger for Kaiba to come closer, Kaiba sucked in a deep breath, and then leaned close so his brother could whisper.

"Oh that, aww, that's cute, that's ok." Kaiba said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Not just that, there's other...things." Mokuba mumbled. Kaiba's eyes widened as Mokuba whispered in his ear.

"No MOKUBA NO, RUN HIDE YOUR SHAME!" Kaiba screamed.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Mokuba screamed covering his face and running blindly up the stairs, and right into his door. He fell backwards, and was knocked out. Tea glared at Kaiba.

"You know full well that was wrong." Tea said crossing her arms. Kaiba muttered incoherently. Mokuba got up, and ran into his room, and slammed his door.

"Go in there and tell him about the birds and the bees!" Tea said poiting towards Mokuba.

"Why should I, I never had the talk, and i turned out perfectly fine!" Kaiba countered. Tea's eyes widened.

"You never had the talk about the birds and the bees?" Tea said bewildered. -But my parents always told me that everyone had, it was inevitable, then again Gozaburo wasn't exactly father of the year material..-Tea thought to herself. Just then the doorbell rang, suddenly remembering she had called all her friends over, except Kira, she rushed over to the door, and whispered in Joey's ear. They had a quiet argument, then Tea crossed her arms, and glared at him. She was already sticking to Joey's plan, until she managed to talk them out of it anyway, there was no way in heck she could just leave him without knowing about that, he could go out and do something irresponsible. Joey sighed and walked over to Kaiba, who was now sitting next to him and sat down.

"Errr, Kaiba, um, I dun know how to say this but umm..." Joey began. Kaiba glared at him.

"What are you going on about now, mutt." Kaiba spat, inching away from Joey. Joey scooted a little closer, so he could talk quietly.

"Did you ever hear the story of the...harpie ladies and the red eyes black dragon." Joey whispered.

"The what?" Kaiba said suscpiously.

"You know, the twineedles and the queen birds." Joey said a little louder. Kaiba's face drained of all color, he shot Tea a look then stood up.

"I don't need to hear this." Kaiba said about to walk off, before Mai, pushed him down, and sat next to him. She threw a leg on top of him, and since her skirt was so short, it would be really inapporiate to mover her. Kaiba glared.

"Move." Kaiba stated firmly.

"It's either Joey or it's me, and I won't put it in terms of duel monsters cards, I'll tell you about the time me and this guy named Raul got snowed in and..." Mai began, before a hand flew to her mouth.

"Fine." Kaiba said he turned his attention to Joey. "Go on."

"Well you see..." Joey began, several hours later, Kaiba was throughly horrified, they even had diagrams, that Joey just happened to have on him, which said a whole world about Joey, Kaiba had basically everything Joey had said already, but not with diagrams.

"You know what would be fun, if you made holograms." Mai said.

"Kaibacorp already makes holograms." Kaiba stated.

"Not duel monsters holograms, i'm talking about, i don't know, virtual rides." Mai said winking.

"We do offer virtual rides, scary ones, at Kaiba Land Arcade, kids love them." Kaiba said boredly.

"Uh, Kaiba, I dun think Mai is talkin about da same virtua' rides as you are." Joey deadpanned.

Kaiba jumped up. "You are sick Valentine, you know that sick, now if you excuse me I have to talk to my little brother, and it won't involve your sick holograms, I will be needing those diagrams though." Kaiba said snatching the book, once up the stairs he breathed a sigh of relief. They almost found out about one of his many top secret plans, though not all of them we're like that, he had thought about it from time to time, after all he was a guy, even if he wasn't exactly as dirty minded as Joey, or surprisingly enough Yugi. He knocked on Mokuba's door, ultra quietly.

"Well guess I can't talk to them today." He said turning around, and facing Tea, she pointed to the door, he scowled, and knocked again.

"What." Mokuba's reply came from behing the door.

"I need to talk to you." Kaiba said, silently hoping that he'd say go away. However Mokuba opened the door and unshered him in, then crawled in his sheets.

"Umm, Mokuba about today..." Kaiba began, his face strangely red.

"I don't want to talk about it." Mokuba said burying his face in his pillow.

"Ok, but we still need to talk about the, ummm...girl blue eyes white dragon, and the boy blue eyes white dragon." Kaiba said. "You see Mokuba when some blue eyes get togheter, something magical happens, and sometimes when everything is done just right, they fuse togheter to form the blue eyes ultimate dragon, oh and Mokuba always use a polymerization card, don't ever fuse without one, and don't try sloppy alternative methods to one, and less they're proven to work, you follow?" Kaiba asked. Mokuba nodded his head, then shook his head.

"I'm talking about se...," Kaiba began, before his voice got high-pitched. "Se..., se..., setting tables, Mokuba, setting tables always remember to set tables." Kaiba said nodding wisely.

"You want me to set tables?" Mokuba said incredously.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean of course but, I wasn't talking about setting tables, I was talking about...selling things, yes selling things." Kaiba said muttering under his breath. -How can I be having so much trouble talking to an 11 year old.-

"So you want me to sell fusions, and polymerization cards?" Mokuba asked bewildered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kaiba screamed. Mokuba backed up, his brother was acting strange. Kaiba took a deep breath. "I mean no, because you see I was using fusions as a methaphor for...se...se...you see...twin needles, queen birds...harpies, red eyes...it's all impotant...polymerizations is a must, do you understand." Kaiba muttered, looking at Mokuba. Mokuba raised an eyebrow.

"Are you talking about se..." Mokuba began, before Kaiba covered his mouth.

"Aii shin tagen he gen wood." Kaiba muttered, using the language the two had divised, when they wanted to speak privately to each other but couldn't.

"The walls have ears, Seto what on earth are you babbling on about." Mokuba said scracthing his head, he thought he had it figured it out.

"You know..." Kaiba muttered, making a circle with his thumb, and sticking his finger in it. Mokuba quirked up an eyebrow, his brother certainely was strange sometimes.

"Making cookies, no not that, you know just, what Tea does, only horizontally." Kaiba said at last.

"She's a good girlfriend horizontally." Mokuba said scratching his head.

"No, I...never mind, she's a dancer, think about it Mokuba." Kaiba said at last.

"Oh...OH, Seto that's gross, I was just practing kissing, you know like in the movies!" Mokuba shouted. Mokuba buried himself under the covers. He really didn't need to hear this. Kaiba sighed, and pulled the covers off.

"I know but you're growing up on me, and I need to talk to you about this kind of stuff, because soon, you'll be going to high school, and before you know it, you'll be leaving me and going to college, and you'll meet so many interesting people there, and you'll want to...you just go to know this stuff." Kaiba said moving on, he really didn't want to think about Mokuba doing that, or leaving him for that matter.

"O.k Seto..." Mokuba said sitting up. Kaiba sighed and they began a lengthy discussion on the birds and the bees.

* * *

Just a fun, short little chappie, since i was taking so long to update, Thanks to my stupid teachers, and their stupid homework, and their stupid speeding up and over working us in time for finals, anywhoNext chapter will definetly havea little love drama, but that's all I'm sayin. Not many chapters left til part one is over. Anywho I'm thinking about chaging the summary, leave a vote if you think I should, any suggestions are welcome. Au revoir for now. 


	28. Tough Love

Disclaimer-Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh

Key

/_ someone singing/_

"quotes are speech"

'is dreaming'

/is flashback/

- is thoughts -

Tea rocked back on forth as she looked at each of her friends. Now that the whole birds and the bees business was settled for her anyway, poor Kaiba was upstairs at the very moment, struggling no doubt, it was time to tell her friends why she really called them there.

"Umm, guys the reason I called you here, isn't because Kaiba didn't have the talk, It's because..." Tea said looking at Joey, and Tristan send her evil glares, they obviously knew where this was going. Yugi cast her sympathetic glance, and looked at his two friends, the whole thing didn't feel right.

"You can't go through with it, can you?" Yugi said softly. Tea gulped and nodded.

"I, it's not that I don't care about you guys, and it's not like I don't want to be your friends, I really do, I so desperately do, but..." Tea said tears flowing freely down her face now.

"But, you love him." Yugi finished. Tea nodded and turned her face away in shame, how could she have fallen in love with Yugi's greatest rival, it wasn't right, and yet there it was.

"I dun believe that Tea, not fa one lil minute, you think you love him, an' that's fine an' all, but you need ta rememba who ya real friends are, us. We been through everythin' with ya, and ya know dis, but all he does is fight with us, and ya know dis too, and yet continue to ta live dis lie, and ya know it is, and ma friend, the real Tea wouldn't fall for someone like him, she jus' wouldn't, he just manipulating ya, and I won't stand for him hurtin' none of my friends, I dun' care if their to blind to notice da truth, now ya gonna go through with da plan, and make him get what's comin' to him, or I'll take him out, I'm willing ta go to jail to protect ya Tea, for life if I have ta, if ya know what I mean." Joey said sliding his thumb across his throat.

"But..." Tea protested.

"THEIR IS NO BUTS TO FRIENDSHIP TEA!" Tristan shouted. "I DON'T CARE ANYMORE ABOUT IF YOU WANT TO BE OUR FRIENDS, OR NOT, WE STILL CARE ABOUT YOU, AND WE'LL DO WHATEVER TO KEEP YOU SAFE, IT'S NOT CALLED TOUGH LOVE BECAUSE IT'S SOFT AND PILLOWY, IT'S CALLED TOUGH LOVE BECAUSE IT'S TOUGH!"

"Tristan, Joey please just hear me out." Tea pleaded falling on her knees. Yugi looked at Tea, but remained quiet. Tea looked up at as if noticing him for the first time. Her eyes widened with hope. -Yugi will make this all better, he makes everything better.- "Yugi talks some sense into them please." Tea said looking him in the eye. Yugi turned away from her gaze.

"I-I..." Yugi began, voice quavering, "I, agree with them Tea, not their means, but...all I know is we never would have fought like this before, and I just want, what we had back, this is the first time I've actually left the millennium puzzle at home, because, I...I'm just tired of all the fighting." Yugi admitted starting at the couch. Tea looked at Yugi for a second, hurt in disbelief overwhelming her before she burst out into a fresh set of sobs and buried her face her legs, unable to face them.

"I am too Yugi, can't you at least try to make this work?" Tea said staring at the floor. "And if not, why can't I let him down easy, why go through all this extremes?"

"To make sure he never messes with you, and to pay him back for anything he's ever done to anybody." Tristan said bluntly.

"But why the dance, why **my** dance, why not some other day. I the one that thought of having a pre-Halloween dance, followed by a costume party, me! I wanted to please both sides, I don't care if Bakura is the one who thought of making it a royal ball, and I don't care if your the one decorating it Duke, the fact of the matter is I'm the manager and it's still my dance, my moment to shine, and not only are you going to ruin my life, his life, but your going to ruin my moment. I've always been there for you, but when it comes time me to shine, and for me to love, you want to ruin that, WHY!" Tea demanded picking herself up and shouting. "TELL ME!"

"Its fer your own good." Joey said firmly, jaw set.

"The Royal Ball?" Serenity suddenly piped up, everyone turned around to look at this new voice. She had been bliss fully ignorant of what was going, neither side willing to tell her. Tea nodded.

Serenity suddenly got up and walked over to her small pink mini back pack, she carefully pulled out a magazine. "You know what day that's on, don't you?" She said flipping through the magazine.

"October 25, so what?" Duke said, he preferred to sit back and watch these arguments, rather than get involved in them, unless it involved Serenity.

"It's...never mind I shouldn't have brought it up." She said hugging the magazine close.

"Just spill it already hun." Mai said annoyed. She'd known about the plan for a while, Joey had claimed that Kaiba had killed his puppy and forced him to eat it and that's why he called him mutt, but she hadn't believed it. She'd said she help, but only if she agreed with them, and after this spat she didn't know what to believe, she just knew she needed a Tylenol and a good soak to sort things out, cause it was giving her a headache.

"Joey please don't be mad." Serenity said. Joey scratched his head.

"'Bout what sis?" He said grabbing the magazine, and seeing that while not a dirty magazine, it did feature a bunch of less than decently dressed men. Joey eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Seren, how long have ya been keepin' this from me."

"Not long, It's the first one I've ever bought, I've only flipped through, and I intended to give it away as soon as I finished reading the articles." Serenity said nervously glancing away.

"You know there are pictures in there right?" Mai said hoping maybe this would ease the mood.

"I know, I wanted the one of Kaiba." Serenity said meekly. Kaiba started walking down the stairs hearing only Serenity's comment about wanting a picture of him.

"KAIBA WAS IN A...BAD MAGAZINE!" Joey exclaimed. Kaiba's stopped mid-step, turned around and walked up to the stairs to Mokuba.

"Hey Mokuba while we're on the subject of long, super long, mind numbingly long and covering up speeches, let's talk about drugs, you do know their bad right?" Kaiba said his eye twitching and grinning like a lunatic. Mokuba quirked and eyebrow up.

"It's not bad, it doesn't show anything, and besides Kaiba has a bathing suit on." Serenity protested.

"YOU WERE LOOKING AT PICTURES OF MY BOYFRIEND IN HERE!" Tea shouted beside herself.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO A THING LIKE THAT!" Tristan shouted, -not her too!- Poor little Yugi had collapsed.

"I'm sorry Tea, I just such a big fan of his work, not his dueling work, his work, work, I mean come on he turned a weapons factory into the biggest amusement company in Japan."

"YOUR A FAN,...AMUSEMENT!" Joey shouted hyper ventilating.

"Calm down guys, Serenity is a big girl, and besides you didn't let her finish." Duke said wrapping am arm around her shoulder. Tristan growled angrily.

"What I was trying to point out his vital stats, look, name, age, **birthday**." Serenity said pointing.

"October...25th." Mai read aloud. Suddenly the whole room grew quiet. "Hey doesn't he some sort of thingy soon after that."

"Yes, to prove he's emotionaly and mentaly stable enough to live on his own, and if you guys go threw with this, he most definetely won't be." Tea said quietly.

"Well then I guess ya jus' gotsa ta pick whose life is more important to ya, his or ours." Joey said. "Come on guys let's let 'er think." Joey said standing up to leave, everyone but Mai and Serenity followed. Joey stopped at the door. "Aint ya comin' too?" He asked, they shook their heads. "Then I guess ya just have ta decide too, ya know it's funny I never thought my own sista would do dis to me, guess it's true what they say, you neva know what backstabba's life will throw at ya, so keep one eye open." Joey said coldly, before exiting the mansion. Serenity collapsed to the floor and started crying.

"Serenity...you don't have to stay." Tea said putting a hand on her shoulder. Serenity shook her head.

"No, I love my brother, but I have to pick the side that's right, I have to...oh Joey!" She sobbed busting into tears. Kaiba came down stairs and surveyed the scene. Tea glared up at him and picked up the magazine, so he ran back up the stairs to tell Mokuba the evils of water pollution. Tea collapsed on the couch and buried her head in her hands. -What the heck am I going to do- Tea thought as more tears threatened to spill. Tea heard a knock on the door and jumped up hoping against all hope that it was them, coming back to tell her they had changed their minds. She opened the door and gasped at the person before her.

"Where is he." The woman growled through gritted teeth.

Gomen for the extremely, ridiculously late update, but it couldn't be helped, I decided to take a break until school ended, and once it did, my computer messed up on me, and I couldn't do much of anything, I actually had to type this whole thing over, because it got deleted, I actually like the other one better, on the plus side I have more free time on my hands, and some new computer parts, so hopefully I'll be able to update frequently, at any rate it'll be faster than this. Once again I apologize for the late update.

Sincerely,  
Ariesdragon


	29. Sleep Over

Disclaimer-Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh

Key

/_ someone singing/_

"quotes are speech"

'is dreaming'

/is flashback/

- is thoughts -

"I-Ishizu, what are you doing here?" Tea asked, surprised at seeing the young Egyptian woman.

"I could ask you the same question, but I don't really care what your doing here, now where's Kaiba!" Ishizu growled.

"Upstairs, why?" Tea asked letting her in.

"He, Marik, and some chick who somehow got her hands on the zen items kidnapped him." Odion said narrowing his eyes. Tea, Mai, and Serenity gasped in disbelief.

"Renee..." Tea said backing up, so she had broken out of prison?

"So you do know her, that means he must have done it." Ishizu snapped pushing her way in. "SETO KAIBA GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Kaiba slowly made his way down the stairs. "Look about the magazine, I can explain..."

"WHERE"S MARIK?" Ishizu started marching towards him. Kaiba eyes widened for a second, then he smirked.

"Marik is missing, how sad." Kaiba said sarcasm dripping from his voice. Ishizu narrowed her eyes, she didn't have time for his b.s., so she grabbed him down by his collar.

"What did you do with him." She growled.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Kaiba said pulling away from her. Ishizu decked him, and Kaiba fell to floor like a ton of bricks.

"Whoa." Serenity and Mai said in shock.

Odion pulled Ishizu away from Kaiba before she did anymore damage. Kaiba got up holding his jaw, and glaring at her. Ishizu glared right back.

"Odion, what's going on?" Tea said closing the door.

"Well you see..."

/Ishizu washed the dishes from dinner, as Marik dried them. Odion was busy sweeping up the floor. Things had settled down in the Ishtar home and the family was finally getting together some semblance of normalcy.

"Sister where do I put the good dishes." Marik asked looking at a rather expensive gold serving dish.

"Over there." Ishizu said pointing to a small shelf.

Odion looked up and gasped. "No you can't be back, you were banished to the shadow realm." Odion said dropping the broom.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Odion you should know better than anyone that times change." Yami Marik said advancing on him.

"Ishizu get Marik out of here!" Odion shouted. Ishizu came in took one look at her attackers and ran back into the kitchen. She grabbed Marik's arm and ran out of the kitchen. They ran as fast as they could but Renee clicked the zen boots together and chased after them lightning fast. Renee grabbed Marik's arm.

"And just where do you think your going?" she said smirking evilly.

"What do you want with him." Ishizu demanded angrily.

"To bring him back into the darkness." She said smirking and extending the Zen staff. Ishizu recognized that immediately, that had belong to the tomb keepers, her family, centuries ago, but legend had it that was stolen by a tomb robber, why was it reappearing now? Marik tried to resist and snatched his arm away from her and ran away but once again Renee was to fast to for him. She hit him on the back of the head with the Zen staff and he fell to the ground.

"Marik!" Ishizu screamed running after him. Renee wrapped her arms around his waist then clicked the two wristbands together, disappearing into the night. "Marik!" Ishizu screamed falling to her knees and letting her tears hit the pavement/

"When I came to, they were gone." Odion said quietly. (an: if the flashback doesn't refresh your memory enough, look at the first couple of paragraphs from chap 19.)

"I would never work with Marik, nor Renee, who by the way, almost killed me!" Kaiba shouted.

"Liar." Ishizu hissed about to punch him again, when Odion caught her arm.

"Ishizu sister calm down, you were always the calm and collected one of our family if you lose that now, we may never find Marik." Odion said, Ishizu lowered her fist, trying to fight back her tears.

"Look, I'm sorry for your loss, but I, as much as I would like to take credit for taking that miserable lunatic out, had nothing to do with it." Kaiba said narrowing his eyes. "And I don't appreciate you coming into my house and attacking me, so unless you have some new rare card to hand over I suggest you leave right now."

"This isn't over, I will find Marik." Ishizu growled before straightening out her simple white dress and showing herself out the mansion.

"Hmph, lunatic." Kaiba grunted sitting down on the large sofa, he looked over at Mai and Serenity. "And why are you two not with the rest of the nerd herd." He growled. Serenity bust out into a whole new set of tears and Mai and Tea looked as if though they were going to strangle him.

"Well, I got to get going anyway, so you can miss my butt for all I care Kaiba!" Mai snapped tossing her long blond hair and sticking her nose in the air. -The nerve of that guy, after what just happened I could just, err.- Grabbing Serenity, she started marching toward the door.

"Wait." Tea said calling to them. Mai stopped.

"Hmm?"

"I just wanted to thank you for..." Tea stopped looking over at Kaiba, he couldn't know what had just happened.

"Don't mention it hun, Mata ashita." (a/n: See you tomorrow) Mai called, before heading out the door. She looked over at Serenity who was still crying. "Hey don't worry about it hun, I'm sure we can convince Joey to change his mind, and until then you can stay with me." Mai placed her hands on Serenity's shoulders. "Buck up, okay kiddo?"

Serenity wiped a tear from her face. "I'll try, It's just...oh Mai!" Serenity wailed hugging the older girl.

"Don't worry big sister Mai is going to make it all better." Mai said patting her on her back. -Joey Wheeler, I wish you could see how much your breaking your sister's heart right now.- Mai thought grabbing Serenity by the hand and leading her towards her car.

Tea put her hands on her hips and glared at Kaiba. "You know you could try to be a little nicer to my friends!" She snapped. Kaiba shrugged.

"I am, and I have, just a month ago I would had my guards throw them out, and have you forgot the little shopping spree I took you three on already." Kaiba pointed out. Tea stamped her foot.

"Buying them things does not qualify as trying to make friends, you said would, but you haven't even invited the guys over for anything even once!" Tea shouted. Kaiba studied her for a minute.

"Let me guess, they still don't approve of our relationship." Kaiba said bluntly. Tea's mouth dropped open, and her eyes widened. Kaiba snickered, "You look like a fish, which only proves my point." Kaiba said getting up.

"I, uh, if you know all this why haven't you done anything!" Tea said huffily. Kaiba shrugged simply.

"I don't need their approval."

"But I do, I really, really, do." Tea said quietly. Kaiba studied her for a minute. He had said he was give it a shot, and he really did want to, it's was just he really didn't like Tea's friends, with the exception of Mai and Serenity, who didn't seem all that bad.

"All right, all right, what if I invite Yugi, pervert, dice freak and the mutt over for a get together." Kaiba said sighing.

"Dice freak, mutt, see that's exactly what I'm talking about right there." Tea shouted again. Kaiba smirked. "What's so funny?"

"You forgot pervert." Kaiba said. Tea looked at him in utter disbelief.

"You do know your probably the only one who would notice that, besides, Tristan kind of is." Tea said trying to remain stern, but failing miserably. They both bust out laughing at Tristan's expense, hey what he didn't couldn't hurt him right?

"I got it, we could do a mixed sleep over!" Tea said snapping her fingers.

"Absolutely not." Kaiba protested.

"DID SOMEBODY JUST SAY A SLEEP OVER!" Mokuba shouted at the top of his lungs from

the top of the stair way.

"No." Kaiba said stamping his foot on the ground. "I forbid it."

"Please Seto?" Mokuba and Tea said, double teaming him with the puppy dog eyes.

"No, no and no some more." Kaiba said sternly. Their lips quivered, as the stepped up the cute factor some more. "No." Kaiba said again more quietly. They both let one teeny tiny little tear fall from their face, their eyes shining with tears, and looking that much cuter. Kaiba turned his face away, "That's not going to work on me this time, so forget it."

"Fine, then I'm not talking to you anymore." Tea and Mokuba said in unison and turning their heads away. He lasted several hours, but finally cracked in the wee hours of the night, when Tea and Mokuba made a fort to sleep in, and he wasn't invited.

The next day, after another horrendous day of school again for Kaiba, when he got back for work, they setup the slumber party. Tea and Mokuba had rented a ton of movies, and the Kaibas already had tons of games. Tea wore a pair of pink pajama pants, and a tank top. Mokuba wore a pair of dark blue pajama bottoms with the blue eyes white dragon all over it, and a dark blue sleep shirt. Kaiba wore some black pajama bottoms, and a black muscle shirt. They had the help move a bunch of furniture out the way, and had the newly hired chef, which Tea had to convince Kaiba not to loom over, lest he have to cook his own food again, cook tons and tons of snacks and pop tons of popcorn. Kaiba tried to pop some himself, but after he broke the microwave, the chef had to make some the old fashioned way, lest Kaiba ruin what the chef had already started calling his kitchen.

Joey was the first to arrive, along with Tristan. Joey was wearing a pair of gray sweat pants and a gray muscle shirt, and Tristan was wearing army fatigue pajamas. Joey glared at Kaiba as he pushed his way past. Kaiba smirked.

"What's the matter Wheeler, mad that you can't afford real night clothes?"

"Err, Kaiba." Joey growled stalking towards him, Tristan grabbed Joey's arm however and led him into the living room. The next person to arrive was Duke, dressed the same as Kaiba only his muscle shirt had a pair of dice on them, with one dice having a three, and the other of four to show the lucky number seven. Tea smiled and greeted him warmly, Tea had taken over greeting everyone since Kaiba couldn't behave himself and was currently in a time out, much to Joey and Tristan's amusement. Mai and Serenity arrived next, Mai wearing a tiny purple nightgown, which caused some wolf howls and time outs from Joey and Tristan, though Joey got more time for trying to kill Tristan, much to Kaiba's amusement. Serenity wore a pink nightgown that wasn't nearly as thin as Mai and fell past her knees, which caused Tristan and Duke to wolf howl, earning Duke a time out and a pummeling from Joey, and Tristan got more time added and a pummeling from Joey.

Yugi arrived last, wearing his cloud pajamas, and the millennium puzzle, Tea bit her lower lip. -This is going to be a long, long night- She thought closing the door.

Yugi smiled. "Hi everyone. Umm, why is Kaiba, Tristan, Duke and Joey sitting down facing the wall."

"Because their in time out." Tea shrugged. Yugi's eyes widened.

"How did you get them to cooperate?" Yugi asked.

"Well I had Joey give his red eyes, I took Tristan's dirty magazines, and I threatened to tell Serenity what a jerk Duke used to be, and how awful he was to you and Joey, if they didn't do as I said." Tea said.

"Oh," Yugi nodded, "Hey what about Kaiba?"

"He does what I tell him to, because he knows what's good for him." Tea said smiling triumphantly, "That and I, eh hem, borrowed his deck."

Yugi couldn't help but laugh. Everyone spread their sleeping bags on the floor, with Mokuba and Kaiba spreading a blanket and a pillow on the floor since they didn't own sleeping bags.

"Now what do you guys want do first, watch movies, play games, eat candy, I vote for eat candy." Mokuba said excitedly. He was already bouncing off the walls, and Kaiba dreaded what sugar might do.

"Mokuba, your not going to be eating any candy yet, so calm down." Kaiba said grabbing his leg before he dive bombed everyone from off the couch. He scooped him and plopped him down the pile of sleeping bags and blankets.

"Aww, Seto your no fun." Mokuba said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I say we play some games." Mai said. Everyone agreed so Mokuba led everyone to the game room, everyone, except Tea and Kaiba, gasped in amazement. There was TV the size of the wall, several couches and specially designed bean bag chairs, and shelf upon shelf of games. Board games, holographic games, console games, PC games, you name it and they had it. No one would of been surprised if they had told them they owned every game known to exist, and some from distant places, that weren't.

"Everythin' but a computa." Joey pointed out.

"Moron, that TV doubles as a computer, one of the largest screens in the world, as a matter of fact, though not the largest." Mokuba said smirking. Kaiba frowned. -I think I'm rubbing off on him too much, don't want him to be a mini me, I want him to be a much more innocent mini me.-

"Or we can do the obstacle course." Mokuba said pointing to a door that led outside. "We got it set up like a game show out there."

"That sounds like fun." Serenity said clasping her hands together. "I think we should that!"

"Ok, we can all be on teams, it sounds like fun." Duke agreed. "I call Serenity as my partner!"

"YOU WHAT!" Tristan growled, "IF ANYONE IS GOING TO BE HER PARTNER IT'S GOING TO BE..."

"Me." Mokuba piped up. Serenity blushed at all the attention, she looked at Joey expecting him to be her partner, but he just scoffed and glared at Duke and Tristan, though he wasn't to worried about Mokuba, he was just a little kid after all.

"How about one of us is the host, and we draw partners out of a hat." Tea suggested.

"Great idea hun, I call host, everyone else will get split into teams of two." Mai giving her thumbs up. "Hey Kaiba show me your bedroom." She said winking. Everyone but Serenity and Tea's mouth fell open, they knew better than that, she was a die hard flirt but frankly found Kaiba as attractive as a mosquito bite. He however didn't know that.

"WHAT?" Kaiba shouted, when he finally composed himself.

"So I can find a hat, geesh what's your deal?" Mai said like she had been completely innocent.

"Oh, I knew that." Kaiba said leaving and returning with a top hat. "Here this is the only one I own."

Mai arched and eyebrow but took the hat, and the sheet of paper and a pen Kaiba had been smart enough to bring and wrote everyone's name on it, then tore the slips of paper into pieces and shoved it inside the hat.

"Here Tea you go first, It was your idea." Mai said offering the hat. Tea pulled out a name.

"I got...Duke." She said. Duke frowned, he had wanted Serenity. Tristan however jumped for joy. Mokuba pulled out a name next.

"I got...Serenity." Mokuba said. Tristan slumped down, and Duke pointed and laughed at him, neither of them feared the game of a twelve year old, completely forgetting that Serenity was fourteen, and a very young fourteen, so they were the same distance in age as Mokuba was. Mai handed the hat to Yugi next. Yugi looked at who was left: Kaiba, Tristan, and Joey. He gulped. Things wouldn't end well, if he picked Tristan, because that would mean Kaiba and Joey would be partners and that was asking for trouble, and if picked Kaiba, that was asking for trouble too. -Please let me pick Tristan.- He thought reaching into the hat.

"I got...myself." He said tossing the paper to the side, he reached into the hat again. "I got...Mokuba." He said tossing the paper again. Mai made sure their was no one else, he didn't get who couldn't be his partner. She tossed the names around in the hat again and handed to Yugi. Yugi reached into the hat, read the paper.

"Well who did you get already." Kaiba snapped already well aware of the possibility he might have to be partners with Yugi, or worse Joey.

"I got..."


	30. Sleep Over part II

Disclaimer-Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh

Key

/_ someone singing/_

"quotes are speech"

'is dreaming'

/is flashback/

- is thoughts -

* * *

Yugi sighed, "I got...Tristan."

Kaiba and Joey looked at each other, that meant they were partners.

"Just don't screw this up Wheeler."

"Yea, well same goes fer you too."

Yugi let out a sigh of relief, glad that he got Tristan. He didn't want to think of what would happen if his team won and Joey was on it, meaning Joey beat Kaiba, at his own game, in his own house. And he didn't even want to think about what happened if he and Kaiba were on the same team.

"Ok then it's time to play...umm...what is this game called?" Mai said posing, with her index finger pointing to the sky, and one hand on her hip, standing on top of the arm rest of the couch, with one leg on the couch, and one leg on the ground, like an explorer.

"It called the game, Seto didn't feel like naming it." Mokuba replied.

"Then it's time to play Mai's ultimate fantabulous super mega diva game show game!" Mai shouted.

"That's..." Mokuba said about to correct her.

"What?" Mai ground out, her hair flying around her, and lightning cracking the sky, flames in her eyes, and a deadly red aura surrounding her.

"That's...a great name..he..he." Mokuba said backing up slowly.

"Then on with Mai's ultimate fantabulous super mega diva game show game!" Mai said, putting on the top hat like she was Indiana Jones. "Onward HOOOOOO!" she bellowed, and with that ran and flung open the doors to the obstacle course like there was no tomorrow.

"Well she's certainly...enthusiastic." Tea said, sweat dropping.

"At least that makes one of us." Kaiba said walking towards the door, and giving her a dirty look that clearly said he was going to get her back for this. Tea laughed nervously and followed, as did everyone else.

"Ok now for challenge one in Mai's ultimate fantabulous super mega diva game show game, umm, what's challenge one?" Mai asked.

"Well in the first game is a trivia game relay race where teams get random questions about random stuff and then if they get a correct question, they move up a space based on the Mother May I Wheel." Mokuba explained. "I made up the game myself!"

"Yuh huh, but not that that isn't fascinating, " Mai said, using her thumbnail to clean her fingernail, "But it's gotta go, hmmm, wait I know, we'll make it with a bunch of distractions and stuff, I'll do stuff to distract you during your question, and you have to carry your partner on your back, we'll call it...the Mai is wonderful distracting challenge."

"But that's now how I..."

"Who's the host? My point exactly now then pick out who's carrying who, and no buts. Oh and if you drop your partner you have to go back to the start, and the person who's carrying the other one answers the question.

Of course Tea ended up on Duke's back, Mokuba ended up on Serenity's back, and Yugi ended up on Tristan's back. But the whole game ended up being held over with Kaiba and Joey debating who was going to be on whom's back.

"Just get on my back Wheeler, the person who's being carried can't answer the questions. And everyone know you lack the mental capacity to even get one foot away from the starting line."

"Yeah well, yer much to girly and weak ta carry me! Ya would drop me the minute in a heartbeat, besides I dun trust ya."

"Well I don't trust you either, you obviously have some kind of complex if you honestly believe your more manly than me, mutt!"

"Look I'm Seto Kaiba and I'm a girly girl, I mean I wear this purple trench coat all da time, not to mention my girly girl white trench coat, tra la la la la." Joey mimicked prancing around.

"Humph, that's exactly what I'd expect a mutt like you to do, prance around like an idiot."

"Tra la la la la."

"Are your sure your not a girl dog?"

"WHAT! Err, I'll show ya a girl dog."

"JUST PICK SOMETHING ALREADY!" Everyone yelled at them. In the end Joey ended up being carried by Kaiba, due to their very mature, scientific game of rock, paper, scissors.

"Ok, first question goes to team moron, Kaiba in what year did the Japanese army beat the Russian...what kind of question is that? You know what screw it." Mai said tossing the cards aside. "Name one hit song, that the American sensation Ludacris has made, or sing part of the lyrics, you have 5 seconds." Mai said then she started throwing mud at him, which had him dodging the dirt and muttering about his lawn, all the while trying to keep Joey from falling off.

"5..."

"Why the heck are you messing up my lawn!"

"4..."

"Dang it Wheeler, lay off the snacks..."

"3..."

"I told ya, you should let me carry you, and I woulda got the answer already too!"

"2..."

"Shutup!"

"1..."

"Aah, oof!"

"Oooh, sorry times up, for an extra spin, what other team knows the answer?"

Mokuba waved his hands wildly. Mai pointed to him and then started beating the crud out of Kaiba, in an attempt to distract Mokuba. Undeterred Mokuba sang/Why you all In my ear, talkin a _Get Back Mother Fxxxxx, you don't know me like that./ _Which of course caused a 10 minute lecture from Kaiba about how he was only supposed to listen to the clean version of the songs.

"But Setooooo."

"No, Mokuba, I've told you over and over to only listen to the clean version of those songs. Why do you listen to that so called music anyway."

"Because I'm hard core, and you can't be hard core if you listen to the **clean** version."

"Mokuba, you live in a giant mansion filled with anything you could ever possibly hope for, you are not a hard core gangster."

"It's **gangsta** and I am hard core, and I am from the streets. And I can't establish my street cred if your always crampin' my style."

"Mokuba..."

"Take one bunny hop forward." Mai said, having gotten irritated and spun the wheel for Mokuba. Serenity hopped forward, thankful that since the question was directed to everyone but Kaiba's team, anybody could of answered. She knew an answer too, but she highly doubted that the best way to mend things with her brother was to sing '_move bxxxx get out the way.'_

"Ok, now then Duke's team, this question is for you, umm who is Hoshi Neko currently dating now that she isn't going out with Yugi Moto, you got three..."

"Mako Tsunami."

"Ok then you get to take one...baby step forward." Mai said spinning the wheel. Duke stepped one baby step forward. "Ok, now Tristan..." The game proceeded on, with Yugi ending up wining the first competition, followed by Serenity and Mokuba. Kaiba and Joey came in dead last, and didn't even make from the finish line. Kaiba grunted, and tossed Joey off him.

"Errr, Kaiba, what did ya do that for?" Joey growled, rubbing his back.

"Because you made us lose the game." Kaiba snapped back.

"I WHAT, YOUR THE ONE THAT WAS TO BUSY BEIN' DISTRACTED!"

"Please, Mai's little distractions didn't phase me at all, it was your heavy weight, and all that barking that distracted me!"

"Wha? I didn' hear no barkin'" Joey said scratching his head confused.

"What was that boy? What are you trying to tell me, oh if only I spoke dog." Kaiba said sarcastically.

"Err, Kaiba you son of a ..." Joey growled, about to punch Kaiba in the face. Tristan grabbed his arm. But unlike his usual rant about not messing with Kaiba, Tristan just whispered in his ear, then Joey and Tristan both got an evil smirk on their face and walked off. Kaiba arched an eyebrow something was definitely up.

"Well, back to the game, I call this Mai's Fantabulous, don't just love that word, Mai's fantabuloua Swimsuit Competition." Mai said nodding her head in concentration, "only one person in your team is allowed to compete, and you can have props, and you'll have to decide amongst yourselves who goes and who stays behind."

"Umm, Tristan, why don't you do this stunt." Yugi said shyly. Tristan nodded his head and gave a thumbs up.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who goes?" Mokuba asked Serenity. Serenity got scissors, beating Mokuba's paper, so Mokuba had to be the one to compete.

"I think I should go." Duke said pushing Tea lightly to the side, "Everyone knows I'm the best looking person here, well except for sweet Serenity, but she's not competing so...It's in the bag."

Tea tripped Duke and stuck her tongue out at him, but decided to let him compete, she didn't want to be the only girl up there.

"You'll go don't make me laugh twig boy!" Joey said pointing at Kaiba. "I am obviously the better looking one."

"Wheeler, last I checked they don't let monkeys compete in human beauty contests." Kaiba said matter-of-factually.

"WHAT, Kaiba I swear..." Joey growled. Kaiba swatted him on the head.

"Bad dog, that's no, you don't growl, no." Kaiba said swatting him again, and chastising him like you would an animal. Joey was about to punch Kaiba in his face when he noticed Mokuba attempting to climb on the stage, though it was hard for his little legs to manage. Finally hoisting himself up on the stage he went over to where the other contestants were waiting for them to make a decision. Joey grinned evilly.

"All right Kaiba, ya can compete." Joey said pushing Kaiba up the ramp that went up the stage, it had been built to be wheelchair accessible. Kaiba smirked and was about to say how Joey had finally come to his senses, when he saw that Mokuba was up there. -So Wheeler trying to make me and Mokuba compete to see who is the better looking Kaiba, and hopes to make one of jealous, humph, fat chance.- Kaiba thought. Kaiba swung around so Joey was pushing himself up the ramp anymore, then marched over to the competitors area.

"Finally Wheeler, you've come to your senses and admitted I'm the better looking one." Kaiba said standing next to Mokuba. "Come on Mokuba, we may be on different teams, but let's crush this competition anyway, although your so going to win." Kaiba said shaking Mokuba's hand, and looking over at Joey and smirking. Joey snorted. -Dang it, he figured out ma buhrilliant plan.-

"Nuh uh, your going to win Seto, everyone knows you can win anything, your the greatest!" Mokuba exclaimed. Kaiba smiled and ruffled Mokuba's hair.

"Ok, now this is how it's going to go down, you will be judged on the swimsuit competition, the talent portion, and the question and answer round, only during the question and answer round, you have to guess what your partner would have said. Ok, now let's get this started!"

Mokuba was the first one out wearing a pair of oversized blue swim trunks, with the blue eyes white dragon all over them, a pair of sunglasses, his locket, and a shovel and pail. He blushed as everyone oohed and ahhed over how cute he was that wasn't competing. Going down the runway he tripped but quickly got back up and ran down behind the curtain holding his swim trunks up, and leaving behind his pail accidentally. Tristan walked down the stage wearing a pair of camouflage swim trunks, marching down the runway like an army soldier, and tripping and falling down flat on his face. Tristan ran back behind the curtain, extremely embarrassed, tossing his water canteen on the ground, the water spilled everywhere. Kaiba came down the runway next, wearing a body suit and carrying a surf board, and wearing a pair of extremely expensive sunglasses. Kaiba strutted down the runway like he owned the place, which he did. And slipped down the runway, and fell backwards, hard.

"Big brother!" Mokuba yelled out running towards Kaiba, who was staring up at the sky dazedly. Duke came out, strutting down the runway next, not caring if Kaiba was still onstage, figuring he was leaving it anyway. Duke smirked and blew kisses to the crowd, then noticed no one was paying any attention. Joey was rolling around on the ground laughing. And Tea, Serenity, Mai, and Yugi were all looking at Kaiba, who was still on the floor worriedly. Grumbling to himself, he marched over to the crowd, trying to get all eyes on him, he was, in his opinion, the second best looking person there, Serenity was the first.

"Big brother, are you okay?" Mokuba asked extending a hand to him. Kaiba took it and Mokuba, using all his might, his feet sliding against the runway, hoisted him up. "I was so worried, Seto I'm so sorry this is all my fault, can you ever forgive me." Mokuba pouted, giving Kaiba the big puppy dog eyes. Kaiba picked Mokuba up like a football.

"Do you all see this, look at this. This is what I have to put up with. Just declare him the winner right now, he's already got it in the bag. I mean, honestly, how much cute can one person possibly handle, and he really lays it on thick." Kaiba said spinning his brother around so everyone could get a good look at Mokuba.

"Yeah that's true, Mokuba is just about the cutest little boy I've ever seen." Mai agreed. "Ok, Mokuba wins this part of the competition, but that doesn't mean he wins the whole thing."

"WHAT!" Duke screamed, extremely ticked off.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry, go back and walk again, I'll watch this time, I promise." Mai waving Duke backstage.

"Forget it, I quit!" Duke screamed, walking back into the mansion and shutting the door.

"I guess that means I'm out of the competition too... " Tea began.

"No, it means I'm switching partners, I'm getting sick and tired of the mutt slowing me down." Kaiba said hopping off the stage, a triumphant Mokuba still in tow, and walking towards Tea.

"Wha' you can't just ditch me!" Joey yelled. "I didn' even get ta do one thing."

"Like I care." Kaiba snorted. Joey glared at Kaiba, then stuck his nose in the air.

"Like I wanted to be ya partna anyway." Joey grumbled going back inside the mansion.

"What's the next challenge." Kaiba said bored to Mai, purposely ignoring Joey.

"Hmmmm, the talent competition." Mai said, Kaiba pushed Tea up on the stage, then sat down on the grass. Mokuba climbed up on stage, as did Tristan. Mokuba was up first, and he did some magic tricks, and was really quite good at it, he even knew the disappearing plane (Kaiba's blue eyes white dragon jet). Tea mouthed gaped on it, suddenly feeling like her ballet, was, inadequate. Tristan grumbled out loud, then shot a target, from really far away and almost hit a bulls eye.

"That's it, that your talent." Kaiba snorted. "Please, any Kaiba Corp. secretary could do that, heck, even the janitors can do that."

"What!" Tristan growled, nobody, but nobody insulted his marksmanship skills!

"Though I guess it kind of fits, a useless talent, for a useless person." Kaiba said, trademark smirk in place.

"Where do you get off calling me useless, you don't know not one thing about me!" Tristan snapped back.

"Humph, I know you have not one little bit of dueling prowess, weren't you the only that lost in that deranged little psycho's virtual world?" Kaiba said folding his arms across his chest. "Though, seeing you as a monkey was probably the one thing that happened there, that was actually an improvement..."

"Yeah, well seeing you as statue was improvement." Tristan said smirking, feeling that he had finally one upped Kaiba.

Kaiba waved a hand dismissively, "Everyone knows I'm superior to Noah in every way, just like I'm superior to you in every way, only difference is he actually had a brain."

Tristan marched off back into the house, leaving Yugi without a partner. Mai sighed. "Well this worked real well, thanks a lot Kaiba."

"Guess this means Mokuba and I win?" Serenity asked sheepishly. Tea smiled and nodded her head, sending the two into triumphant giggles. Tea looked at Kaiba and scowled, he certainly wasn't making things any easier to work out.

Back in the house, Duke was pacing with rage, and Joey was punching a wall, not caring he had put a dent in it, Kaiba was after all rich. Tristan stormed in, causing the two boys to look up. "That jerk had to nerve to tell me that my marksmanship was useless, can you believe that! You know is guys like him that make me hesitate at joining the military when I graduate, who'd want to protect a jackass like that!"

"I say operation get Kaiba is a go then?" Duke asked. Joey nodded his head, as did Tristan, then they all put their hands on top of each others, as symbol of the pact. Each looking at each other angrily, each with their own thoughts.

Serenity and Mokuba came bursting in the room, racing towards the kitchen when they same them forming some kind of pact. "What's going on?" Mokuba asked. Serenity eyes widened in shock, and she covered her mouth.

"You can't!" she shouted.

"Can't what?" Mokuba asked.

"They can't ruin your brother's life." Serenity shouted, before Joey could make a move to stop her. Mokuba's eyes widened in disbelief.

* * *

A/n: From now on, I can no longer guarantee an update every other week, as you may have already guessed. I'll try to get out something once a month, and maybe I'll be able to squeeze in two, but beyond that... Sorry for any inconvenience this may cause, but I have three, and what should be four A.P. classes, they haven't finished writing an A.P test for my Japanese class yet, and one of my other classes is hard as well. And due to the stupidity of my school, I'm two weeks behind in three of my classes, (they messed up schedule and gave me three of the wrong classes, including one that didn't really exist Oo, and now I'm stuck playing makeup). I will try to make chapters longer though. This part of the story is almost done thought, maybe three or four chapters left? I don't know... Thanks to all you reviewers who have stuck by me, especially Mystical Sand, cutehelenjames, and peachigoddess. Also Peeps if your still reading this, why haven't you reviewed, your reviews were always so flattering, they really put a bounce in my step. Lol. As always everyone read and **review**. 


	31. Guilt and Collapse

Disclaimer-Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh

Key

/_ someone singing/_

"quotes are speech"

'is dreaming'

/is flashback/

- is thoughts -

"What, how?" Mokuba asked in shock.

"I don't know exactly how, I just know it has something to do with the dance coming up." Serenity replied.

"Dats enough Seren, stay outta dis." Joey warned.

"You don't just get to go around ruining people's lives, it's not right!" She shouted. Mokuba slumped against the wall dazed, there had been many a plot to ruin his brother's life in the past, but Mokuba hadn't invited any of those plots into his house personally. Heck he had pushed for Kaiba to be friends with them, even when Kaiba had stated quite clearly that he hated those qoute unrealistic, annoying, friendship freaks. -Well friendship freak only really applied to Tea, wait...-

"Where does Tea fit into all this?" Mokuba said suddenly breaking up Serenity and Joey's argument.

"She's what this whole thing is about, they don't want your brother going out with her." Serenity said to Mokuba. Mokuba's eyes widened and he shook his head. This couldn't be happening, not after...

/Several Months ago. Kaiba paced down the hallway near his room, back and forth endlessly, muttering to himself.

"Big Brother what's wrong?" Mokuba asked.

"Hmm?" Kaiba grunted, then he shook his head and began pacing again.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong, then your never going to feel better." Mokuba stated, folding his arms across his chest. Kaiba gave a series of intelligble grunts, then began pacing back and forth. Mokuba stuck out his leg, and Kaiba hit the floor. Glaring at his brother, he sat up, then closed his eyes and hit his head several times against the wall.

"Big brother, stop that, you could give yourself a concussion."

"Don't worry about it."

"I am worried, that's what brother's do, they worry about each other and then whisper about how the boy ain't right behind each other's backs. Oh, and they annoy each other. And they love each other, and take care of each other. And they talk ceaselessly until the other one tells them what's wrong." Mokuba rambled. Kaiba's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Guess what I had for dinner last night, fish, fish and rice, and soda. Just like you isn't that amazing. First I didn't want to eat it, but then I took one bite, and then another, and then another, and then another, and another and an..." Kaiba clamped a hand over Mokuba's mouth to get him to shutup. Mokuba bit him.

"other, and another, and another, and..."

"ALL RIGHT, I'LL TELL YOU, JUST SHUTUP!" Kaiba shouted. Mokuba smirked triumphantly.

"Well, see there's this...person of the opposite sex." Kaiba began.

"OOOO, Seto's got a girlfriend, Seto's got a girlfriend, Seto's got a girlfriend..." Mokuba began in a singsong voice.

"That's just the problem, I don't...yet, and this one, I don't know if I can persuade her to become my better half. I drafted up this proposal, but I don't know how to liven it up..." Kaiba said.

"You did what." Mokuba said sweatdropping. Kaiba rolled his eyes and dragged Mokuba to his room. Kaiba locked the door, then pulled out a portable slideshow presenter and two pieces of posterboard, one black, and one with a caption that read pros and cons, with two pieces of colorful paper, and a huge list of pros and a small list of cons. Mokuba shook his head as Kaiba dimmed the lights.

"Ahem, how are you doing today. Good, good. Now then let me tell you why I think you should go out with me, first off I'm rich. Kaiba said pressing a button a picture of money came onto the black posterboard. Second off, with both of our extreme personalities, we'll balance each other out. Third off, we're already well aquaintted with each other, so their shouldn't be any awkard first date lies, not that I would need to lie, because, as you know I'm already pretty dxxx great already, which is a bonus for you, because you get to be seen on the arm of Seto Kaiba. Not only that, but as someone with lots of wealth, I can make your dreams come true. Plus let's face it, we're both incredibly good looking, intelligent, teenagers, who have already been through a lot with each other. Plus you're always telling me to make friends, lighten up, and have fun, well you like fun, and I need fun, it works."

"Whoa, whoa whoa, make friends...are you talking about Tea?"

"How'd you know?"

"She always talks about friendship, always."

"Anyway, before you say no, let me show you this informative slideshow..." Kaiba said hitting a button, music started playing, and the slideshow progressed showing various slides of docotored photos of them, charts and graphs, and various things like mink coats, ballet lessons, and so on and so forth. "Well what do you think?" Kaiba asked Mokuba. Mokuba started scratching his head hard.

"I think, I think...I don't know what to think. What the hxxx.Seto, you don't win a girl's heart with a slideshow presenatation! You win corporate contracts, business deals, and good grades, but not a girls heart! Are you on drugs or something!" Mokuba shouted. Kaiba flopped down on the bed and buried his face in a pillow, and groaned.

"I...don't...know...what...else...to...do!" Kaiba said through gritted teeth, no bothering to pull his face up from the mattress. "I've never been good at these things."

"I know why don't you give her a present or something, I know one those girly girl protype locket things you've been working on." Mokuba suggested. "You know test the waters."

"Hmm, good idea." Kaiba said.

"So Seto, why do you like Tea?" Mokuba asked.

"Well, you know the Yokuzas don't like people who aren't at least seeing someone, they're really old fashioned and feel that if you can't keep your own life grounded, then why should you be able to handle a simple project. Anyway they is a rumor going around that in a few months they're going to be selling 40 of their company, and they only own 40 themselves. If I could get that then that would make me partner to one of the biggest competitors we have, and after I become partner, I plan on buying up some of the other 20 that's publicly traded, until I have 51, then I can fire them, and make Yokuza Industries just another subsidiary company of Kaibacorp." Kaiba replied.

"Then can't you just pay one of our maids to do that, they're plenty of them that would literally jump at the chance to go out with you."

"Well, ahem, time for bed." Kaiba said pushing him out of them room.

"But it's only 6:30." Mokuba replied.

"Well you know what they said early to bed, and early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise."

"Ok, A, I'm already wealthy, and B, I'm not a man, so that doesn't apply to me, and C, you've never made me...oooohhh, you like like her don't you? You love her, you want to kiss her, you want to hug her, you want to..." Mokuba sang. Kaiba slammed the door in his face. Mokuba smirked and went up to his room, however the next day Kaiba came in the house, screaming something about a stylist, so Mokuba naturally had to find out what happened, running down the stairs he found Kaiba tearing up the room for his palm pilot. Mokuba whistled and pointed to his desk. Kaiba sweatdropped and walked over to the pilot, engrossed in it.

"What happened?" Mokuba asked.

"Gardner, first she ignores me in the hallway, then, then when I gave her the locket, she broke it, and accused me of blushing. Can you believe that, me, blushing impossible. Anyway as so innocently reminded her that she wouldn't know what a real crush looked like seeing as she supposedly dated a make believe ghost that inhabited the tacky, and obviously fake jewelry of her best friend, and then she had the nerve to slap, and she tried to slap me again. Naturally I ended up blocking her, but we fell, and accidently kissed, and she started to pretend to throwup." Kaiba huffed.

"Yeah Seto, remember when I said that necklace was a way to test the water, well you tested the water, and the water, the water doesn't love you." Mokuba said. (1)

"Am I so disgusting?" Kaiba asked

"Apparently to her." Mokuba answered. (2) Kaiba glared at the ground. Mokuba shifted in his seat, he had never in his entire life seen his brother have so much self doubt, or act that way before. "Look Seto, all you have to do is keep at it, I'm sure she'll come around."

"Your right, this ust means I have to step up my game, ah, here we go, finally somebody in this stupid thing with some talent. Besides, you know I love a challenge." Kaiba smirked getting up. "I refuse to back down from everything, and I'm going to keep going after until she either admits she has feelings for me."

"Or has you arrested..."

"Trust me, that's not going to happen." Kaiba said ruffling Mokuba's hair. "Now if you excuse me." He said getting up from his bed and heading towards the door. "I'm about to go to no man's land, and get a...makeover, and maybe buy some Dark Magician Girl on Ice tickets, I think she'll like that, oh and kiddo, thanks."/

Mokuba shook his head free of the memory, he had encouraged Kaiba. -Once again, I've messed up everything.- He thought grimly.

Meanwhile outside, Kaiba had covered Tea's eyes and started walking her away from the rest of the crowd. "Seto what are you doing?" Tea giggled. She had been extremely ticked off with him, but he promised her had driven her friends away for a good reason, and that he promised to try to things work, but first he wanted to give her something.

She gasped at what she saw, she had never seen this part of the gardens before, their were roses everywhere, and a small pond with some kind of gorgeous bird that she had never seen before in it. Their were cherry blossom trees enclosing the area, and a small picket fence running around the whole thing, laced with beautiful white lights. There was also a small stone bench for her to sit at.

"Do you like it." He asked.

"Seto this, this..is...this..is beautiful." Tea gasped. Kaiba led her by the hand onto the bench then kneeled before her.

"Tea, when I first met you, I have to be honest, I couldn't stand you. But that's because I didn't know you, I didn't know me. I had lost me in a shroud of anger and hatred that was only leading into a path of more anger and hatred. Then I dueled Yugi, and I couldn't make heads or tails of anything, and then Mokuba was kidnapped. And you yelled at me, and I couldn't believe it, Noone, but no one talked to me like that. Especially a female. And I became intrigued by you, and the more I got to know you, the more I fell in love with you. At first I tried to deny it, tried to push you all away, with cruel, harsh, empty words and threats. I won't pretend that I like your friends, and I won't pretend that this is going to be easy, but I, I can't picture anyone else for me. Tea, will you marry me?" Kaiba said, taking a ring box from his pocket, and opening it up. Tea's eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she fainted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1), (2), Lines adapted from another one of my favorite shows, That 70s Show. Until next month, Ja Mata, and Happy Thanksgiving!


	32. I Can't

Disclaimer-Kazuki Takahashi owns Yugioh

Key

_someone singing_

"qoutes are speech"

'is dreaming'

/is flashback/

is is thoughts

Tea woke up, to find Kaiba hovering over her. Groaning, she clutched her head.

"For a minute there I thought you'd asked me to marry you." She laughed.

"I did." Kaiba said seriously.

Tea passed out again. Kaiba frowned and gently slapped her cheek, she came to, then tackled him down to the ground, kissing him all over his face.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Kaiba said putting a hand over his mouth, so she couldn't kiss him anymore.

"Take it as a hxxx yes." Tea said. Kaiba flipped her over and kissed her.

"You just made me the happiest man on earth." Kaiba whispered in her ear, before devouring her mouth.

Meanwhile, Mokuba shook the memory out of his head, and stood up on wobbly legs. "I, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW, YOU TWO-TIMING, SONS A BXXXXES, OR I SWEAR I'LL CALL SECURITY TO TAKE CARE OF YOU, IT'LL BE EASY AND I CAN MAKE IT LOOK LIKE AN ACCIDENT!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, angrily. Everyone's jaw dropped. They had never heard Mokuba speak so forcefully before. His fists were balled up by his side, and his eyes were narrowed angrily. His eyes seemed to be on fire, he was so angry. If ever any of them had any doubt as to his and Kaiba being brothers, it was now quite obvious that Seto was the less frightening one.

"Mokuba, now just hear me out, I know it seems like right now that we're trying to ruin your brother's life, but in the long run, it will actually help him. I mean just think about it. Without Tea in the picture, all the beatings at school will stop. And, he'll have more time for you." Duke said, placing a hand on Mokuba's shoulder.

"Get you hand off me, dice boy." Mokuba spat. Yami took over for Yugi, then looked over at Mokuba.

"Now Mokuba, I should explain something. Before Tea dated your brother, she dated me. Now I want her back, and I know for a fact, she feels the same way about me. Do you really want your brother in a serious relationship, only to have the person he loves most to be ripped away from him, after they've dated a few years, and had possibly gotten married? Or do you want him to experience this heartache now?" He asked.

"You, and Tea dated?" Mokuba said, eyes widening. Yami nodded, Mokuba averted his gaze. He had seen the looks Tea had given him, when he dueled his brother. Always rooting against his brother, and for him. If they had dated, and he had broken up with her, then it might be possible that Kaiba was nothing more than her rebound guy, and it had Yami she had truly wanted this whole time.

"Seto." Mokuba whispered. He shook the flood of negative thoughts that had entered his head.

"I can't allow that to happen, this you and Tea thing, my brother has struggled his entire life, he's had people, fate, and himself force unhappiness on him. I hadn't even seen my brother smile, truly smile, until she stepped into his life. My brother has always fought for my happiness, and now I'm going to fight for his." Mokuba said stepping towards Yami. "So, if you know what's good for you, back off, because I'm not like my brother. I won't play games with you, before I kill you, giving you the chance to escape. I will kill you."

Yami glared down at the small boy, Mokuba had always struck him as a sweet, caring, happy little boy. It was very different to see him like this, he was use to him using his brother as a crutch for his own strength, but apparently he was just as strong for Kaiba, as Kaiba was for him. Yami closed his eyes and smiled.

"Somehow I've always known you could be just as strong as your brother. I'm proud of you. However, just like your brother, I will crush if you stand in my way." Yami said snapping his eyes open. Yami and Mokuba stared each other down, the tension in the room so thick, you could cut it with a razor edged duel monsters card.

Tea and Kaiba came into the room, smiling. "Guess what guys, we're getting married." Tea shouted, showing off her ring. Everyone in the room, save Kaiba and Tea dropped like a ton of bricks.

"Why do people keep doing that?"

"Because your Seto freaking Kaiba."

"Yeah, I am pretty awesome, aren't I?"

"Just don't get a big head, a bigger head."

"Are you implying that I have a large ego?" Kaiba said turning around, glaring at her.

"Well, if the shoe fits." Tea snapped irritated he'd pick a fight about that on one of the happiest days of her lives. Kaiba snorted.

"Like your Miss humble, miss look at me dance tra la la la, la la."

"Don't make fun of my dream or I'll..." Tea was about to shout, when Kaiba shut her up by kissing her.

"Mmm, makeup kisses are always better, and you want to know what's better than makeup kissing, makeup..." Kaiba whispered, before Tea clamped a hand over her mouth.

"We're having a sleep over, doesn't that mean anything to you."

"No."

"Well it does to me."

"Your no fun." Kaiba said turning his head away. Tea shook her head, then proceeded to wake everyone up.

Kaiba woke up Mokuba, and then checked him for any bumps on his head. Going into the kitchen, he grabbed a bucket, filled it with water, then splashed it all over everybody.

"Kaiba, what ya do that fer." Joey groaned, sputtering water, he had gotten the wettest, of course.

"Hey you got water on my shirt." Tea said.

"Oops, my bad." Kaiba said smirking. Tea narrowed her eyes somehow she didn't think it was an accident.

Mokuba looked at Kaiba. "Big brother did you just say you were getting married?"

"Yes."

"What the heck, I thought your whole relationship with Tea was only semi-serious!"

"Well, it just been giving, a loving, violent shove into serious."

"You can't, you can't do that." Mokuba yelled.

"Why not?" Kaiba asked.

The two began talking to each other in the secret language they had made up, utterly confusing everyone around them. Kaiba glared at Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Yami.

"You four have five seconds to get out of my house." Kaiba said.

"I guess that means he knows." Tristan said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Duke said to Tristan.

"Kaiba, if ya dink fer one minute your marrying ma friend, you gotta 'nother thing comin', come on guys." Joey said leaving.

"Aren't you going with them?" Kaiba said looking over at Mai and Serenity. They shook their heads, and Kaiba nodded then watched Joey, Tristan, Duke, retreating forms. Yami however hadn't moved.

"You comin' Yug?" Joey asked.

"Just a second." Yami said walking towards Tea. "Tea, look me in the eyes and tell me I no longer mean anything romantically to you, and I'll call this whole thing off."

"Yami, you..." Tea began before Yami hushed her.

"Hold on a second." He said, he kissed, which sending shockwaves through the room. Yami closed his eyes, and then pulled away, looking her in the eye. "Now tell me."

"I..." Tea said, her eyes widened, she couldn't say it. She turned toward Kaiba who had was clenching and unclenching his fist, a look she couldn't read in his eyes. She dropped her gaze to the floor and watched as her tear drops fell to the ground. "I don't..." Tea began again, Tea felt a finger on her chin, pull her face upwards towards Yami's eyes. She looked at the owner of the hand, expecting it to be Yami, but it was Kaiba.

"Tell him, or give me back my mother's ring."

"Mom's ring?" Mokuba said in shock. Kaiba nodded. "But, that ring was only supposed to be given to..."

"I know Mokuba, and I am sure, was." Kaiba said looking at Mokuba then turning back to Tea. "Am."

"I...I...can't." Tea said, crying. "But, Seto I do love you, so much more than him, but I can't say I feel nothing, because a small part of me still loves him."

"Well than you got a lot of thinking to do." Kaiba said turning his back on her, and heading for the steps. "Oh and Yugi, you have 3 seconds to get out of my house, or I will rip you limb for limb."

Yami turned to leave, but stopped for a second. "Tea, please, don't make any rash decisions just because you've already accepted his ring. I love you just as much as he does, and I know deep down in your heart you feel the same about me. Don't do something we'll both regret." Yami said before letting Yugi take over.

"Bye Tea." Yugi said leaving, before leaving the house, and running to catch up with Joey, Duke, and Tristan.

Tea dropped to her knees and began sobbing uncontrollably. Mai and Serenity, each hugged her, then put an arm around her.

"Don't worry Tea, we're here for you hun."

"Yeah, don't cry." Serenity said.

Mokuba stared at them for a second, his whole body had gone numb. He had never met his mother, but he did know the story behind that ring, If Kaiba had given it to her, then he had been more serious about his love for her than she could ever imagine. The question was, did she feel the anything close to the same way about him, or had she merely accepted in the heat of the moment. Going up the stairs, he opened the door to his brother's office, and saw him typing away furiously, sobbing ever so quietly, that if one didn't know him the way Mokuba did, you might think he merely had a cold. Mokuba walked in and shut the door. Collapsing to the floor, he began crying himself, wondering if he'd ever see his brother happy again.


	33. decisions, decisions

1"Thanks for coming Yugi." Tea said, smiling sheepishly. "And for not bringing the millennium puzzle with you." She said pointedly. Yugi nodded. Whatever she said would be kept completely confidential, not even Yami would know. Yami may have been a huge part of his life, but he was still a spirit inhabiting the millennium puzzle, and Yugi could sever their connection if he so chose, however he'd never do anything like that. Didn't mean he couldn't still hold his friends secrets though.

Yugi took a seat next to her on the bench. They were both sitting in a shaded, secluded part of the park that few knew about. It was close enough to the duck pound to be able to see the ducks swimming about, and hear the children's happy squeals as one of the braver ducks took a piece of bread from their hand, yet far enough away as to not attract any attention. Tea closed her eyes for a second and relished in the tranquility. Her mind was so frazzled, and so many things had changed, yet she could always count on this place to soothe her nerves. Albeit it was working its magic as good as it normally did. Yugi waited patiently for her to speak first, sitting quietly and studying his friend.

"Yugi, I've always been so glad to have you as a friend, I want you to know that, and no matter what happens between me and the pharaoh, I want you to know that my feelings toward you will always remain the same!" Tea said suddenly, grabbing him by the shoulders, and looking at him seriously. "Always." She repeated. She was running a risky game, in which she could lose both the men she loved, but she knew as long as she had a friend like Yugi, she'd never be completely alone. She didn't know what she would do if the whole ordeal would cost her, her best friend since elementary school.

"I feel the same way too." Yugi said nodding his head, as if reading her thoughts. A small part of still wished she'd feel something more than that, but over time his school boy crush on her faded into a wonderful friendship, but to say it was completely gone would be a lie.

"Good, cause if I lost you too, I don't know what I do, I'm already going to lose one person I really, really care about, and I don't want to lose another. I don't want to lose either of them, oh Yugi, what am I going to do?" Tea said hunching over, cradling her head in her hands.

"I would love to say give the spirit another chance, to be honest with you Tea, but it's not my decision, it yours, and you have to make it based on whom you love the most. You must love Kaiba an awful lot, if you agreed to marry him, then again the fact that you're having such a hard time deciding means you love Yami too." Yugi said. Tea glared at him.

"You're the one supposed to be full of such great advice, and now when I really need you all you've done is state the obvious, thanks a lot!" Tea snapped. Yugi eyes widened in hurt, and Tea frowned.

"I'm so, so sorry Yugi, I didn't mean to lash out at you like that, it's just . . . " Tea began, Yugi shook his head and smiled.

"No need to apologize, I understand."

"Thanks Yugi."

"I, don't know maybe I should just go out with Yami, you guys get along with a lot better . . . " Tea said dejectedly.

"Tea, no, if that's your reason that I absolutely forbid you to be with him, if that's your reason, this isn't about Joey, Tristan, Duke, or me, this is about you. Whom do you want to be with?"

"Seto." Tea said.

"Then go with Kaiba, and if the guys don't like it, then they'll just have to learn how to live with it."

"But, I really do miss the pharaoh too, and I, I feel horrible being with his greatest rival, it's eating me up inside. I love him so much, too much to hurt him like that."

"Then go with Yami."

"But yet I can't help it, Yugi, I really can't you guys don't know Seto like I do, he's just, he treats me so good, and when we're kissing, I feel like the whole world vanishes."

"Then go with Kaiba."

"But when I look at Yami, I'm just blown away, it's like all he has to do is stand there, and I feel so secure, like nothing could ever hurt me, and I feel like I could spend eternity with him"

"Then go with . . . "

"Kaiba doesn't give me that, I could spend forever and a day with him, but with him, I'm just so unsure of what tomorrow will bring, something is always happening. And I'm still so blown away by his lifestyle. It makes me feel so out of place. Like I'm not really good enough for all that splendor."

"You should never feel out of . . . "

"But it's so cool living there, and I'm sure could get use to the splendor, especially with someone as wonderful as Seto, who could be as poor as a pauper and I would still love him, and it's not always a bad thing, not knowing what comes next, it makes things so much more interesting, and he takes my breath away . . . "

"Then go with . . . "

"But then again . . . "

"Tea maybe you should pick yourself."

"WHAT!"

"Tell each of them you need some more time to think, and call everything a temporary truce. Joey and Tristan will call off all the attacks, you'll move back in with your parents, or with Mai, and take time away from both of them. Then, decide whom you love the most. You won't have Joey influencing you toward Yami, and you won't have Kaiba and Mokuba pressuring you about picking him either, no outside forces, just your love for them." Yugi said. "And whomever you pick, I'll fully support you in your decision."

Tea sighed, and gave Yugi a small smile. "I wish it were that simple Yugi, but if I don't decide soon, one of them is liable to kill the other. Besides when you love two people they way I love them, you can't imagine your life with just one of them. But, I think I've made my decision."

"YOU HAVE?" Yugi said floored. "When."

"While you were talking, eh heh, sorry?"

"Who?" Yugi said leaning in closer to hear, lest he miss a single word.

"Your just going to have to wait and find out. Tea said walking off. She had decided to be practical, not realizing the big mistake she was about to make. She had written down all the good, and bad experiences she had with each one of them, only counting from the time she had known both of them, and had seen both of them enough to be fair, and come to what seemed logical. She'd pick Yami, she knew the second she had pictured kissing both of them, that she loved Kaiba more, but it wasn't fair to her friends, Kaiba had been absolutely awful to them in the beginning, an arrogant prick who time, and time again had taunted them. He still regarded Joey as mutt. And as much as she loved him, she'd gladly die for him, she also gladly die for each and everyone one of her friends, and had loved them first. Kaiba had sacrificed his life for Mokuba, and now she was about to do the same for her friends. As she walked closer and closer to the Kaiba mansion, she felt a piece of herself die with each step she took. She was surprised to note the gate was ajar, and was even more surprised when she opened the door to the mansion, as she let out a blood curdling scream. Her whole world went black.

(End of part 1)

There you have it folks, the end of part one, of Karaoke Nights. Part two should be starting soon, hence the reason for the late update. It took a long time to decide where exactly part two should begin, and part one should end. I literally thought up ten different ways to end this part. Like I said before, Karaoke Nights is going to be a three-part story, and part two picks up right where part one leaves off, part three picks up a few years after part two. All three parts are going to be Seto/Tea so don't think you've seen the last of that couple.


End file.
